Los libros sobre los héroes 1 El Héroe Perdido
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Ese día aparentaba que iba a ser de lo más normal en el Olimpo. Pero la llegada de unos libros trastocó las cosas por ahí. Libro 1/5
1. La llegada de los libros sobre los héroe

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Encima del Empire State Building se hallaba el monte Olimpo. El lugar presentaba unos paisaje magníficos, rodeado de verdes parques y calles amplias e impolutas, con pequeñas mansiones construidas a lo largo de ellas. En la parte superior del Olimpo se hallaba un grupo de mansiones más grandes y esplendorosas, correspondientes a los miembros del Consejo Olímpico. Y, rodeada por dichas mansiones, se encontraba la conocida Sala de los Tronos, el lugar donde el consejo se reunía y debatía sobre el futuro del Olimpo (aunque la mayor del tiempo lo único que hacían eran gritarse los unos a los otros).

En esos momentos la sala estaba vacía a excepción de una niña, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de un fuego. Por supuesto esa niña era una diosa. Más en concreto Hestia, diosa del hogar y la mayor de los hijos de los titanes Cronos y Rea.

Hestia se encontraba tarareando una canción en griego antiguo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba pensando en irse de allí para ir al campamento de los griegos, el Campamento Mestizo, cuando un golpe seco le hizo abrir los ojos. Al lado de ella había aparecido un libro de la nada. La diosa lo cogió, bastante curiosa.

 _¿Será de Atenea?_ pensó mientras leía el título en voz baja.

— _Los Héroes del Olimpo... ¿El Héroe Perdido?_ —Hubo un segundo golpe y un nuevo libro apareció—. Este también se llama _Los Héroes del Olimpo._ Pero en este caso es _El Hijo de Neptuno_ y no _El Héroe Perdido_ —Un tercer golpe y un tercer libro apareció ante ella—. _La Marca de Atenea_ —Golpe. Cuarto libro—. _La Casa de Hades_ —Un quinto libro apareció como los anteriores—. _La Sangre del Olimpo..._ ¿Qué es todo esto?

Esta vez hubo un destello de luz, y dos notas cayeron enfrente de la diosa. Hestia cogió una de ellas y leyó:

 _Que todos los dioses del Consejo Olímpico se reúnan. Además de ellos, también deben estar Hades, Perséfone, Belona y Lupa._

 _Las Moiras._

 _PD: Todos los dioses han de estar en su forma griega._

Por supuesto Hestia se quedó confundida. No entendía porque las Moiras querían reunir a este grupo de dioses en particular, entre los que se hallaban dos diosas romanas. Y además tenían que estar en sus formas griegas.

—Espero que esto vaya bien —murmuró para después desaparecer con una columna de fuego.

* * *

Aunque costo horrores, sobre todo por parte de Atenea, finalmente todos los dioses mencionados en la carta se reunieron en la sala del trono.

—¿Qué sucede, Hestia? —preguntó Zeus.

—Las Moiras nos han mandado estos libros —respondió Hestia, señalando el grupo de libros, apilados al lado de la hoguera—. Junto a dos notas. Una dónde pedía que nos reuniésemos los dioses aquí presentes, y la otra aún no la he leído.

—Pues léela para todos —ordenó el rey de los dioses.

Hestia desdobló el papel y, aclarándose la garganta, leyó:

 _Queridos dioses:_

 _La situación en el futuro se volverá muy mala. Tras la victoria del Olimpo sobre la segunda titanomaquia, la diosa madre esta despertando y la segunda Gigantomaquia esta a punto de iniciarse y solamente siete semidioses pueden detenerla._

 _Para evitar todo eso, mandamos estos libros que narran las aventuras de dichos semidioses. Una vez terminada esta carta, deberéis jurar por el río Estigio, no dañar a los semidioses bajo ningún concepto. Una vez hecho eso, algunas personas llegaran a la sala._

 _Las Moiras,_

 _PD: El orden de los libros son:_ El Héroe Perdido, El Hijo de Neptuno, La Marca de Atenea, La Casa de Hades _y_ La Sangre del Olimpo.

La sala se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

—Y... ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Hermes—. Puede que se trate de una broma...

—No —negó Apolo con el ceño fruncido—. Todo lo que dice esa carta es cierto... Padre, creo que deberíamos leer sobre esto.

Zeus miró los libros pensativamente. Asintió.

—Ya que nos lo han pedido las Moiras, lo mejor será hacerles caso y leer —dijo Zeus—. ¡Todos jurar, por el río Estigio, no herir a los visitantes bajo ninguna circunstancia!

—¡Lo juramos por el río Estigio! —dijeron los dieciséis dioses de la sala.

Varios truenos resonaron a la distancia, haciendo que varios dioses menores y espíritus de la naturaleza, que estaban en el Olimpo, levantasen la cabeza en dirección a la Sala de los Tronos, claramente nerviosos.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, hubo un pequeño destello de luz y cuatro adolescentes, dos chicos y dos chicas, aparecieron enfrente de los tronos. Por las camisetas naranja que podían ver por debajo de las chaquetas que llevaban, podían suponer que eran semidioses griegos.

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello rubio, cortado al estilo militar, sus ojos eran de un azul tormentoso y encima de su labio superior, aunque muy levemente, se podía apreciar una pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna. El otro chico era latino, con el cabello negro rizado y por el aspecto de sus ojos parecía que se había pasado con el azúcar en el desayuno. Tenía rasgos élficos y, por su sonrisa maliciosa, casi todos lo clasificaron como hijo de Hermes. Pero Hefesto fue el único que se dio cuenta de las manchas de aceite de motor que tenía en sus pantalones desgastados.

En cuanto a las otras dos chicas, una tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente rizado, y unos intensos ojos grises, haciendo que todos los dioses le dieran una pequeña mirada a Atenea. La última chica tenía la piel morena, su cabello castaño estaba cortado de manera desigual y recogido con un par de trenzas, en cuyos extremos habían una plumas enganchadas. Sus ojos resultaban un verdadero caleidoscopio, pasando del azul al marrón y posteriormente al verde.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó la chica rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

Zeus frunció el ceño.

—Vigila tu actitud, mestiza —gruñó el rey de los dioses—. Nosotros somos dioses y, por tanto, nos debes su debido respeto.

—Y dígame, oh, gran señor Zeus —Apolo y Hermes tuvieron que ocultar una risa al escuchar el sarcasmo de la chica. Apenas ya la conocían y ya la apreciaban—, ¿cómo se consigue eso cuando, literalmente, has obligado a los dioses a ocultarse en el Olimpo y no prestar ayuda a los semidioses, mientras Gea esta despertando?

La cara de Zeus enrojeció.

—¡Tú, moc...!

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Poseidón, mirando directamente a la chica. Esta apartó la mirada, como si le doliese ver la cara del dios. Atenea anotó mentalmente eso. Como a ese estúpido se le hubiese ocurrido poner una mano encima de su hija...

Sin embargo Poseidón no estaba por la labor.

—¿A qué te refieres, chica?

—Pues es tal y como suena. Tras la batalla contra Cronos y los titanes, Zeus ordenó al resto de dioses perder el contacto con los mortales. Según él era una vergüenza que los dioses hubiesen dependido de la ayuda de los semidioses y cortó todo lazo —explicó la rubia.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Los dioses miraron fijamente a Zeus, quién desvió la mirada, claramente nervioso.

—A-aún no he hecho nada —se defendió Zeus.

—Ni lo harás —siseó una voz, haciendo que todos se sorprendiesen. Y era algo normal, ya que era la primera vez que veían a esa diosa hacer ese tipo de cara.

Hestia, habiéndose convertido en una adulta de unos veinte años, se acercó al trono de su hermano pequeño, que de golpe no parecía más que un crío siendo regañado por un adulto.

—Esos semidioses, hijos vuestros, no solo arriesgaron sus vidas por el Olimpo, sino también por vosotros... ¡¿Y TÚ SE LO PAGAS OCULTANDO TU MALDITO CULO DE INMORTAL?!

Hestia prácticamente rugió la últimas palabras, haciendo que Zeus se encogiese en su trono.

—Es el único aviso que te doy, Zeus. Si en el futuro vuelves ha hacer algo similar, ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE SACARTE A PATADAS DE ESE ESTÚPIDO ASIENTO DE REY EN EL QUE ESTÁS SENTADO!

Y dicho eso, Hestia volvió a adoptar su apariencia de adorable niña de ocho años y se sentó delante del fuego, mientras tarareaba felizmente. Por supuesto los cuatro semidioses observaron el intercambio entre la diosa del hogar y el dios de los cielos, completamente pasmados.

—No sé porque os sorprendéis tanto —dijo en ese momento Ares, limándose las uñas con un gigantesco cuchillo de caza—. Hestia es la más poderosa de los seis hijos de Cronos. Y lo digo sin exagerar.

—En realidad, si no fuese porque es una pacifista, Hestia podía ser la reina de los dioses sin problemas —señaló Atenea. Zeus frunció el ceño, pero no discutió porque sabía que era cierto.

—Pero, si es tan fuerte... ¿por qué no impidió que Zeus cerrase el Olimpo? —preguntó en ese momento el chico latino.

—El rey es el único que puede abrir o cerrar el camino al Olimpo —respondió Poseidón—. Si Zeus ordena cerrar todos los accesos al Olimpo, todos los accesos quedarán cerrados.

—¿Y no se puede, no sé, obligarle a abrirlos de nuevo? —preguntó la chica de ojos caleidoscópicos.

—No es tan fácil —negó Apolo—. Las puertas del Olimpo no son una puertas en si. Si no más bien una especie de barrera que funciona mediante la voluntad del rey de los dioses. A menos que él lo pida por iniciativa propia, es decir sin amenazas ni nada por el estilo, las puertas permanecerán selladas.

—En fin, cambiemos de tema —dijo Deméter.

Hestia se apresuró a explicarles a los semidioses que es lo que estaban haciendo allí.

—Y ese sería el resumen de todo —terminó de explicar la diosa del hogar—. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si nos presentáis?

—Sí —asintió la rubia—. Annabeth Chase. Hija de Atenea y consejera de la cabaña 6.

—Leo Valdez. Hijo de Hefesto y consejero de la cabaña 9 —dijo el latino.

—Piper McLean. Hija de Afrodita y consejera de la cabaña 10 —dijo la otra chica.

—Jason Grace. Hijo de Ze... Júpiter —Jason se reprendió mentalmente. Con todo ese lío de los intercambios entre campamentos y todos, a veces se le iba un poco y pensaba en Zeus como su padre en vez de Júpiter... aunque fuesen los mismos—. Pretor de la Duodécima Legión del Campamento Júpiter y consejero de la cabaña 1 del Campamento Mestizo.

Los dioses se removieron incómodos.

—¿Y, se puede saber, que hace un romano en compañía de unos griegos? —preguntó Belona.

Jason miró a la diosa, que estaba vestida con un uniforme general de los Estados Unidos. Al principio no supo quién era, pero tras ver la expresión de su cara y su cabello negro, la cara de una vieja conocida le vino a la mente.

—Usted es Belona, ¿cierto?

—Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido, hijo de Júpiter.

—Reyna, una amiga mía, es hija suya —explicó Jason.

—Ya veo. —Belona examinó analíticamente a Jason, como preguntándose que tipo de relación tendría él con su hija—. Y, volviendo a la pregunta de antes, ¿por qué?

—Fue cosa de lady Juno. —Ahora fue el turno de la reina de apartar la mirada—. Dado que para derrotar a la madre tierra, necesitábamos la cooperación de ambos campamentos, decidió intercambiar a los líderes de ambos.

Belona asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

En ese momento Lupa, que había estado echada tranquilamente a los pies de Belona, se levantó.

—Bueno, espero que a nadie le importe que yo lea el primer capítulo —dijo Lupa.

—¿El lobo sabe leer? —preguntó Leo con sorpresa. Jason le dio un pisotón.

—Cuidado como hablas. Ella es la encargada de entrenar a todos los semidioses romanos que llegan a la Casa del Lobo. Es la diosa loba, Lupa.

—Vale, vale. —Leo se frotó el pie—. Solamente me preguntaba como iba a leer sin pulgares ni nada de eso...

—Eso no es un problema, hijo de Vulcano —respondió Lupa, empezando a brillar.

—Hefesto —dijeron padre e hijo a la vez.

Una vez el brillo se hubo ido, en su lugar había una mujer adulta con el cabello gris recogido en una sencilla coleta y de ojos dorados. Como toda vestimenta, lo único que llevaba era un sencillo vestido marrón.

—Cómo ves también puedo adoptar una forma humana —explicó Lupa, mientra recogía el primer libro—. Aunque sin duda prefiero mi forma original. _**Los Héroes del Olimpo. El Héroe Perdido.**_

* * *

 **Y hola a todo el mundo.**

 **Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de la nueva serie leyendo sobre libros. Y sí, seguramente muchos tendréis dudas acerca de este capítulo.**

 **¿Son estos todos los participantes de las lecturas? Por supuesto que no. Aún tienen que venir muchos más, como el resto de los siete o Reyna y Nico. Posiblemente algunos dioses menores también aparezcan (aunque todavía tengo que decidir cuales). En cuanto a mortales, algunos como Sally o Rachel ya os aseguro que estarán en la lectura. Y en cuanto de semidioses, quiero meter a varios griegos, como Clarisse o Will; y también a varios romanos.**

 **Luego hay personajes que no sé si meter o no, que son básicamente Octavio, Lester y Meg (estos dos últimos son protagonistas de _Las Pruebas de Apolo_ ). Los dos últimos no me decido por el tema de que Lester es en verdad Apolo (por cierto, esto no es un spoiler ya que sale en la PRIMERA PÁGINA DEL PRIMER LIBRO. E incluso sale en la contraportada del primer libro. Lo digo por si alguien se lo piensa). Pero siempre puedo camuflarlo como que es un hijo de Apolo o así. En cuanto a Octavio... ¿hacen falta muchas explicaciones? El tipo es un capullo y ya. Y si, ahora me diréis "Pero tú pusiste a Luke en la otra serie". Así es, ¡¿y qué?! En principio Luke quería ayudar a los mestizos. Que Cronos le controlase y corrompiese ya es un tema aparte.**

 **Pero en cambio Octavio ha buscado el poder desde el principio. Bueno, siempre le puedo meter y hacerle ver que ir tras el poder no es buena idea... o algo así. Ya veré. Incluso ya se me esta ocurriendo una pareja para el legado espantapájaros de Apolo... Y no, no son ni Reyna ni Rachel.**

 **En fin, en cuanto a la ubicación donde se hallan Annabeth y los otros tres es entre el espacio que hay entre _El Héroe Perdido_ y _El Hijo de Neptuno._**

 **Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán mínimo Percy, Hazel y Frank... Y posiblemente alguien más.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	2. Jason I y Jason II

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **-x29: Ya había planeado hacer lo de unir capítulos del mismo personaje en un solo capítulo. Aquí lo tengo fácil ya que son solamente dos capítulos por personaje (Jason I-Jason II, Piper III-Piper IV). Lo que no sé como lo haré en los siguientes libros. No sé si hacer algo como Capítulo 1: Percy I, II, III y IV o hacer Capítulo 1: Percy I y II, Capítulo 2: Percy III y IV.**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... he recibido varias opciones respecto al poner a Percy en esta historia o no. Hay gente que quiere que lo meta, otras que no, y otras que lo meta, pero a partir de _El Hijo de Neptuno._**

 **Vale, os diré que voy ha hacer. Meteré a Percy ya en este capítulo, para que así pueda leer _El Héroe Perdido_ y enterarse de lo que ocurrió mientras él estaba desaparecido (de igual forma que Jason leerá lo que ocurrirá en _El Hijo de Neptuno_ ).**

 **Y antes de empezar un agradecimiento a todos los que habéis decidido seguir esta historia.**

* * *

 **—Jason I y II —** leyó Lupa.

—¿Cómo que Jason I y II? —gimió el romano—. ¿Eso quiere decir que es desde mi punto de vista?

—Eso parece —respondió Lupa, antes de empezar a leer.

 **Antes de electrocutarse, Jason ya estaba teniendo un día horrible.**

—Creo que electrocutarse ya es bastante horrible —señaló Apolo.

—Bueno, es hijo de Júpiter. No creo que electrocutarse le afecte mucho —dijo Hermes.

 **Se despertó en los asientos traseros del autobús escolar sin saber dónde estaba,** **y cogido de la mano de una chica a la que no conocía.**

—No te preocupes. Te acostumbras a despertarte en esas condiciones —dijo Hermes como si nada.

 **Esa no era** **necesariamente la parte horrible.**

—Es que sería para matarte si considerabas horrible despertarte al lado de la Reina de la belleza —dijo Leo.

 **La chica era mona, pero no sabía quién era ni** **lo que estaba haciendo él allí. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, tratando de pensar** **con claridad.**

 **En los asientos situados delante de él había varias docenas de chicos** **repantigados, escuchando sus iPod, hablando o durmiendo. Todos parecían más o** **menos de su edad… ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Vale, eso sí que daba miedo. No sabía** **cuántos años tenía.**

—Amnesia —murmuró Apolo, mirando a Jason fijamente.

 **El autobús avanzaba con estruendo por una carretera llena de baches. Por las** **ventanillas pasaba el desierto bajo un radiante cielo azul. Jason estaba seguro de** **que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó hacer memoria… Lo último que recordaba…**

—Definitivamente es amnesia —dijo Belona, preguntándose como había acabado el chico en esa situación.

 **La chica le apretó la mano.**

 **—¿Estás bien, Jason?**

 **Llevaba unos vaqueros desteñidos, unas botas de montaña y un forro polar.** **Tenía el cabello color chocolate cortado de forma desigual, con finos mechones** **trenzados a los lados. No llevaba maquillaje, como si no quisiera llamar la** **atención, pero no le daba resultado. Era muy guapa.**

Afrodita sonrió. Aunque no lo habían nombrado, estaba segura de que era su hija.

 **Sus ojos parecían cambiar** **de color como un caleidoscopio: marrones, azules y verdes.**

 **Jason le soltó la mano.**

—Muy mal, Jason. Si le sueltas la mano de esa manera, se pensará que te ocurre algo —dijo Apolo.

—Es que le ocurre algo —señaló Hefesto.

 **—Esto…, yo no…**

 **En la parte de delante del autobús, un profesor gritó:**

 **—¡Está bien, yogurines, escuchad!**

 **Era evidente que era un entrenador. Llevaba una gorra muy calada en la** **cabeza, de forma que solo se veían sus ojos pequeños y brillantes.**

—¿Será un sátiro? —preguntó Deméter.

—¿Para que iba a estar un fauno en un lugar como ese? —preguntó Belona con el ceño fruncido.

—Para buscar mestizos. ¿Para que otra cosa quieres que este? —replicó Atenea con algo de burla en la voz.

—Ya veo. Pues no me extraña que los griegos mueran tanto. Si mandáis a unos simples faunos en su busca... —dijo Belona.

—¿Y qué ocurre? Los sátiros nos han ayudado en muchas ocasiones —dijo Annabeth, a quién no le gusto el tono de la diosa al referirse a los sátiros.

Belona soltó un bufido, como si no pudiese creer eso.

—Esto, Annabeth. En el Campamento Júpiter los faunos se dedican únicamente ha hacer el vago y ha pedir limosna por ahí —dijo Jason en ese momento—. Es por eso que a lady Belona le cuesta ver que vuestros faunos puedan ser de ayuda.

 **Tenía una** **perilla fina y cara avinagrada, como si hubiera comido algo podrido. Sus** **musculosos brazos y su pecho abultaban bajo un polo de vivo color naranja. Su** **pantalón de chándal y sus zapatillas Nike eran de un blanco inmaculado. Del** **cuello le colgaba un silbato, y llevaba un megáfono sujeto al cinturón. Si no** **hubiera medido un metro y medio, habría dado mucho miedo.**

—Definitivamente es un sátiro —dijo Dionisio.

—Lo que yo decía —asintió Deméter—. Por cierto, Dionisio...

—¿Qué?

—Llevas todo este tiempo con la misma página abierta de la revista.

El dios del vino se sonrojo y dejó a un lado la revista de vinos.

 **Cuando se puso de** **pie en el pasillo, uno de los alumnos gritó:**

 **—¡Levántese, entrenador Hedge!**

—Eso ha sido malo —dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

—En esa escuela eran todos unos maleducados —dijo Piper.

 **—¡Lo he oído!**

 **El entrenador escudriñó el autobús en busca del ofensor. Entonces sus ojos se** **fijaron en Jason y su entrecejo se frunció aún más.**

—Espero que esa estúpida cabra no te vaya a culpar a ti —dijo Zeus.

 **Jason se sobresaltó. Estaba seguro de que el entrenador sabía que aquel no era** **su sitio.**

—Es un sátiro. Dudo que se vaya a dejar engañar tan fácilmente por la Niebla —dijo Poseidón.

 **Iba a llamar a Jason y a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo en el autobús…** **y Jason no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir.**

—Fácil. "Me he despertado en este autobús y no sé quién soy" —dijo Apolo.

—Sí. Suena muy sospechoso —dijo Artemisa.

 **Sin embargo, el entrenador Hedge apartó la vista y carraspeó.**

—Imagino que no querrá llamar la atención. Por si resultas ser un tipo peligroso —dijo Annabeth.

 **—¡Llegaremos dentro de cinco minutos! Quedaos con vuestro compañero.** **No perdáis las hojas de ejercicios. Y si alguno de vosotros causa problemas en** **esta excursión, mis preciosos yogurines, os mandaré personalmente de vuelta al** **campus a la fuerza.**

 **Cogió un bate de béisbol e hizo como si estuviera golpeando una pelota.**

—¿Puede hablaros así? —preguntó Afrodita con algo de asombro—. Se supone que es vuestro profesor.

—Siempre lo hace. Ya estamos acostumbrados —respondió Piper.

 **Jason miró a la chica que tenía al lado.**

 **—¿Puede hablarnos así?**

 **Ella se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Siempre lo hace. Estamos en la Escuela del Monte. «Donde los alumnos** **son los animales».**

—Un eslogan cojonudo —dijo Hermes.

 **Lo dijo como si fuera un chiste que se hubieran contado antes.**

—Lo hicimos —afirmó Piper—. O al menos creo que lo hicimos. Bueno, puede que solo con Leo, pero...

Piper sacudió la cabeza. Todo ese asunto sobre la Niebla y su falso noviazgo con Jason aún la confundía un poco.

 **—Ha habido un error —dijo Jason—. Yo no debería estar aquí.**

—Seguramente todos los que están ahí dirán lo mismo —dijo Deméter.

 **El chico de delante se volvió y se echó a reír.**

 **—Sí, claro, Jason. ¡A todos nos han engañado! Yo no me escapé seis veces, y** **Piper no robó un BMW.**

Hermes dio un silbido.

—¡Impresionante! ¿Robaste un BMW?

—No lo robé —se defendió Piper.

 **La chica se ruborizó.**

 **—¡Yo no robé ese coche, Leo!**

 **—Ah, me olvidaba, Piper. ¿Cuál era tu versión? ¿Que convenciste al dueño** **para que te lo prestara?**

—Supongo que debió de ser _embrujahabla_ —dijo Afrodita.

—Así es —afirmó Piper—. Aunque en su momento no sabía que tenía esa cualidad.

—¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué motivo la gente te daba todo lo que pedías? —preguntó Atenea.

—Por supuesto que lo hacía —respondió Piper—. Aunque nunca se me ocurrió pensar que fue por el hecho de que mi madre era una diosa.

 **—Miró a Jason con una expresión que parecía decir:** **«¿Puedes creerla?».**

—Es que, mires por donde lo mires, resulta difícil de creer —se defendió Leo.

 **Leo parecía un elfo de Santa Claus en versión latina,**

—La mejor descripción que puedes hacer sobre Leo —afirmó Piper con una sonrisa.

 **con el pelo moreno** **rizado, las orejas puntiagudas, una cara alegre e infantil, y una sonrisa pícara que** **te avisaba en el acto de que no debías dejar cerillas ni objetos afilados cerca de** **él. Sus dedos largos y diestros no paraban de moverse: tamborileando en el** **asiento, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas, toqueteando los botones de su** **chaqueta de camuflaje.**

—¿Seguro que eres hijo de Hefesto? Porque pareces más de Hermes —dijo Ares.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre es Hefesto —confirmó el chico.

 **O el chico era hiperactivo por naturaleza o iba colocado** **con tanto azúcar y cafeína como para provocar un infarto a un búfalo.**

—Aunque ahora creo que es una combinación de las dos cosas —dijo Jason.

 **—En fin —dijo Leo—, espero que tengas la hoja de ejercicios, porque yo** **utilicé la mía para disparar bolitas hace días.**

—¿Para qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Me aburría —respondió Leo tranquilamente.

 **¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Me han** **vuelto a dibujar en la cara?**

—¿Ya te habían dibujado antes? —preguntó Hefesto.

—Sí. Aunque su imaginación era bastante cuestionable. Solamente me dibujaban penes —respondió Leo.

Ares, Apolo y Hermes rieron a carcajadas al escuchar la respuesta de Leo, mientras el resto de dioses masculinos sonreían con diversión. En cambio las diosas se limitaron a rodar los ojos y Artemisa murmuró en voz baja: "¡Hombres!"

 **—No te conozco —contestó Jason.**

 **Leo le dedicó una sonrisa de cocodrilo.**

 **—Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo. Soy su clon malvado.**

Piper se estremeció.

—¿Os imagináis si Leo hubiese llegado a tener un gemelo?

Ahora Jason y Annabeth se estremecieron.

—¡Eso hubiese sido terrible! —exclamaron a la vez que Leo sonreía ampliamente y decía:

—¡Eso habría estado genial!

 **—¡Leo Valdez! —gritó el entrenador Hedge desde la otra punta—. ¿Algún** **problema ahí detrás?**

—Nada. Solamente que mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto amnésico de repente. Vamos, lo típico que le sucede a todo el mundo —respondió Leo.

 **Leo guiñó el ojo a Jason.**

 **—Atiende —se volvió hacia delante—. ¡Lo siento, entrenador! No le oigo** **bien. ¿Puede utilizar el megáfono, por favor?**

Sin poder evitarlo, Jason, Piper y Leo sonrieron un poco, recordando lo que vendría ahora.

 **El entrenador Hedge gruñó como si se alegrara de tener una excusa.**

—No paraba de mirar el megáfono cuando subimos al autobús, así que creo que se moría de ganas de usarlo —dijo Piper—. Eso, o que tenía hambre y se lo quería comer.

 **Se** **desenganchó el megáfono del cinturón y siguió dando instrucciones, pero su voz** **sonaba como la de Darth Vader.**

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hades.

—Darth Vader —respondió Leo—. Ya sabes, Star Wars.

—Ni idea —dijo Hades—. No sé que es eso de Star Wars.

—Son una saga de películas de ciencia ficción estrenada en el mil novecientos setenta y siete —respondió Annabeth.

—¡Ah! Bueno, este es el año mil novecientos setenta, así que no es de extrañar que no la conozcamos —dijo Perséfone.

 **Los chicos se troncharon de risa. El entrenador** **volvió a intentarlo, pero esa vez el megáfono rugió:**

 **—¡La vaca hace mu!**

—Me sorprende que consiguieses modificar ese megáfono, chico —rió Hefesto.

Leo se frotó las uñas contra su chaqueta militar.

—Tengo talento.

 **Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, y el entrenador dejó de golpe el** **megáfono.**

 **—¡Valdez!**

 **Piper contuvo la risa.**

 **—Madre mía, Leo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

 **Leo se sacó un pequeño destornillador Philips de la manga.**

—Dato curioso: Gerard Philips, co-fundador junto a su "padre", fue un hijo de Hefesto —dijo Leo.

—Uno de mis hijos que jamás supo sobre su origen divino —afirmó el dios.

 **—Soy un chico especial.**

 **—Hablo en serio, chicos —rogó Jason—. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Adónde vamos?**

 **Piper frunció el ceño.**

 **—¿Estás de guasa, Jason?**

—Ahí tendríamos que haber sospechado. Jason no es mucho de hacer bromas —dijo Leo.

 **—¡No! No tengo ni idea…**

 **—Bah, está de guasa —dijo Leo—. Está intentando vengarse de mí porque le** **eché espuma de afeitar en la gelatina, ¿verdad?**

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿para que me pusiste espuma de afeitar en la gelatina? —preguntó Jason.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Me aburría.

 **Jason se lo quedó mirando sin comprender.**

 **—No, creo que habla en serio.**

 **Piper intentó cogerle de nuevo la mano, pero él la apartó.**

Piper hizo una mueca. Aunque sabía que no era culpa de Jason, no pudo evitar molestarse un poco. Jason, comprendiendo lo que le sucedía a su novia, le tomó la mano.

 **—Lo siento —dijo—. No… no puedo…**

 **—¡Se acabó! —gritó el entrenador Hedge desde la parte de delante—. ¡La** **fila de atrás acaba de ofrecerse para limpiar después de comer!**

—Adivino que eso es malo —dijo Poseidón.

—Muy malo —dijeron Leo y Piper.

 **El resto de los chicos se pusieron a dar vítores.**

 **—Genial —murmuró Leo.**

 **Pero Piper no apartó la vista de Jason, como si no supiera si él estaba herido o** **preocupado.**

 **—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo por el estilo? ¿De verdad no sabes** **quiénes somos?**

 **Jason se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.**

 **—Peor aún. No sé quién soy.**

—Sí. Es bastante malo —dijo Apolo.

 **El autobús los dejó delante de un gran complejo de estuco rojo que parecía un** **museo situado en mitad de la nada. Tal vez eso es lo que era: el Museo Nacional** **de la Nada, pensó Jason.**

—Si hacen un Museo Nacional de la Nada, seguro que triunfan —dijo Apolo.

 **Un viento frío soplaba en el desierto. Jason no se había** **fijado en lo que llevaba puesto, pero no le abrigaba lo suficiente: unos vaqueros y** **unas zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta de manga corta morada y un fino** **impermeable negro.**

 _Normal. Esa es la ropa que llevaba cuando lady Juno me intercambió en octubre_ pensó Jason.

 **—Curso acelerado para el amnésico —dijo Leo con un tono servicial que hizo** **pensar a Jason que el comentario no le iba a ayudar en nada**

—Me sorprende que apenas conociendo a Leo, ya supieses como era —dijo Piper un poco asombrada.

 **—. Vamos a la** **«Escuela del Monte» —dibujó unas comillas invisibles con los dedos—. Lo que** **significa que somos «chicos malos». Tu familia, o el tribunal, o quien fuera** **decidió que eras demasiado conflictivo, así que te mandaron a esta bonita cárcel** **(perdón, «internado») en Armpit, Nevada, donde se aprenden valiosas técnicas** **en plena naturaleza, como correr treinta kilómetros al día entre cactus y tejer** **margaritas en gorros. Y como actividad especial, vamos de excursión con el** **entrenador Hedge, que mantiene el orden con un bate de béisbol. ¿Te acuerdas** **ya?**

Ares asintió con aprobación.

—Me gustan los lugares donde aún se respira el buen aire espartano.

 **—No.**

 **Jason echó un vistazo a los otros chicos con aprehensión: unos veinte** **muchachos; la mitad, chicas. Ninguno parecía un criminal reincidente, pero se** **preguntaba qué habían hecho para que los condenaran a una escuela para** **delincuentes y por qué estaba él con ellos.**

—Más que niños delincuentes, se podía decir que eran niños mimados que fueron mandados ahí porque sus padres no tenían tiempo (ni paciencia) para ocuparse de ellos —dijo Piper.

—¿También fue tu caso? —preguntó Afrodita.

—En mi caso fue cosa de la estúpida ex-asistente de mi padre —gruñó Piper, recordando a Jane.

 **Leo puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Vas a seguir en este plan, ¿verdad? Muy bien, los tres empezamos juntos** **este semestre. Formamos una piña. Tú haces todo lo que te digo, me das tu postre** **y me haces los deberes…**

—Buen intento, chaval —dijo Hermes—. Pero no creo que cuele.

—Tenía que probarlo.

 **—¡Leo! —soltó Piper.**

 **—Vale, no hagas caso de la última parte, pero somos amigos. Bueno, Piper es** **algo más que tu amiga desde hace unas semanas…**

 **—¡Para, Leo!**

 **Piper se puso colorada.**

—Ow, cariño. No hace falta que te sonrojes solamente porque digan que Jason es tu novio —dijo Afrodita.

—Mamá —gimió Piper.

—Además de que es bastante atractivo...

—¡Mamá! —gritó Piper.

Afrodita miró a Jason y a Piper alternativamente.

—Piper, cariño, ¿te importaría que esta noche me quedará con Jason? Aunque si tú quieres también podrías participar...

—¡MAMÁ! —chilló Piper con la cara roja al igual que su novio.

—¿Qué? —Afrodita sonrió inocentemente—. Seguramente a Jason le gusta la idea, ¿verdad?

—Yo no...

—Imaginátelo, Jason. Madre e hija para ti solo, pudiendo hacer todo lo que tú quieras... —A medida que Afrodita iba hablando la mente de Jason se iba llenando de imágenes: una habitación en penumbra... Piper, Afrodita y él subidos en una cama... los tres desnudos... el cuerpo blanco de la diosa y el cuerpo bronceado de Piper frotándose contra él... sus manos acariciando su torso, camino a...

—¡Afrodita! ¡Deja de usar tu magia en mi hijo! —gritó Zeus de repente, despertando a Jason de su ensoñación.

El hijo de Júpiter miró alrededor suyo y, al toparse con la mirada avergonzada de Piper, sintió todo su cuerpo enrojecer.

—Yo... esto... ¡lady Lupa, siga por favor! —acabó chillando el romano.

La diosa lobo sonrió y siguió con la lectura.

 **Jason también notó que se le encendía la cara. Si** **hubiera estado saliendo con una chica llamada Piper, se acordaría.**

—No creo que la amnesia funcione así —dijo Belona.

 **—Sufre amnesia o algo parecido —dijo Piper—. Tenemos que decírselo a** **alguien.**

 **Leo se lo tomó a risa.**

 **—¿A quién, al entrenador Hedge?**

—A él no —dijo inmediatamente Jason.

 **Intentaría ayudar a Jason a guantazos.**

—Esa cabra me cae cada vez mejor —dijo Ares.

 **El entrenador estaba en la parte delantera del grupo, gritando órdenes y** **tocando el silbato para mantener a los chicos en fila, pero de vez en cuando** **miraba hacia atrás, a Jason, y fruncía el entrecejo.**

—Se nota que sabe que no deberías estar ahí —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Jason necesita ayuda, Leo —insistió Piper—. Tiene una conmoción** **cerebral o…**

 **—Eh, Piper.**

 **Uno de los otros chicos se quedó atrás para unirse a ellos mientras el grupo se** **dirigía al museo. El nuevo se metió entre Jason y Piper y tiró al suelo a Leo.**

Automáticamente Hefesto y Afrodita clasificaron a ese chico como persona non grata.

 **—No hables con estos pringados.**

—Pues resulta que uno de esos pringados es hijo del rey de los dioses. Una posición a la que ni siquiera serías capaz de aspirar ni en sueños —gruñó Zeus.

 **Eres mi compañera, ¿lo recuerdas?**

—Lo había olvidado hasta que me lo recordaste —gruñó Piper.

 **El nuevo llevaba el pelo moreno cortado al estilo de Superman, estaba muy** **bronceado y tenía los dientes tan blancos que debería haber llevado un letrero en** **el que pusiera: PROHIBIDO MIRAR LOS DIENTES DIRECTAMENTE.** **PUEDE PROVOCAR CEGUERA IRREVERSIBLE. Vestía una camiseta de los** **Dallas Cowboys, vaqueros y botas, y sonreía como si se considerase un regalo de** **Dios para las delincuentes juveniles.**

—Monstruo —lo clasificaron los dioses al instante.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? —preguntó Jason con sorpresa.

—Intuición —respondió Hermes.

—Y que viste una camiseta de los Dallas Cowboys sin ningún abrigo por encima —añadió Atenea—. Y tú mismo te has quejado del frío unas líneas atrás.

 **A Jason le cayó gordo nada más verlo.**

—No eres el único —dijo Leo.

 **—Lárgate, Dylan —gruñó Piper—. Yo no pedí trabajar contigo.**

—Fui obligada —dijo Piper.

—Mi pobre niña. Menudo castigo más injusto —se lamentó Afrodita.

 **—Oh, eso no son formas. ¡Hoy es tu día de suerte!**

—¿Se va? —preguntó Perséfone.

 **Dylan entrelazó el brazo con el de ella y la metió a rastras por la entrada del** **museo.**

—¡Ah! Pues no. No se iba —dijo Perséfone.

—Pues entonces es su día de mala suerte —dijo su madre.

 **Piper lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro como si estuviera** **pidiendo socorro.**

—Estaba pidiendo ayuda —dijo Piper.

 **Leo se levantó y se limpió.**

 **—Odio a ese tío —ofreció a Jason el brazo, como si fueran a entrar juntos** **dando brincos—. Soy Dylan. ¡Soy superguay, quiero salir conmigo mismo, pero** **no sé cómo! ¿Quieres salir tú conmigo? ¡Tienes mucha suerte!**

—Que alguien me diga como cojones Hefesto ha tenido un hijo con sentido del humor —exclamó Hermes.

 **—Leo —dijo Jason—, eres muy raro.**

 **—Sí, me lo dices mucho**

—Unas tres veces al día —dijo Leo—. Cinco si esta muy irritado ese día. Hubo un día que me lo dijo unas ocho veces... aparte de casi freírme con un rayo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Hestia con interés.

—Pues que Jason había visto como Malcolm...

—Un hermano mío —aclaró Annabeth.

—... le pedía una cita a la Reina de la Belleza y esta aceptaba...

—Cómo se esperaría de una hija de Afrodita. En cuanto puede se va con otro —soltó Atenea con acidez.

—Piper, eso no esta bien —regañó Afrodita—. Si vas a engañar a tu novio, hazlo en un sitio privado.

—Pues podrías aplicarte el cuento, guapa —gruñó Hefesto.

—¡Qué no era ninguna cita! —chilló Piper, interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dioses—. ¡Malcolm solamente quería darme una lecciones de esgrima y ya esta! No habían segunda intenciones ni nada parecido.

—Esto, Piper... Malcolm si tenía otras intenciones —dijo Annabeth.

—No, no las habían. Solamente porque pegase mucho su cuerpo al mío, me susurrase al oído... el bulto que sentía en mis cade... ¡Ay, dioses. Estaba intentando ligar conmigo!

—O penetrarte. Una de dos —añadió Hermes.

—¿De verdad que el bulto que notabas en tus caderas no te decía nada? —preguntó Apolo con diversión.

Piper negó con la cabeza.

—Creía que su cuchillo o algo así —murmuró Piper—. Por favor, siga leyendo —le suplicó a Lupa.

—Antes acabemos de escuchar la historia del hijo de Vul... Hefesto —dijo Lupa.

—¡Ah, sí! Bueno, no ocurrió mucho más. Jason entró furioso al taller, y cuando le pedí que me pasase la llave inglesa, recibí una buena descarga eléctrica —acabó de contar Leo.

Todos se rieron mientras Jason se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Lupa siguió con la lectura una vez todos se hubieron calmado.

 **—Leo sonrió—. Pero como no te acuerdas de mí,** **puedo volver a contarte mis viejos chistes. ¡Vamos!**

 **Jason pensó que, si aquel era su mejor amigo, su vida debía de ser un** **desastre,**

—Eso me ha dolido, que lo sepas —dijo Leo haciendo una mueca—. Con ese comentario nuestra amistad puede resentirse, y nada de lo que hagas o digas...

—Después te daré mi postre, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Jason.

—Bueno, reconozco que puedo ser muy pesado a veces.

 **pero entró en el museo detrás de Leo.**

 **Recorrieron el edificio deteniéndose aquí y allá para que el entrenador Hedge los** **sermoneara con su megáfono, que unas veces le hacía sonar como un Lord Sith** **y otras vociferaba comentarios al azar como «El cerdo hace oink».**

—Supongo que eso de Lord Sith tiene que ver con Star Wars, ¿no? —dijo Hera.

—Sí —asintió Jason.

 **Leo no paraba de sacar tuercas, tornillos y alambres de los bolsillos de su** **chaqueta militar, como si tuviera que tener las manos ocupadas a todas horas.**

 **Jason estaba demasiado distraído para fijarse en los objetos expuestos** **relacionados con el Gran Cañón y la tribu hualapai, a la que pertenecía el museo.**

 **Algunas chicas no paraban de mirar a Piper y Dylan y de reírse tontamente.** **Jason se imaginó que eran la camarilla de chicas populares del colegio. Llevaban** **vaqueros y tops rosa a juego, y lucían suficiente maquillaje para ir a una fiesta** **de Halloween.**

Afrodita negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuando entenderían que el maquillaje se aplicaba en pequeñas cantidades?

 **Una de ellas dijo:**

 **—Eh, Piper, ¿este museo es de tu tribu? ¿Te dejan entrar gratis si haces la** **danza de la lluvia?**

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te dan dinero por cada tontería que dices? —replicó Afrodita.

 **Las otras chicas se echaron a reír. Incluso el supuesto compañero de Piper** **contuvo una sonrisa. El forro polar de Piper le tapaba las manos, pero Jason tenía** **la sensación de que estaba apretando los puños.**

 **—Mi padre es cherokee —dijo—. No hualapai. Claro que a ti te hacen falta** **unas cuantas neuronas para distinguirlos, Isabel.**

—Buena respuesta —dijo Atenea.

 **Isabel abrió mucho los ojos fingiendo sorpresa, lo que le hizo parecer un búho** **con maquillaje añadido.**

Varios rieron por esa comparación.

 **—¡Oh, perdona! ¿Era tu madre de la tribu? Ah, eso es. No conociste a tu** **madre.**

Afrodita miró con arrepentimiento a Piper.

—Hija, yo...

—No pasa nada, mamá. Annabeth ya me explico sobre las Antiguas Leyes a las que estáis sujetos los dioses —dijo Piper.

 **Piper arremetió contra ella, pero, antes de que empezaran a pelearse, el** **entrenador Hedge escupió:**

 **—¡Ya está bien ahí atrás! ¡Dad buen ejemplo o sacaré el bate!**

—¿Es que la respuesta de ese sátiro es el bate o qué? —exclamó Deméter.

Los cuatro semidioses se miraron.

—Sí.

 **El grupo se dirigió arrastrando los pies al siguiente objeto expuesto, pero las** **chicas siguieron haciendo comentarios a Piper.**

—Cómo sigan así, esas chicas van a sufrir la ira de una diosa olímpica —gruñó Afrodita.

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó Atenea—. ¿Hacer que tengan peinados horribles? ¿que sus ropas no combinen? ¿o que los zapatos les vayan pequeños?

—Son buenas propuestas —admitió Afrodita—. Pero también puedo hacer que les crezca pelo por cualquier parte del cuerpo, como los ojos.

—Uch —dijo Apolo.

—Que cada roce de la piel con la ropa sintiesen agujas clavándose en su cuerpo.

—Ay —murmuró Hermes.

—O que sus zapatos estuviesen siempre al rojo vivo.

—Ouf —se quejó Ares.

—Y también puedo hacer que se enamoren de cualquier cosa y sientan la necesidad de procrear con él, como un jabalí por supuesto.

—Mejor esa última nos la saltamos —dijo Zeus—. Que el último que hizo algo similar —Poseidón se puso a silbar—, hizo que acabásemos con un Minotauro corriendo por Creta. Lo último que nos hace falta ahora es un Minojabalí* corriendo por Nevada.

 **—Oye, ¿te alegras de volver a la reserva? —preguntó una con voz dulce.**

 **—Seguramente su padre está demasiado borracho para trabajar**

—Seguro que no es eso —dijo Afrodita tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —replicó Ares.

—Fácil. Una de las cosas que me aseguro cuando estoy con un mortal, es que no recurra al alcohol como solución para huir de sus problemas —respondió Afrodita—. ¿Me equivoco, Piper?

La chica negó con la cabeza. Aunque había visto a su padre beber, jamás había sido hasta el punto de embriagarse.

 **—dijo otra** **con falsa compasión—. Por eso ella se hizo cleptómana.**

 **Piper no les hizo caso, pero Jason estaba dispuesto a darles un puñetazo** **personalmente.**

—Muy bien. Defendiendo a tu novia —dijo Afrodita.

—Eso era porque no me gustan los abusones —replicó el hijo de Júpiter.

 **No se acordaba de Piper, ni de quién era él, pero sabía que** **odiaba a los chicos crueles.**

Jason le lanzó una mirada a Afrodita que decía "¿Lo ves?".

La diosa se limitó a canturrear "Que bonito es el amor".

 **Leo lo agarró del brazo.**

 **—Tranqui. A Piper no le gusta que nos peleemos por ella. Además, si esas** **chicas se enteraran de quién es su padre, todas se inclinarían ante ella gritando:** **«¡No somos dignas!».**

—Ahora tengo ganas de conocer a su padre —dijo Afrodita con interés.

 **—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con su padre?**

 **Leo se rió con incredulidad.**

 **—¿No bromeas? ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de que el padre de tu novia…?**

—Pero si ya te ha dicho que no recuerda nada —dijo Hefesto a su hijo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No esperaba que fuese tan fuerte. Al fin y al cabo, el padre de la Reina de la Belleza no es algo fácil de olvidar.

—¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó Afrodita, sentada en el borde de su trono—. Por la manera en que habláis de él, debe de ser un tipo increíble.

 **—Oye, ojalá me acordara, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella…, menos aún** **de su padre.**

 **Leo soltó un silbido.**

 **—En fin. Ya hablaremos cuando volvamos a la residencia.**

Leo soltó una risita. Sí, ya ¿y qué más?

 **Llegaron al otro extremo de la sala de exposiciones, donde había unas** **grandes puertas de cristal que daban a una terraza.**

 **—Está bien, yogurines —anunció el entrenador Hedge—. Vais a ver el Gran** **Cañón. Procurad no romperlo. La plataforma puede soportar el peso de setenta** **aviones, así que unos pesos pluma como vosotros no deberíais correr ningún** **peligro. Si es posible, procurad no empujaros por encima del borde, porque eso** **me acarrearía papeleo extra.**

—Dudo que sean lo suficientemente idiotas como para empujarse por encima del borde —dijo Belona.

—En realidad creo que sí lo son —susurró Leo a sus amigos.

 **El entrenador abrió las puertas y todos salieron. El Gran Cañón se extendía** **ante ellos, vivo y en persona. Por encima del borde se alargaba una plataforma** **con forma de herradura hecha de cristal, de manera que se podía ver a través de** **ella.**

—Quién tenga vértigo no creo que pueda estar ahí —murmuró Hestia.

 **—Tío —dijo Leo—. Cómo mola.**

 **Jason no podía por menos que estar de acuerdo. A pesar de la amnesia y de la** **sensación de que aquel no era su sitio, no pudo evitar quedar impresionado.**

 **El cañón era más grande y más ancho de lo que se apreciaba en una** **fotografía. Estaban a tanta altura que los pájaros daban vueltas por debajo de sus** **pies. Un kilómetro y medio más abajo, un río serpenteaba por el suelo del cañón.**

 **Mientras habían estado dentro, unos grupos de nubarrones se habían movido en lo** **alto, proyectando sombras como caras furiosas sobre los riscos. En cualquier** **dirección hasta donde a Jason le alcanzaba la vista, el desierto se hallaba** **atravesado por barrancos rojos y grises, como si un dios loco lo hubiera cortado** **con un cuchillo.**

Los semidioses miraron a los dioses, esperando que cualquiera de ellos se jactase de haber provocado el Gran Cañón.

—No, no fuimos ninguno de nosotros —dijo Poseidón—. El Gran Cañón ya existía cuando nosotros llegamos a Estados Unidos.

 **Jason notó un dolor punzante detrás de los ojos. Dioses locos… ¿De dónde** **había sacado esa idea?**

—Ni idea —dijo Apolo—. Cómo si los dioses exist... —Hermes le puso un espejo delante suyo—. ¡Mirad, un dios! ¡Y un dios con una apariencia perfecta! Una sonrisa resplandeciente, unos brillantes oj...

Una flecha plateada rompió el espejo. Apolo le dirigió una mirada molesta a Artemisa, quién simplemente le sonrió con inocencia.

 **Se sentía como si se hubiera acercado a algo importante:** **algo que debería saber. También tenía la inconfundible sensación de que estaba** **en peligro.**

—Una de las primeras cosas que le hago entrenar a mis cachorros es la capacidad de detectar el peligro —dijo Lupa.

 **—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leo—. No irás a vomitar por el borde, ¿verdad?** **Porque no he traído la cámara.**

—Eso es amistad y lo demás tonterías —murmuró Hades con cierta diversión.

 **Jason se agarró a la barandilla. Estaba temblando y sudoroso, pero no tenía** **nada que ver con las alturas.**

—Eres un hijo de Júpiter. Sería muy raro que tuvieses miedo a las alturas —dijo Dioniso.

 **Parpadeó y el dolor disminuyó.**

 **—Estoy bien —logró decir—. Solo me duele la cabeza.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en lo alto. Y una corriente fría estuvo a punto de arrojarlo** **de lado.**

 **—Esto no puede ser seguro —Leo miró las nubes entornando los ojos—.** **Tenemos la tormenta justo encima, pero a los lados está despejado. Qué raro,** **¿verdad?**

—Monstruo —volvieron a decir los dioses.

 **Jason alzó la vista y comprobó que Leo tenía razón. Un oscuro círculo de** **nubes se había colocado encima de la plataforma, pero el resto del cielo estaba** **completamente despejado en todas direcciones. Jason tenía un mal** **presentimiento.**

 **—¡Está bien, yogurines! —gritó el entrenador Hedge. Miró la tormenta con** **los ojos entrecerrados, como si a él también le preocupara—. ¡Puede que** **tengamos que interrumpir la visita, así que poneos a trabajar! ¡Recordad, frases** **enteras!**

—Sí. Porque en el último trabajo solamente se podían leer dos palabras: aburrido y genial... aunque uno escribió mierda... creo que ese último iba estreñido ese día —dijo Leo.

 **La tormenta retumbó, y a Jason empezó a dolerle otra vez la cabeza. Sin** **saber por qué, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó una** **moneda: un círculo de oro del tamaño de una moneda de medio dólar, pero más** **grueso y desigual. En un lado tenía estampada la imagen de un hacha de guerra.** **En el otro aparecía la cara de un hombre adornada con laurel. En la inscripción** **ponía algo así como IVLIVS.**

Jason se llevó una mano a la espada de su cinturón.

—Tu arma, ¿cierto? —afirmó Ares. Jason asintió—. ¿Por qué ahora no tiene forma de moneda?

—Esta espada es otra —respondió Jason—. Lady Juno me la regalo.

—Chico, ven aquí —dijo Zeus. Jason se acercó a su padre—. Dame tu espada.

Jason le tendió la espada al dios, quién la cogió y la examino. Después lanzó la espada al aire. Esta brilló y se convirtió en una moneda de oro. Zeus la cazó en el aire y se la devolvió a su hijo.

—Gracias, padre —murmuró Jason. No estaba seguro, pero durante una fracción de segundo le había parecido que Zeus sonreía. Pero luego pensó que se lo había imaginado, ya que el dios lucía su misma expresión sería de siempre—. Volveré a mi sitio.

 **—Caramba, ¿es de oro? —preguntó Leo—. ¡Me lo has estado escondiendo!**

 **Jason guardó la moneda preguntándose cómo había llegado a tenerla y por** **qué tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitarla al cabo de poco.**

 **—No es nada —dijo—. Solo una moneda.**

—"Solo una moneda", ya —se burló Hefesto.

 **Leo se encogió de hombros. Tal vez su mente tenía que estar continuamente** **activa como sus manos.**

 **—Venga —dijo—. A que no te atreves a escupir por el borde.**

 **No se esforzaron mucho con la hoja de ejercicios. En primer lugar, Jason estaba** **demasiado distraído con la tormenta y sus confusas emociones. Por otra parte, no** **sabía nombrar «tres estratos sedimentarios que observes» ni describir «dos** **ejemplos de erosión».**

Annabeth parecía dispuesta a responder, pero una mirada suplicante de los tres mestizos a Lupa no le dejaron.

 **Leo no era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un** **helicóptero con unos alambres forrados.**

 **—Mira.**

 **Lanzó el helicóptero. Jason se imaginó que caería en picado,**

Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

 **pero las aspas de** **alambre giraban de verdad. El pequeño helicóptero llegó hasta la mitad del cañón** **antes de perder impulso y caer al vacío trazando una espiral.**

—Quizás con gomas habría aguantado más en el aire —dijo el dios de la forja.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —dijo su hijo.

 **—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Jason.**

 **Leo se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Habría molado más si hubiera tenido gomas.**

 **—¿De verdad somos amigos? —preguntó Jason.**

 **—La última vez que lo comprobé, sí.**

 **—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué día nos conocimos? ¿De qué hablamos?**

 **—Fue… —Leo frunció el entrecejo—. No me acuerdo exactamente. Tengo** **déficit de atención. No esperarás que me acuerde de los detalles.**

—Sinceramente dudo que muchos se acuerden de esas cosas —dijo Hermes.

 **—Pero yo no te recuerdo en absoluto. No me acuerdo de nadie de los que** **están aquí. ¿Y si…?**

 **—¿Tú tienes razón y el resto estamos equivocados? —preguntó Leo—. ¿Crees** **que has aparecido esta misma mañana y que todos tenemos recuerdos falsos de** **ti?**

—Pues al final resulto ser cierto —dijo Leo.

 **«Eso es exactamente lo que pienso» , dijo una vocecilla en la cabeza de** **Jason.**

 **Pero parecía absurdo. Allí todo el mundo daba su presencia por sentado.**

—Todos no —señaló Poseidón.

 **Todo** **el mundo actuaba como si formara parte de la clase… menos el entrenador** **Hedge.**

 **—Coge la hoja de ejercicios —Jason le dio a Leo el papel—. Ahora vuelvo.**

 **Antes de que Leo pudiera protestar, Jason atravesó la plataforma.**

 **El grupo de su colegio tenía la instalación para ellos solos. Tal vez era** **demasiado temprano para los turistas, o tal vez el extraño tiempo los había** **ahuyentado. Los chicos de la Escuela del Monte se habían dispersado en parejas** **por la plataforma. La mayoría se divertía o hablaba. Algunos lanzaban peniques** **por encima del borde. A un metro y medio, Piper trataba de rellenar su hoja de** **ejercicios, pero Dylan, su estúpido compañero, estaba intentando ligar con ella,** **colocándole la mano en el hombro y dedicándole su cegadora sonrisa blanca.** **Ella no paraba de apartarlo, y cuando vio a Jason le lanzó una mirada en plan** **«Estrangula a este tío por mí».**

Algunos rieron por eso.

 **Jason le indicó con un gesto que aguantara.**

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Piper a su novio.

—Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos —se disculpó Jason.

 **Se acercó al entrenador Hedge,** **que estaba apoyado en su bate de béisbol estudiando los nubarrones.**

 **—¿Has hecho tú esto? —le preguntó el entrenador.**

 **Jason dio un paso atrás.**

 **—¿Hacer qué?**

 **Parecía como si el entrenador le hubiera preguntado si había provocado la** **tormenta.**

—Supongo que debe intuir tu procedencia divina —dijo Atenea.

 **El entrenador Hedge lo fulminó con la mirada; sus ojos pequeños y brillantes** **centelleaban bajo la visera de la gorra.**

 **—No juegues conmigo, chico. ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué me estás** **fastidiando el trabajo?**

—Pregúntale a Hera. Ella parece conocer las respuestas —señaló Apolo.

 **—¿Quiere decir… que no me conoce? —dijo Jason—. ¿Que no soy uno de** **sus alumnos?**

—Es evidente que no.

 **Hedge resopló.**

 **—Hoy es la primera vez que te veo.**

 **Jason se sintió tan aliviado que casi le entraron ganas de llorar. Por lo menos** **no se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba en el lugar equivocado.**

—O tal vez el loco es Hedge —señaló Dioniso tranquilamente.

 **—Oiga, señor, no sé cómo he llegado aquí. Simplemente me he despertado** **en el autobús escolar. Lo único que sé es que no tendría que estar aquí.**

 **—En eso tienes razón —la voz ronca de Hedge bajó hasta convertirse en un** **murmullo, como si estuviera contando un secreto—. Debes de tener mucho** **poder con la Niebla para conseguir que todos estos chicos crean que te conocen,** **muchacho, pero a mí no me engañas. Hace días que noto el olor a monstruo.** **Sabía que teníamos un infiltrado, pero tú no hueles a monstruo. Hueles a mestizo.** **Así que… ¿quién eres y de dónde vienes?**

 **La mayor parte de lo que el entrenador dijo no tenía sentido, pero Jason** **decidió contestar honestamente.**

 **—No sé quién soy. No tengo recuerdos. Tiene que ayudarme.**

 **El entrenador Hedge examinó el rostro de Jason como si intentara leerle el** **pensamiento.**

 **—Estupendo —murmuró Hedge—. Estás siendo sincero.**

—Supongo que si habría intentado mentirle, me habría atizado con el bate —dijo Jason.

—Eso es lo más seguro —asintió Leo.

 **—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué era eso de los monstruos y los mestizos? ¿Son palabras** **en clave o algo parecido?**

 **Hedge entornó los ojos. Una parte de Jason se preguntaba si aquel tipo estaba** **chalado, pero otra parte sabía que no.**

 **—Mira, chico —dijo Hedge—. No sé quién eres. Solo sé lo que eres, y** **significa problemas. Ahora tengo que proteger a tres de los vuestros en lugar de a** **dos. ¿Eres el paquete especial? ¿Es eso?**

—Paquete especial —murmuró Atenea.

 **—¿De qué está hablando?**

 **Hedge contempló la tormenta. Las nubes estaban volviéndose más densas y** **más oscuras, cerniéndose sobre la plataforma.**

—No me gusta como suena eso —murmuró Deméter.

 **—Esta mañana recibí un mensaje del campamento —dijo Hedge—. Me** **dijeron que un equipo de extracción está en camino.**

Annabeth se enderezó un poco, sabiendo que su aparición estaba cerca.

 **Vienen a recoger un paquete** **especial, pero no me dieron más detalles. Vale, pensé. Los dos a los que estoy** **vigilando son muy poderosos y más mayores que la mayoría.**

—Parecen tener unos quince años. Tampoco son tan mayores —dijo Ares, mirando a Leo y a Piper.

—Es que ahora los dioses han decidido que todos los mestizos, sin excepción, tengan que ir al campamento con trece años y ser reconocidos por sus padre divinos —explicó Annabeth.

 **Sé que los están** **acechando. Puedo oler a un monstruo en el grupo. Me imagino que por eso a los** **del campamento les han entrado las prisas por recogerlos. Pero entonces** **apareces tú de la nada. ¿Eres tú el paquete especial?**

 **El dolor de cabeza de Jason se volvió más intenso que nunca. Mestizos.** **Campamento. Monstruos. Todavía no sabía de qué estaba hablando Hedge, pero** **sus palabras le provocaban unas tremendas punzadas en el cerebro, como si su** **mente intentara acceder a una información que debería estar allí, pero que no** **estaba.**

 **Se tropezó, y el entrenador Hedge lo cogió. Para ser tan bajo, tenía unas** **manos de acero.**

 **—Quieto, yogurín. Dices que no tienes recuerdos, ¿eh? Está bien. Tendré que** **vigilarte a ti también hasta que llegue el equipo. Dejaremos que el director aclare** **las cosas.**

Annabeth sonrió un poco, recordando a Quirón.

 **—¿Qué director? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Qué campamento?**

 **—No te muevas. No tardarán en llegar los refuerzos. Con suerte, no pasará** **nada antes…**

—Adivino. Ahora pasará algo —gruñó Apolo.

—Tú sabrás. El dios de las profecías eres tú —dijo Hermes.

 **En el cielo restalló un relámpago. Se levantó un fuerte viento. Las hojas de** **ejercicios se fueron volando al Gran Cañón, y el puente entero tembló. Los** **chicos gritaban, daban traspiés y se agarraban a las barandillas.**

 **—Tengo que decir algo —gruñó Hedge. Y rugió por el megáfono—: ¡Todo el** **mundo adentro! ¡La vaca dice mu! ¡Fuera de la plataforma!**

—Vale, con ese megáfono la tensión se va un poco a la... —murmuró Poseidón.

 **—¡Creía que había dicho que esto era estable! —gritó Jason por encima del** **viento.**

 **—En circunstancias normales —respondió Hedge—, pero no es el caso.** **¡Vamos!**

En ese momento hubo un destello de luz y aparecieron dos personas. Una de ellas era un chico robusto con rasgos asiáticos. Su cara tenía cierto aire infantil y su cabello negro estaba cortado al estilo militar. La otra era una chica de tez oscura y brillantes ojos dorados. Su cabello oscuro era ondulado.

Ambos vestían la camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter. El chico tenía un arco dorado colgado de su espalda y la chica una espada de oro atada a su cintura.

Ambos parpadearon confundidos, sin acabar de entender donde se hallaban.

—¿Hazel? —dijo Jason al final.

La chica, al escuchar su nombre, puso una expresión de sorpresa.

—¡Jason! ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Hazel atropelladamente.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Jason—. Pero antes de hablar de eso. ¿Cómo están todos en el campamento?

—Están bien, aunque se te echa de menos. Sobre todo Reyna, aunque no quiera rec...

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Annabeth, interrumpiendo a Hazel—. Vosotros dos venís del campamento romano, ¿verdad?

—Eh... sí —respondió el chico—. ¿Por?

—Entonces ¿conocéis a alguien llamado Percy Jackson? —preguntó Annabeth, acercándose rápidamente al chico hasta quedar enfrente de él. Este retrocedió un par de pasos, ya que la chica parecía dispuesto a ensartarlo con el cuchillo que colgaba de su cintura.

—Sí. Le conozco.

—¡Tú eres Annabeth! —exclamó Hazel de pronto.

Annabeth la encaró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con una mirada sospechosa.

—Percy nos habló acerca de ti —respondió Hazel. La mirada de Annabeth se suavizo.

—Claro, entonces es normal que sepáis quién soy —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, aunque anda siempre pensando en ti —dijo Hazel.

—Sesos de algas —murmuró Annabeth para ella.

En ese momento Zeus carraspeó.

—Por muy emotivo que sea todo eso, ¿qué tal si los nuevos se presentan y nos dejan continuar con la lectura?

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Hazel—. Soy Hazel Levesque. Hija de Plutón y legionaria de la Quinta Cohorte.

—Pues al final si eras tú —suspiró Hades—. No podía creerlo, a pesar de tu nombre y tu aspecto... —el dios sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

—Nico me ayudó —respondió Hazel.

—Por supuesto Nico también tenía que estar involucrado —masculló Hades—. Al menos espero que Bianca no sea tan impulsiva.

—Esto... —murmuró Hazel. No sabía como decirle a Hades que Bianca di Angelo había muerto. Pero prefería decirlo ella y ahorrar el mal trago a Nico si este llegaba a la sala—. Ya te lo dirá Nico —o mejor podía callarse y dejarle todo el marrón a su hermano.

—Hades... ¿quienes son esos Nico y Bianca que habéis mencionado? —preguntó Zeus, mirando sospechosamente al dios de los muertos.

Hades se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe?

—¡HADES!

—Hermanos, callaros de una vez —dijo Poseidón—. Chico, preséntate antes de que a Zeus le dé uno de sus ataques.

—Frank Zhang. Hijo de Marte, legado de Poseidón y centurión de la Quinta Cohorte.

—¿Poseidón? ¿No sería Neptuno? —preguntó Apolo.

—Periclímeno era mi antepasado —respondió Frank.

—¡Ah, sí! Mi nieto —dijo Poseidón.

—¿Qué es eso de legado? —preguntó Leo de repente.

—Un legado es descendiente de un dios, pero sin ser su hijo —respondió Lupa—. Es decir un nieto, un bisnieto... ¿lo entiendes? —Leo asintió—. Pues entonces, y si nadie más tiene nada que decir, sigo con la lectura.

Frank y Hazel se sentaron con los otros semidioses. Sin embargo Hazel procuró quedar alejada de Leo lo máximo posible y le dirigía miradas sospechosas de vez en cuando.

 **La tormenta arreció hasta convertirse en un huracán en miniatura. Las nubes con** **forma de embudo serpenteaban en dirección a la plataforma como los tentáculos** **de una medusa monstruosa.**

—Suerte que los mortales no pueden ver lo que de verdad esta ocurriendo. Ya estarán lo suficientemente asustados —dijo Frank.

 **Los chicos empezaron a gritar y echaron a correr hacia el edificio. El viento** **les arrebataba las libretas, las chaquetas, los gorros y las mochilas. Jason se** **deslizó a través del suelo resbaladizo.**

 **Leo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse por encima de la** **barandilla, pero Jason lo agarró por la chaqueta y tiró de él.**

 **—¡Gracias, tío! —gritó Leo.**

 **—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —dijo el entrenador Hedge.**

 **Piper y Dylan mantenían las puertas abiertas, reuniendo a los otros chicos en** **el interior. El forro polar de Piper se agitaba violentamente, y tenía todo el pelo** **revuelto en la cara. Jason pensó que debía de estar helándose, pero parecía** **tranquila y segura, diciéndoles a los demás que todo iba a ir bien, y animándolos** **a que no se pararan.**

—Me sorprende que pudieses mantener la calma en un momento como ese —dijo Hazel.

—A decir verdad estaba muerta de miedo —confesó Piper.

 **Jason, Leo y el entrenador Hedge corrían hacia ellos, pero era como correr** **entre arenas movedizas. Parecía que el viento luchara contra ellos, haciéndoles** **retroceder.**

 **Dylan y Piper metieron a otro chico, pero se les escaparon las puertas, que se** **cerraron de golpe y dejaron aislada la plataforma.** **Piper se puso a tirar de los pomos. En el interior, los chicos aporreaban el** **cristal, pero parecía que las puertas estaban bloqueadas.**

—Deben ser cristales a prueba de golpes o algo así —dijo Leo.

 **—¡Ayúdame, Dylan! —gritó Piper.**

 **Dylan permaneció inmóvil con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y su camiseta** **de los Cowboys ondeando al viento, como si de repente estuviera disfrutando de** **la tormenta.**

 **—Lo siento, Piper —dijo—. Ya he terminado de ayudar.**

—Pero seguramente a gente que no nos interesa —dijo Afrodita.

 **Movió rápidamente la muñeca, y Piper salió volando hacia atrás, se estampó** **contra las puertas y se deslizó hacia la plataforma.**

—¡Maldito! —gruñó Afrodita, enfadada.

 **—¡Piper!**

 **Jason intentó avanzar, pero el viento le soplaba en contra, y el entrenador** **Hedge lo empujó hacia atrás.**

—¡Y ahora se mete la estúpida cabra! ¡Deja que el novio de mi hija vaya a ayudarla! —exclamó la diosa.

—Yo de ti empezaría a preparar calmantes —susurró Hermes a Apolo—. Posiblemente lo necesitaremos pronto.

 **—¡Suélteme, entrenador! —dijo Jason.**

 **—Jason, Leo, quedaos detrás de mí —ordenó el entrenador—. Esta pelea es** **mía. Debería haberme imaginado que él era el monstruo.**

—Sinceramente me sorprende que Hedge no lo haya olido antes —dijo Perséfone.

—Hay monstruos que son muy buenos escondiendo su presencia —explicó Dioniso—. Por supuesto los mejores sátiros serían capaces de detectarlos, aunque con dificultades. Un sátiro más normal no sería capaz de detectarlos.

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó Leo. Una hoja de ejercicios extraviada le dio en la cara,** **pero la apartó de un manotazo—. ¿Qué monstruo?**

 **La gorra del entrenador salió volando, y del pelo rizado le asomaron dos** **bultos, como los chichones que le salen en la cabeza a los personajes de los** **dibujos animados cuando les pegan en la cabeza. El entrenador Hedge levantó el** **bate de béisbol, pero ya no era un bate normal. Se había convertido en una porra** **tallada toscamente a partir de la rama de un árbol, con ramitas y hojas todavía** **pegadas.**

—Aunque con el bate ya acojonaba lo suyo —dijo Leo.

 **Dylan le dedicó su sonrisa alegre de psicópata.**

—Me encanta como ha pasado de tener una sonrisa estúpida a una sonrisa psicópata —dijo Hermes.

 **—Venga ya, entrenador. ¡Deje que el chico me ataque! Después de todo,** **usted se está haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. ¿No se retiró por eso a este** **estúpido colegio? He estado en su equipo toda la temporada, y ni siquiera se había** **enterado. Está perdiendo el olfato, abuelo.**

—Supongo que la edad ha sido un factor para impedir que Hedge se diese cuenta de que ese chico era un monstruo —comentó el dios del vino.

 **El entrenador emitió un sonido de enfado como el balido de un animal.**

 **—Se acabó, yogurín. Ha llegado tu hora.**

 **—¿Cree que puede proteger a tres mestizos al mismo tiempo, viejo?**

—Pff... ¿acaso cree que mi hijo necesita ayuda? —resopló Zeus.

—Te recuerdo que tu hijo esta amnésico —replicó Hera.

—¿Y? —Zeus se encogió de hombros—. Aún con amnesia puede recordar como pelear... ¿verdad, chico?

Zeus le dirigió una mirada en plan: "Si me dices que no, te fulmino".

—No recordaba exactamente como pelear, pero podía apañarmelas sin muchas dificultades —respondió Jason.

 **—Dylan** **se echó a reír—. Buena suerte.**

 **Señaló a Leo, y alrededor de él apareció una nube con forma de embudo. El** **chico salió volando de la plataforma como si lo hubieran aspirado.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca.

 **De alguna** **forma consiguió girarse en el aire y chocó de lado contra la pared del cañón. Se** **iba deslizando, arañando furiosamente en busca de un asidero. Finalmente,** **agarró un fino saliente situado un metro y medio por debajo de la plataforma y** **se quedó colgado con las puntas de los dedos.**

 **—¡Socorro! —gritó—. Una cuerda, por favor. Una correa. Algo.**

—Si estuvieses en otra situación, y tuvieses a mano los materiales adecuados, podrías improvisar algo para subir, o al menos bajar de forma segura hasta el suelo —dijo Hefesto.

 **El entrenador Hedge lanzó un juramento y arrojó la porra a Jason.**

 **—No sé quién eres, muchacho, pero espero que seas bueno. Mantén a esa** **cosa ocupada —señaló con el pulgar a Dylan— mientras yo voy a buscar a Leo.**

 **—¿Cómo va a ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Volando?**

—Sería gracioso ver a un sátiro volando —murmuró Hermes. Bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatillas voladoras y sus ojos brillaron.

—Hermes, ni se te ocurra darle tus zapatos a un sátiro —gruñó Atenea.

 **—Volando, no. Trepando.**

 **Hedge se quitó las zapatillas, y a Jason por poco le dio un infarto.**

—¿Por qué será que a todo el mundo le da algo cuando ve los pies de un sátiro? —preguntó Annabeth.

 **El** **entrenador no tenía pies. Tenía pezuñas: pezuñas de cabra. Eso significaba que las** **cosas de su cabeza no eran bultos. Eran cuernos.**

 **—Es usted un fauno —dijo Jason.**

—Sátiro.

—Pero si es lo mismo —protestó Frank.

—No. Los sátiros son griegos y los faunos romanos —replicó Annabeth.

—La diferencia principal entre sátiros y faunos es que los sátiros se dedican a viajar por el mundo buscando semidioses, mientras que los faunos prefieren estar por la calle pidiendo dinero —explicó Hestia.

 **—¡Un sátiro! —le espetó Hedge—. Los faunos son romanos. Pero ya** **hablaremos de eso más tarde.**

 **Hedge saltó por encima de la barandilla. Surcó el aire en dirección a la pared** **del cañón y dio primero con las pezuñas. Descendió por el precipicio dando** **brincos con una agilidad increíble,**

—Es mitad cabra. ¿Qué esperabas?

 **encontrando puntos de apoyo del tamaño de** **sellos de correos y esquivando torbellinos que intentaban atacarlo mientras** **avanzaba con cuidado hacia Leo.**

 **—¿No te parece bonito? —Dylan se volvió hacia Jason—. Ahora te toca a ti,** **chico.**

 **Jason arrojó la porra. Parecía inútil con un viento tan fuerte, pero la porra fue** **volando directa hacia Dylan, trazó una curva cuando él intentó esquivarla y le** **golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que se cayó de rodillas.**

Zeus sonrió.

—Ventajas de ser hijo mío.

 **Piper no estaba tan aturdida como parecía. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a** **la porra cuando pasó rodando junto a ella,**

—Buen movimiento —asintió Ares.

 **pero, antes de que pudiera usarla,** **Dylan se levantó. Sangre —sangre dorada— le goteaba de la frente.**

—Supongo que ese golpe no ha sido suficiente —dijo Deméter.

—Si fuese tan fácil matar a un monstruo, nuestros hijos no correrían tanto peligro —señaló Atenea.

 **—Buen intento, chico —lanzó una mirada asesina a Jason—. Pero tendrás que** **hacerlo mejor.**

 **La plataforma tembló. En el cristal aparecieron finísimas grietas. Dentro del** **museo, los chicos dejaron de aporrear las puertas. Retrocedieron mientras** **observaban aterrados.**

—Me pregunto que estarán viendo —murmuró Piper—. Porque han visto a Leo saliendo volando, al entrenador quitandose los pantalones y saltando por el borde y a Jason tirando un garrote contra Dylan...

—Creo que más de uno acabó en el psicólogo ese día —dijo Annabeth.

 **El cuerpo de Dylan se hizo humo, como si sus moléculas se estuvieran** **despegando. Tenía la misma cara, la misma radiante sonrisa blanca, pero de** **repente su figura entera pasó a estar compuesta de un vapor negro que se** **arremolinaba, y sus ojos parecían chispas eléctricas en un nubarrón vivo. Le** **brotaron unas alas de humo negras y se elevó por encima de la plataforma.**

—Anemoi thuellai —murmuró Atenea.

—Entonces no se trataba de ningún monstruo —dijo Hades—. Sino de un espíritu de la tormenta.

 **Si los** **ángeles pudieran ser malos, concluyó Jason, serían exactamente así.**

 **—Eres un _ventus_ —dijo Jason, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo conocía la ****palabra—. Un espíritu de la tormenta.**

 **La risa de Dylan sonaba como un tornado arrancando un tejado.**

—Hay gente que tiene una risa desagradable... y luego esta Dylan —dijo Leo.

 **—Me alegro de haber esperado, semidiós. Sé lo de Leo y Piper desde hace** **semanas. Podría haberlos matado en cualquier momento, pero mi señora dijo** **que venía un tercero: uno especial. ¡Ella me recompensará generosamente por tu** **muerte!**

Los dioses se miraron. A pesar de que Dylan no lo había dicho, por el contenido de la carta que habían recibido antes, podían intuir que esa "señora" era Gea.**

 **Dos nubes más con forma de embudo se posaron a cada lado de Dylan y se** **convirtieron en venti: jóvenes fantasmales con alas de humo y ojos que** **relampagueaban.**

—Como si uno no fuese suficiente —protestó Hazel.

 **Piper permaneció tumbada, fingiendo que estaba aturdida, sin soltar la porra.** **Tenía la cara pálida, pero lanzó una mirada llena de determinación a Jason, y él** **captó el mensaje: «Llámales la atención. Yo les romperé la crisma por detrás».**

Ares silbó.

—No esta nada mal para ser una hija de Afrodita —dijo el dios.

 **Guapa, lista y violenta. Jason deseó acordarse de cómo era tenerla por novia.**

—Tú y cualquiera —dijo Apolo.

 **Apretó los puños y se preparó para atacar, pero no tuvo ocasión.**

 **Dylan levantó la mano, mientras unos arcos eléctricos se deslizaban entre sus** **dedos, y disparó a Jason en el pecho.**

Varios hicieron un gesto de dolor, aunque sabían que Jason podría sobrevivir sin problemas a eso siendo hijo de Júpiter.

 **¡Bang! Jason se vio tumbado boca arriba. La boca le sabía a papel de** **aluminio quemado. Levantó la cabeza y vio que le salía humo de la ropa. El** **relámpago le había recorrido el cuerpo y había salido por su pie izquierdo. Tenía** **los dedos del pie negros de hollín.**

 **Los espíritus de la tormenta se estaban riendo.**

—Seguramente se llevarán una sorpresa en cuanto vean que el único daño que ha sufrido ha sido mancharse de hollín los dedos del pie —dijo Belona.

 **El viento bramaba. Piper** **estaba gritando en actitud desafiante, pero su voz sonaba débil y lejana.**

 **Jason vio con el rabillo del ojo al entrenador Hedge, que trepaba por el** **precipicio con Leo a la espalda. Piper estaba ya de pie, blandiendo la porra** **desesperadamente para repeler a los dos nuevos espíritus de la tormenta, pero** **ellos solo estaban jugando con ella. La porra atravesaba sus cuerpos como si no** **estuvieran allí. Y Dylan, un oscuro y alado tornado con ojos, se cernió sobre** **Jason.**

 **—Basta —dijo Jason con voz ronca.**

 **Se levantó con pie vacilante y no supo quién se sorprendió más, si él o los** **espíritus de la tormenta.**

—Seguramente ellos —dijo Leo.

 **—¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? —La figura de Dylan parpadeó—. ¡El** **relámpago tenía suficiente potencia para fulminar a veinte hombres!**

—No si...

—Es hijo tuyo —dijeron Poseidón y Hades a la vez.

 **—Me toca —dijo Jason.**

 **Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la moneda de oro. Dejó que su instinto** **tomara el mando y la lanzó al aire como había hecho miles de veces. Atrapó la** **moneda con la palma de la mano y de repente se vio sujetando una espada: un** **arma de doble filo terriblemente afilada. Sus dedos se ajustaban a la perfección a** **la empuñadura estriada, que era toda de oro: puño, mango y hoja.**

 **Dylan lanzó un gruñido y retrocedió.**

—¡Vaya! Parece que ya no es tan valiente como antes —se burló Leo.

 **Miró a sus dos compañeros y gritó:**

 **—¿A qué esperáis? ¡Matadlo!**

 **A los otros dos espíritus de la tormenta no les hizo gracia que les diera esa** **orden, pero arremetieron contra Jason con los dedos crepitando por la** **electricidad.**

 **Jason se movió hacia el primer espíritu. La hoja de la espada lo atravesó, y la** **figura humeante de la criatura se desintegró. El segundo espíritu soltó un** **relámpago, pero la hoja de la espada de Jason absorbió la descarga, y este actuó:** **una rápida estocada, y el segundo espíritu de la tormenta se deshizo en polvo de** **oro.**

Zeus sonrió con arrogancia, mientras que Lupa lo hacía con aprobación.

 **Dylan gemía indignado. Miraba hacia abajo como si esperara que sus** **compañeros fueran a regenerarse, pero sus restos dorados se dispersaron en el** **viento.**

—Vaya, parece que las cosas no están yendo como a él le gustaría —dijo Frank.

 **—¡Imposible! ¿Quién eres, mestizo?**

 **Piper estaba tan pasmada que dejó caer la porra.**

—No dejes ir tu arma —gruñó Ares.

—Lo lamento. Pero estaba un poco sorprendida al ver a mi novio amnésico sacar una espada de la nada y acabar con dos tipos que parecían tornados en miniatura —replicó Piper.

Ares la miró fijamente.

—Voy a reconocerlo: me caes bien.

 **—Jason, ¿cómo…?**

 **Entonces el entrenador Hedge regresó de un salto a la plataforma y descargó** **a Leo como si fuera un saco de harina.**

 **—¡Espíritus, temedme! —rugió Hedge, flexionando sus cortos brazos.**

—Creo que llega un poco tarde —comentó Artemisa.

 **Entonces miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba Dylan.**

 **—¡Maldita sea, muchacho! —espetó a Jason—. ¿No me has dejado nada?** **¡Me gustan los desafíos!**

—Aún te queda el cabecilla —señaló Hera.

 **Leo se puso de pie respirando con dificultad. Parecía totalmente humillado,** **con las manos sangrando de agarrarse a las rocas.**

 **—Oiga, entrenador Supercabra, sea quién sea… ¡Me acabo de caer por el** **Gran Cañón! ¡No pida más desafíos!**

—Bueno, técnicamente son desafíos para él no para ti —señaló Frank.

—Quita, quita. Que con mi suerte acabo involucrado yo también —replicó el hijo de Hefesto—. Por cierto, esa chica, Hazel... ¿nos conocemos de alguna parte? Porque no ha dejado de lanzarme miraditas desde que ha llegado.

—¡E-eso no es verdad! —replicó Hazel sonrojada.

—¡Ay, el amor! —suspiró Afrodita.

—¡Que no me gusta Sa... Leo! —chilló Hazel—. Además mi novio es Frank.

Hazel se aferró a la camiseta de su novio, mientras este miraba fijamente a Leo.

—Tú no tendrás un hermano llamado Sammy o algo así, ¿verdad? —preguntó Frank de repente.

—¡Frank! —chilló Hazel.

—No, no lo tengo. Y no conozco a nadie con ese nombre—respondió Leo, intrigado por la pregunta—. ¿Por?

—¡Ah! Por nada... Lady Lupa, siga por favor.

 **Dylan les siseó, pero Jason veía el miedo en sus ojos.**

 **—No tenéis ni idea de a cuántos enemigos habéis despertado, mestizos. Mi** **señora destruirá a todos los semidioses. Esta guerra no la podéis ganar.**

—Aunque el último que dijo eso, no acabó muy bien —dijo Annabeth.

 **Encima de ellos, la tormenta estalló en un fuerte vendaval. Las grietas se** **extendieron por la plataforma. Empezaron a caer cortinas de lluvia, y Jason tuvo** **que agacharse para mantener el equilibrio.**

 **Se abrió un agujero en las nubes: un vórtice negro y plateado.**

 **—¡Mi señora me llama! —gritó Dylan con regocijo—. Y tú, semidiós, ¡** **vendrás conmigo!**

 **Se abalanzó sobre Jason, pero Piper placó al monstruo por detrás. Pese a estar** **hecho de humo, Piper logró golpearlo.**

—Me sorprende que pudieses golpear algo hecho de humo, Reina de la Belleza —dijo Leo.

—Creo que pude golpearlo por el hecho de que en ese momento intentaba atrapar a Jason —dijo Piper.

 **Los dos cayeron rodando por el suelo.** **Leo, Jason y el entrenador avanzaron en tropel para ayudarla, pero el espíritu** **gritó de ira. Soltó un torrente y los lanzó a todos hacia atrás. Jason y el entrenador** **Hedge cayeron de culo. La espada de Jason se deslizó por el cristal. Leo se** **golpeó la nuca y se acurrucó de lado, aturdido y gimoteando. Piper recibió la** **peor parte. Se vio despedida por detrás de Dylan, chocó contra la barandilla y se** **cayó por un lado hasta quedar colgada con una mano sobre el abismo.**

 **Jason echó a correr hacia ella, pero Dylan gritó:**

 **—¡Me conformaré con este!**

—¡Pero será...! ¡Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie!

 **Agarró a Leo del brazo y empezó a elevarse, arrastrando al muchacho** **semiinconsciente por debajo. El tornado empezó a girar más deprisa, tirando de** **ellos como un aspirador.**

 **—¡Socorro! —chilló Piper—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!**

 **Entonces se soltó y gritó al caer.**

Afrodita parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto. Sabía que su hija se había salvado (porque obviamente no estaría ahí). Pero no se explicaba como lo había hecho.

 **—¡Ve, Jason! —gritó Hedge—. ¡Sálvala!**

—Bueno, si es un hijo de Júpiter puede usar sus poderes para ralentizar con el viento su caída o algo así —dijo Atenea.

 **El entrenador se abalanzó sobre el espíritu dando muestra de su dominio del** **cabra-fu:**

—Cabra-fu, el nivel avanzado del kung-fu —dijo Hermes—. Solamente las cabras pueden dominarlo.

 **se puso a propinar patadas con las pezuñas y liberó a Leo del espíritu a** **fuerza de golpes. Leo cayó al suelo sano y salvo, pero Dylan agarró al** **entrenador por los brazos. Hedge intentó golpearle con la cabeza y, acto seguido,** **comenzó a darle patadas y a llamarlo «yogurín».**

—La verdad es que Dylan me empieza a dar algo de pena —comentó Leo.

 **Los dos se elevaron en el aire,** **ganando velocidad.**

 **El entrenador Hedge gritó una vez más:**

 **—¡Sálvala! ¡Yo tengo a este!**

 **Entonces el sátiro y el espíritu de la tormenta subieron a las nubes girando en** **espiral y desaparecieron.**

—El tipo me caía realmente bien —comentó Ares como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

 **«¿Salvarla? —pensó Jason—. ¡Si ha desaparecido!»**

 **Pero una vez más su instinto se impuso. Corrió hacia la barandilla pensando:** **«Estoy loco» y saltó al vacío.**

—Estás loco —confirmaron algunos.

 **A Jason no le daban miedo las alturas. Le daba miedo estamparse contra el suelo** **del cañón un kilómetro y medio más abajo. Pensó que lo único que iba a** **conseguir era morir junto a Piper, pero pegó los brazos al cuerpo y cayó de** **cabeza. Los flancos del cañón pasaban a toda velocidad, como una película en** **avance rápido. Notaba la cara como si se le estuviera despegando.**

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó a Piper, que se agitaba como loca.**

—Es curioso —dijo Jason—. Leyendo ahora parece que todo haya ido mucho más lento de lo que en realidad fue.

—Es cosa del THDA combinado con la adrenalina del momento —respondió Atenea.

 **La** **agarró de la cintura y cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte. Piper gritaba. A Jason** **le silbaba el viento en los oídos. Se preguntaba cómo sería la muerte.**

 **Probablemente no tan mala, estaba pensando.**

—Depende de como caigas será indolora o bastante dolorosa —dijo Hades—. Os recomiendo que intentéis caer con la parte posterior de la cabeza, así tenéis más posibilidades de abriros la cabeza o romperos el cuello.

—Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta —dijo Jason.

 **Deseó que no alcanzaran nunca el** **fondo.**

 **De repente el viento cesó. El chillido de Piper se convirtió en un grito** **estrangulado. Jason pensó que debían de estar muertos, pero no había notado** **ningún impacto.**

 **—J… J… Jason —logró decir Piper.**

 **Él abrió los ojos. No estaban cayendo. Estaban flotando en el aire, a treinta** **metros por encima del río.**

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Frank.

—Había oído que podías volar, pero nunca lo había visto —dijo Hazel—. Aunque técnicamente aún no lo he visto.

 **Abrazó fuerte a Piper, y ella cambió de posición de forma que también** **pudiera abrazarlo.**

—Una vez pasado el miedo inicial, eso debe de ser bastante increíble —dijo Afrodita—. Solamente un hijo de Zeus podría hacer algo así.

—Sí —asintió Piper—. De igual forma que un hijo de Poseidón sea capaz de manteneros bajo el agua mientras os besáis.

—Así es —dijo Afrodita. Entonces se fijo en la mirada burlesca que su hija le dedicaba a la hija de Atenea, y como esta se sonrojaba.

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y casi se echa a reír. ¿Un hijo de Poseidón con una hija de Atenea? Ya tenía ganas de ver la expresión de los dos dioses, sobre todo la de Atenea.

 **Tenían las narices pegadas. A ella le latía tan fuerte el corazón** **que Jason lo notaba a través de su ropa.**

 **A Piper le olía el aliento a canela.**

 **—¿Cómo has…? —preguntó.**

 **—Yo no he sido —contestó él—. Si supiera volar lo sabría…**

—Eres...

—Amnésico, lo sé —suspiró Jason.

 **Pero entonces pensó: «Ni siquiera sé quién soy».**

 **Se imaginó que subían. Piper lanzó un grito cuando se elevaron rápidamente** **unos centímetros.**

—Sin duda debes de haber entrenado mucho para alcanzar ese nivel de dominio —dijo Zeus.

 **No estaban flotando exactamente, concluyó Jason. Notaba una** **presión bajo los pies, como si estuvieran manteniéndose en equilibrio en lo alto de** **un géiser.**

 **—El aire nos está sosteniendo —dijo.**

 **—¡Pues dile que nos sostenga más! ¡Sácanos de aquí!**

 **Jason miró abajo. Lo más fácil sería caer suavemente al fondo del cañón.**

—Eso sería lo más fácil —admitió Annabeth—. Pero supongo que no podéis dejar a Leo hay solo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijeron Jason y Piper.

 **Entonces miró arriba. La lluvia había cesado. Los nubarrones no parecían tan** **feos, pero todavía retumbaban y emitían destellos. No tenía ninguna garantía de** **que el espíritu se hubiera marchado. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado al** **entrenador Hedge. Y había dejado a Leo allí arriba, apenas consciente.**

 **—Tenemos que ayudarles —dijo Piper, como si le hubiera leído el** **pensamiento—. ¿Puedes…?**

 **—Veamos.**

 **Jason pensó «Arriba», e inmediatamente salieron disparados hacia el cielo.**

—Eres como Superman... pero en rubio —dijo Frank.

 **El hecho de que estuviera cabalgando a lomos del viento podría haber** **resultado increíble en otras circunstancias, pero estaba demasiado** **conmocionado. Tan pronto como aterrizaron en la plataforma, corrieron hacia** **Leo.**

 **Piper le dio la vuelta, y el muchacho gimió. Su chaqueta militar estaba** **empapada de agua de lluvia. Su cabello rizado emitía un brillo dorado después de** **haberse revolcado en el polvo del monstruo. Pero al menos no estaba muerto.**

 **—Cabra… fea… y estúpida —murmuró.**

—Bueno, el sátiro te ha salvado de ser secuestrado —dijo Hermes.

—Ya. Pero igualmente me dio unas cuantas coces cabrunas mientras me salvaba —replicó Leo.

 **—¿Adónde ha ido? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Leo señaló hacia arriba.**

 **—No ha bajado. Por favor, dime que no me ha salvado la vida.**

 **—Dos veces —dijo Jason.**

—Te he dicho que no me lo dijeras.

 **Leo gimió todavía más alto.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? El tío del tornado, la espada de oro… Me golpeé la** **cabeza. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Estoy alucinando?**

 **Jason se había olvidado de la espada. Se acercó a donde estaba tirada y la** **cogió. La hoja estaba bien equilibrada. Tuvo un presentimiento y la lanzó al aire.** **En pleno giro, la espada se convirtió en una moneda y cayó en su mano.**

 **—Sí —dijo Leo—. Decididamente estoy alucinando.**

—Aún todavía creo que hay momentos que estoy alucinando —dijo Leo.

 **Piper se estremeció bajo su ropa empapada por la lluvia.**

 **—Jason, esas cosas…**

 **—Venti —dijo—. Espíritus de la tormenta.**

 **—Vale. Pero te has comportado como… como si los hubieras visto antes.** **¿Quién eres?**

 **Él negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Es lo que he intentado decirte. No lo sé.**

 **La tormenta desapareció. Los demás chicos de la Escuela del Monte estaban** **mirando por las puertas de cristal, horrorizados.**

—Sea lo que sea que hayan visto, no creo que haya sido agradable —dijo Hestia.

 **Había vigilantes de seguridad** **intentando abrir las cerraduras, pero no parecía que estuvieran teniendo suerte.**

 **—El entrenador Hedge dijo que tenía que proteger a tres personas —recordó** **Jason—. Creo que se refería a nosotros.**

 **—Y Dylan se convirtió en… —Piper se estremeció—. Madre mía, no me** **puedo creer que estuviera intentando tirarme los tejos.**

—No creo que estuviese tratando de ligar contigo. Puede que más bien quisiese llevarte a algún lado... o matarte una vez se hubiese divertido contigo —dijo Atenea.

—Atenea, no ayudas —dijo Deméter, viendo a Afrodita de reojo.

 **Nos llamó… ¿semidioses?**

—También conocidos como mestizos.

Piper dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Odio esa palabra. ¿Por qué no podían usar únicamente semidioses y ya?

—Porque mestizos es más fácil de pronunciar que semidioses —respondió Annabeth.

 **Leo permaneció tumbado boca arriba, contemplando el cielo. No parecía** **tener prisa por levantarse.**

—No mucha la verdad —afirmó Leo—. Es algo que me pasa cuando me caigo del Gran Cañón y un compañero de clase intenta secuestrarte.

 **—No sé lo que significa «semi»**

—Significa "medio", "casi" o "no del todo" —respondió Annabeth.

 **—dijo—. Pero yo no me siento muy divino** **que digamos. ¿Vosotros os sentís divinos, chicos?**

—No —dijeron los seis semidioses.

 **Se oyó un sonido brusco, como de ramas secas partiéndose, y las grietas de la** **plataforma empezaron a extenderse.**

 **—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Jason—. Tal vez podamos…**

 **—Vaaale —lo interrumpió Leo—. Mirad allí arriba y decidme si eso son** **caballos voladores.**

 _Ahí aparezco yo_ pensó Annabeth.

 **Al principio Jason pensó que Leo se había golpeado en la cabeza demasiado** **fuerte,**

—Y lo dice el tío que se ha despertado en un autobús sin recordar nada, que ha visto a un tío convertirse en un mini-tornado, a un hombre mayor con patas de cabra, a convertido una moneda de oro en una espada, ha sobrevivido a un relámpago disparado a bocajarro y que además puede volar —dijo Apolo.

 **pero entonces vio una forma oscura que descendía por el este: demasiado** **lenta para ser un avión y demasiado grande para tratarse de un pájaro. A medida** **que se acercaba, vio un par de animales alados —grises, con cuatro patas, iguales** **que unos caballos—, solo que cada uno tenía unas alas de unos seis metros de** **envergadura. Y tiraban de una caja pintada de llamativos colores con dos ruedas:** **un carro.**

 **—Refuerzos —dijo—. Hedge me dijo que vendría una brigada de extracción** **a por nosotros.**

 **—¿Una brigada de extracción? —Leo se levantó con dificultad—. Suena fatal.**

 **—¿Y adónde nos van a llevar después de habernos extraído? —preguntó** **Piper.**

—Al campamento —respondieron los dioses griegos como si fuese algo obvio.

 **Jason observó como el carro aterrizaba en el otro extremo de la plataforma.**

 **Los caballos voladores plegaron las alas y se pusieron a trotar nerviosos por el** **cristal, como si percibieran que se estaba rompiendo. En el carro había dos** **adolescentes: una chica rubia y alta que parecía un poco mayor que Jason y un** **chico corpulento con la cabeza afeitada y una cara que parecía un montón de** **ladrillos. Los dos llevaban vaqueros y camisetas de manga corta naranja con** **unos escudos a la espalda. La chica se bajó de un salto antes de que el carro se** **hubiera parado. Sacó un cuchillo y se dirigió corriendo al grupo de Jason** **mientras el chico refrenaba a los caballos.**

 **—¿Dónde está? —inquirió la chica.**

—¿A quién se refiere? —preguntó Belona.

—Puede que al entrenador Hedge, ¿no? —respondió Deméter.

—No sé. Me da la sensación de que esta hablando de alguien diferente —dijo Atenea.

 **Sus ojos grises eran feroces y un poco llamativos.**

—Mira Atenea, es tu hija —señaló Afrodita.

 **—¿Dónde está quién? —preguntó Jason.**

 **Ella frunció el entrecejo como si su respuesta fuera inaceptable.**

—Nah, más bien será que no le gusta que le respondan con otras preguntas —dijo Poseidón—. La Cara Búho es igual.

 **A** **continuación se volvió hacia Leo y Piper.**

 **—¿Y Gleeson?**

—Confirmado que estaba preguntando sobre otra persona —dijo Atenea.

 **¿Dónde está vuestro protector, Gleeson Hedge?**

 **¿El entrenador se llamaba Gleeson? Jason se habría echado a reír si aquella** **mañana no hubiera sido tan rara y espantosa. Gleeson Hedge: entrenador de** **fútbol americano, hombre cabra, protector de semidioses. Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

—Se han visto cosas más raras —dijo Annabeth—. Por ejemplo la profesora de matemáticas de Percy durante sexto curso fue una de las Furias.

Eso sorprendió a Hades. ¿Para que iba a estar una de las Furias haciéndose pasar por una profesora matemáticas?

 **Leo se aclaró la garganta.**

 **—Se lo llevaron unos… tornados.**

 **—Venti —dijo Jason—. Espíritus de la tormenta.**

 **La chica rubia arqueó una ceja.**

 **—¿Te refieres a los anemoi thuellai? Este es el término griego. ¿Quién eres y** **qué ha pasado?**

—¿Cuantas veces me habrán preguntado ese día que quién era? —preguntó Jason.

 **Jason se explicó lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil mirar aquellos intensos** **ojos grises.**

—Lo entiendo. Da la impresión de que en cualquier momento te va a apuñalar —dijo Leo.

 **Hacia la mitad de la historia, el chico del carro se acercó. Se quedó** **mirándolos coléricamente con los brazos cruzados.**

—Vale, no entiendo esa actitud —dijo Hefesto.

—Pero si tú no entiendes la actitud de nadie —rebatió Afrodita.

—Ya. Pero hasta yo sé que eso es raro —replicó Hefesto.

—Era porque uno de sus campistas había desaparecido y les habían dicho que lo encontrarían ahí —explicó Piper.

—¿Uno de los cam...? ¡Ah, el intercambio! —exclamó Atenea.

 **Tenía un arcoíris tatuado en el** **bíceps, lo cual parecía un poco raro.**

 **Jason acabó de contar la historia, pero la chica rubia no parecía satisfecha.**

 **—¡No, no, no! Ella me dijo que él estaría aquí. Me dijo que si venía,** **encontraría la respuesta.**

 **—Annabeth —gruñó el chico calvo—. Mira.**

 **Señaló los pies de Jason.**

 **Jason no había pensado mucho en ello, pero todavía le faltaba la zapatilla** **izquierda, que había salido volando por obra del relámpago. El pie descalzo** **estaba perfectamente, pero parecía un pedazo de carbón.**

 **—El chico con un zapato —dijo el calvo—. Él es la respuesta.**

—Lástima que quién sabe la repuesta, esta amnésico —dijo Apolo.

 **—No, Butch —insistió la chica—. No puede serlo. Me han engañado —** **contempló el cielo furiosamente como si este hubiera hecho algo malo—. ¿Qué** **quieres de mí? —gritó—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?**

 **La plataforma tembló, y los caballos relincharon con insistencia.**

 **—Annabeth —dijo el calvo, Butch—, tenemos que marcharnos. Llevemos a** **estos tres al campamento y ya lo pensaremos allí. Los espíritus de la tormenta** **podrían volver.**

—Una retirada sería lo mejor —admitió Atenea con el ceño fruncido.

 **Ella permaneció furiosa un momento.**

 **—De acuerdo —clavó una mirada rencorosa a Jason**

—Menudo odio ha alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿no? —dijo Perséfone.

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo lo que había ocurrido —dijo Annabeth.

 **—. Resolveremos esto** **más tarde.**

 **Se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el carro.**

 **Piper sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿Qué pasa?**

 **—Eso digo yo —convino Leo.**

 **—Tenemos que sacaros de aquí —dijo Butch—. Os lo explicaré por el** **camino.**

 **—No pienso ir a ninguna parte con ella —Jason señaló a la rubia—. Parece** **que quiera matarme.**

 **Butch vaciló.**

 **—Annabeth es de fiar. No seas duro con ella. Tuvo una visión en la que le** **dijeron que tenía que venir** **aquí a buscar a un chico con un zapato.**

—A veces las visiones son un poco raras —admitió Apolo.

 **Se suponía** **que era la respuesta a su problema.**

 **—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Piper.**

 **—Ha estado buscando a un campista que lleva tres días desaparecido —** **contestó Butch—. Se está volviendo loca de la preocupación. Esperaba** **encontrarlo aquí.**

 **—¿A quién? —preguntó Jason.**

 **—A su novio —respondió Butch—. Un chico llamado Percy Jackson.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Lupa, mientras regresaba a su forma lobuna.

En ese momento hubo un nuevo destello de luz y dos figuras aparecieron. Las dos figuras, que vestían una camiseta morada del Campamento Júpiter, correspondían a la de unos adolescentes.

Una de ellas era la de una chica con el cabello negro, recogido con una trenza y unos penetrantes ojos negros. El chico también tenía el cabello negro, pero a diferencia de la chica sus ojos eran de un brillante verde mar.

Los dioses miraron con curiosidad a los dos recién llegados, pero antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, una voz interrumpió.

—¡PERCY!

* * *

 ***: Recuerdo que en el videojuego de _Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el armario_ (versión de playstation 2) habían unos enemigos llamados Minojabalí y me acordado mientras escribía eso.**

 ****: Seguramente a lo largo de la serie la iré nombrando, o bien Gea o bien Gaia.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Segundo capítulo subido. ¿Recordáis como arriba he mencionado que no sabía como hacer los capítulos de los siguientes libros (lo de Capítulo 1: Percy I, II, III, IV o Capítulo 1: Percy I y II; Capítulo 2: Percy III y IV)? Bien, pues ya tengo la respuesta y será con el segundo ejemplo (** **Capítulo 1: Percy I y II; Capítulo 2: Percy III y IV). Básicamente lo hago así porque escribir dos capítulos seguidos es demasiado largo, así que no quiero imaginar si son cuatro.**

 **En fin he tardado en subir este capítulo por varios motivos. Uno de ellos es que estaba deliberando si poner a Percy en esta lectura o no. Después esta haber escrito todo este capítulo, que ha llevado lo suyo.**

 **También estuve fuera de casa unos días y no pude escribir nada. Y por último, y creo que el principal motivo es que... he estado muy viciado jugando al nuevo God of War.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	3. Piper III y Piper IV

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé. Los capítulos de esta serie tardan mucho en subirse. Pero no es que pueda hacer mucho para remediarlo, puesto que sigo una especie de horario/calendario para escribir y publicar las historias. Pero me parece que para poder subir con algo más de regularidad esta serie, dicho programa tendrá que ser roto (o al menos así espero poder subirlo con un pelín más de regularidad).**

* * *

Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, el chico de cabello negro fue abordado por Annabeth en un fuerte abrazo. Sin preocuparle que los dioses estuviesen presentes, Annabeth rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo besó. Este la agarró por la cintura, profundizando el beso, mientras de lejos se oía un chillido de felicidad y varias voces de asombro.

Una vez terminado el beso, Annabeth se separó ligeramente de su novio y le acarició la mejilla.

—Percy —susurró.

—Annabeth —dijo este.

Ambos se miraron y entonces... Annabeth agarró a Percy por el brazo y, haciendo una perfecta llave de judo, lo arrojó al suelo ante la mirada estupefacta del resto. Antes de que Percy pudiese reaccionar, Annabeth le colocó la rodilla sobre el pecho y sacó su cuchillo de Bronce celestial, presionándolo directamente contra su cuello.

—Si vuelves a desaparecer, te juro que...

Percy estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo!

Mientras esa pareja tenía ese reencuentro tan... "especial", había otra pareja que también se reencontraba. Aunque tal vez llamarlos pareja no sería lo más correcto,

—Jason Grace —pronunció la chica que había llegado con Percy. Frunció el ceño al ver que su compañero había perdido aire de ese aspecto romano que tanto le había caracterizado en el pasado—. Mi antiguo compañero.

—Reyna —dijo Jason mientras sentía como Piper presionaba su mano. La mirada de Reyna se dirigió a Piper y esta se la devolvió, a pesar que la dureza en la mirada de la primera chica, había puesto nerviosa a la hija de Afrodita.

—¡Muy bien! No sé que ocurre aquí, pero los recién llegados podrían empezar por presentarse —dijo en ese momento Zeus.

Fue en ese momento en que Percy y Reyna se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los dioses.

—Mis disculpas, Lord Júpiter —se disculpó Reyna mientras hacía una reverencia.

Zeus hizo una mueca y, durante unos instantes, pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello negro corto y mirada seria.

—No pienses en mi forma romana —gruñó.

—S-sí. Lo lamento de nuevo, Lord Zeus.

Zeus asintió y miró a Percy, que seguía allí parado, con cara de idiota.

—¿Y tú no te arrodillas o qué?

—Sí... solamente que aún no acabo de asimilar que esta ocurriendo —dijo Percy—. Quiero decir, ¿qué hacemos en el Olimpo?

—Las Moiras os han traído para que leías unos libros sobre ciertos semidioses —respondió Poseidón—. Y ahora te recomiendo que hagas lo que mi hermano te pide o tendremos que aguantar su berrinche de niño pequeño.

—Entiendo. —Percy sonrió un poco, como si supiese a lo que se refería el dios del mar—. No hace falta que me incline ante todos, ¿verdad?

—Solo hace falta que lo hagas con el más importante —respondió Zeus, refiriéndose a él.

Percy asintió y le hizo una reverencia... a Hestia.

Esta, al igual que el resto de la sala, se quedó en silencio ante el gesto de Percy. Por supuesto Zeus temblaba de rabia.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —rugió el dios mientras tomaba su Rayo maestro.

—Pero si me arrodillado ante el dios más importante, como me has dicho. Y esa es Hestia —respondió Percy con simpleza.

La sala se sumió ante un tenso silencio. Zeus miraba con ira al semidiós que estaba enfrente de él, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, dos voces riendo a carcajadas le interrumpieron.

Poseidón y Hades se reían de la cara de su hermano pequeño.

—No puedes enfadarte con el chico, hermano —dijo Hades—. Él simplemente ha hecho lo que tú le has dicho.

—Mejor dejamos el tema de lado —dijo Poseidón, mirando al dúo de recién llegados—. Mejor que os presentéis, así todos podremos saber mejor quienes sois.

La chica, Reyna, fue la primera en hacerlo.

—Soy Reyna. Hija de Belona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión.

—Así que tú eres mi hija —dijo Belona, orgullosa de que su hija fuese pretor.

Por supuesto Reyna estaba sin palabras de estar por primera vez en su vida delante de su madre biológica, y es que los dioses romanos, a diferencia de los griegos, apenas se dejaban ver ante sus hijos.

—Percy Jackson. —Los dioses se dieron cuenta enseguida que ese era el chico que había desaparecido del Campamento Mestizo en el libro—. Hijo de Poseidón...

—¡¿QUÉ?! —rugió Atenea, poniéndose de pie con los ojos desorbitados—. ¡¿Qué eres hijo del Barba percebe?! —chilló, señalando a Percy quién simplemente puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡¿Y tú lo has besado?! —volvió a chillar, mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusatorio a Annabeth, quién rodó los ojos con cansancio—. ¡ESO ES INACEPTABLE! ¡INCONCEBIBLE! ¡INT...!

—¿Alguien podría darle al botón de apagado? —soltó Percy en ese momento con cansancio. Su padre, Apolo, Ares y Hermes rieron ante eso—. Sí, soy un hijo de Poseidón que sale con una hija de Atenea... ¿alguna queja?

—¡Sí! —rugió la diosa de la sabiduría.

—¿No? Perfecto —interrumpió Percy, dejando a Atenea con la palabra en la boca. Sin que esta se enterase, Hefesto le sacó una fotografía a su cara de estupefacción, y prometió repartirla después entre sus hermanos—. Cómo ya he dicho soy hijo de Poseidón, consejero de la cabaña 3 del Campamento Mestizo y pretor (por ahora) de la Duodécima Legión del Campamento Júpiter. Y antes de que alguien diga algo. —Su mirada se dirigió al rey—. Sí, mi padre rompió el juramento sobre no tener hijos de nuevo. Pero solamente diré que no fue el único.

Por supuesto todos se dirigieron a Zeus, quién se puso a silbar inocentemente.

Una vez solucionado todo el problema, Percy y Reyna fueron a reunirse con los otros semidioses, pero antes de que Percy llegase alguien le agarró del brazo.

Era Hestia.

—Esto... ¿es cierto eso que has dicho que yo era la diosa la importante? —preguntó en un susurro.

Percy se agachó enfrente de ella, y le acarició la cabeza. Por supuesto hacer eso a un dios significaría la muerte, pero a Hestia le gusto esa sensación.

—Por supuesto que lo decía en serio —respondió Percy.

Hestia asintió y, ante la mirada de todos, dejó atrás su apariencia de niña de ocho años y asumió una de una chica de unos dieciséis.

—Gracias, Percy —dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante que en ese momento todos en la sala, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, se enamoraron un poco de ella.

Tarareando un poco, Hestia volvió a su sitio y recogió el libro.

—Yo leeré el siguiente —anunció de buen humor—. **Piper III y Piper IV.**

—Y ahora me toca a mí —se quejó Piper.

 **Después de pasar la mañana entre espíritus de la tormenta, hombres cabra y** **novios voladores,** **Piper debería haberse vuelto loca. En cambio, lo único que** **sentía era miedo.**

—En realidad cualquiera de las dos cosas es comprensible —dijo Atenea.

 **«Está empezando», pensó. Como decía el sueño.**

—¿El qué? ¿Qué ha empezado? —preguntó Afrodita, preocupada por su hija.

—Esto... —Piper no estaba muy segura de que responder. Por suerte Jason vino en su ayuda.

—Ya se explicará en el libro —dijo su novio—. Creo —murmuró en voz baja.

 **Iba en la parte de atrás del carro con Leo y Jason, mientras que el chico** **calvo, Butch, manejaba las riendas y la chica rubia, Annabeth, ajustaba un** **instrumento de navegación de bronce. Se elevaron por encima del Gran Cañón y** **se dirigieron al este; el viento gélido traspasaba la chaqueta de Piper. Detrás de** **ellos se estaban acumulando más nubarrones.**

Por supuesto eso no pareció gustarles a varios.

 **El carro daba bandazos y sacudidas. No tenía cinturones de seguridad y la** **parte de atrás estaba ab** **ierta, de modo que Piper se preguntaba si Jason la** **volvería a coger si se caía.**

—Por supuesto —afirmó Jason con una sonrisa.

Piper se la devolvió.

 **Eso había sido lo más inquietante de toda la mañana: no** **que Jason pudiera volar,**

—Eso me parece suficientemente inquietante —dijo Percy, poniéndose blanco al imaginarse volando. Seguramente antes de elevarse un par de metros, Zeus lo fulminaría con un rayo.

 **sino que la hubiera tomado en brazos pero no se** **acordara de quién era ella.**

—Vale. Eso también puede ser inquietante —reconoció Frank.

 **Durante todo el semestre, Piper había trabajado en su relación, tratando de** **que Jason la viera como algo más que una amiga. Al final, había conseguido que** **el muy bobo la besara.**

—Al menos tú conseguiste que te besara. Yo tuve que besar al Sesos de algas para que se diese cuenta —dijo Annabeth.

Atenea murmuró algo sobre los estúpidos hijos de Poseidón.

 **Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida.** **Y luego, tres noches atrás, el sueño lo había arruinado todo: aquella horrible voz** **que le había dado unas horribles noticias. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni** **siquiera a Jason.**

Por supuesto todos en la sala entendieron que se estaba refiriendo a un ser antiguo y ancestral. Posiblemente un dios o algo similar.

 **Ya ni siquiera le quedaba él. Era como si alguien le hubiera borrado la** **memoria y ella tuviera que repetir todos los pasos. Tenía ganas de gritar.**

—Oh, Piper —susurró Afrodita, mirando a su hija con lástima.

Mientras Artemisa bufaba, molesta con toda esa tontería del amor y similar.

 **Jason** **estaba a su lado: aquellos ojos de color azul celeste, aquel cabello rubio rapado,** **aquella bonita cicatriz sobre su labio superior. Su cara era agradable y dulce,**

Reyna hizo una mueca. Por un lado estaba de acuerdo con la hija de Venus (Afrodita), pero por otro pensaba que se equivocaba. Jason también poseía el porte y el rostro de un digno emperador romano, aparte de un aire de majestuosidad dignas del hijo del rey de los dioses, pero era evidente que ese tiempo con los griegos había perdido parte de ese aire de majestuosidad que poseía.

 **pero** **siempre un poco triste. Miraba fijamente al horizonte sin reparar en ella.**

 **Mientras tanto, Leo estaba fastidiando como siempre.**

—¡Eh!

—¡Pero si siempre estás fastidiando! —exclamó Piper a la defensiva.

 **—¡Cómo mola! —Escupió una pluma de pegaso—. ¿Adónde vamos?**

 **—A un sitio seguro —contestó Annabeth—. El único sitio seguro para chicos** **como nosotros. El Campamento Mestizo.**

 **—¿Mestizo?**

 **Piper se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Odiaba esa palabra. La habían** **llamado mestiza demasiadas veces —medio cherokee, medio blanca—, y nunca** **como un cumplido.**

—Oh. Yo no lo decía en ese sentido —se apresuró a decir Annabeth.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

 **—¿Es una broma de mal gusto?**

—No —respondió Leo.

—En realidad me sorprende que el Campamento Mestizo no se llame algo así cómo "Campamento Zeus" —dijo Percy—. Ya que el campamento romano se llama Campamento Júpiter...

—En realidad mi hermano quería llamarlo Campamento Zeus —explicó Poseidón—. Al final conseguimos convencerle que no lo hiciera.

 **—Se refiere a que somos semidioses —dijo Jason—. Medio dioses, medio** **mortales.**

—Yo sigo diciendo que no me siento muy divino —dijo Leo.

 **Annabeth miró atrás.**

 **—Parece que sabes mucho, Jason. Sí, hablo de semidioses. Mi madre es** **Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría.**

Reyna hizo una mueca. Aún no se explicaba como es que una diosa virgen como Minerva era capaz de tener hijos.

 **Butch es hijo de Iris, la diosa del arcoíris.**

—Bueno, el tatuaje del arcoíris no daba una pista —dijo Apolo.

 **Leo se atragantó.**

 **—¿Tu madre es la diosa del arcoíris?**

 **—¿Algún problema? —dijo Butch.**

 **—No, no —contestó Leo—. Arcoíris. Muy masculino.**

—Nosotros hemos conocido a Iris —dijo Frank de repente.

—Frank, ¿a qué viene eso? —preguntó Hazel.

—Nada. Solamente quería decirlo.

 **—Butch es nuestro mejor jinete —informó Annabeth—. Se lleva muy bien** **con los pegasos.**

Percy carraspeó.

—¡Tú no cuentas, Sesos de algas! —exclamó Annabeth—. Tú puedes hablar con los caballos.

 **—Arcoíris, ponis… —murmuró Leo.**

—¿Pensando en _My Little Pony_? —preguntó Percy con diversión.

 **—Te voy a tirar del carro —le advirtió Butch.**

—Ya le han gastado suficientes bromas sobre eso —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Semidioses… —musitó Piper—. ¿Quieres decir que crees que sois…?, ¿ que** **crees que somos…?**

—No lo creen. Lo son —dijo Hermes.

 **Cayó un relámpago. El carro se sacudió, y Jason gritó:**

 **—¡La rueda izquierda está ardiendo!**

Inmediatamente todos miraron a Zeus.

—¿Qué? ¿Para que demonios iba yo a atacar el carro?

Todos se dieron cuenta de que el dios tenía razón.

 **Piper retrocedió. Efectivamente, la rueda estaba encendida, y llamas blancas** **lamían el costado del carro.**

 **El viento rugió. Piper miró hacia atrás y vio unas figuras oscuras formándose** **en las nubes, más espíritus de la tormenta que descendían en espiral hacia el** **carro, solo que aquellos parecían más caballos que ángeles.**

 **—¿Por qué están…? —comenzó a decir.**

 **—Los anemoi adoptan distintas formas —dijo Annabeth—. A veces de** **humanos, otras de caballos, dependiendo de lo caóticos que sean.**

—Adivino. Son más caóticos en forma de caballo —dijo Leo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Poseidón—. Son más caóticos en forma humana.

 **Agárrate. Esto** **se va a poner feo.**

 **Butch sacudió las riendas. Los pegasos aceleraron bruscamente, y el carro se** **volvió borroso. A Piper le subió el estómago a la garganta. Todo se oscureció y,** **cuando recuperó la visión normal, estaban en un lugar totalmente distinto.**

 **Un frío mar gris se extendía por la izquierda. Campos, carreteras y bosques** **cubiertos de nieve se dispersaban por la derecha. Justo debajo de ellos había un** **valle verde, como una isla primaveral, bordeada de colinas nevadas por tres** **lados y de agua por el norte.**

Percy sonrió ante la visión del Campamento Mestizo. Dioses, como lo echaba de menos. Tenía ganas de volver ahí y ver al resto. A Nico, a Quirón, a Rachel, a Will, a los Stoll, a Katie, a Clarisse (puede que a ella menos). También tenía ganas de ver Grover (cuando viniese de su trabajo como Señor de lo Salvaje) y a Thalia (cuando visitase el campamento con el resto de las cazadoras de Artemisa).

 **Piper vio un grupo de edificios semejantes a** **antiguos templos griegos, una mansión azul, campos de deporte, un lago y un** **muro de escalada que parecía estar ardiendo. Pero antes de que pudiera asimilar** **todo lo que estaba viendo, las ruedas se desprendieron y el carro cayó del cielo.**

—Por supuesto no podían tener una llegada tranquila —murmuró Deméter.

 **Annabeth y Butch intentaron conservar el control. Los pegasos se esforzaron** **por mantener la trayectoria de vuelo, pero parecían agotados por la velocidad, y** **cargar con el carro y el peso de cinco personas era excesivo.**

—Sinceramente me parece increíble que no hayáis salido volando del carro —comentó Percy.

 **—¡El lago! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Intentad llegar al lago!**

 **Piper se acordó de que en una ocasión su padre le había dicho que caer en el** **agua desde una altura elevada era tan grave como caer sobre cemento.**

—En realidad, al ser semidioses, tenemos más resistencia que una persona normal —dijo Annabeth.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Piper, puesto que era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

—Sí, aunque no te imagines que mucha más —respondió Annabeth—. Pero al menos fue suficiente como para no acabar muy hechos polvos al impactar contra el lago.

 **Y entonces… BUM.**

 **La peor impresión fue el frío. Estaba debajo del agua, tan desorientada que** **no sabía hacia dónde quedaba la superficie.**

Jason, Annabeth y Leo asintieron con ella, recordando la experiencia del chapuzón de emergencia.

 **Solo le dio tiempo a pensar: «Esta sería una estúpida forma de morir».** **Entonces aparecieron unas caras en las tinieblas verdosas: unas chicas con el** **cabello moreno y largo y unos brillantes ojos amarillos.**

—Suerte que las náyades os ayudaron —dijo Percy—. Son muy agradables.

—Son agradables contigo porque eres hijo de Poseidón —replicó Annabeth.

 **Sonrieron a Piper, la** **agarraron por los hombros y la levantaron.**

 **La arrojaron a la orilla mientras ella boqueaba y temblaba.**

—Aunque les falta un poquito de delicadeza —admitió el hijo de Poseidón.

 **Butch estaba** **cerca, en el lago, cortando los arreos destrozados de los pegasos. Por suerte, los** **caballos parecían encontrarse bien, pero agitaban las alas y salpicaban agua por** **todas partes. Jason, Leo y Annabeth ya estaban en la orilla, rodeados de chicos** **que les daban mantas y les hacían preguntas. Alguien cogió a Piper por los brazos** **y la ayudó a levantarse. Al parecer, a menudo caían chicos al lago,**

—Unos doce o trece a la semana —dijo Annabeth.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió Piper, recordando que ella misma se había acabado dando un chapuzón improvisado cuando el pegaso con el que volaba, decidía que era divertido dar una cabriola sobre el lago.

 **pues se** **acercaron corriendo con unos grandes artilugios de bronce que parecían** **sopladores de hojas y lanzaron aire caliente a Piper; al cabo de un par de** **segundos, su ropa estaba seca.**

 **Había como mínimo veinte campistas arremolinados**

—¿Solamente veinte? —preguntó Hazel con algo de asombro.

—Es que no estaban todos ahí. Solamente los que tenían algo de tiempo libre en ese momento —aclaró Annabeth.

 **—el más pequeño, de** **unos nueve años**

—Vaya, es raro encontrar un semidiós tan joven en el campamento —comentó Hermes—. ¿A qué edad llegasteis vosotros? —preguntó a Percy y a Annabeth.

—Yo a los doce —respondió Percy—. Tras matar al Minotauro.

Poseidón hizo un ruidito extraño y sacó, sabrá él de dónde, unas pastillas contra la ansiedad.

—Me parece que voy a necesitarlas en algún momento —murmuró el dios.

—Yo a los siete —dijo Annabeth—. Mientras huía de una jauría de monstruos junto a dos semidioses y un sátiro.

Atenea palideció.

—Poseidón, pásame unas cuantas de esas pastillas —le pidió.

Así lo hizo Poseidón.

 **y el mayor, con edad de estudiar en la universidad, dieciocho o** **diecinueve—, y todos llevaban camisetas naranja como la de Annabeth. Piper** **miró atrás en dirección al agua y vio a las extrañas chicas justo por debajo de la** **superficie, con el pelo flotando en la corriente. La saludaron con la mano y** **desaparecieron en las profundidades del lago. Un segundo más tarde, los restos del** **carro fueron expulsados del agua y cayeron cerca con un crujido.**

—Estaba pensando... ¿ese carruaje no sería...? —Percy miró a su novia.

—Lo era.

—No le gustó, ¿verdad?

—No le gustó.

 **—¡Annabeth! —Un chico con un arco y un carcaj**

—¡Hijo mío! —exclamó Apolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabes que es hijo tuyo? —preguntó Hefesto.

—Porque lleva un arco y un carcaj —respondió Apolo como si el dios de la forja fuese estúpido—. Y solamente mis hijos usan eso... A menos que mi hermanita haya roto sus votos y ahora este teniendo hijos semidioses a diestro y siniestro.

—¡Por favor, decidme que Artemisa ha roto sus votos! —suplicó Afrodita a los semidioses.

Mientras Artemisa ya había puesto una flecha plateada en su arco y ahora estaba considerando si disparar al imbécil de Apolo o a la idiota de Afrodita.

—Artemisa sigue igual de virgen y pura que el primer día —dijo Percy.

 **a la espalda se abrió paso** **a empujones entre el gentío—. ¡Te dije que podías tomar prestado el carro, no** **destruirlo!**

—No sé de que habla si somos semidioses —dijo Percy—. Si lo destruimos todo.

 **—Lo siento, Will —dijo Annabeth suspirando—. Lo arreglaré, te lo prometo.**

 **Will contempló su carro roto con mala cara. Acto seguido evaluó a Piper, a** **Leo y a Jason.**

 **—¿Estos son los elegidos?**

—Ahora me siento importante —dijo Leo.

—Lástima que solamente seas el chico de las reparaciones —replicó Piper.

 **Pasan de largo de los trece años. ¿Por qué no los** **han reconocido ya?**

 **—¿Reconocido? —preguntó Leo.**

 **Antes de que Annabeth pudiera explicarlo, Will dijo:**

 **—¿Alguna señal de Percy?**

 **—No —admitió Annabeth.**

 **Los campistas comenzaron a murmurar. Piper no tenía ni idea de quién era el** **tal Percy, pero parecía que su desaparición era muy importante.**

—Vaya, no sé como sentirme —dijo Percy mientras se sonrojaba—. No creo que yo valga tanto la pena, la verdad.

 **Otra chica dio un paso adelante: alta, asiática, con el cabello moreno** **ensortijado, llena de joyas y perfectamente maquillada.**

—Drew —gruñó Piper, recordando a su media hermana.

 **De algún modo lograba** **que los vaqueros y la camiseta naranja parecieran glamurosos.**

—Hija mía —declaró Afrodita, aunque estaba algo curiosa ya que se había percatado que a Piper parecía no caerle bien. Esperaba que no fuese el caso. Odiaba que sus hijos estuviesen peleados, cómo esa vez en la que Anteros y Eros se pelearon por la atención de una dríade.

 **Lanzó una** **mirada a Leo, clavó la vista en Jason como si fuera digno de su atención y, a** **continuación, miró a Piper haciendo una mueca de desprecio, como si fuera un** **burrito de hacía una semana salido de un contenedor de la basura. Piper conocía** **aquel tipo de chica. Había tratado con muchas como ella en la Escuela del Monte** **y el resto de estúpidos colegios a los que la había mandado su padre. Piper supo** **en el acto que iban a ser enemigas.**

—Preferiría que no fueses enemiga de tu hermana, cariño —suspiró Afrodita.

—Y yo lo intento, mamá —aseguró Piper—. Pero es que Drew es más molesta que un grano en el culo.

 **—Bueno —dijo la chica—, espero que merezcan las molestias.**

—¿Qué merezcan las molestias? —repitió Belona con un bufido—. Me parece que cualquier semidiós merece la molestia.

 **Leo resopló.**

 **—Vaya, gracias. ¿Qué somos, tus nuevas mascotas?**

—Seguramente eso es lo que se piensa —dijo Piper.

 **—En serio —dijo Jason—. ¿Qué tal si nos dais unas respuestas antes de e** **mpezar a juzgarnos? Por ejemplo, ¿qué es este sitio, dónde estamos y cuánto** **tenemos que quedarnos?**

—Es el Campamento Mestizo, estáis en Long Island y os tenéis que quedar hasta ser lo suficientemente mayores u os manden a una misión y muráis en ella —respondió Percy.

—¡Gracias por responder! —exclamó Jason.

 **Piper se hacía las mismas preguntas, pero la invadió una oleada de inquietud.**

 **«Merezcan las molestias». Si supieran el sueño que había tenido… No tenían ni** **idea.**

 **—Jason —dijo Annabeth—, te prometo que contestaremos a tus preguntas. Y** **Drew… —miró a la chica glamurosa con el entrecejo fruncido—, todos los** **semidioses merecen ser salvados.**

—Exactamente —dijo Hestia.

 **Pero reconozco que el viaje no ha dado de sí lo** **que yo esperaba.**

 **—Oye —dijo Piper—, nosotros no hemos pedido que nos trajerais aquí.**

—Creo que en realidad casi nadie ha pedido ir al campamento —dijo Percy—. Casi todos hemos acabado allí debido a las circunstancias.

 **Drew se sorbió la nariz.**

 **—Aquí nadie os quiere, cariño.**

—Habla por ti. Todo el mundo quiere al gran Leo Valdez —dijo Leo en tono presumido.

 **¿Siempre llevas el pelo como si fuera un tejón** **muerto?**

—Desde luego es muy desagradable —murmuró Hazel con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sabes tú bien —dijo Piper.

 **Piper dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero Annabeth** **dijo:**

 **—Quieta, Piper.**

 **Piper obedeció. Drew no le asustaba lo más mínimo, pero Annabeth no** **parecía alguien con quien le conviniera enemistarse.**

—Muy bien visto —dijo Percy—. Yo he aprendido hace tiempo a no llevarle la contraria a Annabeth, a menos que quiera que se ponga en plan _ha-mazan*_ conmigo.

—¿Ha-maqué? —dijo Leo.

—Ha-mazan. Es un término persa —explicó Annabeth, sorprendida de que Percy recordase eso.

 **—Tenemos que hacer sentir bien recibidos a los recién llegados —dijo** **Annabeth, lanzando otra mirada penetrante a Drew—. Les asignaremos un guía a** **cada uno y les enseñaremos el campamento. Con suerte, esta noche en la fogata** **los reconocerán.**

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardamos en reconoceros? —preguntó Hermes.

—Pues depende —respondió Percy—. Suele ser entre un día y cinco, más o menos. Aunque antes de la guerra contra Cronos —la temperatura de la sala descendió drásticamente ante el nombre del Señor del Tiempo—, solíais tardar años en hacerlo.

Eso hizo que los dioses, al menos los dioses con hijos mestizos, se sintiesen mal.

 **—¿Alguien quiere hacer el favor de decirme qué significa «reconocer»? —** **preguntó Piper.**

 **De repente hubo un grito ahogado colectivo. Los campistas retrocedieron. Por** **un momento Piper pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero luego se dio cuenta de** **que sus caras estaban bañadas de una extraña luz roja, como si alguien hubiera** **encendido una antorcha detrás de ella. Se volvió y casi se quedó sin respiración.**

 **Flotando sobre la cabeza de Leo había una deslumbrante imagen holográfica:** **un martillo en llamas.**

A pesar de que no hacía falta, Hefesto chasqueó los dedos y encima de la cabeza de Leo apareció la imagen holográfica de un martillo en llamas.

 **—Eso —dijo Annabeth— es reconocer.**

—Pregunta resuelta —dijo Apolo.

 **—¿Qué he hecho? —Leo retrocedió en dirección al lago. Entonces alzó la** **vista y gritó—: ¿Me arde el pelo?**

—Normal que piense eso. Normalmente nadie se esperaría a que una imagen apareciese sobre su cabeza —comentó Lupa.

 **Se agachó, pero la imagen lo siguió dando brincos y serpenteando de tal** **forma que parecía que estuviera intentando escribir algo en llamas con la cabeza.**

—Yo tengo que admitir que estaba creyendo que Leo intentaba dibujar algo —dijo Jason.

 **—Esto no puede ser bueno… —murmuró Butch—. La maldición…**

—¿Qué maldición? —preguntó Hefesto, ligeramente preocupado por sus hijos.

—Imagino que ya saldrá en los libros —respondió Leo.

 **—Cállate, Butch —lo interrumpió Annabeth—. Leo, has sido reconocido…**

 **—Por un dios —continuó Jason—. Es el símbolo de Vulcano, ¿verdad?**

—Por si no eras ya lo suficientemente sospechoso —bufó Hera.

 **Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.**

 **—Jason —dijo Annabeth con cautela—, ¿cómo lo has sabido?**

 **—No estoy seguro.**

 **—¿Vulcano? —preguntó Leo—. Ni siquiera me gusta Star Trek. ¿De qué** **estáis hablando?**

—De Star Trek te aseguro que no —respondió Hermes.

 **—Vulcano es el nombre romano de Hefesto —dijo Annabeth—, el dios de los** **herreros y el fuego.**

 _Es irónico que mi padre sea el dios del fuego_ pensó Leo con una sonrisa vacía.

 **El martillo en llamas desapareció, pero Leo siguió dando manotazos al aire** **como si tuviera miedo de que le estuviera siguiendo.**

 **—¿El dios de qué? ¿Quién?**

—De los herreros y el fuego —respondió Apolo.

—Hefesto —dijo Hermes.

 **Annabeth se volvió hacia el chico del arco.**

—Pero si ya te han dicho que se llama Will —se quejó el dios del sol, un poco molesto de que Piper llamase a su hijo "chico del arco".

 **—Will, ¿puedes llevarte a Leo y hacerle un recorrido por el campamento?** **Preséntale a sus compañeros de la cabaña nueve.**

 **—Claro, Annabeth.**

 **—¿Qué es la cabaña nueve? —preguntó Leo—. ¡Y yo no soy un vulcaniano!**

—Tengo mis dudas —dijo Frank.

 **—Vamos, señor Spock, te lo explicaré todo.**

—¡Pero si ya he dicho que no me gusta Star Trek! —se quejó Leo.

 **Will le puso una mano en el hombro y lo llevó hacia las cabañas.**

 **Annabeth centró su atención de nuevo en Jason. Normalmente a Piper no le** **gustaba que otras chicas miraran a su novio, pero a Annabeth no parecía** **importarle que fuera un chico guapo. Lo observaba más bien como si fuera un** **plano complejo.**

—Annabeth observa a todos de esa manera. Sobre todo a mí —dijo Percy.

—Es que tú eres más que un plano complejo, Percy —dijo Reyna.

 **Al final, dijo:**

 **—Extiende el brazo.**

 **Piper vio lo que estaba mirando y abrió los ojos como platos.**

—Vaya, Reina de la belleza, ya sabemos que te gusta Jason. Pero tampoco hacía falta que te sorprendas cada vez que le veas los brazos desnudos —dijo Leo, causando la risa del resto de la sala.

 **Jason se había quitado el impermeable después de caer al lago y se había** **quedado con los brazos descubiertos. En la cara interior del antebrazo derecho** **tenía un tatuaje.**

Jason se arremangó la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba y observó su tatuaje de la legión. Doce líneas, un águila y las letras SPQR.

Percy, Reyna, Frank y Hazel observaron también sus tatuajes. Annabeth, al ver el de su novio, sintió una molestia desagradable en el estómago. Allí estaba la prueba de que Percy había sido alejado de su familia, los griegos, y había hallado una nueva en los romanos.

 **¿Cómo es que Piper no se había fijado antes en él? Había mirado** **los brazos de Jason un millón de veces. El tatuaje no podía haber aparecido sin** **más, pero estaba grabado con tinta oscura, imposible de pasar por alto: una** **docena de líneas rectas como un código de barras, y encima, un águila con las** **letras SPQR.**

—Senatus Populus Que Romanus —murmuró Lupa.

—El Senado y el Pueblo de Roma —asintió Belona.

 **—Nunca había visto unas marcas como esas… —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Dónde te** **las hicieron?**

—En el Campamento Júpiter —respondió Jason.

 **Jason negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Me estoy cansando de decirlo, pero no lo sé.**

—Pero si eso no es una novedad —dijo Reyna.

—Muy graciosa, Reyna —soltó el hijo de Júpiter en tono sarcástico.

 **Los otros campistas avanzaron, intentando echar un vistazo al tatuaje de** **Jason. Las marcas parecieron molestarles mucho, como si fueran una** **declaración de guerra.**

—Normal, es un símbolo romano en territorio griego —dijo Atenea.

 **—Parecen quemadas en la piel —comentó Annabeth.**

—Es que son quemadas en la piel —dijo Reyna.

—Pues me parece una tontería —replicó Annabeth.

—Para un griego seguramente lo sea. Seguramente no aguantaríais el dolor. Solamente los romanos podemos soportarlo —dijo Reyna, dirigiendo una mirada a Percy y después a Annabeth. La hija de Atenea entendió ese gesto: "Percy es más romano que griego". Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no sacar su cuchillo de Bronce celestial y clavárselo en el cuello a la hija de Belona.

—Reyna, los griegos somos más duros de lo que parecemos —le advirtió Percy.

Annabeth no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada de suficiencia a Reyna al oír a Percy decir "somos".

 **—Así me las hicieron —dijo Jason. A continuación hizo una mueca como si le** **doliera la cabeza—. Quiero decir… eso creo. No me acuerdo.**

 **Nadie dijo nada. Estaba claro que los campistas consideraban a Annabeth su** **líder.**

—En realidad el líder es Percy —dijo Annabeth, mientras Percy negaba con la cabeza.

 **Estaban esperando su veredicto.**

 **—Tiene que ir a ver a Quirón —decidió Annabeth finalmente—. Drew,** **¿quieres…?**

—¿De verdad tenías que mandarla a ella? —preguntó Frank—. Apenas sé nada de ella, y ya me doy cuenta de que no es la mejor opción.

—No lo pensé bien, la verdad —respondió Annabeth.

 **—Por supuesto —Drew entrelazó su brazo con el de Jason—. Por aquí,** **cariño. Te presentaré a nuestro director. Es un tipo… interesante.**

Percy bufó.

—Quirón es mucho más que interesante.

 **Lanzó a Piper una mirada de suficiencia y llevó a Jason a la gran casa azul de** **la colina.**

 **La multitud empezó a dispersarse por el campamento hasta que solo** **quedaron Annabeth y Piper.**

 **—¿Quién es Quirón? —preguntó Piper—. ¿Se ha metido Jason en un lío?**

 **Annabeth vaciló.**

 **—Buena pregunta, Piper. Ven, te llevaré de visita. Tenemos que hablar.**

Antes de que Hestia pudiese continuar leyendo, hubo un destello de luz y de él surgió un chico escuálido de cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Vestía todo de negro, con una chaqueta de aviador encima y de su cinturón colgaba una espada hecha de Hierro estigio.

—¡Eh, Nico! —saludó Percy, mientras Hades empezaba a sudar al darse cuenta de la identidad del recién llegado.

—¿Percy? —murmuró Nico, sorprendido.

Percy se acercó a él y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo.

—Tú, pequeño bastardo. Mira que no decirme nada cuando nos vimos.

—N-no creí que sería buena idea con tu falta de memoria y todo —se defendió Nico.

Zeus, un poco harto, decidió interrumpir la conversación entre ambos primos.

—Chico, preséntate.

Por supuesto eso dejó confundido a Nico, pero Percy le susurró al oído que estaban en el pasado. Una vez dicho eso, Nico hizo una rápida reverencia y se presentó:

—Soy Nico di Angelo. Hijo de Hades...

—¡Así que has roto el juramento! —gritó Zeus tomando su Rayo maestro. Desde hacía tiempo quería volar algo por los aires.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Nico—. Nací antes del juramento, así que mi padre no ha roto nada.

Zeus volvió a guardar su Rayo maestro con pena.

—Sigo. Soy consejero de la cabaña 13 del Campamento Mestizo.

—Y no te olvides del rollo de Embajador de Plutón —le susurró Percy a Nico en voz alta. Nico fulminó a Percy con la mirada.

—¿Embajador de...? Chico, ¿qué tienes que ver con los romanos? —preguntó Hades.

—Historia muy larga —respondió su hijo.

—Ya veo... ¿Y cómo esta tu hermana? —preguntó Hades interesado en Bianca.

Nico se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Se unió a las cazadoras y murió —respondió al final.

—Oh... —Hades bajó la cabeza, entristecido por la muerte de su hija—. Hestia, hermana, sigue leyendo.

—Por supuesto —asintió la diosa del hogar.

 **Piper no tardó en darse cuenta de que Annabeth no tenía ganas de llevarla de** **visita.**

Annabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ella había intentado que no le notase.

 **Le habló de todas las cosas increíbles que ofrecía el campamento —tiro con** **arco mágico**

—También puedes hacerlo con arco normal —dijo Apolo

 **, monta de pegasos, el muro de lava, pelea con monstruos—, pero no** **mostraba entusiasmo, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte. Señaló el pabellón** **del comedor al aire libre con vistas al estrecho de Long Island. (Sí, Long Island,** **Nueva York ; habían viajado tan lejos en el carro).**

—Los pegasos pueden ser sorprendentemente rápidos —dijo Reyna, quién al poseer uno, Escipión, era consciente de su velocidad.

 **Annabeth le explicó que el** **Campamento Mestizo era principalmente un campamento de verano, pero que** **algunos chicos se quedaban allí todo el año, y habían acogido a tantos campistas** **que siempre estaba lleno, incluso en invierno.**

Percy y Annabeth se miraron, ambos pensando en lo mismo. ¡Y pensar que hacía tan solo un año el número de campistas era mucho menor!

 **Piper se preguntaba quién dirigía el campamento**

—Quirón —respondieron los griegos y Jason.

 **y cómo habían sabido que** **el sitio de Piper y sus amigos estaba allí**

—Fácil. ¿Sois semidioses griegos? Vuestro lugar es allí —señaló Perséfone.

 **. Se preguntaba si tendría que quedarse a** **tiempo completo o si se le darían bien las actividades. ¿Podías salir del centro sin** **haber luchado contra monstruos?**

—Con un poco de suerte. sí —respondió Annabeth—. Aunque es mucho mejor que pelees contra monstruos, para prepararte.

 **Un millón de preguntas le bullían en la cabeza,** **pero, dado el humor de Annabeth, decidió quedarse callada.**

 **Mientras subían una colina situada en las afueras del campamento, Piper se** **volvió y contempló la increíble vista del valle: la gran extensión de bosque hacia** **el noroeste, una playa preciosa, el arroyo, el lago con canoas, los exuberantes** **campos verdes y toda la distribución de las cabañas, una extraña colección de** **edificios dispuestos como la letra omega griega, Ω, con una curva formada por** **cabañas alrededor de un prado central y dos alas que asomaban a cada lado en la** **parte inferior. Piper contó veinte cabañas en total.**

—¿Veinte? —repitió Hades, confuso—. Se supone que en el campamento solamente hay doce cabañas.

—Eso era antes. Ahora hay cabañas para los dioses menores y para ti, papá —respondió Nico.

 **Una emitía un brillo dorado;** **otra, plateado.**

Los arqueros gemelos sonrieron ante la mención de sus respectivas cabañas.

 **Una tenía hierba en el tejado.**

Deméter asintió.

 **Otra era de vivo color rojo y tenía** **zanjas con alambre de espino.**

Ares sonrió con arrogancia.

 **Una cabaña era negra y tenía antorchas verdes** **encendidas en la fachada.**

—Esa es la de cabaña 13, la de Hades —dijo Nico.

 **En conjunto parecía un mundo distinto de las colinas nevadas y los campos** **del exterior.**

 **—El valle está protegido de los ojos de los mortales —explicó Annabeth—.** **Como puedes ver, el clima también está controlado. Cada cabaña representa a un** **dios griego: un lugar para que vivan los hijos de cada dios.**

—Eso es un poco triste, ¿no? —dijo Hazel—. Por ejemplo Percy y mi hermano, Nico, se quedarían solos en sus cabañas, ¿no?

—Es mejor que lo dejemos sí, para evitar conflictos —aclaró Annabeth—. Por ejemplo, un hijo de Atenea y un hijo de Ares encerrados en una misma cabaña durante demasiadas horas, no suele ser bueno.

 **Miró a Piper como si estuviera intentando evaluar cómo asimilaba la noticia.**

 **—¿Estás diciendo que mi madre era una diosa?**

—Has tardado en darte cuenta —dijo Hermes.

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Te lo estás tomando con mucha tranquilidad.**

 **Piper no podía contarle por qué. No podía reconocer que eso no hacía más** **que confirmar las extrañas sensaciones que llevaba años experimentando,**

 _Aunque eso de que fuese una diosa_ pensó Piper.

 **las** **discusiones que había mantenido con su padre con respecto a la ausencia de fotos** **de su madre en casa, y al motivo por el que su padre se negaba a decirle** **exactamente cómo y por qué los había abandonado su madre. Pero, por encima** **de todo, el sueño le había advertido de que se avecinaba ese momento. «Dentro** **de poco te encontrarán, semidiosa —había dicho aquella voz cavernosa—.** **Cuando lo hagan, sigue nuestras instrucciones. Colabora, y tu padre vivirá».**

—Eso de tu padre vivirá suena muy chungo —dijo Frank.

—Pero que muy chungo —asintió Leo.

 **Piper inspiró de forma temblorosa.**

 **—Supongo que, después de esta mañana, es un poco más fácil de creer.** **Entonces, ¿dónde está mi madre?**

—Lo más probable que en un centro comercial —respondió Atenea.

 **—Dentro de poco deberíamos saberlo —dijo Annabeth—. Tú tienes…** **¿cuántos años…? ¿Quince? Se supone que los dioses te reconocen cuando tienes** **trece años. Ese era el trato.**

—¿Trato?

 **—¿El trato?**

 **—El verano pasado hicieron una promesa… Bueno, es una larga historia…,** **pero prometieron que no seguirían desentendiéndose de sus hijos semidioses y** **que los reconocerían cuando cumplieran trece años.**

—Me pregunto que sucedió para que hiciéramos esa promesa —murmuró Ares.

—La guerra contra Cronos —respondió Percy—. Dado que los dioses estaban dejando de lado a sus hijos, estos fueron acumulando rencor contra ellos y se unieron a los titanes para derrocar a los dioses.

—Aunque creo que más bien lo hacían para tener un lugar donde pertenecer —dijo Annabeth.

 **A veces tardan un poco más,** **pero ya has visto lo rápido que han llamado a Leo cuando ha llegado. A ti debería** **pasarte lo mismo dentro de poco. Esta noche, en la fogata, seguro que tendremos** **una señal.**

 **Piper se preguntaba si le aparecería un gran martillo en llamas encima de la** **cabeza o,**

—No —dijeron Hefesto y Afrodita.

 **con la suerte que tenía, algo todavía peor. Un marsupial en llamas.**

—Sería interesante. Pero no —dijo Ares.

 **Piper no sabía quién era su madre, pero no tenía motivos para pensar que fuera a** **enorgullecerse de reconocer a una hija cleptómana con montones de problemas.**

—Oh, claro que me enorgullezco de ti, Piper —exclamó la diosa del amor.

 **—¿Por qué trece?**

 **—Cuanto mayor te hagas —dij o Annabeth—, más se fijarán en ti los** **monstruos e intentarán matarte. Normalmente empieza en torno a los trece.**

—Tiene sentido —asintió Poseidón.

 **Por** **eso mandamos protectores a los colegios para que os encuentren y os traigan al** **campamento antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

 **—¿Como el entrenador Hedge?**

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Él es… era un sátiro:**

—Me gusta como ya habla de él en pasado —dijo Hefesto.

—Bueno, no sabía si estaba vivo o no —se defendió Annabeth—. Y sinceramente las posibilidades son más de que este muerto que de lo otro.

 **mitad hombre, mitad cabra. Los sátiros trabajan para** **el campamento buscando semidioses, protegiéndolos y trayéndolos en el** **momento oportuno.**

 **A Piper no le costó creer que el entrenador Hedge fuera mitad cabra. Le** **había visto comer.**

—Ah, sí. Los sátiros tienen una manera muy peculiar de comer —dijo Percy, recordando a Grover.

 **Nunca le había caído muy bien, pero no se hacía a la idea de** **que se hubiera sacrificado para salvarlos.**

 **—¿Qué ha sido de él? —preguntó—. Cuando subimos a las nubes…** **¿desapareció para siempre?**

 **—Es difícil de saber —Annabeth adoptó una expresión de dolor—. Los** **espíritus de la tormenta… son difíciles de combatir. Ni siquiera nuestras mejores** **armas, como el bronce celestial, los atraviesan a menos que los pilles por** **sorpresa.**

 **—La espada de Jason los convirtió en polvo —recordó Piper.**

—Pero eso es porque es hijo de Júpiter —respondió Belona.

 **—Entonces tuvo suerte. Si aciertas a un monstruo de pleno, puedes destruirlo** **y mandarlo de vuelta al Tártaro.**

 **—¿El Tártaro?**

—El lugar para veranear ideal —dijo Percy con sarcasmo, mientras pensaba que caer allí dentro era una experiencia que no quería vivir de ninguna manera.

Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

 **—Un enorme abismo que hay en el inframundo, de donde proceden los** **peores monstruos. Una especie de pozo insondable del mal. De todas formas, una** **vez que un monstruo se destruye, normalmente tarda meses, incluso años,**

Percy soltó un bufido. Aún recordaba como, apenas un mes después de haber matado al Minotauro por segunda vez en la Batalla de Manhattan, este había aparecido, sabían los dioses cómo, en el bosque del campamento mientras jugaban a un Captura la bandera con las cazadoras. El Minotauro había aparecido de repente mientras Percy se enfrentaba a Thalia y lo había atacado por sorpresa.

Fue una suerte que el hijo de Poseidón tuviese la Maldición de Aquiles, ya que el ataque del monstruo rebotó contra la piel de Percy. Después de eso Percy le cortó el cuello con _Anaklusmos_ y Thalia lo remató de un flechazo entre ceja y ceja.

 **en** **poder regenerarse. Pero como ese espíritu de la tormenta, Dylan, ha** **escapado…, no veo por qué debería mantener a Hedge con vida. Sin embargo,** **Hedge era un protector. Conocía bien los riesgos. Los sátiros no tienen almas** **mortales. Se reencarnará en un árbol o en una flor, o en algo parecido.**

—Me cuesta ver al entrenador Hedge convertido en algo así —dijo Leo.

 **Piper trató de imaginarse al entrenador Hedge como una mata de** **pensamientos muy furiosos.**

—Sería algo digno de ver —asintió Jason.

 **Eso hizo que se sintiera todavía peor.**

 **Contempló las cabañas, y la invadió una sensación de inquietud. Hedge había** **muerto para llevarla allí sana y salva. La cabaña de su madre estaba allí abajo,** **en alguna parte, lo que significaba que tenía hermanos y hermanas, más** **personas a las que tendría que traicionar. «Haz lo que te mandamos —le había** **dicho la voz —. O las consecuencias serán dolorosas». Se metió las manos debajo** **de los brazos, tratando de impedir que le temblaran.**

 **—Todo irá bien —le prometió Annabeth—. Aquí tienes amigos. Todos hemos** **vivido muchas cosas raras. Sabemos lo que estás pasando.**

 **«Lo dudo», pensó Piper.**

—No te preocupes —dijo Percy—. ¿Qué hay un ser mitológico amenazándote? El campamento irá a partirle la cara por atreverse a meterse con una de los nuestros.

Aquella era una de las principales diferencias entre los dos campamentos. Puede que en el Campamento Júpiter fuesen más fuertes, pero carecían de esa unidad familiar que tenía el Campamento Mestizo.

 **—En los últimos cinco años me han echado de cinco colegios distintos —dijo** **—. Mi padre se está quedando sin escuelas.**

 **—¿Solo cinco? —No parecía que Annabeth estuviera bromeando—.**

—No lo hacía. A Percy le han echado ya de unas diez o así —dijo Annabeth mientras su novio asentía.

 **Piper, a** **todos nos han considerado chicos problemáticos. Yo me escapé de casa cuando** **tenía siete años.**

Atenea hizo un ruidito estrangulado.

 **—¿De verdad?**

 **—Oh, sí. A la mayoría de nosotros nos han diagnosticado trastorno hiperactivo** **por déficit de atención, o dislexia, o las dos cosas.**

—Normalmente suelen ser las dos —dijo Percy.

 **—Leo tiene déficit de atención —dijo Piper.**

 **—Así es. Eso es porque estamos condicionados para la batalla. Somos** **inquietos, impulsivos… no congeniamos con los chicos normales. Tendrías que oír** **todos los problemas que Percy… —Su rostro se ensombreció—. En fin, los** **semidioses tienen mala reputación. ¿En qué líos te has metido?**

 **Normalmente, cuando alguien le hacía esa pregunta, Piper se ponía a discutir,** **o cambiaba de tema, o provocaba alguna distracción. Pero por algún motivo se** **sorprendió contando la verdad.**

 **—Robo cosas —dijo—. Bueno, en realidad no las robo…**

—Necesitamos más información —dijo el dios de los ladrones.

 **—¿Tu familia es pobre?**

 **Piper se echó a reír con amargura.**

 **—Ni siquiera eso. Lo hacía… no sé por qué. Para llamar la atención,** **supongo.**

—Comprensible —dijo Perséfone.

 **Mi padre solo tenía tiempo para mí cuando me metía en líos.**

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Lo entiendo. Pero has dicho que en realidad no robabas. ¿A qué te refieres?**

—Eso queremos saber —dijo Hermes.

 **—Bueno…, nadie me cree nunca. La policía, los profesores… ni siquiera las** **personas a las que robo: se sienten tan incómodas que niegan lo que ha pasado.** **Pero la verdad es que no robo nada. Solo pido cosas a la gente. Y ellos me las** **dan. Incluso un BMW descapotable. Simplemente lo pedí. Y el del concesionario** **me dijo: «Claro. Llévatelo». Supongo que luego se dio cuenta de lo que había** **hecho. Entonces la policía vino a por mí.**

Afrodita asintió, entendiendo que se debía a la _embrujahabla_ de su hija.

 **Piper permaneció a la espera. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la llamara** **mentirosa, pero cuando alzó la vista, Annabeth se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.**

—Eres una semidiosa. Estaba claro que eso tenía que ver con tus poderes —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Interesante. Si el dios fuera tu padre, diría que eres hija de Hermes, el dios** **de los ladrones. Puede ser muy convincente. Pero tu padre es mortal…**

—Eso da igual. Por ejemplo mi hijo Teseo también era considerado hijo del rey de Atenea, Egeo —dijo Poseidón.

 **—Muy mortal —confirmó Piper.**

 **Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente desconcertada.**

 **—Entonces no lo sé. Con suerte, tu madre te reconocerá esta noche.**

 **Piper albergaba la esperanza de que así fuera. Si su madre era una diosa,** **¿estaría al tanto de su sueño? ¿Sabría lo que le habían pedido que hiciera? Se** **preguntaba si los dioses del Olimpo lanzaban rayos a sus hijos por ser malos o si** **los enterraban en el inframundo.**

—Si eres hijo de Zeus o de Hades probablemente si te pase eso —dijo Deméter.

 **Annabeth estaba observándola. Piper decidió que tendría que tener cuidado** **con lo que decía en adelante. Estaba claro que Annabeth era muy lista. Si alguien** **descubría el secreto de Piper…**

 **—Vamos —dijo Annabeth al final—. Tengo que comprobar una cosa.**

 **Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que llegaron a una cueva situada** **cerca de la cima de la colina. El suelo estaba sembrado de huesos y espadas** **viejas. La entrada estaba flanqueada por antorchas y cubierta con una cortina de** **terciopelo con bordados de serpientes.**

—¿Tenéis al oráculo allí? —preguntó Apolo con interés.

 **Parecía el escenario de una macabra** **función de marionetas.**

 **—¿Qué hay ahí dentro? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Annabeth asomó la cabeza y acto seguido suspiró y descorrió las cortinas.**

 **—Ahora mismo, nada. Es la casa de una amiga. Llevo varios días** **esperándola, pero hasta ahora no he sabido nada de ella.**

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó Apolo—. ¿El oráculo tiene nuevo anfitrión? —Annabeth asintió—. ¡Mi oráculo ya no es una momia!

 **—¿Tu amiga vive en una cueva?**

 **Annabeth casi logró esbozar una sonrisa.**

 **—En realidad, su familia tiene un piso de lujo en Queens y ella va a un** **colegio privado para chicas en Connecticut, pero cuando está en el campamento** **vive en la cueva. Es nuestro oráculo: nos revela el futuro. Esperaba que pudiera** **ayudarme a…**

 **—Encontrar a Percy —aventuró Piper.**

 **Annabeth se quedó sin energía, como si hubiera estado aguantando lo** **máximo posible. Se sentó en una roca con una expresión de dolor sordo,**

—Oh... —Afrodita miró con simpatía a Annabeth, mientras esta era reconfortada en los brazos de su novio.

 **y Piper** **se sintió como una mirona.**

 **Se obligó a apartar la vista. Su mirada se desvió a la cima de la colina, donde** **había un pino solitario que dominaba el horizonte. Algo relucía en la rama más** **baja, como una alfombra de baño dorada y rizosa.**

 **No…, no era una alfombra de baño. Era vellón de oveja.**

—¿El Vellocino de Oro? —dijo Hera, dubitativa.

—Debe de ser una réplica o algo así —replicó su esposo.

—Es el auténtico —dijo Percy.

—¿Cómo...?

—Larga historia.

 ** _Vale_ , pensó Piper. _Un campamento griego. Tienen una réplica del Vellocino_** _ **de Oro.**_

 **Entonces se fijó en el pie del árbol. Al principio pensó que estaba envuelto en** **un montón de enormes cables morados, pero los cables tenían escamas de reptil,** **patas con garras y una cabeza de serpiente con los ojos amarillos y unos orificios** **nasales humeantes.**

 **—Es… un dragón —dijo tartamudeando—. ¿Es el auténtico Vellocino de Oro?**

 **Annabeth asintió con la cabeza, pero era evidente que no estaba escuchando.** **Dejó caer los hombros. Se frotó la cara y aspiró de forma temblorosa.**

 **—Lo siento. Estoy un poco cansada.**

 **—Pareces a punto de caer redonda —dijo Piper—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que** **buscas a tu novio?**

 **—Tres días, seis horas y unos doce minutos.**

—¿Eso ha sido un poco creepy o me lo parece a mí? —preguntó Leo.

 **—¿Y no tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido de él?**

 **Annabeth negó con la cabeza tristemente.**

 **—Estábamos muy entusiasmados porque los dos empezábamos las** **vacaciones de invierno pronto. Nos reunimos en el campamento el martes y** **calculamos que teníamos tres semanas para estar juntos. Iba a ser genial.** **Entonces, después de la fogata, él… me dio un beso de buenas noches,**

—Awww... un beso de buenas noches —arrulló Afrodita mientras Artemisa ponía los ojos en blanco por esa tontería.

Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron.

 **volvió a su** **cabaña y por la mañana había desaparecido. Buscamos por todo el campamento.** **Contactamos con su madre. Intentamos ponernos en contacto con él de todas las** **formas que se nos ocurrieron. Nada. Desapareció sin más.**

 **«Hace tres días», estaba pensando Piper. La misma noche que ella había** **tenido el sueño.**

 **—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais juntos?**

 **—Desde agosto —contestó Annabeth—. El 18 de agosto.**

—El día de mi cumpleaños —dijo Percy.

 **—Casi cuando yo conocí a Jason —dijo Piper—. Pero nosotros solo hemos** **estado juntos unas cuantas semanas.**

 **Annabeth hizo una mueca.**

 **—Piper…, con respecto a eso…, tal vez deberías sentarte.**

—Esto no le va a gustar —dijo Apolo.

 **Piper sabía lo que iba a pasar. Empezó a invadirle el pánico, como si sus** **pulmones se estuvieran llenando de agua.**

 **—Oye, ya sé que Jason cree… cree que ha aparecido hoy mismo en el** **colegio, pero no es verdad. Hace cuatro meses que lo conozco.**

—Yo no aventuraría tanto —replicó Reyna.

 **—Piper —dijo Annabeth con tristeza—, es la Niebla.**

 **—¿Qué nieve?**

 **—N-i-e-b-l-a. Una especie de velo que separa el mundo de los mortales del** **mundo mágico. Las mentes mortales no pueden procesar conceptos como los de** **los dioses o los monstruos, así que la Niebla altera la realidad. Hace que los** **mortales vean cosas de una forma que puedan entender: por ejemplo, sus ojos** **pasarían totalmente por alto este valle o mirarían ese dragón y verían un montón** **de cables.**

 **Piper tragó saliva.**

 **—No. Tú misma dijiste que yo no soy una mortal normal y corriente. Que** **soy una semidiosa.**

—La Niebla también afecta a los semidioses —replicó Percy.

 **—Incluso los semidioses se pueden ver afectados. Lo he visto muchas veces.** **Los monstruos se infiltran en un sitio como un colegio, se hacen pasar por** **humanos, y todo el mundo cree acordarse de esa persona. Cree que siempre ha** **estado allí. La Niebla puede cambiar los recuerdos, incluso puede crear** **recuerdos de cosas que nunca han pasado…**

 **—¡Pero Jason no es un monstruo! —insistió Piper—. Es un humano, o un** **semidiós, o como queráis llamarlo.**

—Los semidioses también son capaces de controlar la Niebla —dijo Percy—. Por ejemplo mi amiga Thalia es capaz de hacerlo.

—No sabía que mi hermana podía controlar la Niebla —dijo Jason con sorpresa.

—¿Hermana? —Percy miró a Jason—. Cuando dices hermana... ¿te refieres a vuestro parentesco divino?

—En parte. Los dos tenemos la misma madre —respondió Jason.

—Así que tuviste dos hijos con la misma mortal —gruñó Hera a Zeus.

Este se puso nervioso y le pidió a su hermana que continuase la lectura.

 **Mis recuerdos no son falsos. Son muy reales.** **El día que prendimos fuego a los pantalones del entrenador Hedge. El día que** **Jason y yo vimos una lluvia de meteoritos en el tejado de la residencia y por fin** **conseguí que el muy tonto me besara…**

Antes de que Hestia pudiese seguir leyendo, Jason tomó a Piper del rostro y la besó. Varios se pusieron a silbar. Unos cuantos segundos después, ambos se separaron, con las cara completamente rojas debido a una combinación de vergüenza y de falta de aire.

 **Se vio divagando, hablándole a Annabeth de todo el semestre en la Escuela** **del Monte. Le había gustado Jason desde la primera semana que se habían** **conocido. Era muy amable con ella y muy paciente, e incluso aguantaba al** **hiperactivo de Leo y sus estúpidas bromas. La había aceptado por sí misma y no** **la había juzgado por las estupideces que había hecho. Se habían pasado horas** **hablando, contemplando las estrellas y, con el tiempo… por fin… cogidos de la** **mano. Todo eso no podía ser falso.**

 **Annabeth frunció los labios.**

 **—Piper, tus recuerdos son mucho más nítidos que los de la mayoría. Lo** **reconozco, y no sé por qué, pero si tan bien lo conoces…**

—Es normal si Hera ha manipulado directamente la memoria —dijo Apolo.

 **—¡Sí!**

 **—Entonces, ¿de dónde es?**

 **Piper se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe entre ceja y ceja.**

 **—Debe de habérmelo contado, pero…**

—Soy de San Francisco, aunque nací en Los Ángeles —respondió Jason.

 **—¿Te habías fijado alguna vez en su tatuaje antes de hoy? ¿Te ha hablado** **alguna vez de sus padres, o de sus amigos, o del último colegio al que ha ido?**

 **—No… no lo sé, pero…**

 **—Piper, ¿cómo se apellida?**

 **Se quedó con la mente en blanco. No sabía el apellido de Jason. ¿Cuál podía** **ser?**

—Grace —respondió el hijo de Júpiter.

 **Se echó a llorar. Se sentía como una perfecta idiota, pero se sentó en la roca** **al lado de Annabeth y se desmoronó.**

—Oh, Piper... —susurró Afrodita mirando a su hija con lástima

 **Aquello era demasiado. ¿Tenían que** **quitarle todo lo bueno que había en su estúpida y deprimente vida?**

 **«Sí —le había dicho el sueño—. A menos que hagas exactamente lo que te** **decimos».**

 **—Oye —dijo Annabeth—. Lo resolveremos. Ahora Jason está aquí. ¿Quién** **sabe? A lo mejor lo vuestro funciona de verdad.**

 **«Lo dudo»**

—Claro que lo hará —replicó Jason.

 **, pensó Piper. No cuando el sueño le había contado la verdad.**

 **Pero no podía decirlo.**

 **Se enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla.**

 **—Me has traído aquí arriba para que nadie me vea lloriqueando, ¿verdad?**

—Eh, tenemos que ayudarnos entre chicas —dijo Annabeth, dándole un golpe amistoso a Piper en el hombro.

 **Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Imaginé que sería duro. Sé lo que es perder a tu novio.**

 **—Pero sigo sin poder creer… Sé que teníamos algo. Y ahora ha** **desaparecido, como si él ni siquiera me reconociera. Si de verdad ha aparecido** **hoy por primera vez, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo ha acabado así? ¿Por qué no se** **acuerda de nada?**

—Imagino que sería para hacer el intercambio en igualdad de condiciones o algo así —aventuró Atenea.

 **—Buenas preguntas —dijo Annabeth—. Con suerte, Quirón podrá resolverlo.** **Pero de momento tenemos que instalarte. ¿Estás lista para bajar?**

 **Piper contempló la disparatada colección de cabañas del valle. Su nuevo** **hogar, una familia que supuestamente la entendía…, pero que al cabo de poco** **sería otro grupo de personas a las que decepcionaría, otro sitio del que la** **echarían. «Los traicionarás por nosotros —le había advertido la voz —. O lo** **perderás todo».**

 **No tenía alternativa.**

 **—Sí —mintió—. Estoy lista.**

 **En el prado central había un grupo de campistas jugando a baloncesto. Eran unos** **tiradores increíbles. Ningún lanzamiento rebotaba en el aro. Los triples entraban** **automáticamente.**

—Mis hijos —presumió Apolo.

—Mis cazadoras lo harían mucho mejor —replicó Artemisa.

 **—La cabaña de Apolo —explicó Annabeth—. Una panda de presumidos con** **armas de proyectiles: flechas, balones de baloncesto…**

—¿A quién me recuerda? —se preguntó Atenea "pensativamente".

 **Pasaron por delante de un foso para fogatas, donde dos chicos estaban** **luchando entre ellos con unas espadas.**

 **—¿Son espadas de verdad? —comentó Piper—. ¿No es peligroso?**

—Si fuesen espadas falsas...¿dónde estaría la diversión? —dijo Nico

 **—De eso se trata. Lo has clavado —dijo Annabeth—.**

—Menudo juego de palabras tan malo —comentó Hermes.

 **Perdón. Un juego de** **palabras muy malo. Esa de ahí es mi cabaña. La número seis.**

Atenea sonrió ante la mención de su cabaña.

 **Señaló con la cabeza una construcción gris con una lechuza tallada en la** **puerta. A través de la puerta abierta, Piper vio estanterías, armas expuestas y una** **de esas pizarras informatizadas que tienen en las aulas. Dos chicas estaban** **dibujando un mapa que parecía un esquema de guerra.**

—¿Captura la bandera? —aventuró Percy.

—Captura la bandera —confirmó Annabeth.

—¿Qué es Captura la bandera? —preguntó Frank.

—Es similar al Asedio de los Juegos de Guerra —respondió Percy—. Se juega dentro del bosque. Las cabañas se dividen en dos equipos y tratan de atrapar la bandera del equipo rival y llevarla a su territorio. La cabaña que consiga hacerse con la bandera contraria se verá libre de las tareas una semana.

 **—Hablando de espadas —dijo Annabeth—, ven aquí.**

 **Llevó a Piper por el contorno de la cabaña, en dirección a un gran cobertizo** **metálico que parecía hecho para guardar herramientas de jardinería.**

—Adivino. No hay herramientas de jardinería —dijo Lupa.

 **Annabeth** **lo abrió con una llave, pero dentro no había ninguna herramienta de jardinería, a** **menos que quisieras hacer la guerra en tus tomateras.**

—Las tomateras son muy peligrosas —murmuró Leo con un temblor.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Hefesto mirando curioso a su hijo.

—Pues que una hija de Deméter, Miranda Gardiner, estaba bastante interesada en Leo por esa época —empezó a explicar Annabeth mientras Jason y Piper aguantaban la risa—. Y en una ocasión quiso mostrarle su control de poderes con una tomatera. ¿El resultado? Pues que un poco más y la tomatera estrangula a Leo. El pobre le cogió pánico a los tomates y a los hijos de Deméter.

 **El cobertizo estaba lleno de** **toda clase de armas, desde espadas a lanzas, pasando por porras como la del** **entrenador Hedge.**

 **—Todo semidiós necesita un arma —dijo Annabeth—. Hefesto confecciona** **las mejores, pero nosotros también disponemos de una selección muy buena. En** **la cabaña de Atenea sabemos mucho de estrategia: cómo encontrar el arma** **adecuada para la persona adecuada. Veamos…**

 **A Piper no le apetecía buscar objetos mortales, pero sabía que Annabeth** **estaba intentando ser amable con ella.**

—Más que ser amable es que es completamente vital —dijo Reyna con un resoplido.

 **Annabeth le entregó una espada enorme que Piper apenas podía levantar.**

—¿De verdad creías que eso le serviría? —preguntó Ares con una ceja levantada.

—A lo mejor Piper tenía una fuerza descomunal o algo así —se limitó a decir Annabeth.

 **—No —dijeron las dos al unísono.**

 **Annabeth hurgó un poco más en el cobertizo y sacó otra cosa.**

 **—¿Una escopeta? —preguntó Piper.**

—Me gusta como suena eso —sonrió Ares.

 **—Una Mossberg 500 —Annabeth comprobó el sistema de carga como si no** **fuera nada del otro mundo—. No te preocupes. No hace daño a los humanos.** **Está modificada para disparar bronce celestial, así que solo mata monstruos.**

—A mí me gustaría llevar una pistola. Pero Annabeth no me deja —dijo Percy.

—¿Cómo quieres que te dejé llevar una pistola si eres malisimo en el tiro con arco, Sesos de algas —replicó Annabeth.

 **—Bueno…, creo que no es mi estilo —dijo Piper.**

 **—Hummm, sí —convino Annabeth—. Demasiado llamativa.**

 **Puso la escopeta en su sitio y empezó a rebuscar en una hilera de ballestas** **cuando algo situado en el rincón del cobertizo llamó la atención de Piper.**

 **—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó—. ¿Un cuchillo?**

 **Annabeth lo sacó y sopló el polvo de la vaina. Parecía que no hubiera visto la** **luz del día desde hacía siglos.**

 **—No lo sé, Piper —Annabeth parecía inquieta—. No creo que te interese.** **Las espadas suelen ser mejores.**

—No creo que puedas decir mucho si tú misma llevas un cuchillo —señaló Hazel.

 **—Tú usas un cuchillo.**

 **Piper señaló el que Annabeth llevaba sujeto al cinturón.**

 **—Sí, pero… —Annabeth se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, échale un vistazo** **si quieres.**

 **La vaina era de piel negra gastada, ribeteada de bronce. Nada lujoso ni** **llamativo. El mango de madera pulida encajaba perfectamente en la mano de** **Piper. Cuando desenvainó, halló una hoja triangular de unos cincuenta** **centímetros de largo; el bronce relucía como si lo hubieran bruñido el día** **anterior. Los bordes tenían un filo mortal.**

—Un parazonio —dijo Atenea.

 **El reflejo de sí misma en la hoja la** **sorprendió.**

—¿Esa no es _Katoptris_? —preguntó Afrodita,

Piper asintió.

 **Parecía mayor, más seria, no tan asustada como se sentía.**

 **—Te sienta bien —reconoció Annabeth—. Este tipo de cuchillo se llama** **parazonio. Tenía un uso principalmente ceremonial y lo llevaban los oficiales de** **alto rango de los ejércitos griegos. Demostraba que eras una persona con poder** **y** **riqueza, pero en una pelea te podía proteger perfectamente.**

 **—Me gusta —dijo Piper—. ¿Por qué no te parecía adecuado?**

 **Annabeth suspiró.**

 **—Este cuchillo tiene una larga historia. A la mayoría de la gente le daría** **miedo reclamarlo. Su primera dueña…, bueno, las cosas no le fueron muy bien.** **Se llamaba Helena.**

—¿Helena? ¿Helena de Troya? —preguntó Frank.

 **Piper asimiló la información.**

 **—Espera, ¿te refieres a la misma Helena en la que estoy pensando? ¿Helena** **de Troya?**

 **Annabeth asintió.**

—Pues sí. Era esa Helena —dijo el hijo de Marte.

 **De repente, Piper pensó que debería manejar la daga con guantes de** **cirujano.**

—Prácticamente todas las armas deberían ser manejadas con guantes de cirujano —replicó el dios del sol.

 **—¿Y está en tu cobertizo?**

 **—Estamos rodeados de cosas de la Antigua Grecia**

—Lo cual resulta un poco raro —dijo Nico.

 **—dijo Annabeth—. Esto** **no es un museo. Las armas como esta están pensadas para ser usadas. Son** **nuestra herencia como semidioses. Esta daga fue un regalo de boda de Menelao,** **el primer marido de Helena. Ella la llamó _Katoptris._**

 **—¿Qué significa?**

 **—Espejo —contestó Annabeth—. Probablemente porque era para lo único** **que la usaba Helena. No creo que haya sido usada nunca en combate.**

—Es que la función de _Katoptris_ funciona mejor fuera de combate —dijo Afrodita.

 **Piper miró de nuevo la hoja. Por un momento, su imagen la observó** **fijamente, pero luego el reflejo cambió.**

Los que no sabían el poder de _Katoptris_ se quedaron confundidos.

 **Vio llamas y una cara grotesca que** **parecía tallada en un lecho de roca. Oyó la misma risa que en su sueño. Vio a su** **padre encadenado, atado a un poste delante de una hoguera ardiente.**

—Vaaaaaaale. Eso pinta muy mal —dijo Leo.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Jason con burla.

 **Se le cayó el cuchillo.**

 **—¿Piper? —Annabeth gritó a los hijos de Apolo que jugaban en el campo de** **deporte—. ¡Un médico! ¡Necesito ayuda!**

 **—No, no pasa… nada —logró decir Piper.**

—Yo diría que SÍ necesitas un médico —replicó su madre.

 **—¿Estás segura?**

 **—Sí. Solo… —Tuvo que controlarse. Recogió la daga con los dedos** **temblorosos—. Solo me he sentido abrumada. Hoy han pasado muchas cosas.** **Pero… quiero quedarme la daga, si no hay ningún inconveniente.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca. Preferiría que su hija no se llevase la daga. Pero algo le decía que le sería útil en el futuro.

 **Annabeth vaciló. A continuación despachó con la mano a los hijos de Apolo.**

 **—De acuerdo, si estás segura. Te has quedado muy pálida. Creía que te había** **dado un ataque o algo parecido.**

—De verdad estuvo a punto de dármelo —murmuró Piper para ella.

 **—Estoy bien —aseguró Piper, aunque todavía tenía el corazón acelerado—.** **¿Hay … algún teléfono en el campamento? ¿Puedo llamar a mi padre?**

—No creo. Los teléfonos mandan señales a los monstruos —dijo Hefesto.

 **Los ojos grises de Annabeth eran casi tan inquietantes como la hoja de la** **daga. Parecía estar calculando un millón de posibilidades, intentando leerle el** **pensamiento a Piper.**

 **—No nos está permitido tener teléfonos —dijo—. Para la mayoría de los** **semidioses, usar un móvil es como mandar una señal que avisa a los monstruos** **de dónde estás. Pero… yo tengo uno —lo sacó del bolsillo—. Va contra las** **normas, pero si lo mantenemos en secreto…**

—Aunque tengo la impresión de que Quirón lo sabe —dijo Annabeth.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello —asintió Percy.

 **Piper lo aceptó con gratitud, procurando que no le temblaran las manos. Se** **apartó de Annabeth y se volvió hacia la zona de recreo.**

 **Llamó a la línea privada de su padre, aunque sabía lo que pasaría. El buzón de** **voz. Llevaba intentándolo tres días desde que había tenido el sueño. En la Escuela** **del Monte solo permitían usar el teléfono una vez al día, pero ella había llamado** **cada noche y no había conseguido nada.**

—De acuerdo. No es buena señal —dijo Frank.

 **Marcó el otro número a regañadientes. La ayudante personal de su padre** **contestó inmediatamente.**

 **—Oficina del señor McLean.**

 **—Jane —dijo Piper, apretando los dientes**

—Algo me dice que no te cae muy bien —dijo Hades.

 **—, ¿dónde está mi padre?**

 **Jane permaneció callada un momento, probablemente preguntándose si le** **pasaría algo si colgaba.**

—Por su bien espero que no lo haga —gruñó Afrodita.

 **—Piper, creía que no podías llamar desde el colegio.**

—De llamar puede. Una vez al día, pero puede —dijo Poseidón.

 **—Tal vez no esté en el colegio —dijo Piper—. Tal vez me haya escapado y** **me haya ido a vivir entre los animales del bosque.**

—Eso hubiese sido gracioso —dijo Hermes.

Por supuesto no lo era.

 **—Hummm —Jane no parecía preocupada—. Bueno, le diré que has llamado.**

 **—¿Dónde está?**

 **—Fuera.**

 **—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Piper bajó la voz , con la esperanza de que** **Annabeth fuera lo bastante educada para no escuchar a escondidas**

Percy miró a Annabeth.

—Escuchaste, ¿verdad?

—No —negó Annabeth. Percy levantó una ceja—. Solamente palabras sueltas que oía de casualidad.

 **—. ¿Cuándo** **vas a llamar a la policía, Jane? Podría estar en un aprieto.**

 **—Piper, no vamos a convertir esto en un circo para los medios de** **comunicación. Estoy segura de que está bien. De vez en cuando desaparece,** **pero siempre vuelve.**

 **—Así que es verdad. No sabes…**

 **—Tengo que dejarte, Piper —le espetó—. Que te lo pases bien en el colegio.**

 **La línea se cortó.**

—Más le vale que no me la encuentre nunca o... —soltó Afrodita con molestia.

 **Piper soltó una maldición. Volvió junto a Annabeth y le** **devolvió el teléfono.**

 **—¿No ha habido suerte? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **Piper no contestó. Tenía miedo de echarse a llorar otra vez.**

 **Annabeth echó un vistazo a la pantalla del teléfono y vaciló.**

 **—¿Te apellidas McLean? Perdona, no es asunto mío, pero me resulta muy** **familiar.**

—Y tanto que me resultaba familiar —murmuró Annabeth.

 **—Es un apellido común.**

 **—Sí, supongo. ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?**

 **—Es licenciado en bellas artes —dijo Piper automáticamente—. Es un artista** **cherokee.**

 **Su respuesta habitual. No era una mentira; simplemente no era toda la** **verdad.**

—Mis mentiras favoritas. Las que no lo son —declaró Hermes.

 **Al oírlo, la mayoría de la gente se imaginaba que su padre vendía** **recuerdos indios junto a la carretera en una reserva. Muñecos de Toro Sentado a** **los que se le balanceaba la cabeza, collares de conchas, cuadernos con un gran** **jefe en la portada… esa clase de cosas.**

 **—Ah —Annabeth no parecía convencida,**

—Habían demasiadas cosas raras —dijo Annabeth.

 **pero guardó el teléfono—. ¿Te** **encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que sigamos?**

 **Piper sujetó su nueva daga al cinturón y se prometió que más tarde, cuando** **estuviera sola, averiguaría cómo funcionaba.**

 **—Claro —dijo—. Quiero verlo todo.**

 **Todas las cabañas eran estupendas, pero a Piper ninguna se le antojó suya. No** **aparecieron señales en llamas —marsupiales o no— encima de su cabeza.**

—Ese no suele ser mi estilo —dijo Afrodita.

—Oh, sí... tu estilo —gruñó Piper.

 **La cabaña ocho era totalmente plateada y brillaba como la luz de la luna.**

 **—¿Artemisa? —aventuró Piper.**

—Correcto —asintió la diosa.

 **—Sabes de mitología griega —dijo Annabeth.**

 **—El año pasado leí algo cuando mi padre estaba trabajando en un proyecto.**

 **—Creía que hacía arte cherokee.**

—Necesitas pulir tus mentiras —dijo Hermes.

 **Piper reprimió una maldición.**

 **—Ah, sí. Pero… también hace otras cosas, ya sabes.**

 **Piper pensó que la había pifiado: McLean, mitología griega…**

 **Afortunadamente, Annabeth no pareció establecer ninguna relación.**

—Tampoco soy muy seguidora, la verdad —comentó Annabeth.

Eso hizo que Afrodita se preguntase que quién sería el padre de Piper.

 **—En fin —continuó Annabeth—. Artemisa es la diosa de la luna y de la caza.** **Pero no tiene campistas. Fue una doncella eterna, así que no tiene hijos.**

 **—Ah.**

 **Eso decepcionó un poco a Piper. Siempre le habían gustado las historias de** **Artemisa, y se imaginaba que sería una madre guay.**

Artemisa no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida.

—Gracias por eso. Pero voy a seguir mantendiéndome como diosa virgen.

 **—Bueno, están las Cazadoras de Artemisa —se corrigió Annabeth—. A veces** **vienen de visita. No son hijas de Artemisa, sino sus criadas:**

—Prefiero el término seguidoras —dijo la diosa de la luna.

 **un grupo de** **adolescentes inmortales que se aventuran a cazar monstruos y cosas por el estilo.**

 **Piper se animó.**

—Oh...

Afrodita puso una mueca de preocupación mientras que Artemisa sonreía ampliamente.

 **—Suena genial. ¿Son inmortales?**

 **—A menos que mueran en combate o rompan sus promesas. ¿Te he dicho** **que tienen que renunciar a los chicos? Nada de citas… nunca. Durante toda la** **eternidad.**

 **—Oh —dijo Piper—. Da igual.**

Afrodita respiró aliviada mientras que Artemisa se cruzaba de brazos y enfurruñaba, lo cual combinado con su apariencia de niña de doce años le daba un aspecto bastante adorable.

 **Annabeth se echó a reír. Por un momento pareció casi feliz, y Piper pensó** **que sería una amiga estupenda con la que pasar mejores momentos.**

 **«Olvídalo —se recordó a sí misma—. Aquí no vas a hacer amigos. No** **cuando se enteren».**

 **Pasaron a la siguiente cabaña, la número diez,**

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente. Ahí estaba su cabaña y la de su hija.

 **que estaba decorada como una** **casa de Barbie con cortinas de encaje, una puerta rosa y tiestos con claveles en** **las ventanas. Pasaron por delante de la puerta, y el olor a perfume casi provocó** **arcadas a Piper.**

 **—Uf, ¿es aquí donde vienen a morir las supermodelos?**

Afrodita frunció el ceño.

—Piper, que son tus hermanos y hermanas.

—Francamente mamá, en ese momento no lo sabía.

 **Annabeth sonrió burlonamente.**

 **—Es la cabaña de Afrodita, la diosa del amor. Drew es la líder.**

Eso dejó a Afrodita sorprendida. Había notado que Drew tenía carácter, pero para ser la líder...

 **—Lógico —gruñó Piper.**

 **—No todas son malas —dijo Annabeth—. La última líder que tuvimos era** **estupenda.**

 **—¿Qué fue de ella?**

Afrodita esperaba que su hija se hubiese ido a estudiar a la universidad o algo así.

 **La expresión de Annabeth se ensombreció.**

Pero no parecía ser el caso.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Afrodita—. La verdad.

Percy y Annabeth se miraron.

—Murió al enfrentarse a un drakon —respondió Percy.

 **—Deberíamos seguir.**

 **Examinaron las otras cabañas, pero Piper se deprimió más. Se preguntaba si** **podía ser hija de Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura.**

—No me importaría tenerte como hija.

 **Sin embargo, Piper mataba** **todas las plantas que tocaba.**

—O mejor no.

 **Atenea era guay. O tal vez Hécate, la diosa de la** **magia. Pero en realidad daba igual. Incluso allí, donde se suponía que todo el** **mundo encontraba a un padre perdido, ella acabaría siendo la hija no deseada.**

—No digas tonterías, Piper —dijo Afrodita—. Ninguno de nosotros rechazaríamos a nuestros hijos. Mira a Poseidón, por ejemplo. Su hijo Belerofonte era un caos con patas y aún así siempre lo quiso.

—Es que el pobre era muy torpe —dijo el dios del mar.**

—¿Al final que fue de tu hijo? —preguntó Zeus.

—¡Lo mataste haciendo que se cayera de Pegaso mientras iban volando!

—Ah... es verdad.

 **No le hacía ninguna ilusión la fogata de esa noche.**

 **—En un principio empezamos con los doce dioses del Olimpo —explicó** **Annabeth—. Los dioses a la izquierda y las diosas a la derecha.**

—Menos Dionisio que estaba con las diosas —recordó Nico.

 **Pero el año** **pasado añadimos un grupo de cabañas nuevas para otros dioses que no tenían** **trono en el Olimpo: Hécate, Hades, Iris…**

 **—¿De quién son las dos cabañas grandes del final? —preguntó Piper.**

—¿De quienes van a ser? —suspiró Poseidón, mirando a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

 **Annabeth frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—De Zeus y Hera, el rey y la reina de los dioses.**

 **Piper se encaminó en esa dirección, y Annabeth la siguió, aunque no se** **mostraba muy entusiasmada.**

—Los campistas preferimos mantenernos alejados de esas cabañas... por si las moscas —dijo Annabeth.

 **La cabaña de Zeus le recordaba un banco. Era de** **mármol blanco con grandes columnas en la fachada y puertas de bronce bruñido** **decoradas con relámpagos.**

Zeus asintió, orgulloso del diseño de su cabaña. Jason, por su parte, no podía evitar pensar que su padre la podría haber hecho menos vistosa (aunque siendo sinceros, si la comparaba con la de Apolo...).

 **La cabaña de Hera era más pequeña, pero tenía el mismo estilo de** **construcción, salvo que en las puertas había tallados dibujos de plumas de pavo** **real que relucían en distintos colores.**

Hera hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

 **A diferencia de las otras cabañas, que eran todas ruidosas y estaban abiertas** **y llenas de actividad, las de Zeus y Hera parecían cerradas y silenciosas.**

 **—¿Están vacías? —preguntó Piper.**

—Que es como deberían estar siempre —gruñó Hera.

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Zeus pasó mucho tiempo sin tener hijos. Bueno, casi. Zeus, Poseidón y** **Hades, los hermanos mayores entre los dioses, son conocidos como los Tres** **Grandes. Sus hijos son muy poderosos y peligrosos. Durante los últimos setenta** **años más o menos, han intentado evitar tener hijos semidioses.**

 **—¿Han «intentado evitar»?**

 **—A veces…, ejem…, han hecho trampa. Tengo una amiga, Thalia Grace, que** **es hija de Zeus.**

Hera miro fijamente a su marido. Zeus apartó la mirada mientras silbaba una melodía.

 **Pero abandonó la vida en el campamento y se hizo Cazadora de** **Artemisa.**

—Supo elegir bien —asintió Artemisa—. Y parece ser que ella no es orgullosa.

—¿Por qué decís eso? —preguntó Hazel.

—Porque normalmente una hija de Zeus jamás aceptaría unirse a la Caza a menos que sea en la posición de teni... —Artemisa se interrumpió, mirando la expresión de Percy, Annabeth y Nico—. Zoë murió, ¿no? —Asintieron—. ¿Cómo?

—La asesinó su padre, Atlas —respondió Percy—. La convertisteis en una nueva constelación, la Cazadora.

—A Zoë siempre le gustaron las estrellas.

 **Mi novio, Percy, es hijo de Poseidón.**

—No me recuerdes que estás saliendo con el hijo del Barba percebe —pidió Atenea.

 **Y hay un chico que aparece a** **veces, Nico, que es hijo de Hades. Excepto ellos, los Tres Grandes dioses no** **tienen hijos semidioses. Por lo menos, que nosotros sepamos.**

 **—¿Y Hera?**

—Yo no tengo hijos semidioses —respondió la diosa.

 **Piper miró las puertas decoradas con motivos de pavos reales. La cabaña la** **incomodaba, pero no estaba segura del motivo.**

—Es Hera. Incómoda a todos los semidioses —respondió Percy.

Hera frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

 **—La diosa del matrimonio —Annabeth empleó un tono cuidadosamente** **mesurado, como si estuviera intentando evitar soltar un juramento—. Ella solo** **tiene hijos con Zeus, así que tampoco hay semidioses. Su cabaña solo tiene un** **uso honorífico.**

 **—No te gusta —señaló Piper.**

—No le gusto a la gran mayoría de mestizos, niña —replicó Hera.

 **—Tenemos una larga historia —reconoció Annabeth—. Creía que habíamos** **hecho las paces, pero cuando Percy desapareció… tuve una extraña visión de** **ella.**

 **—Y te dijo que vinieras a por nosotros —dijo Piper—. Pero creías que** **encontrarías a Percy.**

 **—Prefiero no hablar de ello —advirtió Annabeth—. Ahora mismo no tengo** **nada bueno que decir de Hera.**

 _En realidad muy pocas veces tengo que decir algo bueno de Hera_ pensó Annabeth.

 **Piper miró la base de las puertas.**

 **—Entonces, ¿quién entra ahí?**

—¿No has oído que la cabaña es honorífica o qué? —se burló Hera.

 **—Nadie. La cabaña solo tiene un uso honorífico, como ya he dicho. No entra** **nadie.**

 **—Sí que entran.**

 **Piper señaló una huella que había en el umbral.**

Hera se puso roja de rabia.

—¿Quién ha osado entrar en MI CABAÑA? —rugió la diosa.

 **Empujó las puertas** **instintivamente y se abrieron con facilidad.**

 **Annabeth retrocedió.**

 **—Esto…, Piper, no creo que debamos…**

 **—Se supone que hacemos cosas peligrosas, ¿no?**

—Eso supera los límites, según como lo mires —dijo Percy.

 **Y Piper entró.**

 **La cabaña de Hera no era un lugar en el que a Piper le apeteciera vivir. Era fría** **como una nevera, con un círculo de columnas alrededor de una estatua central** **de la diosa de tres metros de altura, sentada en un trono con una holgada túnica** **dorada. Piper siempre había creído que las estatuas griegas eran blancas y tenían** **una mirada vacía, pero aquella estaba pintada con llamativos colores, de tal** **forma que parecía casi humana…, solo que era enorme. Los ojos penetrantes de** **Hera parecían seguir a Piper.**

Jason se estremeció, recordando la cabaña de su padre y la estatua gigante del dios. Se pregunto si en el resto de cabañas también habrían estatuas de sus respectivos dioses.

 **A los pies de la diosa había un brasero de bronce en el que ardía fuego. Piper** **se preguntó quién se ocupaba de él si la cabaña siempre estaba vacía. Un halcón** **de piedra descansaba en el hombro de Hera, y su mano sostenía un báculo** **rematado con una flor de loto. La diosa tenía el cabello peinado con trenzas** **negras. Su rostro sonreía, pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, como si** **estuviera diciendo: «Madre sabe lo que es bueno. No me hagas enfadar o tendré** **que darte lo que te mereces».**

Ares y Hefesto se miraron. Conocían esa mirada.

 **No había nada más en la cabaña: ni camas, ni muebles, ni cuarto de baño, ni** **ventanas. Nada que pudiera utilizarse para vivir. Para ser la diosa del hogar y el** **matrimonio, lo cierto es que la casa de Hera recordaba una tumba.**

—Bueno, es que la cabaña no esta hecha para vivir —dijo Nico.

 **No, aquella no era su madre. Al menos, Piper estaba segura de eso.**

—Que no tengo hijos semidioses, copón.

 **No había** **entrado allí porque sintiera una buena conexión, sino porque la sensación de** **temor era más intensa allí. Su sueño —el terrible ultimátum que le habían dado—** **guardaba alguna relación con aquella cabaña.**

 **Se quedó paralizada. No estaban solas. Detrás de la estatua, en un pequeño** **altar situado a sus espaldas, había una figura cubierta con un chal negro**

—Vale, eso da miedo —dijo Frank.

 **. Solo sus** **manos resultaban visibles, con las palmas hacia arriba. Parecía estar recitando** **algo parecido a un hechizo o una plegaria.**

 **Annabeth lanzó un grito ahogado.**

 **—¿Rachel?**

—¿Qué demonios hace RED en la cabaña de Hera? —preguntó Percy mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

 **La otra chica se volvió. Al soltar el chal quedó a la vista una melena de** **cabello pelirrojo rizado y una cara pecosa que no se correspondía en absoluto** **con la seriedad de la cabaña ni con el chal negro. Aparentaba unos diecisiete** **años, una adolescente totalmente normal con una blusa verde y unos vaqueros** **raídos cubiertos de garabatos hechos con rotulador. Pese a lo frío que estaba el** **suelo, iba descalza.**

—Rachel siempre ha sido rara —dijo Percy.

 **—¡Eh! —Corrió a abrazar a Annabeth—. ¡Lo siento mucho! He venido lo** **más rápido que he podido.**

 **Hablaron unos minutos del novio de Annabeth, de la falta de noticias y demás** **asuntos, hasta que por fin Annabeth se acordó de Piper, que estaba sintiéndose** **incómoda.**

Annabeth se sonrojo.

—Perdona por eso, Piper.

 **—Qué maleducada soy —se disculpó Annabeth—. Rachel, esta es Piper, una** **de los mestizos que rescatamos hoy. Piper, esta es Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nuestro** **oráculo.**

 **—La amiga que vive en la cueva —adivinó Piper.**

—Bueno, los oráculos deben de estar en lugares misteriosos o así —dijo Apolo.

 **Rachel sonrió.**

 **—La misma.**

 **—¿Así que eres un oráculo? —preguntó Piper—. ¿Puedes adivinar el futuro?** **—dijo.**

—Algo parecido —dijo Apolo.

 **—Más bien, el futuro me asalta de vez en cuando —contestó Rachel—.** **Anuncio profecías. El espíritu del oráculo me secuestra alguna que otra vez y me** **dice cosas importantes que no tienen sentido para nadie. Pero sí, las profecías** **adivinan el futuro.**

 **—Ah —Piper desplazó el peso de un pie al otro—. Mola.**

 **Rachel se echó a reír.**

 **—No te preocupes. A todo el mundo le da un poco de repelús. Incluso a mí.** **Pero normalmente soy inofensiva.**

—Menos si saca su cepillo para el pelo —dijo Percy temblando—. Si lo saca, huye.

Los dioses y los romanos (a excepción de Jason) rieron, pensando que lo que decía Percy era una broma. Pero se callaron al ver la mirada seria del resto.

 **—¿Eres una semidiosa?**

 **—No —respondió Rachel—. Soy mortal.**

—Todos mis oráculos lo han sido. Por algún motivo el Oráculo de Delfos no acepta a semidioses —explicó Apolo.

 **—Entonces, ¿qué eres…?**

 **Piper señaló la estancia con la mano.**

 **La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció. Lanzó una mirada a Annabeth y luego de** **nuevo a Piper.**

 **—Es solo una corazonada. Algo relacionado con esta cabaña y la** **desaparición de Percy. Las dos cosas están relacionadas de alguna forma. He** **aprendido a hacer caso de mis corazonadas, sobre todo desde el mes pasado,** **cuando los dioses se quedaron callados.**

—Eso —gruñó Hestia fulminando a su hermano pequeño con la mirada.

 **—¿Se quedaron callados? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Rachel miró a Annabeth con los ojos entornados.**

 **—¿Todavía no se lo has contado?**

 **—Iba a hacerlo —dijo Annabeth—. Piper, durante el mes pasado… Bueno,** **es normal que los dioses no hablen mucho con sus hijos, pero por lo general** **recibimos algún mensaje de vez en cuando. Algunos de nosotros incluso podemos** **visitar el Olimpo.**

—Eso ya es más de lo que nosotros recibimos —dijo Reyna.

—Imagino que es justo —comentó Jason—. Nosotros casi nunca vemos a nuestros padres divinos, pero a cambio vivimos mucho más. Ellos pueden verlos pero su esperanza de vida es más corta.

 **Yo me he pasado prácticamente todo el semestre en el Empire** **State.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—La actual entrada del monte Olimpo.**

 **—Ah —dijo Piper—. Claro, ¿por qué no?**

 **—Annabeth estaba remodelando el Olimpo después de los daños que sufrió** **en la guerra de los titanes —explicó Rachel—. Es una arquitecta increíble.** **Deberías ver su mostrador de ensaladas…**

—Yo quiero verlo —dijo Perséfone.

 **—En fin —dijo Annabeth—, el caso es que, desde hace cosa de un mes, el** **Olimpo se quedó en silencio. La entrada se cerró, y nadie ha podido entrar. Nadie** **sabe por qué. Es como si los dioses se hubieran aislado. Ni siquiera mi madre** **responde a mis plegarias, y el director del campamento, Dioniso, fue llamado.**

—¿Por qué soy el director de un campamento lleno de semidioses? Ni siquiera me gustan —se quejó Dionisio.

—Fue por un castigo de su padre, Zeus —respondió Annabeth.

—¿De verdad? Podrías haberme quitado el vino, padre. Creo que habría sido más considerado —exclamó el dios del vino.

—También hizo eso.

—¡¿Qué?!

 **—¿El director del campamento era el dios del… vino?**

 **—Sí, es una…**

 **—Larga historia —aventuró Piper—. Está bien. Sigue.**

 **—En realidad, eso es todo —dijo Annabeth—.**

—Pues esta historia era corta —dijo Ares.

 **Los semidioses siguen siendo** **reconocidos, pero nada más. Ni mensajes. Ni visitas. Ni señales de que los dioses** **escuchan siquiera. Es como si hubiera pasado algo… algo muy malo. Y entonces** **Percy desapareció.**

 **—Y Jason apareció en nuestra excursión —añadió Piper—. Sin recuerdos.**

 **—¿Quién es Jason? —preguntó Rachel.**

 **—Mi… —Piper se interrumpió antes de decir «novio», pero el esfuerzo le** **provocó una punzada en el pecho**

Jason le tomó de la mano.

 **—. Mi amigo. Pero tú dijiste que Hera te envió** **una visión, Annabeth.**

 **—Así es —dijo Annabeth—. La primera comunicación de un dios en un mes,** **y es de Hera, la diosa menos servicial. Y encima se pone en contacto conmigo,** **la semidiosa que peor le cae.**

—Una combinación explosiva, sin duda —dijo Hefesto.

 **Me dice que averiguaré lo que le pasó a Percy si** **voy a la plataforma del Gran Cañón y busco a un chico con un zapato. Y en lugar** **de eso, os encuentro a vosotros, y el chico con un zapato es Jason. No tiene** **sentido.**

—Bueno, que acabáis de encontrarlo. Dadle un poco de cuartelillo al chaval para que recupere sus recuerdos —dijo Hermes.

 **—Está pasando algo malo —convino Rachel.**

 **Miró a Piper, y esta sintió el deseo irresistible de hablarle de su sueño, de** **confesarle que sabía lo que estaba pasando… Al menos parte de la historia. Y** **que en verdad lo malo no había hecho más que empezar.**

 **—Chicas —dijo—. Yo… necesito…**

 **Antes de que pudiera seguir, el cuerpo de Rachel se puso rígido.**

Todos se tensaron. Parecía ser que algo se acercaba.

 **Los ojos le** **empezaron a brillar con una luz amarillenta, y agarró a Piper por los hombros.** **Piper intentó retroceder, pero las manos de Rachel eran como abrazaderas de** **acero.**

 **«Libérame», dijo. Pero no era la voz de Rachel. Sonaba como una mujer** **mayor, hablando desde algún lugar lejano por un tubo con eco.**

—Eso no es el espíritu —murmuró Apolo.

 **«Libérame,** **Piper McLean, o la tierra nos engullirá. Debe ser en el solsticio».**

—Siempre con fechas límites —suspiró Percy.

 **La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Annabeth intentó separar a Piper de** **Rachel, pero era inútil. Un humo verde las envolvió, y Piper ya no supo si estaba** **despierta o soñando. La gigantesca estatua de la diosa pareció levantarse de su** **trono.**

—¿Exactamente que clase de vapores has inhalado, Piper? —preguntó Leo—. Porque eso no es muy normal.

—Lo es en nuestro mundo —respondió Annabeth.

 **Se inclinó por encima de Piper, atravesándola con los ojos. La boca de la** **estatua se abrió, y su aliento era como un perfume terriblemente fuerte. Habló** **con la misma voz resonante: «Nuestros enemigos están despertando. El del fuego** **es solo el primero. Si te pliegas a su voluntad, su rey se alzará y nos condenará a** **todos. ¡LIBÉRAME!»**

 **A Piper le flaquearon las piernas y todo se volvió negro.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hestia.

* * *

 ***: Término persa del cuál, en teoría, proviene la palabra amazon (amazona). Esto sale en el libro _Percy Jackson y los Héroes Griegos,_ en el capítulo dedicado a Otrera.**

 ****: Sacado del libro _Percy Jackson y los Héroes Griegos_ en el capítulo, como habréis adivinado, dedicado a Belerofonte.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Tercer capítulo subido y ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡POR FIN! Dios, escribir esto ha sido un suplicio (más de catorce mil palabras). Sobre todo el cuarto capítulo, que era bastante largo.**

 **En fin, no me voy a explayar mucho aquí.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Leo V y Leo VI

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Después de que Hestia terminase de leer, hubo dos nuevos destellos en la sala y aparecieron dos personas nuevas. Una de ellas correspondía a la de un chico de entre catorce y quince años, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules, Llevaba una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo y un arco con su carcaj a la espalda.

La otra figura correspondía a una chica muy hermosa de unos dieciséis años, de cabello del color del caramelo y ojos del color de la canela. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que realzaba sus atributos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Calipso? —preguntó Zeus mirando a la reina de Ogigia.

—Eso me gustaría saber, señor Zeus —respondió Calipso—. Estaba tranquilamente en mi isla, cuando fui envuelta en una luz brillante y traída aquí.

—Es muy posible que Calipso sea importante en algún momento de la lectura, padre —dijo Atenea—. Quizás deberíamos dejar que se quedase.

—Esta bien —admitió Zeus—. ¿Y tú, semidiós? Dinos tu nombre.

—Eh... sí. —El chico rubio se adelanto y le hizo una reverencia a Zeus y después a Apolo—. Soy Will Solace. Hijo de Apolo y consejero de la cabaña 7.

Una vez hecha las presentaciones, y explicado el motivo de tan pintoresca reunión, Will y Calipso se reunieron con el grupo de semidioses.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, Calipso —dijo Percy en cuanto Calipso se hubo sentado.

Calipso parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —preguntó.

—¡Oh! Yo...

—¡Tú acabaste en mi isla! —exclamó Calipso.

—Así es —asintió Percy—. Acabé, o acabaré, en Ogigia después de salir volando de la explosión de un volcán. Y tú te encargaste de sanar mis heridas.

—Ya veo. Bueno, pues fue, o será, un placer sanar tus heridas —respondió la hija de Atlas con una sonrisa.

Percy le devolvió la sonrisa y, al darse la vuelta, se topó con la mirada fulminante de Annabeth, Reyna y, por extraño que sonase, la de Nico. Frank lo miraba alarmado, Will y Jason con simpatía, Piper y Hazel negaban con la cabeza y Leo... Leo se estaba desternillando de la risa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el hijo de Poseidón.

—Nada —gruñó su novia.

Antes de que Percy pudiese decir algo, Hefesto levantó una mano.

—Seguramente el siguiente capítulo será el de mi hijo, así que me pido leer —dijo el dios del fuego.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? —preguntó Atenea—. A lo mejor es el de mi hija.

—Intuición de padre —respondió Hefesto.

—Eso y que has visto el título del siguiente capítulo —añadió Ares.

—También eso —admitió Hefesto—. **Leo V y Leo VI.**

 **La visita de Leo estaba yendo estupendamente hasta que se enteró de lo del** **dragón.**

—¿Qué dragón? —preguntó Perséfone.

—Uno hecho de Bronce celestial —respondió Leo.

—¿Te refieres a ese dragón? —preguntó Hefesto—. Es bueno ver que después de tanto tiempo seguirá cumpliendo sus funciones.

—Ya...

 **El arquero, Will Solace, parecía bastante majo.**

—¿Parecía? —repitió Will.

—Eres majo —aclaró Leo.

 **Todo lo que le enseñó era tan** **increíble que debería haber sido ilegal. ¿Buques de guerra griegos de verdad** **anclados en la playa que a veces realizaban combates de entrenamiento con** **flechas encendidas y explosivos? ¡Mola! ¿Talleres de artesanía en los que podías** **hacer esculturas con sierras mecánicas y sopletes? Leo estaba en plan: «¡Me** **apunto!». ¿Que el bosque estaba lleno de monstruos y nadie debía entrar solo?** **¡Genial!**

Los romanos, menos Jason, escuchaban todo eso sorprendidos. La verdad es que esas cosas, por peligrosas que sonasen, parecían muy guays.

 **Además, el campamento estaba lleno de chicas guapas.**

—Hombres —bufó Artemisa.

—Más bien Leo —dijo Piper.

 **Leo no acababa** **de entender el asunto del parentesco con los dioses, pero esperaba que no** **significara que era primo de todas aquellas señoritas.**

—Buuf... primo, tío, sobrino... puedes ser cualquiera de esas cosas —dijo Will.

 **Eso sería un rollo.**

—¿Por? —preguntó Calipso.

—Bueno, ya sabes... el parentesco y todo eso... —respondió Leo, ligeramente sonrojado. No acababa de entender que había pasado, pero Calipso había acabado sentada a su lado.

Calipso rió con una voz melódica.

—¡Pero si los dioses no tienen ADN! —exclamó la diosa.

 **Por lo** **menos quería volver a ver a aquellas chicas submarinas. Desde luego, merecía la** **pena ahogarse por ellas.**

Piper le dio una colleja a Leo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Valdez.

 **Will le enseñó las cabañas, el pabellón del comedor y la palestra de los** **combates con espada.**

 **—¿Me daréis una espada? —preguntó Leo.**

 **Will le lanzó una mirada como si la idea le preocupara.**

—Apenas te conocía y ya sabía que eras un peligro —comentó Jason.

—Solamente hacía falta mirarle la cara —dijo Will.

 **—Probablemente te la hagas tú mismo, teniendo en cuenta como sois en la** **cabaña nueve.**

—Cierto, todo su equipo se lo fabrican ellos mismos —dijo Percy.

—Lo mismo ocurre con los hijos de Vulcano en el Campamento Júpiter —añadió Frank.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—También podemos fabricar para otros si nos lo pedís.

—Mejor no —dijo Piper, recordando la vez que le había ido a pedir a Leo que le ayudase a fabricar una espada. El chico se había pasado casi cuarenta minutos hablando sin parar sobre la longitud de la hoja, la empuñadura, la forma; hasta que Piper, harta, le había gritado que se diese un chapuzón, empleando su _embrujahabla_ por accidente.

 **—Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vulcano?**

 **—Normalmente no llamamos a los dioses por sus nombres romanos —dijo** **Will—. Los nombres originales son griegos. Tu padre es Hefesto.**

 **—¿Festo?**

Los romanos, y Percy, tuvieron que ocultar una risa ante el nombre. Festo, el dios feliz de la forja y el fuego.

 **—Leo había oído a alguien decir aquel nombre antes, pero aun así** **se quedó pasmado—. Parece el dios de los vaqueros.**

Ahora había que añadirle de los vaqueros. Festo, el dios feliz de la forja, el fuego y de los vaqueros.

 **—He-festo —le corrigió Will—. El dios de los herreros y el fuego.**

 **Leo también había oído eso, pero procuró no pensar en ello. El dios del** **fuego… ¿En serio? Considerando lo que le había pasado a su madre, parecía una** **broma de mal gusto.**

—¿Lo qué le paso a tu madre? —repitió Hefesto—. Oh, entiendo.

—Pues yo no —protestó Ares.

—Ya te enterarás —gruñó Hefesto.

 **—Entonces, ¿el martillo en llamas que me apareció encima de la cabeza era** **algo bueno o malo? —preguntó.**

 **Will tardó un rato en contestar.**

 **—Te han reconocido enseguida. Eso normalmente es bueno.**

—Ese normalmente no suena muy bien —dijo Hades.

 **—Pero el tío de los arcoíris y los ponis, Butch, habló de una maldición.**

—Cierto —asintió Lupa.

 **—Ah…, no es nada. Desde que el último líder de la cabaña nueve murió…**

Percy, Nico, Annabeth y Will agacharon la cabeza, recordando a Beckendorf.

 **—¿Murió? ¿Fue una muerte dolorosa?**

Hefesto también tenía interés en saber que había ocurrido con su hijo.

 **—Debería dejar que te lo contaran tus compañeros.**

 **—Sí, ¿dónde están mis colegas de cabaña? ¿No debería estar haciéndome un** **recorrido VIP su líder?**

Leo hizo una mueca, recordando el aspecto de Jake al conocerle.

 **—Él…, bueno…, no puede. Ya verás por qué.**

 **Will se adelantó antes de que Leo pudiera preguntar algo más.**

 **—Maldiciones y muerte —dijo Leo para sí—. Esto mejora cada vez más.**

—No hay nada mejor que llegar a un campamento lleno de semidioses, con cosas muy peligrosas y que además hallan maldiciones y muertes por ahí —dijo Leo.

Hefesto miró a su hijo.

—Estás siendo irónico, ¿no?

Leo asintió.

 **Estaba en mitad del prado cuando vio a su antigua niñera. No era la persona que** **esperaba ver en un campamento para semidioses.**

—No, definitivamente no es algo que tengas que ver ahí —dijo Apolo.

 **Leo se paró en seco.**

 **—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Will.**

 **Tía Callida. Así se hacía llamar, pero Leo no la veía desde que tenía cinco** **años. Estaba allí quieta, a la sombra de una gran cabaña blanca que había al final** **del prado, observándolo.**

—Cabaña blanca —murmuró Atenea, mirando a Hera.

Eso le extrañaba, ¿para qué iba Hera a ser la niñera del retoño del hijo que había expulsado del Olimpo por ser demasiado feo? Lo único que tenía sentido para la diosa de la sabiduría era que...

—Lo estaba probando... —murmuró Atenea. ¿Probando para qué? ¿Para ver si era uno de los miembros de la profecía?

 **Llevaba su vestido de viuda de lino negro, con un chal** **negro que le cubría el pelo. Su cara no había cambiado: la piel curtida y los** **penetrantes ojos oscuros. Sus manos arrugadas eran como garras. Parecía una** **anciana, pero no era distinta de como Leo la recordaba.**

 **—Esa señora mayor… —dijo Leo—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?**

 **Will trató de seguir su mirada.**

 **—¿Qué señora mayor?**

—Cuando alguien pregunta eso, siempre suele ser mala señal —dijo Hermes.

 **—La única señora mayor que hay, tío. La de negro. ¿Cuántas señoras** **mayores ves por aquí?**

—Hombre, si nos ponemos muy tiquismiquis, cualquier ninfa del campamento podría entrar en esa posibilidad —respondió Will.

 **Will le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.**

 **—Creo que hoy has tenido un día muy largo, Leo. La Niebla podría estar** **jugándote malas pasadas.**

—Dudo que sea eso —dijo Afrodita.

 **¿Qué tal si vamos directos a tu cabaña?**

 **Leo quería protestar, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia la gran cabaña blanca,** **la tía Callida había desaparecido.**

—Mal rollo... —soltó Nico.

—Tiene gracia que tú lo digas, Niño zombie —replicó Percy.

 **Estaba seguro de que había estado allí, como si** **el hecho de haber pensado en su madre la hubiera traído del pasado.**

 **Y eso no era bueno, porque la tía Callida había intentado matarlo.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó Hefesto, fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

Hera se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera sabes si soy yo —replicó la diosa.

—Oh, por favor. Es evidente que eres tú —gruñó Hefesto.

 **—Solo te tomaba el pelo, tío.**

 **Leo sacó unos engranajes y unas palancas de los bolsillos y empezó a** **toquetearlos para calmar los nervios. No podía dejar que todos creyeran que** **estaba loco. Por lo menos, no tan loco como estaba realmente.**

—Llegas tarde —dijeron Jason y Piper.

 **—Vamos a ver la cabaña nueve —dijo—. Me apetece una buena maldición.**

—No hay nada como una buena maldición para alegrar el día —bromeó Percy.

 **Desde fuera, la cabaña de Hefesto parecía una caravana descomunal con** **relucientes paredes metálicas y ventanas con lamas de metal. La entrada era** **como la puerta de la caja fuerte de un banco, de forma circular y con bastantes** **centímetros de grosor. Se abría con numerosos engranajes de latón que giraban y** **pistones hidráulicos que expulsaban humo.**

—¿Es cosa mía o el diseño es distinto? —preguntó Hefesto.

—Cuando fueron construyendo el resto de cabañas se decidió modificar las viejas —respondió Annabeth.

—Antes las cabañas eran muy similares las unas a las otras, pero con colores y decoraciones diferentes —explicó Percy a Hazel, Frank y Reyna.

 **Leo silbó.**

 **—Les va el rollo mecánico, ¿eh?**

—Eso es quedarse corto —dijo Annabeth.

 **Dentro, la cabaña parecía desierta. Había literas metálicas plegadas contra** **las paredes, como camas empotradas de alta tecnología. Cada una tenía un panel** **de control digital, lucecitas parpadeantes, piedras preciosas brillantes y** **engranajes dentados. Leo se imaginó que cada campista tenía su propia** **cerradura de combinación para desenganchar su cama, y probablemente detrás** **había un hueco para almacenar cosas, tal vez algunas trampas para no dejar** **entrar a las visitas inoportunas.**

Leo hizo una mueca divertida. ¿Como había podido ser tan ingenuo?

 **Por lo menos, así lo habría diseñado Leo. Una** **barra de bomberos bajaba del segundo piso, aunque no parecía que la cabaña** **tuviera segundo piso desde fuera.**

—Cosas así son muy comunes —dijo Percy.

 **Una escalera de caracol descendía a una** **especie de sótano. Las paredes estaban llenas de todas las herramientas eléctricas** **que Leo podía imaginar, además de una enorme colección de cuchillos, espadas** **y otros instrumentos de destrucción. Una gran mesa de trabajo rebosante de** **chatarra: tornillos, pernos, arandelas, clavos, remaches y un millón de piezas de** **máquinas más. Leo sintió el fuerte deseo de metérselo todo en los bolsillos de la** **chaqueta. Le encantaban esa clase de cosas, pero necesitaría cien chaquetas más** **para que le cupiera todo.**

—¿Tú estás seguro de que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación? —preguntó Hermes.

—Pues me parece que no —respondió Leo.

 **Al mirar a su alrededor casi se imaginaba que estaba otra vez en el taller de** **máquinas de su madre. No por las armas, sino por las herramientas, los montones** **de chatarra, el olor a grasa, metal y motores calientes. A ella le habría encantado** **ese sitio.**

Leo asintió.

 **Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No le gustaban los recuerdos dolorosos.** **Su lema era «Sigue adelante». No le des vueltas a las cosas. No te quedes en un** **sitio demasiado tiempo. Era la única forma de escapar de la tristeza.**

—No deberías alejarte de ese tipo de cosas —dijo Belona.

Leo no dijo nada.

 **Cogió un largo instrumento de la pared.**

 **—¿Una desbrozadora? ¿Para qué quiere una desbrozadora el dios del fuego?**

—Para desbrozar —respondió el dios como si su hijo fuese idiota.

 **Una voz en las sombras dijo:**

 **—Te llevarías una sorpresa.**

 **En el fondo de la habitación había una litera ocupada. Una cortina de tela de** **camuflaje oscura se descorrió, y Leo vio a un chico que había resultado invisible** **un segundo antes. Era difícil decir gran cosa de él porque estaba cubierto de** **escayola. Tenía toda la cabeza envuelta en gasa menos la cara, que estaba** **hinchada y magullada. Parecía el muñeco de Michelin después de una paliza.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Es un poco largo de explicar —respondió Leo.

 **—Soy Jake Mason —dijo—. Te daría la mano, pero…**

 **—Sí —contestó Leo—. No te levantes.**

—No creo que este mucho por esa labor —asintió Frank.

 **El chico esbozó una sonrisa y acto seguido hizo una mueca como si le doliera** **mover la cabeza. Leo se preguntaba qué le habría pasado, pero le daba miedo** **preguntarlo.**

 **—Bienvenido a la cabaña nueve —dijo Jake—. Ha pasado casi un año desde** **la última vez que tuvimos chicos nuevos. De momento, yo soy el líder.**

—¿Cómo que de momento? —preguntó Perséfone.

—Tras la muerte del anterior líder, Beckendorf, nadie quería asumir el puesto. Al final fue Jake quién lo hizo, aunque nunca le gusto —respondió Annabeth.

 **—¿De momento? —preguntó Leo.**

 **Will Solace se aclaró la garganta.**

 **—¿Dónde está todo el mundo, Jake?**

 **—En las fraguas**

 _Lógico_ pensó Will. _¿Dónde demonios quería que estuviesen los de Hefesto?_

 **—respondió Jake tristemente—. Están trabajando en… ya** **sabes, ese problema.**

—¿Problema? —preguntó Ares con interés. Cualquier cosa que fuese un problema para el herrero cojo o sus hijos, era más que bienvenido para él.

 **—Ah —Will cambió de tema—. Bueno, ¿tienes una cama libre para Leo?**

 **Jake observó a Leo, evaluándolo.**

 **—¿Crees en las maldiciones, Leo? ¿O en los fantasmas?**

 **«Acabo de ver a la tía Callida, mi niñera malvada —pensó Leo—. Tendría** **que estar muerta después de tantos años. Y no hay un día que no me acuerde de** **mi madre en el incendio del taller de máquinas.**

Frank miró de reojo a Leo, algo sorprendido por las similitudes de ambos. Los dos habían perdido a sus respectivas madres en los dominios de su progenitor divino. Frank en una guerra y Leo en un incendio en un taller.

 **No me hables de fantasmas,** **muñeco».**

—Veo que sí —dijo Calipso.

 **Pero en voz alta dijo:**

 **—¿Fantasmas? Bah. No. Paso de esas cosas. Esta mañana un espíritu de la** **tormenta me tiró por el Gran Cañón, pero, ya sabes, son gajes del oficio.**

—Lo son —dijeron los semidioses.

 **Jake asintió.**

 **—Eso está bien, porque te voy a dar la mejor cama de la cabaña: la de** **Beckendorf.**

—Eso si que no me lo esperaba —dijo Percy.

 **—Vaya, Jake —dijo Will—. ¿Estás seguro?**

 **—Litera 1-A, por favor —gritó Jake.**

 **Toda la cabaña retumbó. Una sección circular del suelo se abrió girando en** **espiral como el objetivo de una cámara, y apareció una cama de matrimonio.**

—¿De matrimonio? —preguntó Afrodita con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Vaya, esposo mío! Parece que tú hijo tenía más talento aparte de la forja.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico y Will se miraron.

—¿Creéis que Beckendorf y Silena...? —preguntó Will, dejando la pregunta al aire.

—No creo —respondió Annabeth—. Ahí podría entrar en cualquier momento un hijo de Hefesto y verlos.

—Pero los de Hefesto tienen habitaciones privadas —replicó Will.

—¿De verdad?

—Pues entonces si que me imagino que harían cosas ahí —dijo Percy.

Los cuatro se imaginaron a Charles Beckendorf y a Silena Beauregard haciendo actos no aptos para todos los públicos.

Se sonrojaron.

 **El** **armazón de bronce tenía una consola de videojuegos incorporada en el pie, un** **equipo estéreo en la cabecera, un frigorífico con la puerta de cristal fijado en la** **base y un montón de paneles de control en el lateral.**

—¿Beckendorf tenía todo eso? —exclamó Percy con algo de celos.

—Ya ves —asintió Will, que entendía como se sentía Percy.

 **Leo se lanzó inmediatamente de un salto y se tumbó con los brazos por detrás** **de la cabeza.**

 **—Creo que me acostumbraré a esto.**

—Así cualquiera —dijo Jason. ¿Por qué Leo tenía una cama de matrimonio con una consola, equipo de música y un frigorífico incorporados; y él tenía que estar con una estatua de su padre: Zeus, el dios de los hippies enfurecidos de tamaño extra gigante?

 **—Se repliega en una habitación privada que hay debajo —le informó Jake.**

 **—Sí, señor —dijo Leo—. Hasta luego. Estaré en la cueva de Leo. ¿Qué botón** **tengo que apretar?**

 **—Espera —protestó Will Solace—, ¿tenéis habitaciones privadas debajo del** **suelo?**

 **Probablemente Jake se habría reído si no le hubiera dolido tanto.**

 **—Tenemos muchos secretos, Will. Los hijos de Apolo no podéis quedaros** **toda la diversión.**

—En eso tiene razón —dijo Will.

 **Nuestros campistas han estado excavando el sistema de túneles** **que hay debajo de la cabaña nueve desde hace casi un siglo. Todavía no hemos** **encontrado el final. En cualquier caso, Leo, si no te importa dormir en la cama** **de un muerto, es tuya.**

—Y ahí fue cuando ya no le pareció tan guay —dijo Frank.

 **De repente a Leo se le quitaron las ganas de relajarse. Se incorporó, con** **cuidado de no tocar algún botón.**

 **—¿Esta cama era… del líder que murió?**

 **—Sí —asintió Jake—. Charles Beckendorf.**

 **Leo se imaginó unas cuchillas de sierra atravesando el colchón o tal vez una** **granada cosida dentro de las almohadas.**

—Si fuese una cama de la cabaña de Ares, si que te diría que tuvieses cuidado con eso —dijo Nico.

 **—No murió en esta cama, ¿verdad?**

 **—No —contestó Jake—. Murió en la guerra de los titanes el verano pasado.**

Percy bajó la cabeza. La muerte de Beckendorf seguía siendo un tema delicado en ocasiones.

 **—La guerra de los titanes —repitió Leo—, que no tiene nada que ver con esta** **estupenda cama, ¿verdad?**

 **—Los titanes —dijo Will, como si Leo fuera idiota**

—Es que eres idiota —dijo Piper.

 **—. Las criaturas grandes y** **poderosas que gobernaban el mundo antes que los dioses. El verano pasado** **intentaron volver. Su líder, Cronos, construyó un nuevo palacio en lo alto del** **monte Tamalpais, en California.**

Jason y Reyna se miraron.

 **Sus ejércitos llegaron a Nueva York y casi** **destruyeron el monte Olimpo. Muchos semidioses murieron intentando** **detenerlos.**

 **—¿Supongo que eso no salió en las noticias? —dijo Leo.**

—Sí que salieron cosas relacionadas con ello —respondió Annabeth.

 **Parecía una pregunta razonable, pero Will sacudió la cabeza con** **incredulidad.**

 **—¿No te enteraste de la erupción del monte Santa Helena, o de las extrañas** **tormentas que asolaron el país, o del edificio que se desplomó en Saint Louis?**

—Me sorprende que no escucharás nada de eso, Leo —dijo Piper.

—Estaba ocupado —se limitó a decir Leo.

 **Leo se encogió de hombros. El verano anterior se había fugado de otra casa** **de acogida. Luego un asistente social lo pilló en Nuevo México, y el tribunal lo** **condenó al correccional de menores más próximo: la Escuela del Monte.**

—Bueno, imagino que no tendrías muchas oportunidades de enterarte de las cosas —dijo Hazel.

 **—Supongo que estaba ocupado.**

 **—Da igual —contestó Jake—. Tuviste suerte de no enterarte. El caso es que** **Beckendorf fue una de las primeras víctimas, y desde entonces…**

 **—Vuestra cabaña está maldita —aventuró Leo.**

—Pues no entiendo porque la cabaña esta maldita por esa razón —dijo Jason.

—Las maldiciones son extrañas —respondió Apolo—. También es posible que no sea más que una casualidad.

 **Jake no contestó. Sin embargo, aquel chico tenía el cuerpo escayolado. Eso** **era una respuesta.**

 **Leo empezó a fijarse en pequeñas cosas que no había visto antes: una marca** **de explosión en la pared, una mancha en el suelo que podía haber sido aceite… o** **sangre. Espadas rotas y máquinas hechas pedazos en los rincones de la** **habitación, tal vez de la frustración. En aquel lugar se palpaba la desgracia.**

 **Jake suspiró sin entusiasmo.**

 **—Bueno, debo dormir. Espero que te guste estar aquí, Leo. Antes era… un** **sitio muy agradable.**

 **Cerró los ojos, y la cortina de camuflaje se corrió a través de la cama.**

 **—Vamos, Leo —dijo Will—. Te llevaré a las fraguas.**

 **Cuando se estaban marchando, Leo volvió la vista a su nueva cama y se** **imaginó al líder muerto allí sentado: otro fantasma que no iba a dejarlo en paz.**

En ese momento hubo un nuevo destello de luz y dejó a otras tres personas ahí. Las tres eran chicas.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules eléctricos. Vestía el atuendo típico de las cazadoras y portaba la tiara que indicaba su rango de teniente. La segunda chica tenía el cabello rojo recogido en una descuidada coleta y los ojos verdes. Vestía una sudadera de la universidad de Harvard y unos pantalones de gimnasia viejos, manchados de pintura. En cuanto a la tercera tenía el cabello negro recogido en una trenza y los ojos negros. Vestía un traje de cuero negro y en su cintura había un cinturón de oro. Aparte de eso la chica parecía una versión mayor de Reyna.

Las tres miraron a su alrededor confundidas, pasando de los dioses a los semidioses.

—¡Percy! —exclamó la pelirroja al reparar en la presencia del hijo de Poseidón.

El chico fue abordado por una llorosa pelirroja.

—¿Dónde habías estado, Sesos de alga? —dijo la chica de cabello negro, dándole un golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía.

—¡Au! Rachel, suéltame. Yo también me alegro de verte, Cara de pino —gruñó Percy mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la otra chica.

—Ay, sí. Perdona —se disculpó Rachel—. ¡Hola, Annabeth! Esto... lo del abrazo fue simplemente por...

—Ya lo sé —replicó Annabeth abrazando a su amiga.

—¡Ah, Jason! —exclamó la cazadora, reparando en el rubio—. ¡No te había visto!

—Ya me he dado cuenta, hermana —repuso este con una mueca.

—Hylla, a pasado tiempo —dijo Reyna, mirando a su hermana.

Hylla asintió, sin perder de vista a los dioses.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó, al fin, la reina de las amazonas.

—Es un poco largo de explicar —respondió Apolo—. Mejor que os presentéis y os lo explicamos todo.

Hylla asintió. Le hizo una reverencia a Artemisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza a Ares.*

—Soy Hylla Ramírez-Arellano —se presentó—. Hija de Belona y reina de las amazonas.

—Thalia. Hija de Zeus y teniente de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Artemisa asintió en dirección a su nueva teniente. Hera fulminó a su hijastra con la mirada.

—Yo soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare. No soy hija de ningún dios, pero si que soy el Oráculo de Delfos.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones las tres invitadas se unieron al resto de semidioses.

—¡Ah, Jackson! —dijo Hylla, una vez se hubo sentado con su hermana—. Kinzie me ha dado un mensaje. Dice que no piensa rendirse.

Percy palideció mientras Annabeth fruncía el ceño.

—¿Rendirse en qué? —preguntó la hija de Atenea.

—En nada —respondió su novio.

—En tener descendencia con él —respondió la hija de Belona al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquila, que no piensa robártelo —se apresuró a decir Hylla—. Solamente quiere que se lo prestes un rato hasta que se quedé embarazada. Si nace niña nosotras lo cuidaremos. Y si nace niño se lo quedará Jackson... Un buen plan, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclamó Annabeth.

—Hefesto, sigue leyendo —dijo Poseidón, temiendo por la vida de su hijo.

 **—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó Leo—. Me refiero a Beckendorf.**

—De una manera injusta —gruñó Percy.

 **Will Solace avanzaba penosamente.**

 **—Por una explosión. Beckendorf y Percy Jackson volaron un crucero lleno** **de monstruos. Beckendorf no sobrevivió.**

 **Otra vez aquel nombre: Percy Jackson, el novio de Annabeth. Aquel chico** **debía de estar metido en todo, pensó Leo.**

—No sabes tú bien —dijeron todos aquellos que conocían bien a Percy Jackson.

 **—¿Así que Beckendorf era muy popular? —preguntó Leo—. Quiero decir…** **antes de que muriera.**

—Ni te imaginas —dijo Annabeth.

Leo asintió. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente en el campamento para saber que Beckendorf era un tipo alucinante.

 **—Era increíble —convino Will—. Su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para** **todo el campamento. Jake… se convirtió en líder en plena guerra. Igual que yo,** **de hecho. Jake lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero nunca quiso ser un líder.**

—Cierto —dijo Will—. Jake se convirtió en el líder porque básicamente nadie más quería hacerlo.

 **Simplemente le gusta construir cosas. Luego, después de la guerra, las cosas** **empezaron a torcerse. Los carros de la cabaña nueve saltaron por los aires. Sus** **autómatas se descontrolaron. Sus inventos empezaron a funcionar mal. Era como** **una maldición, y con el tiempo la gente empezó a llamarlo así: la maldición de la** **cabaña nueve. Entonces Jake tuvo el accidente…**

—Desde luego la cabaña nueve no lo ha tenido fácil —dijo Hestia con una mueca de simpatía.

 **—Que tiene algo que ver con el problema que él ha comentado —aventuró** **Leo.**

 **—Están trabajando en ello —dijo Will sin entusiasmo—. Ya hemos llegado.**

 **La fragua parecía como si una locomotora de vapor se hubiera estrellado** **contra el Partenón de Grecia y los dos se hubieran fundido.**

—Buena manera de describirlo —dijo Percy con una carcajada.

 **Las paredes** **manchadas de hollín estaban bordeadas de columnas de mármol blancas. Las** **chimeneas expulsaban humo por encima de un ornamentado gablete con** **grabados de dioses y monstruos. El edificio se hallaba en la orilla de un arroyo y** **tenía varias norias que hacían girar una serie de engranajes de bronce. Leo oía** **máquinas rechinando en el interior, lumbres rugiendo y martillos golpeando** **yunques.**

 **Cruzaron la puerta, y una docena de chicos y chicas que estaban trabajando** **en varios proyectos se quedaron paralizados.**

—Normal. Si ya de por si recibían pocas visitas, con el asunto de la maldición nadie se acercaba a ellos. Así debió de ser una sorpresa para ellos que entraseis de repente —dijo Nico.

 **El ruido disminuyó hasta reducirse** **al rugido de la fragua y el «clic, clic, clic» de los engranajes y las palancas.**

 **—¿Qué tal, chicos? —dijo Will—. Este es vuestro nuevo hermano, Leo…,** **esto…, ¿cómo te apellidas?**

 **—Valdez.**

 **Leo echó un vistazo a los demás campistas. ¿De verdad estaba emparentado** **con todos ellos?**

—Resulta difícil de creer al principio. Pero así es —asintió Annabeth.

 **Sus primos venían de familias numerosas, pero él siempre había** **tenido solo una madre… hasta que murió.**

 **Los chicos se acercaron y empezaron a darle la mano y a presentarse. Sus** **nombres se confundían unos con otros: Shane, Christopher, Nyssa, Harley (sí,** **como la moto). Leo sabía que nunca se aclararía con todos.**

—Lo harás —dijo Will—. Yo también creía que nunca me los aprendería, pero bien que lo hice.

 **Demasiados.** **Demasiado agobiante.**

 **Ninguno se parecía al resto: todos tenían distintos tipos de cara, de tono de** **piel, de color de pelo, de estatura. A nadie se le ocurriría pensar: « ¡Eh, mira, es** **la familia de Hefesto!». Pero todos tenían manos fuertes, ásperas por los callos y** **manchadas de lubricante. Incluso el pequeño Harley, que no debía de tener más** **de ocho años, parecía capaz de luchar seis asaltos con Chuck Norris sin** **despeinarse.**

—Leo, te lo vuelo a decir. Eres el raro de la familia —dijo Jason.

 **Todos los chicos compartían una triste seriedad. Tenían los hombros caídos** **como si la vida los hubiera maltratado mucho. Varios de ellos también parecían** **haber sido maltratados físicamente. Leo contó dos brazos en cabestrillo, un par de** **muletas, un parche, seis vendas elásticas y unas siete mil tiritas.**

—Definitivamente las cosas no van muy bien para los hijos de Hefesto —dijo Afrodita con una mueca de simpatía.

 **—¡Bueno! —dijo Leo—. ¡He oído decir que esta es la cabaña de las fiestas!**

—No creo que estén muy de humor para fiestas —dijo Frank.

 **Nadie se rió. Simplemente se lo quedaron mirando.**

—Incluso aquí se nota la tensión —masculló Thalia.

 **Will Solace dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Leo.**

 **—Os dejaré para que os vayáis conociendo.**

—Di la verdad. Estabas huyendo, ¿no? —acusó Nico a Will.

—Correcto —respondió Will con una sonrisa digna de su padre.

 **¿Alguien puede acompañar a** **Leo a cenar cuando llegue la hora?**

 **—Yo me encargo —dijo una de las chicas.**

 **Nyssa, recordó Leo. Llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje, una camiseta de** **tirantes que dejaba a la vista sus brazos musculosos y un pañuelo rojo sobre una** **mata de cabello moreno. Salvo por la tirita con una cara sonriente que llevaba en** **la barbilla, parecía una de esas heroínas de las películas de acción, como si en** **cualquier momento fuera a coger una ametralladora y a empezar a cargarse** **alienígenas malvados.**

—Aún sigo creyendo que un día la veremos ametralladora en mano disparando a los monstruos del bosque —dijo Leo.

 **—Genial —dijo Leo—. Siempre he querido tener una hermana que me** **pudiera pegar una paliza.**

—Yo te la puedo pegar sin necesidad de ser tu hermana —dijo Hylla.

—Ya... mejor lo dejamos estar —murmuró Leo mientras retrocedía un poco. Tenía la impresión de que Hylla iría un poco más allá de darle una paliza.

 **Nyssa no sonrió.**

—Bueno, al menos el resto de hijos de Hefesto se parecen a su padre —suspiró Hermes con alivio.

 **—Vamos, graciosillo. Te enseñaré este sitio.**

 **Leo estaba familiarizado con los talleres. Había crecido rodeado de mecánicos y** **herramientas eléctricas. Su madre solía bromear diciendo que su primer chupete** **había sido una llave de cruz.**

—No creo que eso fuese muy higiénico —comentó Deméter.

 **Pero él no había visto ningún sitio como la fragua del** **campamento.**

 **Un chico estaba trabajando en un hacha de guerra. No paraba de probar la** **hoja en una losa de hormigón. Cada vez que la golpeaba, el hacha cortaba la losa** **como si fuera queso derretido, pero el chico no parecía satisfecho y volvía a** **afilarla.**

—No creo que esa hacha necesite tanto afilado —dijo Hazel.

—Hay monstruos muy duros por los bosques —explicó Annabeth.

 **—¿Qué piensa matar con eso? —preguntó Leo a Nyssa—. ¿Un acorazado?**

 **—Nunca se sabe. Incluso con el bronce celestial…**

 **—¿Es el metal?**

 **Ella asintió con un leve gesto de la cabeza.**

 **—Extraído del mismísimo monte Olimpo. Es muy raro. Normalmente** **desintegra a los monstruos con los que entra en contacto,**

—Aunque no es lo único —dijo Jason.

—¿Cuantos metales pueden desintegrar a monstruos? —preguntó Percy.

—Veamos... esta el Bronce celestial, que lo usamos nosotros —respondió su novia.

—El Oro imperial que usamos los romanos —continuó Reyna.

—La Plata divina que, en principio, es exclusiva de las cazadoras —añadió Thalia.

—El Hierro estigio que es lo que uso yo —acabó Nico.

—Así que cuatro —murmuró Percy—. ¿Y no hay más?

—En principio no, Sesos de algas —dijo Annabeth.

Los dioses no dijeron nada. Preferían no mencionar acerca del marfil de los magos egipcios o del acero de los nórdicos.

 **pero los más grandes y** **poderosos tienen la piel especialmente dura. Los drakon, por ejemplo…**

 **—¿Quieres decir dragones?**

—Drakon —corrigió Atenea.

 **—Son especies parecidas. Aprenderás las diferencias en clase de lucha** **contra monstruos.**

 **—Clase de lucha contra monstruos. Sí, soy cinturón negro.**

—En tus sueños —dijo Piper.

 **Ella no sonrió. Leo esperaba que no fuera tan seria todo el tiempo. Su familia** **paterna tenía que tener algo de sentido del humor, ¿no?**

—Si son hijos de Hefesto, puedo asegurarte que serán serios —dijo Apolo.

—No creas, papá —replicó Will—. La influencia de Leo ha cambiado bastante la cabaña nueve.

 **Se cruzaron con un par de chicos que estaban haciendo un juguete de bronce.** **Por lo menos, eso parecía. Era un centauro de menos de veinte centímetros de** **altura —mitad hombre, mitad caballo—, armado con un arco en miniatura. Uno** **de los campistas dio manivela a la cola del centauro, y este cobró vida** **rechinando. Se puso a galopar por la mesa gritando: «¡Muere, mosquito! ¡Muere,** **mosquito!», y disparando a todo lo que tenía a la vista.**

—Creo que no va muy bien —comentó Rachel con una mueca.

 **Al parecer, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pues todo el mundo se tiró al** **suelo menos Leo. Seis flechas del tamaño de agujas se clavaron en su camisa** **antes de que un campista cogiera un martillo e hiciera pedazos el centauro.**

 **—¡Estúpida maldición! —El campista agitó el martillo en dirección al cielo** **—. ¡Solo quiero un matainsectos mágico! ¿Es mucho pedir?**

—Según como lo mires...

 **—Ay —dijo Leo.**

—Eran pequeñas pero dolían —reconoció Leo.

 **Nyssa le sacó las agujas de la camisa.**

 **—No es nada. Sigamos antes de que lo reconstruyan.**

 **Leo se frotó el pecho mientras andaban.**

 **—¿Ese tipo de cosas pasan a menudo?**

 **—Últimamente todo lo que construimos se convierte en chatarra —dijo** **Nyssa.**

 **—¿La maldición?**

 **Nyssa frunció los labios.**

 **—No creo en maldiciones, pero algo pasa.**

—Un poco absurdo no creer en ellas cuando existen los dioses —dijo Percy, recordando la maldición que Ares le lanzó en una ocasión. Por culpa de aquello no pudo ayudar a Zoë Belladona a pelear contra Atlas.

 **Y si no resolvemos el problema** **del dragón, la situación va a empeorar todavía más.**

 **—¿El problema del dragón?**

 **Leo esperaba que se refiriera a un dragón en miniatura, tal vez uno que** **mataba cucarachas, pero le daba la impresión de que no iba a tener tanta suerte.**

—Porque será que yo también lo creo —comentó Poseidón.

 **Nyssa lo llevó hasta un gran mapa colocado en una pared que estaba siendo** **estudiado por un par de chicas. El mapa mostraba el campamento: un** **semicírculo de tierra con el estrecho de Long Island en la orilla norte, el bosque** **al oeste, las cabañas al este y un anillo de colinas al sur.**

 **—Tiene que ser en las colinas —dijo la primera chica.**

 **—Ya hemos mirado en las colinas —protestó la segunda—. El bosque es un** **escondite mejor.**

 **—Pero ya hemos colocado trampas…**

 **—Un momento —dijo Leo—. ¿Habéis perdido un dragón? ¿Un dragón de** **tamaño real?**

—Ya imagino que dragón es —dijo Hefesto.

 **—Es un dragón de bronce —dijo Nyssa—. Pero sí, es un autómata de tamaño** **real. Lo construyeron en la cabaña de Hefesto hace años. Luego se perdió en el** **bosque hasta hace un par de veranos, cuando Beckendorf lo encontró hecho** **pedazos y lo reconstruyó. Ha estado ayudando a proteger el campamento, pero** **es un poco impredecible.**

 **—Impredecible —repitió Leo.**

 **—Se estropea y echa abajo cabañas, prende fuego a la gente, intenta** **comerse a los sátiros…**

—Creo que eso va un poquito más lejos que impredecible —dijo Lupa.

 **—Eso es muy impredecible.**

 **Nyssa asintió.**

 **—Beckendorf era el único que podía controlarlo. Pero murió, y el dragón** **empeoró aún más. Al final se puso hecho una furia y escapó. De vez en cuando** **aparece, arrasa algo y vuelve a escapar. Todo el mundo espera que lo** **encontremos y lo destruyamos…**

—¡¿DESTRUIRLO?! —rugió Hefesto sin poder creer las palabras de su hija—. ¡¿CÓMO VAIS A DESTRUIR SEMEJANTE JOYA?

—Por si no te habías enterado, esa semejante joya esta arrasando el campamento —replicó Artemisa.

 **—¿Que lo destruyáis? —Leo se quedó horrorizado—. ¿Queréis destruir un** **dragón de bronce de tamaño real?**

 **—Escupe fuego —explicó Nyssa—. Es mortal y está fuera de control.**

—Eso son buenos motivos para destruirlo —reconoció Frank.

 **—¡Pero es un dragón! Es alucinante, colega. ¿No podéis intentar hablar con** **él, controlarlo?**

 **—Lo hemos intentado. Jake Mason lo intentó, y ya ves lo bien que funcionó.**

—No muy bien por lo que parece —dijo Rachel.

 **Leo pensó en Jake, envuelto en escayola, tumbado a solas en su litera.**

 **—Aun así…**

 **—No hay otra opción —Nyssa se volvió hacia las otras chicas—. Intentemos** **colocar más trampas en el bosque: aquí, aquí y aquí. Cebémoslo con aceite para** **motores de viscosidad treinta.**

 **—¿El dragón bebe eso? —preguntó Leo.**

—Es un dragón hecho de Bronce celestial... no sé para que te sorprendes sobre su dieta —dijo Hylla.

 **—Sí —Nyssa suspiró apesadumbrada—. Le gustaba con un poco de salsa de** **tabasco justo antes de irse a dormir. Si hace saltar una trampa, podemos ir con** **aerosoles de ácido; eso debería derretir su piel. Luego cogemos unas sierras para** **cortar metal y… acabamos la faena.**

Mientras Hefesto iba leyendo esa líneas, su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Parecía tener ganas de aparecerse en el Campamento Mestizo y explicarles a sus hijos porque no podían destruir un dragón de Bronce celestial.

Claro que eso hubiese sido inútil, teniendo en cuenta de que los acontecimientos de los libros ocurrían en el futuro.

 **Todas se quedaron tristes. Leo se dio cuenta de que no tenían más ganas de** **matar al dragón que él.**

—Al menos mis hijos no son unos sanguinarios asesinos —suspiró Hefesto con alivio.

—No. Si al final Hefesto tendrá sentido del humor y todo —susurró Hermes a Apolo.

 **—Chicas —dijo—. Tiene que haber otra forma.**

 **Nyssa no parecía convencida, pero unos cuantos campistas más dejaron lo** **que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a oír la conversación.**

 **—¿Como qué? —preguntó uno—. Ese bicho escupe fuego. Ni siquiera** **podemos acercarnos.**

—Buen punto —señaló Frank. Él, como más lejos estuviese del fuego, mejor.

 **Fuego, pensó Leo. La de cosas que podría contarles sobre el fuego… Pero** **tenía que andarse con cuidado, aunque fueran sus hermanos y hermanas.**

 _Así que lo ha heredado_ pensó Hefesto con algo de preocupación.

 **Sobre** **todo si tenía que vivir con ellos.**

 **—Bueno… —Vaciló—. Hefesto es el dios del fuego, ¿no? ¿Y ninguno de** **vosotros es resistente al fuego o algo parecido?**

—Ojala alguno lo fuese —suspiró Percy mientras recordaba a Beckendorf. Quizás así, y con un poco de suerte, no hubiese muerto en la explosión del _Princesa Andrómeda._

 **Ninguno de los presentes reaccionó como si fuera una pregunta absurda**

—Seguramente lo habrán escuchado antes —dijo Calipso.

 **, lo** **cual fue un alivio, pero Nyssa negó con la cabeza seriamente.**

 **—Esa es una capacidad del Cíclope, Leo. Los hijos de Hefesto… solo somos** **buenos con las manos. Somos constructores, artesanos, armeros…, cosas así.**

 **Leo dejó caer los hombros.**

 **—Ah.**

 **Un chico situado en la parte de atrás dijo:**

 **—Bueno, hace mucho…**

—Entonces si que hay —comentó Percy con interés.

 **—Sí, vale —concedió Nyssa—. Hace mucho tiempo, algunos hijos de** **Hefesto nacían con el poder sobre el fuego. Pero era una capacidad muy poco** **habitual. Y siempre peligrosa. Hace siglos que no ha nacido ningún semidiós así.** **El último…**

 _Yo_ pensó Leo. Aunque no dijo nada. Seguramente saldría enseguida en los libros.

 **Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda.**

 **—Fue en el año 1666 —comentó una chica—. Un joven llamado Thomas** **Faynor.**

—Ese nombre me suena... —murmuró Rachel.

 **Provocó el gran incendio de Londres y destruyó gran parte de la ciudad.**

—De ahí me suena —exclamó Rachel.

—Supongo que entonces Thomas Faynor perdió el control de sus poderes —comentó Thalia.

—Así es —afirmó Hefesto—. La capacidad de manipular el fuego se la doy a muy pocos hijos míos, y solamente a los que creo que puedan manipularlo. Por desgracia casi todos mueren por causa del mismo fuego que ellos provocan.

 **—Así es —dijo Nyssa—. Cuando aparece un hijo de Hefesto así,** **normalmente significa que va a pasar algo catastrófico. Y no necesitamos más** **catástrofes.**

 **Leo intentó despojar su cara de toda emoción, lo cual no era su fuerte.**

 **—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero es una lástima. Si pudierais resistir las** **llamas, podríais acercaros al dragón.**

 **—Entonces solo te mataría con las garras y los colmillos —dij** **o Nyssa—.**

—Sea como sea, es peligroso acercarse a él —murmuró Hazel.

 **O** **simplemente te pisaría. No, tenemos que destruirlo. Créeme, si a alguien se le** **ocurriera otra solución…**

 **No terminó la frase, pero Leo captó el mensaje. Esa era la gran prueba de la** **cabaña.**

—Pues la verdad es que se podrían haber buscado una prueba un poco más fácil —bufó Deméter.

 **Si pudieran hacer algo que solo Beckendorf podía hacer, si pudieran** **dominar al dragón sin matarlo, tal vez les levantarían la maldición. Pero no tenían** **ideas. El campista que descubriera cómo conseguirlo sería un héroe.**

 **A lo lejos sonó una caracola. Los campistas empezaron a recoger sus** **herramientas y proyectos. Leo no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba** **haciendo tan tarde, pero al mirar por las ventanas vio que el sol se estaba** **poniendo. El déficit de atención a veces le provocaba eso. Si estaba aburrido, una** **clase de cincuenta minutos le parecía de seis horas. Pero si estaba interesado en** **algo, como visitar un campamento de semidioses, las horas se le pasaban volando** **y, zas, de repente se hacía de noche.**

—El problema del THDA —asintió Percy.

 **—La cena —dijo Nyssa—. Vamos, Leo.**

 **—Es en el pabellón, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.**

 **Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—Adelantaos vosotros —dijo Leo—. ¿Me dais… un segundo?**

 **Nyssa vaciló. Acto seguido, su expresión se suavizó.**

 **—Claro. Tienes muchas cosas que asimilar. Me acuerdo de mi primer día.**

—Siempre es complicado la primera vez que llegas —dijo Will—. De pronto te encuentras que muchas cosas que tú creías son falsas.

 **Ven cuando estés listo, pero no toques nada. Casi todos los proyectos que hay aquí** **pueden matarte si no tienes cuidado.**

—Eso tranquiliza mucho —dijo Piper.

 **—Nada de tocar —prometió Leo.**

 **Sus compañeros de cabaña salieron en fila de la fragua. Leo no tardó en** **quedarse solo con los sonidos de los rugidos, las norias y las pequeñas máquinas** **que emitían chasquidos y zumbidos.**

 **Se quedó mirando el mapa del campamento: los puntos en los que sus nuevos** **hermanos iban a colocar trampas para cazar al dragón. Era un plan equivocado.** **Simple y llanamente equivocado.**

Hefesto asintió.

 **Muy poco habitual, pensó. Y siempre peligroso.**

 **Tendió la mano y examinó sus dedos. Eran largos y finos, sin callos como los** **de los hijos de Hefesto.**

—Leo...

—Ya lo sé. No me parezco a mis hermanos.

 **Leo nunca había sido el chico más grande ni el más** **fuerte de su grupo. Había sobrevivido en barrios duros, colegios duros y hogares** **de acogida duros utilizando su ingenio.**

Atenea aprobó eso.

 **Era el payaso de la clase, el bufón de la** **corte, porque había aprendido pronto que si contabas chistes y fingías que no** **tenías miedo normalmente no te pegaban. Incluso los peores matones te** **soportaban, te dejaban andar cerca para divertirse.**

Hefesto hizo una mueca. Aunque podía entender el motivo, no le hacía gracia que su hijo se rebajase a ser un simple bufón.

 **Además, el humor era una** **buena forma de ocultar el dolor. Y si eso no funcionaba, siempre había un plan B.**

 **Huir. Una y otra vez.**

—También es una opción —asintió Atenea mientras el dios de la guerra bufaba en desacuerdo.

 **También había un plan C, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería** **a utilizarlo nunca.**

 **Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía el deseo de ponerlo a prueba: cosa que** **no había hecho desde el accidente, desde la muerte de su madre.**

Leo acarició los dedos de su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de forma distraída.

 **Extendió los dedos y notó un hormigueo, como si se le estuvieran** **despertando. Entonces las llamas brotaron parpadeando, rizos de fuego ardiente** **danzando en la palma de su mano.**

 _Recordatorio. Mantente alejado del fuego y de Valdez_ pensó Frank.

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hefesto con un suspiro.

* * *

 ***: Artemisa y Ares son los dioses protectores de las amazonas. Hylla es mucho más educada con Artemisa ya que las amazonas no están dispuestas a inclinarse ante un hombre, aunque este sea un dios.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo cuarto con todos vosotros. Mucho más corto que el anterior sin duda. En fin algunas cosas que comentar.**

 **Como mencione en el anterior capítulo de _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo_ planeo traer a algunos egipcios y nórdicos a la lectura. Aparte de eso también tengo pensado traer a varios semidioses griegos (cómo por ejemplo Lacy y Mitchell de Afrodita o Nyssa y Jake de Hefesto); y algún que otro semidiós romano como Dakota o Gwen.**

 **Por otro lado ya tengo decidido que traeré a Lester (Apolo) y a Meg a la lectura, y que mantendré la idea inicial que tenía pensada. Lester fingirá (a petición de las Moiras) ser un hijo de Apolo.**

 **En cuanto a dioses menores por ahora solamente he pensado en traer a Tritón, Anfitrite, Némesis y Hécate.**

 **Por el lado de los mortales en un principio planeo traer a los padres de los siete; aunque por ahora son Sally (madre de Percy), Frederick (padre de Annabeth), Emily (madre de Frank) y a Esperanza (madre de Leo); y posiblemente a Maria di Angelo.**

 **Y en cuanto a varios fallecidos, como Bianca, Luke, etc; no sé si traerlos o no.**

 **En fin, os dejó por aquí.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. Jason VII y Jason VIII

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Guest: Podría mirar lo de traer a Natalie Chase, pero sinceramente no le encuentro mucho sentido. Magnus vale, porque es un semidiós y él habrá oído hablar de algunas aventuras en sus conversaciones con Annabeth. Creo que Natalie sería más lógico que saliese en la lectura de los libros sobre Magnus; pero puedo mirar de ponerla aquí si ha mucha gente le interesa.**

* * *

Apenas Hefesto hubo terminado de leer, cuando una nueva luz inundo la sala.

 _Serán más visitas_ pensaron varios.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión pasaba algo extraño. La luz no acaba de desvanecerse, como si estuviese peleando contra algo. Finalmente se desvaneció y siete figuras pudieron ser reconocidas, lo que no dejaba de ser una sorpresa porque el máximo que habían tenido hasta ahora era de cuatro.

Se trataba de cuatro chicos y tres chicas. Uno de los chicos era de piel morena y con el cabello negro ligeramente rizado; vestía una simple sudadera gris y unos vaqueros viejos junto a unas zapatillas de deporte. El segundo era un chico negro alto y musculoso; vestía una chaqueta negra junto a unos pantalones del mismo color y, debajo de la chaqueta, se podía ver una camiseta de un equipo de baloncesto. El tercero tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises; vestía una cazadora azul donde debajo había una camiseta azul con la leyendo HOTEL VALHALLA y unos pantalones desteñidos. El último chico tenía el cabello negro teñido de verde y sus ojos eran heterocromáticos, uno de sus ojos era marrón oscuro y el otro tenía una tonalidad ámbar. Vestía un jersey de rombos rosas y verdes, junto a una sudadera rosa atada a su cintura y pantalones verdes. No hace falta decir que Afrodita tuvo un infarto al ver semejante combinación de ropa, mientras que Piper presentía que se iba a llevar bien con esa persona.

En cuanto a las chicas, una de ellas era rubia, con las puntas teñidas de morado, y de ojos azules. Vestía una simple camiseta roja y pantalones negros junto a unas prominentes botas de combate. La segunda chica, de rasgos árabes, tenía el cabello negro cortado hasta un poco después de la altura de los hombros y los ojos negros. Su ropa consistía en un jersey negro y una falda larga del mismo color. La última chica también parecía árabe. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba oculto bajo un hijab verde. Vestía una camiseta con la misma leyenda que el chico rubio, HOTEL VALHALLA, salvo que la suya era verde y unos pantalones blancos.

Los siete estaban demasiado petrificados como para poder moverse, algo comprensible cuando estabas rodeado de seres divinamente poderosos. Sin embargo los dioses también estaban paralizados. Y era algo normal, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que esos no eran ni griegos ni romanos.

 _¿Qué hacen aquí un grupo de egipcios y nórdicos?_ pensaron algunos dioses.

Sin embargo los semidioses no parecían ser conscientes de eso, ya que simplemente miraban a los recién llegados con curiosidad. Una de ellos, cierta rubia de ojos grises, miraba fijamente a uno de ellos, como si le conociese de alguna parte.

Finalmente recordó de dónde le sonaba.

—¿Magnus? —murmuró Annabeth, acercándose a su primo.

Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Annabeth.

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó este.

—¡Oh, dioses! ¡Magnus! —Annabeth se acercó a él y lo abrazó para separarse segundos después—. Dioses, era tan evidente... ¿como es que nunca me di cuenta?

—Esto... ¿Annabeth? —Percy se acercó a su novia un poco curioso—. ¿Y este es...?

Magnus frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás habl...?

Pero Annabeth lo interrumpió.

—Ah, si. Disculpa, Percy. Este es mi primo, Magnus Chase —presentó Annabeth, ganándose una mirada confusa de, no solo Magnus sino también del chico de cabellos verdes—. No me di cuenta en su momento, pero seguramente también sea un semidiós como nosotros... —Annabeth evaluó a Magnus con la mirada—. ¿Tal vez Apolo?

—¿De qué hablas, Annabeth? —preguntó Magnus al final.

Annabeth puso una cara de sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabes? Perdona, pensaba que sí —dijo Annabeth—. Mira Magnus, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero los dioses griegos son re...

—¡Ya sé que son reales! —exclamó su primo con exasperación—. Te estoy preguntando porque me presentas a Percy cuando ya nos conocemos.

—¿Eh?

—¿No recuerdas sus clases sobre caer de barcos al agua sin matarse?

—¡¿Eh?!

—Y además te recuerdo que soy hijo de un dios nórdico.

—¡¿EH?!

—Magnus... algo raro pasa —murmuró el chico de cabellos teñidos.

Finalmente Magnus se dio cuenta de que el otro chico tenía razón.

—Un momento... ¿qué pasa aquí? —preguntó.

—Eso queremos saber nosotros —dijo Annabeth, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Madre?

Atenea se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Atenea —advirtió Zeus.

—Hermano, si ellos están aquí debe de ser por un motivo —dijo Hestia.

En ese momento cayó una carta desde el techo, acompañada por un breve resplandor. Rachel cazó la carta al vuelo.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Reyna.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

 _Seguramente debéis de estar confundidos con la aparición de los egipcios y los nórdicos. Sin embargo hay una buena razón para ello._

 _Los acontecimientos de estos libros ocurren paralelamente a cierta guerra que tuvieron que librar los egipcios._

—Apofis —murmuró el chico alto.

 _Además de eso, en el futuro, dos semidioses y dos magos deberán trabajar juntos para impedir una crisis._

Todos se miraron, preguntándose a que crisis se referirá.

 _En el caso de los nórdicos, aunque es cierto que ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto, creemos que es necesario que sepan lo que sucedió aquí._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Las Moiras._

—Y eso es todo —dijo Rachel, guardándose la carta y mirando a Zeus.

Este suspiró.

—Si las Moiras sugieren que es necesario... Venga, presentaos de una vez.

Los egipcios y los nórdicos se miraron, decidiendo quienes irían primero. Finalmente los egipcios fueron los escogidos.

—Carter Kane —se presentó el chico moreno—. Seguidor de Horus, dios de la guerra.

—¿Seguidor? —preguntó Will—. ¿No eres un mestizo?

Carter puso una cara ofendida.

—¿A que te refieres?

—No es lo que tú te piensas —dijo rápidamente Piper, sabiendo que es lo que Carter estaba pensando—. Con mestizo se refiere a que si eres mitad humano, mitad dios.

—Ah... No, no lo soy —respondió Carter.

—¿Vosotros sois hijos de dioses? —preguntó la rubia, señalando a los griegos y a los romanos. Estos asintieron, menos Rachel.

—Yo soy mortal.

—¿Y vosotros también? —La chica rubia se giró a los nórdicos. Estos asintieron—. Ya veo... Bueno, pues en nuestro caso nosotros seguimos la senda de un dios, es decir que practicamos su magia. —Los semidioses, aunque no acabaron de entender, asintieron—. Bien, pues sigo yo. Sadie Kane. Seguidora de Isis, diosa de la magia.

—¿Kane? ¿Sois parientes? —preguntó Frank.

—Hermanos —respondió Carter.

—Me toca. Walt Stone —dijo el chico alto—. Seguidor de Anubis, dios de los funerales.

—Y yo soy Zia Rashid —dijo la chica árabe—. Seguidora de Ra, dios del sol.

—Pues supongo que es nuestro turno —dijo Magnus—. Magnus Chase. Hijo de Frey, dios del verano.

—Yo soy Samirah al-Abbas, aunque no me importa si me llamáis Sam —dijo la chica con el hijab verde—. Hija de Loki, dios de los engaños.

—Y por último me toca a mí. Alex Fierro —se presentó el chico teñido de verde—. También soy hijo de Loki.*

Una vez hechas todas las presentaciones, todos volvieron a ocupar sus puestos, con los egipcios y los nórdicos incluidos.

—¿De quién es el capítulo ahora, Hefesto? —preguntó Hermes.

Hefesto revisó el libro.

—De Jason —respondió.

—Au... yo quería leer a Leo —se lamentó Hermes.

—¡Yo también! —añadió Apolo.

—Seguramente tendréis más oportunidades en el futuro —sonrió Hestia—. Bien, ¿quién lee el siguiente?

—Yo mismo —respondió Zeus, ganándose miradas shockeadas de todos—. ¿Qué? Es mi hijo... **Jason VII y Jason VIII.**

 **En cuanto Jason vio la casa supo que era hombre muerto.**

—¿Es cosa mía o a Jason le gusta iniciar sus capítulos de forma dramática? —preguntó Hades.

—Es hijo de este de aquí —respondió Poseidón, señalando a Zeus.

 **—¡Ya hemos llegado! —dijo Drew alegremente—. La Casa Grande, el** **cuartel general del campamento.**

—Bueno, Drew no miente. Pero nunca nos referimos a la Casa Grande como el cuartel general —dijo Annabeth.

 **No parecía amenazadora, tan solo una mansión con cuatro pisos pintada de** **azul claro con adornos blancos. El porche tenía tumbonas, una mesa para jugar a** **las cartas y una silla de ruedas vacía. Los móviles de campanillas con forma de** **ninfas se convertían en árboles al dar vueltas. A Jason no le costaba imaginar que** **allí iban personas mayores a pasar las vacaciones de verano, se sentaban en el** **porche y bebían zumo de ciruela mientras veían la puesta de sol. Aun así, las** **ventanas parecían mirarlo coléricamente, como ojos furiosos. La puerta abierta** **de par en par parecía a punto de engullirlo. En el aguilón superior, una veleta de** **bronce con forma de águila giraba con el viento y señalaba exactamente en** **dirección a él, como si le estuviera advirtiendo que se diera la vuelta.**

—Suena muy acogedora —dijo Magnus.

—Para completar el panorama, falta un gigante por ahí —dijo Alex.

—Más gigantes no —murmuraron Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel y Frank.

 **Cada molécula del cuerpo de Jason le decía que estaba en terreno enemigo.**

—Lo cual es cierto. Es un romano en territorio griego —dijo Belona.

 **—No debería estar aquí —dijo.**

—También es cierto —dijo Hera,

Varios la miraron como diciendo "¡Si has sido tú quién lo ha metido allí!"

 **Drew entrelazó su brazo con el de él.**

Piper entrecerró los ojos.

 **—Oh, no. Aquí estás perfectamente, cielo. Créeme, he visto a muchos** **héroes.**

—¿A cuantos? Pero si el único de los que estábamos allí, que de verdad se merecía llamar héroe era Percy —dijo Nico.

—También esta el resto de campistas —replicó Percy con la orejas rojas.

—Pero tú eres quién mejor encarna el papel de héroe, Sesos de algas —señaló Annabeth—. Estás dispuesto ha hacer lo imposible para proteger y ayudar a la gente que te importa, sin esperar recompensa alguna.

 **Drew olía a Navidad: una extraña combinación de pino y nuez moscada.**

Piper agarró la mano de Jason.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó en un susurro. Jason la miró con confusión—. ¿Te gustó como olía Drew?

—Olía bien —reconoció Jason tras varios segundos de silencio. Piper apretó su mano—. Pero me gusta mucho más como hueles tú.

La hija de Afrodita se sonrojo.

 **Jason se preguntaba si siempre olía así, o si era un perfume especial para las** **vacaciones.**

—Seguramente siempre huela así —dijo Afrodita.

 **Su delineador de ojos rosa distraía mucho la atención.**

Sadie, quién el nombre de Drew le sonaba por una compañera muy molesta de la escuela, abrió los ojos al reconocer varios detalles sobre la chica que ahora mismo estaba saliendo en el libro.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Sadie—. Por casualidad esa Drew no se apellidará Tanaka, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por? ¿Acaso la conoces? —preguntó Piper.

—Vamos a la misma escuela —respondió Sadie—. Se suele burlar de mí y de mi amiga Lacy... ¡¿Lacy también va a ese campamento?

—Así es —asintió Piper—. También es hija de Afrodita, así que es hermana mía y de Drew.

—Ya veo. —Sadie bajó la mirada—. Esa Lacy... ¡mira que no decirme algo tan importante!

—Bueno, tú tampoco le has dicho que eres una maga, ¿cierto? —señaló Samirah. Pero Sadie no le hizo caso.

—Ni te fuerces —le recomendó Carter a la hija de Loki.

 **Cada vez que** **parpadeaba, Jason se veía obligado a mirarla. Tal vez ese era el propósito, lucir** **sus cálidos ojos marrones. Era guapa, no había duda, pero hacía sentir incómodo** **a Jason.**

—Drew ya es guapa de por si —dijo Rachel—. Si no se maquillase tanto, tendría a más de la mitad del campamento a sus pies.

 **Apartó el brazo lo más delicadamente posible.**

 **—Oye, te agradezco…**

 **—¿Es esa chica? —dijo Drew con gesto mohíno—. Por favor, dime que no** **estás saliendo con la Reina del Vertedero.**

—Drew aún no se ha enterado. Es la Reina de la belleza, no la Reina del vertedero —dijo Leo.

 **—¿Te refieres a Piper? Esto…**

 **Jason no sabía qué responder. No creía haber visto a Piper antes de ese** **mismo día, pero se sentía extrañamente culpable por ello.**

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dijo Hermes.

 **Sabía que no debería** **estar en ese sitio. No debería entablar amistad con esas personas, y desde luego** **no debería salir con una de ellas. Sin embargo… Piper lo tenía cogido de la mano** **cuando se despertó en el autobús. Estaba convencida de que era su novia. Se** **había mostrado valiente en la plataforma, luchando contra los venti, y cuando** **Jason la había cogido en el aire y se habían abrazado frente a frente, no podía** **fingir que no había sentido la ligera tentación de besarla.**

Jason se sonrojo levemente ante eso.

 **Pero eso no estaba bien.** **Ni siquiera conocía su propia historia. No podía jugar con los sentimientos de ella** **de esa forma.**

 **Drew puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Déjame ayudarte a decidirte, cielo. Puedes aspirar a más.**

—Cierto —dijo en ese momento Zeus.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Afrodita con el ceño fruncido.

—Que siendo mi hijo puede aspirar a salir con la dos y no conformarse solamente con una —respondió Zeus.

—Estoy bastante feliz con Piper, padre —replicó Jason.

—Al menos el chico no ha heredado su lado mujeriego —murmuró Hera.

 **¿Un chico con** **tu atractivo y tu evidente talento?**

 **Pero no lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando fijamente un punto situado** **encima de la cabeza de Jason.**

—Esta esperando a que lo reclamen —adivinó Deméter.

 **—Estás esperando una señal —aventuró él—. Como la que apareció encima** **de la cabeza de Leo.**

 **—¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno… sí. O sea, por lo que he oído, eres muy poderoso, ¿no?** **Vas a ser importante en el campamento, así que me imagino que tu padre te** **reconocerá enseguida. Y me encantaría verlo. ¡Quiero estar contigo en cada** **paso del camino! Entonces, ¿el dios es tu padre o tu madre? Dime que no es tu** **madre, por favor. No soportaría que fueras hijo de Afrodita.**

—En tal caso aún tendría a Deméter y a mí —señaló Atenea.

 **—¿Por qué?**

 **—Porque entonces serías mi hermano, tonto. No puedes salir con alguien de** **tu misma cabaña. ¡Puaj!**

—Sé que no soy muy conocedor de la mitología griega, pero... ¿técnicamente no seriáis todos familia? —preguntó Walt.

—El lado divino no cuenta porque los dioses no poseen ADN —explicó Will—. Así que podemos salir entre nosotros sin problemas. La excepción es si somos hijos del mismo dios.

—Y además preferimos no pensar que somos familia —añadió Percy—. Porque de ser así, Annabeth sería mi... sobrina segunda o algo así.

 **—Pero ¿no están relacionados todos los dioses? —preguntó Jason—. ¿No sois** **todos primos o algo así?**

—Mira, no soy el único que lo pregunta —señaló Walt.

—Pero él ha perdido su memoria —replicó Zia.

 **—¡Pero mira que eres mono! Cariño, la parte divina de tu familia no cuenta,** **salvo tu padre. Así que es justo salir con alguien de otra cabaña. Entonces, ¿quién** **es el dios: tu padre o tu madre?**

 **Como siempre, Jason no tenía respuesta. Alzó la vista, pero no apareció** **ninguna señal brillante sobre su cabeza. En lo alto de la Casa Grande, la veleta** **seguía apuntando en dirección a él, con aquella águila que miraba furiosamente** **como diciendo: «Date la vuelta mientras puedas, chico».**

 **Entonces oyó pisadas en el porche. No…, no eran pisadas, eran… cascos.**

—¿Cascos? —repitió Hylla.

 **—¡Quirón! —gritó Drew—. Este es Jason. ¡Es alucinante!**

 **Jason retrocedió tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de tropezar. Por la esquina del** **porche apareció un hombre a caballo.**

—¿Qué hace un hombre a caballo por ahí? —preguntó Magnus, confuso.

—No es exactamente eso —dijo Leo.

 **Solo que no iba montado a caballo, ¡era** **parte del caballo!**

—¿Es un centauro? —preguntó Frank, recordando a los centauros que habían atacado el Campamento Júpiter.

—Quirón no es como esos centauros —replicó Percy, sabiendo lo que el hijo de Marte estaba pensando.

 **De cintura para arriba era humano, con el pelo castaño rizado** **y una barba bien recortada. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que ponía** **«Mejor centauro del mundo», y tenía un carcaj y un arco sujetos a la espalda.** **Su cabeza estaba tan alta que tuvo que agacharse para esquivar las luces del** **porche, pues de cintura para abajo era un caballo blanco.**

 **Quirón empezó a sonreír a Jason. Entonces se quedó lívido.**

 **—Tú… —Los ojos del centauro brillaban como los de un animal acorralado** **—. Tú deberías estar muerto.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Zeus, ofendido.

—Se refiere a que es un romano en pleno territorio griego —dijo Lupa.

 **Quirón ordenó a Jason —bueno, lo invitó, pero sonó como una orden—**

—Quirón tiene esa habilidad —dijo Annabeth.

 **que** **entrara en la casa. Le dijo a Drew que volviera a su cabaña, cosa que no hizo** **mucha gracia a la chica.**

—Imagino que no —sonrió Piper.

 **El centauro se acercó trotando a la silla de ruedas vacía que había en el** **porche. Se quitó el carcaj y el arco y retrocedió de espaldas hasta la silla, que se** **abrió como la caja de un mago. Quirón se colocó cuidadosamente en ella con las** **patas traseras y empezó a apretujarse en un espacio que debería de haberle** **resultado demasiado pequeño. Jason se imaginó los sonidos de un camión al dar** **marcha atrás —«pi, pi, pi»—**

Varios se echaron a reír ante los pensamientos del hijo de Júpiter.

—Creo que ni siquiera yo pensé en algo así —rió Percy.

—Pues si Percy piensa eso, es que estás muy mal, Jason —dijo Nico.

 **mientras la mitad inferior del centauro** **desaparecía y la silla se plegaba, antes de que asomaran unas piernas humanas** **falsas tapadas con una manta, de tal forma que Quirón parecía un mortal normal** **y corriente en una silla de ruedas.**

 **—Sígueme —ordenó—. Tenemos limonada.**

—No sé si Quirón es muy amable o muy borde —comentó Will.

—Así es Quirón. Incluso siendo duro, no puede evitar ser amable —sonrió Annabeth.

 **La sala de estar parecía haber sido engullida por una selva forestal. Había** **vides que subían torciéndose por la paredes y el techo, cosa que Jason encontró** **un poco rara. No pensaba que las plantas crecieran de esa forma en el interior,** **sobre todo en invierno, pero aquellas eran verdes y frondosas, y rebosaban** **racimos de uvas rojas.**

 **Había unos sofás de cuero frente a una chimenea de piedra con una lumbre** **crepitante. Encajada en una esquina, una antigua máquina recreativa de** **comecocos pitaba y parpadeaba. Fijada a las paredes había una colección de** **máscaras: modelos sonrientes y ceñudos del teatro griego, máscaras de carnaval** **con plumas, máscaras de carnaval venecianas con grandes narices con forma de** **picos y máscaras africanas de madera. Las vides salían de sus bocas de manera** **que parecía que tuvieran lenguas llenas de hojas. Algunas uvas rojas asomaban** **por los agujeros de los ojos.**

—La decoración de la Casa Grande ha cambiado —comentó Percy con sorpresa.

—Fue un regalo de despedida del Sr. D al irse —explicó Annabeth.

 **Pero lo más raro de todo era la cabeza de leopardo disecada que había** **encima de la chimenea. Parecía tan real que daba la impresión de que sus ojos** **fueran siguiendo a Jason. Y cuando de repente gruñó, Jason se llevó un susto** **tremendo.**

—Cómo no la cabeza estaba viva —dijo Magnus, medio divertido medio preocupado, mientras recordaba la cabeza de Mimir.

 **—Vamos, _Seymour_ —lo reprendió Quirón—. Jason es un amigo. Pórtate ****bien.**

 **—¡Esa cosa está viva! —dijo Jason.**

—¿Para que no iba a estar vivo? —preguntó Dioniso con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque es solamente una cabeza —respondió Jason.

—¡Detalles sin importancia!

 **Quirón se puso a hurgar en el bolsillo lateral de la silla de ruedas y sacó un** **paquete de galletas para perros. Lanzó una al leopardo, que la atrapó y se lamió** **la boca.**

—¿Cómo puede comer si es solo una cabeza? —preguntó Carter.

—Ni idea —respondió Rachel tras unos segundos.

—Preferimos no hacernos esas preguntas —dijo Leo—. Vivimos con más tranquilidad.

 **—Disculpa la decoración —dijo Quirón—. Todo esto fue un regalo de** **despedida de nuestro antiguo director antes de que lo reclamaran en el monte** **Olimpo. Pensó que nos ayudaría a acordarnos de él. El señor D tiene un extraño** **sentido del humor.**

—A mí me gusta —comentó el dios del vino.

—Normal, si lo has traído tú —señaló Apolo.

 **—El señor D —repitió Jason—. ¿Dioniso?**

—No, Afrodita si te parece —escupió Dioniso.

Percy tuvo que ocultar una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Annabeth.

—Nada. Es solamente que en mi primer encuentro con el Sr. D, él me dijo algo parecido —respondió Percy.

 **—Ajá —Quirón sirvió limonada, pero le temblaban las manos un poco—. En** **cuanto a _Seymour_ , el señor D lo liberó de un mercadillo de objetos usados de ****Long Island. El leopardo es el animal sagrado del señor D, ¿sabes?, y le horrorizó** **que alguien hubiera disecado a una criatura tan noble.**

—Esos mortales están locos —dijo Dionisio.

—Tiene coña que lo diga el dios de la locura —susurró Will a Nico.

 **Decidió darle vida,** **suponiendo que la vida de una cabeza disecada sea preferible a la falta de vida.** **Debo decir que es un destino mejor que el del anterior dueño de _Seymour_.**

—No quiero saber que ocurrió —dijo Walt.

—Creo que solamente Quirón lo sabe —respondió Annabeth.

 ** _Seymour_ enseñó los colmillos y husmeó el aire, como si estuviera buscando ****más galletas.**

 **—Si solo es una cabeza —dijo Jason—, ¿adónde va a parar la comida cuando** **come?**

—Misterios de la vida que siempre nos quedará sin resolver —dijo Thalia.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —murmuró Atenea en voz baja.

—Que alguien detenga los desvarios de la Cara búho, para que podamos continuar —suspiró Poseidón.

 **—Mejor no preguntes —dijo Quirón—. Por favor, siéntate.**

 **Jason bebió un poco de limonada, pero tenía el estómago revuelto. Quirón se** **recostó en su silla de ruedas e intentó sonreír, pero Jason notó que su sonrisa era** **forzada.**

—Para no estarlo en esa situación —dijo Apolo.

 **Los ojos del anciano eran oscuros y profundos como pozos.**

 **—Bueno, Jason —dijo—, ¿te importaría decirme…, ejem…, de dónde** **vienes?**

—Aunque no hubiese perdido la memoria, ¿Quirón esperaba que le respondiese que venía del Campamento Júpiter? —señaló Jason.

—Quizás esperase que fueses para firmar una tregua o algo así —aventuró Percy.

—Ojala —suspiró Hazel. Ella le había cogido mucho cariño a Percy, y al resto de griegos también, y sería doloroso separarse de ellos para siempre.

 **—Ojalá lo supiera.**

 **Jason le contó toda la historia, desde que se había despertado en el autobús** **hasta el aterrizaje forzoso en el Campamento Mestizo. No le veía sentido a** **ocultar detalles, y Quirón sabía escuchar.**

—Quirón es un buen oyente —dijo Annabeth.

 **No reaccionaba a la historia, aparte de** **asentir con la cabeza de forma alentadora para que continuara.**

 **Cuando Jason hubo acabado, el anciano bebió un sorbo de limonada.**

 **—Entiendo —dijo Quirón—. Y debes de tener preguntas para mí.**

 **—Solo una —reconoció Jason—: ¿a qué se refería cuando dijo que debería** **estar muerto?**

—Supongo que es la pregunta más importante —admitió Samirah.

 **Quirón lo observó con preocupación, como si esperara que Jason estallara en** **llamas.**

 **—Muchacho, ¿sabes lo que significan las marcas de tu brazo? ¿Y el color de** **tu camisa? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?**

—Si ya le han dicho que no recuerda nada —dijo Sadie.

 **Jason se miró el tatuaje del antebrazo: SPQR, el águila, doce líneas rectas.**

Jason se frotó su tatuaje.

 **—No —contestó—. Nada.**

 **—¿Sabes dónde estás? —preguntó Quirón—. ¿Entiendes lo que es este palacio** **y quién soy yo?**

—¿Desde cuando la Casa Grande es un palacio? —preguntó Will con diversión.

—A lo mejor se refiere al Campamento Mestizo en general —supuso Rachel.

—Pues eso aún tiene menos pinta de palacio —dijo Thalia.

 **—Usted es Quirón el centauro —dijo Jason—. Me imagino que es el mismo** **de los mitos antiguos, el que educó a héroes griegos como Heracles.**

—Me hace gracia que antes decía los nombres en romano y ahora le salen en griego —dij Leo.

 **Este es un** **campamento para hijos de los dioses del Olimpo.**

 **—Entonces, ¿crees que esos dioses todavía existen?**

 **—Sí —respondió Jason inmediatamente—. O sea, no creo que debamos** **adorarlos ni sacrificar gallinas en su honor ni nada por el estilo,**

—Lástima. Esos eran buenos tiempos —se lamentó Hermes.

 **pero siguen aquí** **porque forman parte importante de la civilización. Se trasladan de un país a otro** **cuando el centro de poder cambia, como se trasladaron de la Antigua Grecia a** **Roma.**

Zeus levantó un poco sus cejas al ver que la siguiente frase estaba escrita de forma diferente. Pero rápidamente supuso que se trataría de otra lengua. Latín, probablemente.

 **— _Yo no lo habría dicho mejor_. —Algo había cambiado en la voz de Quirón— _._** _ **Así que ya sabes que los dioses son reales. Todavía no te han reconocido,** **¿verdad?**_

 **— _Tal vez_ —respondió Jason—. _La verdad es que no estoy seguro._**

—¿Los dioses romanos tienen manera diferentes de reclamar? —preguntó Annabeth con interés. No creía que eso fuese así, pero sentía curiosidad acerca de ello.

—No realmente —respondió Reyna—. Algunos llegamos al campamento sabiendo de quienes somos hijos y Octavio, nuestro augur, lee el relleno de animales de peluche que ayuda a determinar a que cohorte puede ir. Aunque la gran mayoría son reclamados por sus padres divinos cuando ya llevan un tiempo allí.

—¿Cohortes? —preguntó Piper con curiosidad.

—En el Campamento Júpiter, a diferencia que el Campamento Mestizo, no nos agrupamos dependiendo de nuestros padres divinos —explicó Jason.

—Lo cuál me alegro o si no estaría sola —dijo Hazel.

—Cierto. Como iba diciendo, allí nos agrupamos en grupos denominados cohortes, que van desde la primera a la quinta. Por ejemplo la Primera Cohorte se dice que es la mejor de todas, y que la Quinta Cohorte es la peor de ella.

—¿Y tú a cuál pertenecías? —preguntó Magnus, aunque ya presentía la respuesta.

—A la quinta —respondió Jason.

 ** _Seymour_ el leopardo gruñó.**

 **Quirón aguardó, y Jason se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. El** **centauro había cambiado de idioma, y Jason lo había entendido y había** **contestado automáticamente en la misma lengua.**

 **— _Quis erat…?_ **

_Lo suponía_ pensó Zeus.

 **—Jason vaciló, y acto seguido hizo un esfuerzo consciente por** **hablar en su idioma—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **—Sabes latín —comentó Quirón—. Por supuesto, la mayoría de semidioses** **reconocen unas cuantas frases.** **Lo llevan en la sangre, pero no tanto como el** **griego antiguo. Ninguno puede hablar latín con soltura sin práctica.**

—Ahora que lo pienso, Percy parecía defenderse muy bien con el latín —comentó Hazel.

—Cierto —dijo Frank—. Al principio no me llamó la atención porque creía que era hijo de Neptuno. Pero ahora...

—No solo eso. Percy se defendía bastante bien en las clases de latín de la escuela —añadió Rachel.

—Y Quirón comentó que Percy era uno de sus mejores estudiantes en la clase de latín —señaló Annabeth.

—¿A lo mejor es cosa del intercambio? —preguntó Thalia.

—No creo —negó Jason—. Si fuese así yo podría defenderme bien con el griego y con estos meses apenas puedo leer un par de líneas sin equivocarme.

—¿Y no será que Jackson es legado de algún dios romano? —dijo en ese momento Hylla—. Con todo eso, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Los semidioses se quedaron en silencio. No estaban seguros de si Hylla tenía razón o no, pero como no podían comprobarlo en ese mismo instante, decidieron seguir adelante con la lectura.

 **Jason intentó entender lo que eso significaba, pero le faltaban demasiadas** **piezas en la memoria. Todavía tenía la sensación de que no debería estar allí.** **Aquello no estaba bien… y era peligroso. Pero, por lo menos, Quirón no era** **amenazante. De hecho, el centauro parecía preocupado por él, como si temiera** **por su seguridad.**

—Imagino que de verdad esta preocupado por ti —dijo Hestia.

 **El fuego se reflejaba en los ojos de Quirón y los hacía danzar** **inquietantemente.**

 **—Yo enseñé a tu tocayo, ya sabes, el Jasón original. Tuvo una vida dura.**

—Y murió de una forma muy dura —añadió Apolo—. Yo de ti tendría cuidado con los golpes en la cabeza. Uno de eso mató al Jasón original.

—Gracias por el aviso —murmuró Jason.

 **He** **visto ir y venir a muchos héroes. De vez en cuando, tienen finales felices. La** **mayoría, no. Cada vez que uno de mis discípulos muere se me parte el corazón,** **como si perdiera a un hijo. Pero tú… tú no eres como ninguno de los discípulos a** **los que he enseñado. Tu presencia aquí podría ser desastrosa.**

 **—Gracias —dijo Jason—. Debe de ser usted un profesor que inspira mucho a** **sus discípulos.**

—Quirón tiene grandes problemas en decir las cosas con tacto —dijo Percy.

 **—Lo siento, muchacho, pero es verdad. Esperaba que después del éxito de** **Percy…**

 **—¿Se refiere a Percy Jackson? ¿El novio de Annabeth, el que ha** **desaparecido?**

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **—Yo esperaba que después del éxito que tuvo en la guerra de los titanes y de** **salvar el monte Olimpo, tendríamos algo de paz. Que podría disfrutar de un** **último triunfo, un final feliz, y luego retirarme discretamente.**

—No lo va ha hacer. Sobre todo cuando haya mestizos que lo necesiten —señaló Percy.

—Además de que el trato que hizo con nosotros era que le daríamos la inmortalidad a cambio de convertirse en el entrenador de los héroes —señaló Atenea.

 **Debería** **habérmelo imaginado. Se avecina el último capítulo, como ya pasó antes. Lo** **peor todavía está por venir.**

 **En el rincón, la máquina recreativa emitió un triste «piu, piu, piu», como si** **un comecocos acabara de morir.**

—Mejor sonido para esa situación no podría haber —sonrió Leo.

 **—Vale —dijo Jason—. El último capítulo, ya pasó antes, lo peor todavía está** **por venir… Suena divertido, pero ¿podemos volver a lo de que ya debería estar** **muerto? No me gusta esa parte.**

—Tampoco se esta tan mal muerto —dijo Alex—. Puedes perder la cabeza y resucitar a las pocas horas y cosas así.

—Eso solamente si estamos en el Valhalla —le recordó Magnus.

—Cierto.

—Un momento. —Will señaló a los tres nórdicos—. Vosotros... ¿vosotros estáis muertos?

—Yo no —respondió Samirah al instante.

—Nosotros sí —respondió Magnus, señalándose a si mismo y a Alex.

—Somos Einherjar, guerreros bajo las ordenes del dios Odín —explicó Alex.

El resto se quedó sorprendido de saber que dos de ellos estaban muertos. Las más perturbada parecía Annabeth, seguramente por el hecho de que su primo estuviese muerto.

 **—Me temo que no te lo puedo explicar, muchacho. Juré por la laguna Estigia** **y por todas las cosas sagradas que nunca…**

—¿Pero el juramento sigue vigente? —preguntó Perséfone con curiosidad.

—No sabría que decir, la verdad —respondió su madre.

 **—Quirón frunció el entrecejo—.** **Pero estás aquí, incumpliendo el mismo juramento. Eso tampoco debería ser** **posible. No lo entiendo. ¿Quién haría algo así? ¿Quién…?**

 ** _Seymour_ el leopardo soltó un aullido. Se le paralizó la boca, medio abierta. La ****máquina recreativa dejó de pitar. El fuego dejó de crepitar, y sus llamas se** **endurecieron como cristal rojo. Las máscaras miraban en silencio a Jason con** **sus grotescos ojos de uvas y sus lenguas llenas de hojas.**

—Eso es cosa de un dios —adivinó Thalia.

 **—¿Quirón? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Qué pa…?**

 **El viejo centauro también se había quedado paralizado. Jason saltó del sofá,** **pero Quirón seguía mirando al mismo punto, con la boca abierta en mitad de una** **frase. Sus ojos no parpadeaban. Su pecho no se movía.**

 **«Jason», dijo una voz.**

 **Por un instante terrible, pensó que el leopardo había hablado. Entonces una** **niebla oscura salió de la boca de _Seymour_ , y a Jason se le ocurrió una idea ****todavía peor: los espíritus de la tormenta.**

—No. No son ellos —dijo Hylla al instante.

 **Cogió la moneda de oro de su bolsillo. Lanzándola al aire rápidamente, se** **convirtió en una espada.**

—No creo que eso sea buena idea —dijo Sadie con una mueca. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que los dioses eran muy benevolentes con la gente. Sobre todo con la gente con espadas doradas en sus manos.

 **La niebla adoptó la forma de una mujer con una túnica oscura. Tenía la cara** **cubierta por una capucha, pero sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sobre los** **hombros llevaba un manto de piel de cabra.**

—Juno —murmuró Belona.

Hera miró el libro, preguntándose que hacía Juno allí.

— _¿Alguna idea de por qué estás ahí?_ —preguntó Hera a Juno, en su interior.

— _¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?_ —replicó la otra diosa.

 **Jason no estaba seguro de cómo** **sabía que era piel de cabra, pero la reconoció y supo que era un detalle** **importante.**

—La hemos estudiado —dijo Reyna, tranquilamente.

 **«¿Serías capaz de atacar a tu patrona? —lo reprendió la mujer.**

—Hazlo —murmuró Annabeth.

 **Su voz** **resonaba en la cabeza de Jason—. Baja la espada».**

 **—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo ha…?**

 **«Nuestro tiempo es limitado, Jason. Mi cárcel se vuelve más recia cada hora** **que pasa.**

—Así que he sido encerrada —murmuró Hera con cierto enojo. Si pillaba a quienes lo habían hecho.

 **He tardado un mes entero en reunir la energía suficiente para librarme** **de sus cadenas con una pizca de magia. He conseguido traerte aquí, pero me** **queda poco tiempo, y aún menos poder. Es posible que esta sea la última vez que** **te vea».**

 **—¿Está en la cárcel? —Jason decidió que tal vez era buena idea no bajar la** **espada—. Oiga, no la conozco, y usted no es mi patrona.**

 **«Me conoces —insistió ella—. Yo te conozco desde que naciste».**

 **—No me acuerdo. No me acuerdo de nada.**

 **«No, tienes razón —convino ella—. Eso también fue necesario.**

—¡Así que fue ella! —exclamó Zia.

—Bueno, era de suponer —señaló Will.

 **Hace mucho** **tiempo tu padre me entregó tu vida como regalo para aplacar mi ira. Te puso el** **nombre de mi mortal favorito. Me perteneces».**

 **—Alto —dijo Jason—. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.**

—No estés tan seguro de eso, semidiós —dijo Hera.

— _¡Eh! Que técnicamente me pertenece a mí_ —replicó Juno en la cabeza de Hera.

 **«Ahora es el momento de que saldes tu deuda —dijo ella—. Busca mi** **cárcel. Libérame o su rey se alzará de la tierra y seré destruida. Nunca** **recuperarás tu memoria».**

 **—¿Es una amenaza? ¿Me ha robado los recuerdos?**

 **«Tienes hasta la puesta de sol del solsticio, Jason.** **Cuatro días breves. No me** **falles».**

 **—** ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea con tiempo límite? —exclamó Percy **.**

 **La mujer oscura se desvaneció, y la niebla se introdujo en la boca del** **leopardo girando en espiral.**

 **El tiempo avanzó de nuevo. El aullido de _Seymour_ se convirtió en tos, como si ****se hubiera tragado una bola de pelo.**

Un par se rieron, aunque no se atrevieron a ir a más al ver la cara de la diosa.

 **El fuego cobró vida crepitando, la máquina** **recreativa pitó, y Quirón dijo:**

 **—¿Se atrevería a traerte aquí?**

 **—Probablemente la mujer de la niebla —propuso Jason.**

—Creo que vas a confundir a Quirón —medio rió Rachel.

 **Quirón alzó la vista sorprendido.**

 **—¿No estabas sentado…? ¿Por qué has desenvainado la espada?**

 **—Lamento decir esto —dijo Jason—, pero creo que su leopardo se acaba de** **comer a una diosa.**

—Ya decía yo que había que alimentar más a _Seymour_ —dijo Will.

 **Le habló a Quirón de la visita congelada en el tiempo y de la figura brumosa** **que había desaparecido en la boca de _Seymour._**

 **—Vaya —murmuró Quirón—. Eso explica muchas cosas.**

—¿De verdad?

 **—Entonces, ¿por qué no me explica usted todas esas cosas? —pidió Jason—.** **Por favor.**

 **Antes de que Quirón pudiera decir algo, resonaron unas pisadas en el porche.** **La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Annabeth y otra chica, una pelirroja,** **irrumpieron en la casa arrastrando entre las dos a Piper. A esta le colgaba la** **cabeza como si estuviera inconsciente.**

 **—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Jason se acercó a toda prisa—. ¿Qué le pasa?**

 **—La cabaña de Hera —dijo Annabeth con voz entrecortada, como si** **hubieran ido allí corriendo**

—Es que vinimos corriendo —dijo Annabeth.

 **—. Una visión. Mala.**

 **La chica pelirroja alzó la vista, y Jason vio que había estado llorando.**

 **—Creo… —La pelirroja tragó saliva— creo que puedo haberla matado.**

—Mira que eres dramática, Rachel —dijo Percy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento llegó un nuevo destello de luz y de él apareció un hombre de mediana edad de cabello y barba castaños, sentado en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Qué?

El hombre miró alrededor suyo, abriendo los ojos al reconocer a cierto campista que llevaba unas semanas desaparecido.

—¡Percy! —exclamó.

—Hola, Quirón —sonrió Percy, feliz de ver a su mentor.

—Me alegro de ver que estás bien... solamente que... —Quirón volvió a mirar alrededor suyo—. No quisiera sonar irrespetuoso pero, ¿qué hacemos en el Olimpo?

Tras explicarle a Quirón todo lo que había ocurrido durante la lectura, el centauro entendió todo lo que ocurría y se presento.

—Mi nombre, como ya habréis oído, es Quirón. Soy el entrenador de los héroes.

Quirón se situó en uno de los lados y Zeus continuó con la lectura.

 **Jason y la pelirroja, que se había presentado como Rachel, colocaron a Piper en** **el sofá mientras Annabeth corría por el pasillo a por un botiquín. Piper todavía** **respiraba, pero no se despertaba. Parecía estar en una especie de coma.**

—Bueno, una diosa ha contactado con ella por primera vez —dijo Apolo—. Y, si a eso, le añadimos que no ha sido precisamente suave; pues no me extraña que la chica se haya quedado así.

 **—Tenemos que curarla —insistió Jason—. Hay una forma, ¿verdad?**

—Claro que hay una forma —dijo Will.

 **Al verla tan pálida, respirando a duras penas, a Jason le invadió una oleada de** **sentimiento protector.**

Piper le agarró con más fuerza la mano.

 **Tal vez no la conociera realmente. Tal vez ella no fuera su** **novia. Pero habían sobrevivido juntos al Gran Cañón. Habían llegado hasta allí. Él** **la había dejado un rato, y había pasado eso.**

—Eso no es culpa tuya, Jason —dijo Reyna.

 **Quirón colocó la mano en la frente de la chica y seguidamente hizo una** **mueca.**

 **—Su mente se encuentra en un estado muy frágil.**

—¿Eres capaz de detectar eso solamente con tocarla? —preguntó Zia.

—Años y años de práctica —respondió Quirón.

 **¿Qué ha pasado, Rachel?**

 **—Ojalá lo supiera —dijo ella—. En cuanto llegué al campamento, tuve una** **premonición sobre la cabaña de Hera. Entré, y Annabeth y Piper llegaron** **mientras estaba allí. Hablamos y entonces… me quedé con la mente en blanco.** **Annabeth dijo que hablé con otra voz.**

 **—¿Una profecía? —preguntó Quirón.**

 **—No. El espíritu de Delfos viene de dentro. Sé lo que se siente.**

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Leo con curiosidad. Calipso le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan —le dijo.

—Da igual —aseguró Rachel—. Veamos... ¿sabes la sensación que tienes cuando te comes una ración extra-grande de nachos con salsa súper picante de un _Taco Bell_? Pues algo similar.

—Esa respuesta si que no me la esperaba —dijo Sadie con sorpresa.

 **Aquello era** **como una conexión a larga distancia, una fuerza que intentaba hablar a través de** **mí.**

 **Annabeth entró corriendo con una bolsa de piel. Se arrodilló junto a Piper.**

 **—¿Qué pasó allí? No había visto nada parecido. He oído la voz de las** **profecías de Rachel, pero aquella era distinta. Sonaba como una mujer mayor.** **Agarró a Piper por los hombros y le dijo…**

 **—¿Que la liberara de una cárcel? —aventuró Jason.**

—Hera ha contactado con dos semidioses diferentes, que se hallaban en lugares distintos, al mismo tiempo —murmuró Atenea—. Teniendo en cuenta de que esta encerrada, y comunicarse con el exterior ya sería un gran gasto de energía, podemos suponer que la situación es más apremiante de lo que habíamos supuesto.

 **Annabeth se lo quedó mirando.**

 **—¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—Recibió un mensaje en leopardo exprés —respondió Percy.

 **Quirón hizo un gesto con tres dedos sobre su corazón, como una protección** **contra el diablo.**

 **—Díselo, Jason. Annabeth, la bolsa de las medicinas, por favor.**

 **Quirón dejó caer unas gotas de un frasco de medicina en la boca de Piper,** **mientras Jason explicaba lo que había ocurrido con la mujer oscura y brumosa** **que había afirmado ser la patrona de Jason.**

 **Cuando hubo acabado, nadie dijo nada, lo que lo puso más nervioso.**

 **—¿Pasa esto a menudo? —preguntó—. ¿Las llamadas telefónicas** **sobrenaturales de reclusos que te piden que los saques de la cárcel?**

—Alguna que otra vez —respondió Hermes.

 **—Tu patrona —dijo Annabeth—. ¿No tu madre divina?**

 **—No, dijo patrona.** **También dijo que mi padre le había entregado mi vida.**

 **Annabeth enarcó las cejas.**

 **—Nunca había oído algo así.**

—Los casos suelen ser muy raros, y casi nunca dejan constancia de que algo así ha sucedido —contestó Deméter.

 **Dijiste que el espíritu de la tormenta que** **apareció en la plataforma dijo que trabajaba para una señora que le daba** **órdenes, ¿verdad? ¿Podría ser la mujer que viste, jugando con tu mente?**

—Podría ser una buena posibilidad —admitió Carter.

 **—No creo —contestó Jason—. Si fuera mi enemiga, ¿por qué iba a pedirme** **ayuda? Está encarcelada.**

—Justamente por eso te pediría ayuda, ¿no? —señaló Alex—. Esta encerrada, así que tratará de salir de allí usándote a basa de engaños.

—Pero si fuese así —dijo en ese momento Magnus—, ¿entonces como ha hecho para poder borrarle la memoria? Dudo que alguien que este encarcelado pueda hacer algo como eso.

—Correcto. Juno se me llevó del Campamento Júpiter en octubre, y todo eso esta sucediendo en diciembre —dijo Jason—. Imagino que se me llevaría en octubre, me borraría la memoria y después me dejaría fuera de juego hasta que fuese el momento idóneo para entrarme.

—¿Y Percy? —preguntó Hazel—. Percy fue secuestrado del Campamento Mestizo en diciembre, tres días antes de la llegada de Jason.

—Imagino que simplemente dejé una parte de mi esencia atrás con el cometido de llevarse y borrarle la memoria a Percy Jackson —respondió Hera—. Los dioses podemos hacer algo como eso con facilidad.

 **Le preocupa que un enemigo suyo se haga más** **poderoso. Algo sobre un rey que se alzará de la tierra en el solsticio…**

Atenea pareció comprender del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

 **Annabeth se volvió hacia Quirón.**

 **—Por favor, dime que no es Cronos.**

—Imposible —dijo Percy—. Hermes me dijo que Cronos había sido reducido a tamaños tan pequeños que jamás sería capaz de reformarse y mucho menos de formar una consciencia propia.

—Sí, bueno. Lo mismo se dijo la primera vez —replicó su padre.

 **El centauro tenía una expresión abatida. Sujetaba la muñeca de Piper** **mientras le tomaba el pulso.** **Finalmente dijo:**

 **—No es Cronos. Esa amenaza se acabó. Pero…**

—Pero las cosas no podían quedarse tranquilas —murmuró Quirón.

 **—Pero ¿qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

 **Quirón cerró la bolsa de las medicinas.**

 **—Piper necesita reposo. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.**

—No creo que te libres tan fácilmente —dijo Hermes.

 **—O ahora —dijo Jason—. Señor Quirón, usted me dijo que se avecinaba la** **amenaza más grande. El último capítulo. No puede ser algo peor que un ejército** **de titanes, ¿verdad?**

—Hay algo mucho peor que ellos —aseguró Quirón.

 **—Oh —exclamó Rachel con una vocecilla—. La mujer era Hera. Claro. La** **cabaña, la voz… Se le apareció a Jason al mismo tiempo.**

 **—¿Hera? —El gruñido de Annabeth sonó todavía más feroz que el de** ** _Seymour_**

Percy, Rachel, Nico, Thalia y Will miraron a Annabeth, sabiendo de su animosidad contra la diosa.

 **—. ¿Se apoderó de ti? ¿Le hizo esto a Piper?**

—Sí —respondió Apolo—, Aunque no fue algo intencionado —se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de Hera.

 **—Creo que Rachel tiene razón —dijo Jason—. La mujer parecía una diosa. Y** **llevaba un… manto de piel de cabra. Es un símbolo de Juno, ¿no?**

 **—Ah, ¿sí? —Annabeth puso cara de sorpresa—. Es la primera vez que lo** **oigo.**

—Porque es un símbolo romano —dijo Hylla.

 **Quirón asintió a regañadientes.**

 **—De Juno, la versión romana de Hera, en su estado más belicoso. El manto** **de piel de cabra era un símbolo de los soldados romanos.**

—En realidad los dioses romanos son más belicosos que los griegos —apuntó Lupa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, usted no tiene un equivalente griego, ¿cierto? —preguntó Rachel.

—Así es —respondió Lupa—. Soy una diosa completamente romana. O al menos eso se podría considerar. Antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora, yo era una deidad menor de las antiguas tribus que vivían en lo que, posteriormente, se convertiría en el Imperio Romano. Una deidad que era lo suficientemente recordada como para no ser olvidada, y al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente insignificante para ser olvidada —explicó Lupa—. Y cuando el hijo de Afrodita, Eneas...

—¿Afrodita? —interrumpió Reyna—. Creía que la madre de Eneas fue Venus y no Afrodita.

—Claro que no, cariño —respondió Afrodita, soltando una suave risita—. Eneas era un troyano, ¿cómo quieres que fuese hijo de Venus?

—Pero...

—Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente. —Atenea entró en modo profesora—. Tras perder Troya la guerra, los dioses quedamos muy debilitados. Afrodita aconsejo a su hijo que huyese en dirección al Lacio y, de esa forma, parte de nosotros pudimos irnos con él y evitar nuestra desaparición. Sin embargo la guerra nos había dejado bastante trastocados, y solíamos tener ciertos episodios esporádicos. Eso fueron nuestros primeros síntomas al cambio de griegos a romanos.

—Cómo cuando Somnus mató al timonel de Eneas por dormirse durante el trabajo —adivinó Jason.

—Así es. Por supuesto quién mató al timonel no fue Somnus, sino Hipnos en uno de sus episodios. Los romanos más tarde consideraron que había sido Somnus y así acabó siendo —explicó la diosa de la sabiduría—. Durante el tiempo que hubo entre la llegada de Eneas al Lacio y la fundación de Roma por parte de Rómulo, hijo de Marte; los dioses fuimos sufriendo trastornos derivados de la guerra y la llegada a tierras con una cultura distinta a la nuestra. Lentamente fuimos asimilando nuevas personalidades y, a raíz de eso, nacieron nuestros lados romanos que se arraigaron con la fundación de Roma, y de esa manera conseguir que la llama del Olimpo, nuestra fuente de poder, se moviese.

—Algo que nunca se podría haber conseguido si no fuese porque Ares o Marte, no recuerdo cuál de los dos...

—Yo tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien —dijo Ares.

—Me pidió que cuidase de sus dos hijos, Rómulo y Remo —dijo Lupa—. En cuanto Rómulo fundó Roma, fue el momento en que pase a formar parte del panteón romano, gracias a que Rómulo me honro como una diosa romana más.

 **—Entonces, ¿está Hera encarcelada? —preguntó Rachel—. ¿Quién podría** **haber hecho eso a la reina de los dioses?**

 **Annabeth se cruzó de brazos.**

 **—Bueno, sea quien sea, tal vez debamos darle las gracias. Si puede hacer** **callar a Hera…**

—Para ser una hija de Atenea, has sido muy estúpida, semidiosa —gruñó Hera.

—Tampoco puedes culpar a la niña —la defendió Deméter—. Tú no eres exactamente agradable con ningún mestizo.

 **—Annabeth —le advirtió Quirón—, todavía es uno de los olímpicos. Ella es en** **muchos aspectos el pegamento que mantiene unida a la familia de los dioses.**

—Menudo pegamento —murmuró Percy en voz muy baja.

 **Si** **de verdad ha sido encarcelada y corre peligro de muerte, esto podría sacudir los** **cimientos del mundo. Podría acabar con la estabilidad del Olimpo, que nunca es** **excesiva, ni siquiera en las mejores circunstancias. Y si Hera ha pedido ayuda a** **Jason…**

 **—Está bien —gruñó Annabeth—. Bueno, sabemos que los titanes pueden** **atrapar a un dios, ¿verdad? Atlas capturó a Artemisa hace unos años.**

—¿Cómo que Atlas me atrapó? —preguntó Artemisa con molestia. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse atrapar por Atlas?

—La culpa fue mía —confesó Annabeth—. Atlas consiguió atraparme y obligarme a sostener el cielo. Usted simplemente se intercambió conmigo.

—Ya veo —asintió Artemisa. Si ella hubiese visto a una doncella en esa situación, no habría podido evitar ir en su ayuda—. Y al final, ¿cómo me libre?

—Zoë, Percy, Bianca (la hermana de Nico), Grover (un sátiro) y yo fuimos en su busca —explicó Thalia—. Una vez allí, Percy sostuvo el cielo por usted, mientras peleaba contra Atlas y al final consiguió colocarlo de nuevo bajo el cielo.

—¿Sostuviste el cielo por mí? —preguntó Artemisa a Percy.

—Eh... sí —asintió Percy, un poco confundido. Artemisa lo evaluó con la mirada, como para determinar si mentía o no.

—Ya veo. Gracias por eso.

—C-claro —tartamudeó Percy, sorprendido de que Artemisa le hubiese dado las gracias. La diosa en verdad no le caía mal, pero jamás esperó que le diese las gracias por algo que, técnicamente, no había hecho todavía.

 **Y en los** **mitos antiguos, los dioses se capturaban continuamente los unos a los otros con** **trampas. Pero ¿algo peor que un titán…?**

 **Jason miró la cabeza de leopardo. _Seymour_ estaba relamiéndose, como si la ****diosa le hubiera sabido mucho mejor que una galleta.**

—Seguramente lo sabrá —dijo Walt, sabiamente.

 **—Hera dijo que ha estado intentando romper las cadenas de su prisión** **durante un mes.**

 **—Que es el tiempo que ha estado cerrado el Olimpo —dijo Annabeth—. Así** **que los dioses deben de saber que está pasando algo malo.**

 **—Pero ¿por qué usó su energía para mandarme aquí? —preguntó Jason—.** **Me borró la memoria, me dejó en la excursión de la Escuela del Monte y te** **mandó una visión para que vinieras a recogerme. ¿Por qué soy tan importante?** **¿Por qué no mandó un mensaje de emergencia a los otros dioses y les avisó de** **dónde estaba para que la liberaran?**

—Porque los dioses no podemos movernos por la Tierra con tanta facilidad —respondió Hestia.

 **—Los dioses necesitan héroes para que hagan su voluntad en la Tierra —** **explicó Rachel—. Es así, ¿verdad? Sus destinos siempre están ligados a los** **semidioses.**

 **—Es cierto —respondió Annabeth—, pero Jason tiene razón. ¿Por qué él?** **¿Por qué robarle la memoria?**

—Para evitar problemas una vez llegase al Campamento Mestizo —respondió Will.

 **—Piper está involucrada de alguna forma —dijo Rachel—. Hera le mandó el** **mismo mensaje: «Libérame». Y esto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de** **Percy, Annabeth.**

 **La cara del anciano centauro parecía haber envejecido años en cuestión de** **minutos. Las arrugas de sus ojos estaban profundamente marcadas.**

 **—Queridos, no puedo ayudaros en esto. Lo siento mucho.**

 **Annabeth parpadeó.**

 **—Tú nunca… nunca me has ocultado información. Incluso la última gran** **profecía…**

—Esto es mucho más grave que la última gran profecía, Annabeth —explicó Quirón.

—Imagino que sí. Pero todavía resulta confuso.

 **—Estaré en mi despacho —el centauro tenía un tono de voz serio—. Necesito** **tiempo para pensar antes de la cena. Rachel, ¿puedes vigilar a la chica? Llama a** **Argus para que la lleve a la enfermería si lo prefieres. Y, Annabeth, deberías** **hablar con Jason. Háblale de… de los dioses griegos y romanos.**

 **—Pero…**

 **El centauro hiz** **o girar su silla de ruedas y se fue por el pasillo. Los ojos de** **Annabeth adoptaron una mirada tormentosa. Murmuró algo en griego, y a Jason** **le dio la impresión de que no era un cumplido a los centauros.**

Annabeth se sonrojo mientras Quirón la miraba con una ceja levantada.

 **—Lo siento —dijo Jason—. Creo que mi presencia aquí… No sé. La he** **pifiado viniendo. Quirón ha dicho que hizo un juramento y que no puede hablar** **del asunto.**

 **—¿Qué juramento? —preguntó Annabeth—. Nunca lo he visto comportarse** **así. ¿Y por qué me ha pedido que te hable de los dioses…?**

 **Su voz se fue apagando.**

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Perséfone.

 **Por lo visto, acababa de ver la espada de Jason sobre** **la mesita del café.**

—Oh.

 **Tocó la hoja con cuidado, como si pudiera estar caliente.**

—¿Qué sucede con la espada? —preguntó Magnus, confuso.

 **—** No estamos acostumbrados a ver armas hechas de oro en el campamento, Magnus —respondió Annabeth.

 **—¿Es de oro? —dijo—. ¿Te acuerdas de dónde la conseguiste?**

—¿Alguien se acordará de que no recuerda nada? —preguntó Nico.

—Eso ha sido gracioso —respondió Will.

Nico lo miró confundido.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes... Decir que a ver si alguien se acuerda de que Jason no recuerda nada —explicó el hijo de Apolo.

—No te entiendo, Solace —dijo Nico negando con la cabeza.

 **—No —respondió Jason—. Ya he dicho que no recuerdo nada.**

 **Annabeth asintió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir un plan desesperado.**

—Annabeth, que no sea lo que estoy pensando —le pidió Percy.

 **—Si Quirón no va a ayudarnos, tendremos que resolver esto nosotros, lo que** **significa… la cabaña quince.**

—Sabía que sería la cabaña quince —suspiró Percy.

—¿Qué hay en la cabaña quince? —preguntó Carter.

—Es la cabaña de Hipnos, dios del sueño —respondió Thalia.

Ares soltó un resoplido.

—¿Y que tiene de peligroso Hipnos? —se burló Ares—. El tío se pasa durmiendo todo el tiempo.

—Justamente por eso es peligrosa —replicó Will—. Las cabañas están diseñadas exclusivamente para cada dios. La cabaña de Hipnos esta diseñada de tal manera que quieras irte a dormir nada más entrar en ella, si no tienes el suficientemente cuidado.

 **¿Puedes vigilar a Piper, Rachel?**

 **—Claro —aseguró Rachel—. Que tengáis suerte.**

 **—Espera —dijo Jason—. ¿Qué hay en la cabaña quince?**

 **Annabeth se levantó.**

 **—Tal vez una forma de que recuperes la memoria.**

—Eso es cierto —admitió Nico.

 **Se dirigieron a un ala de cabañas más nueva situada en el sudoeste del prado.** **Algunas eran elegantes, con muros relucientes o antorchas encendidas, pero la** **cabaña quince no era tan espectacular. Parecía una anticuada casa de pradera** **con tapias y tejado de juncos. En la puerta colgaba una corona de flores carmesí:** **amapolas, pensó Jason, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía.**

—Las amapolas son uno de los símbolos de Hipnos —respondió Rachel.**

 **—¿Crees que es la cabaña de mi padre? —preguntó.**

—No —dijo Zeus al instante.

—No —dijo Júpiter, dentro de Zeus.

 **—No —respondió Annabeth—. Es la cabaña de Hipnos, el dios del sueño.**

 **—Entonces ¿por qué…?**

 **—Te has olvidado de todo —dijo ella—. Si hay un dios que puede ayudarnos** **a resolver la pérdida de memoria es Hipnos.**

 **Aunque era casi la hora de cenar, dentro había tres chicos profundamente** **dormidos tapados con montones de mantas.**

—¿Qué no eran seis los de Hipnos? —preguntó Percy, confundido. Vale que sus recuerdos seguían un poco vagos, pero de eso estaba seguro.

—Un día después de tu desaparición, los de Hipnos empezaron a dividirse en dos grupos. Uno de ellos se quedaba durmiendo en la cabaña y el otro hacía las actividades diarias —respondió Annabeth.

—Y ya sabes como son los de Hipnos. Se duermen por todas partes —explicó Will.

 **En el hogar crepitaba una cálida** **lumbre. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea colgaba la rama de un árbol, de cuyas** **ramitas goteaba un líquido blanco en una serie de cuencos de hojalata. Jason** **sintió la tentación de coger una gota con el dedo para ver lo que era, pero se** **contuvo.**

—¡No la toques! —le advirtió Percy de inmediato.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese líquido? —preguntó Samirah.

—Proviene del río Lete —respondió Thalia.

—Es un río del Inframundo que te borra todos los recuerdos —explicó Nico con la mirada perdida. Una vez, cuando era más pequeño, su padre los había bañado a él y a su hermana en el río.

 **Sonaba una suave música de violín en alguna parte. El aire olía a lavanda** **fresca. La cabaña era tan acogedora y tranquila que Jason empezó a notar que le** **pesaban los párpados. Le apetecía echar una siesta.**

—Y eso por eso que decimos que la cabaña quince es tan peligrosa —dijo Will—. Si no te andas con ojos te puedes quedar dormido para siempre.

—¿Alguna vez ha pasado algo así? —preguntó Frank.

—Un par de veces se nos ha perdido algún campista que no encontrábamos —respondió Annabeth—. Y hasta que no decidimos mirar en la cabaña quince, no lo encontramos.

 **Estaba agotado. Había** **muchas camas vacías, todas con almohadas de plumas, sábanas nuevas, colchas** **mullidas y… Annabeth le dio un codazo.**

—Gracias por eso —agradeció Jason.

 **—Espabílate.**

 **Jason parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que se le habían empezado a doblar las** **rodillas.**

 **—La cabaña quince produce ese efecto en todo el mundo —le advirtió** **Annabeth—. Para mí, este sitio es todavía más peligroso que la cabaña de Ares.** **Por lo menos con Ares puedes descubrir dónde están las minas terrestres.**

—Me gustan las minas terrestres —dijo Ares.

—A ti todo lo que haga "PUM" te gusta —replicó Hefesto—. Y, además, claro que te gustan. Fue a tu hijo a quién se le ocurrió crearlas.

 **—¿Minas terrestres?**

 **Ella se acercó al chico que roncaba más cerca y le sacudió el hombro.**

 **—¡Clovis! ¡Despierta!**

 **El chico parecía un ternero. Tenía un mechón de pelo rubio en una cabeza en** **forma de cuña, facciones marcadas y un cuello grueso. Su cuerpo era** **rechoncho, pero tenía unos bracitos largos y finos como si el mayor peso que** **hubiera levantado en la vida hubiera sido una almohada.**

—Seguramente sea cierto —dijo Percy, quién nunca había visto a Clovis levantar una espada. En realidad no había visto a ninguno de Hipnos levantar algo considerado como un arma, aparte del cuchillo de las comidas. E incluso eso parecía costarles un gran esfuerzo físico.

 **—¡Clovis!**

 **Annabeth lo sacudió más fuerte, y al final le pegó en la frente unas seis** **veces.**

—¿Eso no ha sido un poco exagerado? —señaló Zia.

—¡Que va! A mí parecer ha sido demasiado poco —replicó Percy—. Yo le habría dado unas diez o así.

—Creo que en estos casos los consejos de Clarisse son mejores —dijo Rachel—. Un par de bofetadas fuertes en la cara y ya verás como despiertan.

—Queremos despertarles, no causarle un dolor de cabeza —murmuró Will.

 **—¿Qu… qu… qué? —protestó Clovis mientras se incorporaba y entornaba los** **ojos.**

 **Se le escapó un gran bostezo, y Annabeth y Jason hicieron otro tanto.**

—Empiezo a entender porque Hipnos es tan peligroso —dijo Sadie, soltando un bostezo. Abrió los ojos en pánico—. ¡Esa cosa es contagiosa!

 **—¡Para! —dijo Annabeth—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.**

 **—Estaba durmiendo.**

—Siempre esta durmiendo —dijo Thalia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **—Siempre estás durmiendo.**

—No me sorprende que Annabeth haya dicho lo mismo que yo —replicó Thalia—. Pero si es básicamente lo que hacen los de Hipnos.

 **—Buenas noches.**

 **Antes de que conciliara el sueño, Annabeth le quitó la almohada.**

 **—No es justo —se quejó Clovis dócilmente—. Devuélvemela.**

 **—Primero ayúdanos —dijo Annabeth—. Ya dormirás luego.**

 **Clovis suspiró. Le olía el aliento a leche caliente.**

 **—Vale. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Annabeth le explicó el problema de Jason. Cada poco tiempo, pellizcaba al** **muchacho por debajo de la nariz para mantenerlo despierto.**

Annabeth soportó un gemido de frustración. Por eso odiaba hablar con los de Hipnos.

 **Clovis debía de estar muy nervioso, porque, cuando Annabeth hubo acabado,** **no se durmió.**

—Desde luego lo has sorprendido —dijo Percy, quién apenas podía creerse que Clovis (o cualquiera de Hipnos en realidad) se quedasen despiertos el tiempo suficiente.

 **De hecho, se levantó y se estiró, y a continuación miró a Jason** **parpadeando.**

 **—Así que no te acuerdas de nada, ¿eh?**

 **—Solamente de impresiones —contestó Jason—. Sensaciones, como…**

 **—¿Sí? —dijo Clovis.**

 **—Como la idea de que no debería estar aquí. En este campamento. Estoy en** **peligro.**

—Cosa de tu sangre romana —explicó Belona.

 **—Hummm. Cierra los ojos.**

 **Jason lanzó una mirada a Annabeth, pero ella asintió de forma** **tranquilizadora.**

 **Jason tenía miedo de acabar roncando eternamente en una de las literas,**

—Nah, Clovis no haría algo como eso —dijo Nico.

 **pero** **cerró los ojos. Sus pensamientos se enturbiaron, como si se estuviera ahogando** **en un lago oscuro.**

 **Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es de que sus ojos se abrieron. Estaba** **sentado en un sillón junto al fuego. Clovis y Annabeth se hallaban arrodillados** **junto a él.**

 **—… muy grave —estaba diciendo Clovis.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?**

 **—Solo unos minutos —dijo Annabeth—. Pero ha sido tenso. Casi te deshaces.**

 **Jason esperaba que no lo dijera en sentido literal,**

—Lo decía en el sentido literal —aseguró Annabeth.

—Eso no me tranquiliza —gimió Jason.

 **pero la chica tenía una** **expresión seria.**

 **—Normalmente los recuerdos se pierden por un buen motivo —dijo Clovis—.** **Se hunden bajo la superficie como los sueños, y si se duerme bien, puedo** **recuperarlos. Pero este…**

 **—¿Lete? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—Lete borra los recuerdos, pero sigue siendo posible recuperarlos. El caso de Jason es distinto —dijo Nico.

 **—No —respondió Clovis—. Ni siquiera Lete.**

 **—¿Lete? —inquirió Jason.**

 **Clovis señaló la rama del árbol del que caían gotas lechosas encima de la** **repisa de la chimenea.**

 **—El río Lete, en el inframundo. Disuelve los recuerdos y limpia la mente** **para siempre. Esa es la rama de un chopo del inframundo sumergida en el río** **Lete. Es el símbolo de mi padre, Hipnos. El Lete no es un sitio al que te convenga** **ir a nadar.**

—Aunque a veces caes sin más remedio —murmuró Percy.

—¡¿Has estado en el Lete?! —exclamó Poseidón, mirando a Percy como si recién se diese cuenta de que estaba allí—. ¡Pero, ¿en que estabas pensando?!

—No fue culpa de Percy, señor —se apresuró a decir Thalia.

—Fue debido a una misión que Perséfone nos mando ha hacer a Percy, a Thalia y a mí, en el Inframundo. Durante la misión nos encontramos con el titán Jápeto. Nos enfrentamos a él y al final él y Percy cayeron al Lete —explicó Nico.

—A mí no me ocurrió nada —aseguró Percy—. Imagino que por mi sangre de Poseidón... en cambio Jápeto perdió todos sus recuerdos y ahora cree que es un conserje llamado Bob.

 **Annabeth asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—Percy fue una vez. Me dijo que era lo bastante poderoso para borrar la** **mente a un titán.**

—Fuese como fuese, me alegro de que hayamos perdido un enemigo peligroso —dijo Deméter.

 **De repente Jason se alegró de no haber tocado la rama.**

 **—Pero… ¿no es ese mi problema?**

 **—No —dijo Clovis—. A ti no te han borrado la mente ni te han enterrado los** **recuerdos. Te los han robado.**

 **La lumbre crepitaba. Gotas de agua del Lete tintineaban en las tazas de** **hojalata sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Otro de los hijos de Hipnos murmuró en** **sueños algo relacionado con un pato.**

 **—¿Robado? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Cómo?**

—Oh, el proceso es más fácil de lo que parece —dijo Hermes, que como dios de los ladrones dominaba esa parte a la perfección—. Primero debes...

—No hablemos ahora acerca de robar recuerdos, ¿quieres? —le pidió Hestia, con una mirada en plan "cállate o te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia inmortal".

Hermes tragó saliva y asintió.

 **—Un dios —contestó Clovis—. Solo un dios tendría esa clase de poder.**

 **—Ya lo sabemos —dijo Jason—. Fue Juno. Pero ¿cómo lo hizo y por qué?**

 **Clovis se rascó el cuello.**

 **—¿Juno?**

 **—Se refiere a Hera —explicó Annabeth—. Por algún motivo, a Jason le** **gustan los nombres romanos.**

—Es que los nombres romanos son mucho mejores —dijo Hylla. Los romanos asintieron con ella.

—Son mucho mejores los griegos —replicó Thalia. Los griegos se mostraron de acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento se inició una discusión entre ambos bandos para decidir cual nombre era mejor. Por su parte, los egipcios y los nórdicos veían el intercambio como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Tardaron un buen rato en calmarse y poder continuar la lectura.

 **—Hummm —musitó Clovis.**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Significa algo?**

 **—Hummm —repitió Clovis, y esta vez Jason se dio cuenta de que estaba** **roncando.**

—Hijo de Hipnos —recordó Rachel.

 **—¡Clovis! —gritó.**

 **—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Clovis abrió los ojos parpadeando—. Estábamos hablando** **de almohadas, ¿verdad? No, de dioses.**

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar de dioses a almohadas? —preguntó Carter con asombro.

 **Me acuerdo. Griegos y romanos. Claro,** **podría ser importante.**

 **—Pero son los mismos dioses —dijo Annabeth—. Solo que con nombres** **distintos.**

—No es así —negó Atenea—. Mucha gente cree eso, pero se equivocan.

 **—No exactamente —la corrigió Clovis.**

 **Jason se inclinó hacia delante, completamente despierto.**

 **—¿Cómo que no exactamente?**

 **—Bueno… —Clovis bostezó—. Algunos dioses solo son romanos, como Jano** **o Pomona.**

—¿Jano es un dios romano? —preguntó Percy, recordando al dios que habían visto en El Laberinto.

 **Pero hasta los dioses griegos importantes… no solo cambiaron de** **nombre cuando pasaron a Roma. Su aspecto también cambió. Sus atributos** **cambiaron. Incluso tenían personalidades ligeramente distintas.**

 **—Pero… —Annabeth vaciló—. De acuerdo, la gente tal vez los vio de forma** **distinta a lo largo de los siglos, pero eso no cambia quiénes son.**

 **—Claro que sí.**

—Por supuesto —dijo Apolo—. Poseidón y Neptuno son un buen ejemplo de ello. Poseidón es un tipo bastante agradable (siempre y cuando no lo pilles de malas) y suele consentirnos algunas travesuras. —Poseidón giró su cabeza y silbó inocentemente al sentir la mirada de Hera—. Incluso Artemisa le guarda apreció. En cambio, Neptuno es un tipo que siempre esta enfadado. Y todo eso es debido a que los romanos temen al mar y, por eso, rechazan a su dios.

 **Clovis empezó a quedarse dormido, y Jason chasqueó los dedos debajo de su** **nariz.**

 **—¡Ya voy, madre! —gritó—. Digo… Sí, estoy despierto. Esto…, las** **personalidades. Los dioses cambian para reflejar las culturas que los acogen. Ya** **lo sabes, Annabeth. Hoy día, a Zeus le gustan los trajes hechos a medida, los** **reality shows y ese restaurante chino de la calle Veintiocho Este, ¿verdad?**

—Lo de lo último no estoy seguro —dijo Zeus—. No recuerdo ningún restaurante chino en esa zona.

—Supongo que lo abrirán más tarde —dijo Poseidón.

 **Lo** **mismo pasó en la época romana, y los dioses fueron romanos casi tanto tiempo** **como griegos.**

—Correcto —dijo Hestia—. Y si hubiese durado más, al final nuestras formas romanas serían las dominantes.

 **Fue un gran imperio que duró siglos. Así que, naturalmente, sus** **características romanas siguen siendo una parte muy importante de su carácter.**

—Es mucho más que eso —dijo Frank.

 **—Es lógico —dijo Jason.**

 **Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.**

 **—Pero ¿cómo sabes todo eso, Clovis?**

 **—Oh, paso mucho tiempo soñando. Veo a los dioses continuamente, siempre** **cambiando de forma. Los sueños son fluidos, ya sabes. Puedes estar en distintos** **sitios al mismo tiempo, siempre cambiando de identidad. En realidad, se parece** **mucho a ser un dios. Hace poco soñé que estaba viendo un concierto de Michael** **Jackson, y de repente estaba en el escenario con él, cantando un dueto, y no me** **acordaba de la letra de «The Girl Is Mine». Qué vergüenza, colega…**

—Puedo suponerlo —dijo Will.

 **—Clovis —lo interrumpió de pronto Annabeth—, ¿puedes volver a Roma?**

 **—Claro, Roma —dijo Clovis—. Llamamos a los dioses por sus nombres** **griegos porque es su forma original. Pero decir que sus características romanas** **son exactamente iguales no es verdad. En Roma se volvieron más belicosos. No** **se mezclaban tanto con los mortales. Eran más duros, más poderosos: los dioses** **de un imperio.**

—Los dioses dignos de ser gobernantes —declaró Belona.

 **—¿Como el lado oscuro de los dioses? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—Claro que no —replicó Ares—. Aunque hay alguna que estaría de acuerdo —murmuró mirando a Atenea.

 **—No exactamente —respondió Clovis—. Representaban la disciplina, el** **honor, la fuerza…**

 **—Cosas buenas, entonces —dijo Jason. Por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad** **de defender a los dioses romanos, pero no estaba seguro de por qué le** **importaban**

—Es por tu sangre romana. Defiendes a tu patria —dijo Belona.

 **—. O sea, la disciplina es importante, ¿no? Es lo que hizo que el** **Imperio romano durara tanto.**

 **Clovis le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad.**

 **—Es cierto. Pero los dioses romanos no eran precisamente muy amistosos.**

—Eso es cierto. Los griegos son mucho más amigables y cercanos —dijo Lupa.

 **Por ejemplo, mi padre, Hipnos…, no hacía gran cosa salvo dormir en la época** **griega. En la época romana, lo llamaron Somnus. Le gustaba matar a la gente** **que no estaba despierta en el trabajo. Si se quedaban dormidos en el momento** **inoportuno, zas: ya no se despertaban. Mató al timonel de Eneas cuando venían** **de Troya.**

—Menuda vida, ¿no? —dijo Leo—. Cierras los ojos un par de segundos y un dios te mata.

 **—Qué tío más majo —comentó Annabeth—. Pero sigo sin entender qué tiene** **que ver eso con Jason.**

 **—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo Clovis—. Pero si Hera te ha robado la** **memoria, solo ella te la puede devolver. Y si yo tuviera que ver a la reina de los** **dioses, confiaría en que estuviera más del humor de Hera que del humor de Juno.**

—Eso no se lo discuto —dijo Hermes.

—A mí me parece que esta de un humor pésimo siempre —masculló Hefesto.

 **¿Puedo volver a dormir ya?**

 **Annabeth se quedó mirando la rama que había encima de la lumbre goteando** **agua del Lete en las tazas. Parecía tan preocupada que Jason se preguntó si** **estaría planteándose beber para olvidar sus problemas.**

—No lo haría ni loca —dijo Percy—. Es hija de Atenea, le da demasiada importancia al conocimiento

 **Entonces se levantó y** **lanzó a Clovis su almohada.**

 **—Gracias, Clovis. Nos vemos en la cena.**

 **—¿Puedo llamar al servicio de habitaciones? —Clovis bostezó y se dirigió a su** **litera dando traspiés—. Me apetece… zzz…**

 **Cayó con el trasero en alto y la cara hundida en la almohada.**

 **—¿No se ahogará? —preguntó Jason.**

 **—A él no le pasará nada —dijo Annabeth—. Pero estoy empezando a pensar** **que tú estás en un buen lío.**

—Yo lo llevo pensando desde hace rato —dijo Jason.

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Poseidón.

* * *

 ***: Recordad que Alex es de género fluido y, aunque normalmente se considera una mujer, hay días en que se siente más masculino, como es este caso.**

 ****: Al menos imagino que es uno de sus símbolos. Lo único que he encontrado sobre eso es que las amapolas crecían en la entrada de la cueva donde solía vivir Hipnos.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Quinto capítulo subido. Un verdadero suplicio escribirlo. No porque fuese largo (que también) sino por el calor que esta haciendo estos días. Y si a eso le sumas que ahora mismo están haciendo obras al lado y están toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con el ruido...**

 **Bueno, creo que es correcto considerar que los acontecimientos de _Las Crónicas de Kane_ sucedieron durante _Los Héroes del Olimpo._ En _El Trono de Fuego_ se nos dice que todo eso esta ocurriendo en marzo y en ese mismo libro Carter afirma ver un caballo volador por Manhattan (referencia seguramente a _Blackjack_ ). Puesto que la diferencia temporal entre _La Pirámide Roja_ y _El Trono de Fuego_ es desde finales de diciembre hasta mitades de marzo, así que ¿cuando fue eso? No pudo haber sido en _La Maldición del Titán_ ya que aunque ocurra en diciembre, ocurre antes del solsticio de invierno. Y tampoco pudo haber sido en _El último Dios del Olimpo_ ya que eso ocurre en agosto, meses más tarde que los acontecimientos del segundo libro. Además de eso Annabeth menciona que _Blackjack_ esta saliendo a buscar a Percy por su cuenta.**

 **Pero si eso no os acaba de convencer, tengo otra cosa más para considerar todo esto. Y es el personaje de Lacy. En _El Héroe Perdido_ se dice que Lacy es una niña de once años, mientras que en _La Sombra de la Serpiente_ Sadie dice que Lacy es un año menor que ella y recordemos que Sadie en esos momentos tiene trece años, así que podemos suponer que Lacy cuenta con los doce o esta muy cerca de cumplirlos.**

 **Bueno, cambiando de tema. Estoy pensando en traer a Esperanza, la madre de Leo en el siguiente capítulo relacionado con él. Sin embargo no sé si traer a Tristan, el padre de Piper. En _El Héroe Perdido_ Piper tiene que borrarle la memoria a su padre debido a que apenas puede soportar saber que existen los dioses. Pero, en el caso de traerlo, podría hacer que Magnus le sanase la mente como hizo con Amir en _El Martillo de Thor._**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	6. Piper IX y Piper X

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Afrodita estaba a punto de ofrecerse para leer el nuevo capítulo, ya que presentía que era el de su hija. Sin embargo el sonido del estómago de varios semidioses interrumpieron su demanda antes de que esta fuese formulada.

—¿Os parece bien que hagamos una pausa para comer y después continuemos? —propuso Hestia. Ninguno de los invitados se quejó de ello, así que la diosa lo tomó como una afirmación—. Pues muy bien. Seguidme.

Hestia los condujo hasta una habitación apartada donde, encima de la mesa ya les esperaba una gran cantidad de comida.

—Podéis comer todo lo que queráis —dijo Hestia—. Una vez que terminéis id de nuevo a la Sala de los Tronos y allí continuaremos las lecturas.

Hestia salió de la habitación y todos se reunieron alrededor de la gran mesa, ocupando los sitios. La comida no duró mucho, pero tardaron más de la cuenta debido a que se estuvieron haciendo varias preguntas, sobre todo para ver como de diferentes eran las mitologías.

Un poco más tarde, regresaron a la Sala de los Tronos y Afrodita tomó el libro. Sonrió al ver el título.

— **Piper IX y Piper X** —leyó Afrodita. En ese momento hubo un nuevo destello de luz, haciendo que Afrodita pusiese cara de disgusto—. ¡Y justo ahora que me tocaba leer sobre mi hija!

La luz dejó a dos campistas con camiseta naranjas pertenecientes al Campamento Mestizo. Los dos lucían iguales, mismo cabello castaño rizado, ojos azules con un brillo pícaro y rasgos de elfo, correspondientes a los de la cabaña once. La única diferencia que habían entre ambos es que uno era más alto que el otro.

Los dos miraron alrededor suyo, sorprendidos de hallarse de repente en el Olimpo y rodeados de dioses, gente conocida, gente desconocida y, por algún extraño motivo, un lobo.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer o decir algo, Apolo chasqueó los dedos. Los ojos de ambos mestizos se puso en blanco y cayeron sobre su propio culo.

—¡Apolo! —exclamó Hermes con enfado.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes si son hijos tuyos! —replicó el dios—. Además, no les hace daño.

—¿Se puede saber que les has hecho? —preguntó Hefesto.

—Simplemente les he transmitido todo lo leído hasta ahora, así no perdemos tiempo ahora —explicó Apolo. Los hermanos despertaron—. ¿Cómo os encontráis?

—Bien —murmuró el más bajo—. Pero... pero... ¡Uau!

—Coincido con lo que dices —asintió el más alto.

—Ahora presentaros —ordenó Zeus.

—Por supuesto —respondió el alto—. Soy Travis Stoll. Hijo de Hermes y consejero de la cabaña once.

—Y yo soy Connor Stoll. Hijo de Hermes y también soy consejero de la cabaña once —saludó el bajo.

Una vez los Stoll se presentaron, ocuparon nuevos sitios al lado del resto de semidioses.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien, Percy —dijo Connor al hijo de Poseidón.

—Así es —asintió Travis—. En el campamento se corría el rumor de que Annabeth te hubiese matado por ser demasiado idiota.

—Yo no lo descartaría —murmuró la hija de Atenea, haciendo que su novio se alejase un poco de ella.

 **Piper soñó con el último día que había pasado con su padre.**

 **Estaban en la playa cerca de Big Sur, descansando después de haber hecho** **surf.**

—No sabía que hacía surf —dijo Rachel.

—Y en realidad no hago —respondió Piper—. Esa era una de las pocas maneras que tenía para pasar tiempo con mi padre.

 **Había sido una mañana tan perfecta que Piper sabía que no tardaría en** **pasar algo malo: una horda de paparazzi furiosos, o tal vez un ataque de un gran** **tiburón blanco.**

—¿Qué hubieses preferido que sucediese? —preguntó Will con curiosidad—. ¿Los paparazzi furiosos o el tiburón blanco?

Piper lo pensó un poco.

—El tiburón blanco —decidió al final.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hazel, confusa. Ella creía que era mejor lidiar con los paparazzi en vez de un peligroso depredador.

—Porque el tiburón te atacaría y ya. Los paparazzi te estarían exprimiendo lo máximo posible para beneficiarse a tu costa —respondió Piper—. Y si eso no es suficiente, inventarán historias falsas sobre ti, en las que tú quedes mal.

Piper recordó como hacía unos años, un paparazzi muy pesado había estado durante horas siguiendo a su padre, sacándole fotografías a escondidas y haciéndole preguntas muy personales. Su padre, después de varias horas, se hartó y le pidió amablemente al tipo que se fuese. Pero como no lo hizo, al final su padre se tuvo que poner duro y decirle al reportero que si no se iba, llamaría a la policía por acoso personal. Por supuesto la cosa no termino ahí. Días más tarde salía a la venta una revista del corazón, en cuyas páginas había un articulo muy interesante sobre Tristan McLean, que lo dejaban ver como un tipo malhumorado cuando un reportero se acerco ha hacerle unas pocas preguntas con amabilidad.

Por supuesto ese articulo dejó a Piper furiosa durante varios días.

 **Era imposible que su suerte durara.**

 **Pero hasta entonces habían disfrutado de unas olas estupendas, un cielo** **nublado y un kilómetro y medio de mar para ellos.**

—Parece un buen sitio para hacer surf —asintió Percy. Él no hacía surf, pero al tratarse de un hijo de Poseidón, entendía de esas cosas.

 **Su padre había encontrado** **aquel sitio apartado, había alquilado un chalet en la playa y las propiedades de** **cada lado, y había conseguido mantenerlo en secreto. Si se quedaba allí** **demasiado, Piper sabía que los fotógrafos lo encontrarían. Siempre lo** **encontraban.**

—Desde luego tu padre no lo tiene nada fácil, Reina de la Belleza —dijo Leo.

 **—Buen trabajo, Pipes.**

 **Le dedicó la sonrisa por la que era famoso:** **dientes perfectos, barbilla con** **hoyuelo y un brillo en los ojos**

Afrodita se quedó unos segundos pensativa, entendiendo porque había escogido a ese hombre como amante suyo.

 **que siempre hacía que las mujeres adultas** **gritaran y le pidieran que les firmara en el cuerpo con rotulador permanente.** **(«Buscaos la vida», pensaba Piper).**

—Ese es el precio de la fama, mi buena amiga —dijo Leo, sabiamente.

—Como si este alguna vez vaya a ser famoso —comentó Nico, haciendo reír al resto.

 **Su pelo moreno muy corto relucía con el** **agua salada.**

 **—Estás mejorando encima de la tabla.**

—No es cierto —negó Piper. La cantidad que se había caído ese día, superaba perfectamente el número de dedos de Piper. Contando tanto los de las manos como los de los pies.

 **Piper se ruborizó de orgullo, pero sospechaba que su padre simplemente** **estaba siendo amable. Todavía se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cayéndose.** **Se requería un talento especial para aguantar encima de una tabla de surf. Su** **padre era un surfista nato —lo que no tenía sentido, porque había sido un niño** **pobre criado en Oklahoma, a cientos de kilómetros del mar—**

—Una cosa no quita la otra —dijo Poseidón.

 **, pero era increíble** **sobre las olas. Piper habría dejado el surf hacía mucho tiempo si no le hubiera** **permitido pasar tiempo con él. Y no había muchas formas de conseguir eso.**

 **—¿Un sándwich? —Su padre metió la mano en la cesta de la comida que** **había preparado su chef, Arno—. A ver: pavo al pesto, wasabi de cangrejo…** **Aquí, un especial de Piper: mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina.**

—Eso no parece muy especial —dijo Travis.

—Para mí lo es —replicó la hija de Afrodita.

 **Ella cogió el sándwich, aunque tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto para** **comer. Siempre pedía sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete con gelatina. En** **primer lugar, Piper era vegetariana. Lo era desde que habían pasado por delante** **de un matadero y el olor le había puesto las entrañas del revés.**

Piper hizo una mueca, recordando el olor.

 **Pero era algo** **más que eso. El sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete con gelatina era una** **comida sencilla, como la que habría almorzado un niño normal y corriente.**

—Eso es —asintió Connor. La de veces que su madre le había hecho eso a su hermano y a él.

 **A** **veces fingía que su padre se lo había preparado, no un chef privado de Francia al** **que le gustaba envolver el sándwich en papel dorado con una bengala en lugar de** **poner un mondadientes.**

Piper soltó un pequeño gemido. Le avergonzaba que esas cosas se estuviesen leyendo en voz alta.

 **¿Es que nada podía ser sencillo? Por eso rechazaba la ropa elegante que su** **padre siempre le ofrecía, los zapatos de diseñador, las visitas al salón de belleza.**

—Oh, Piper. No deberías de rechazar esas cosas —dijo Afrodita.

—Nunca me han gustado, madre —respondió Piper.

 **Se cortaba el pelo ella misma con unas tijeras de plástico de _Garfield_ y se lo ****dejaba desigual a propósito.** **Prefería llevar unas zapatillas de deporte gastadas,** **unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta y el viejo forro polar de cuando** **habían ido a practicar snowboard.** **Detestaba los esnobs colegios privados que su padre creía que le convenían.** **Siempre la expulsaban. Y él siempre encontraba más colegios.**

—Todavía me pregunto de dónde los sacaba —dijo Piper.

—Yo creo que todos los padres mortales con semidioses tienen una guía especial para localizar colegios —dijo Percy.

 **El día anterior había cometido su mayor robo hasta la fecha: se había llevado** **el BMW prestado del concesionario.**

—Vamos a ver. Si lo cogiste prestado, no es un robo —dijo Hermes.

—Si lo cogió sin decírselo a nadie si es un robo. Por mucho que después planeará devolverlo —replicó Atenea.

—En realidad pedí permiso —reveló Piper—. Solamente que no se acordaban.

 **Cada vez tenía que cometer un robo más** **grande porque costaba más y más llamar la atención de su padre.**

—¿Por eso lo hacías? —preguntó Frank.

Piper asintió.

 **Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Su padre todavía no lo sabía.**

 **Había pensado contárselo esa mañana,**

—¿Y cómo pensabas hacer eso? —preguntó Apolo—. ¿Algo en plan: "Buenos días, papá. Hoy hace un buen día, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ayer robé un coche. Pásame el sirope, por favor" o qué?

 **pero entonces él la había sorprendido** **con esa excursión, y no había querido estropearla. Era la primera vez que** **pasaban un día juntos en… ¿cuánto?, ¿tres meses?**

 _No me sorprendería que fuesen más_ pensó Piper.

 **—¿Qué pasa?**

 **Su padre le pasó un refresco.**

 **—Papá, hay algo…**

 **—Espera, Pipes. Estás muy seria. ¿Lista para las tres preguntas cualquiera?**

—¿El qué? —preguntó Thalia.

—Un juego que nos inventamos mi padre y yo —respondió Piper.

 **Llevaban años jugando a aquel juego; era la forma que tenía su padre de** **mantener el contacto con ella en el menor tiempo posible. Podían hacerse tres** **preguntas cualquiera el uno al otro. Se permitía todo, y había que contestar** **sinceramente.**

—No parece un mal trato —dijo Rachel.

 **El resto del tiempo su padre le prometía no meterse** **en sus asuntos,** **lo cual era fácil, ya que nunca estaba cerca.**

 **Piper sabía que al resto de chicos le resultaría de lo más humillante una sesión** **de preguntas y respuestas de ese tipo, pero ella las esperaba con impaciencia.** **Era como hacer surf: no era fácil, pero le permitía sentirse como si realmente** **tuviera un padre.**

 **—Primera pregunta —dijo ella—. Mamá.**

La voz de Afrodita se agitó un poco.

 **Ninguna sorpresa. Ese era siempre uno de sus temas.** **Su padre se encogió de hombros con resignación.**

 **—¿Qué quieres saber, Piper? Ya te lo he contado: desapareció. No sé por qué** **ni adónde fue. Después de que tú nacieras, simplemente se marchó. No he vuelto** **a saber de ella.**

—¿Nunca me puse en contacto con vosotros? —preguntó Afrodita con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —Piper inclinó un poco su cabeza, pensativa—. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, fui con mi padre a un centro comercial y me acabé perdiendo. Me asusté mucho, pero una mujer que había por ahí fue muy amable conmigo, me tranquilizo y me ayudó a buscar a papá. Pero cuando lo encontramos, ella se fue sin más y no volví a saber nada de ella. Solamente recuerdo que era muy guapa.

Afrodita sonrió para ella. Era evidente que la mujer de la historia de Piper ella era misma. Pero al parecer ella y unos pocos se habían dado cuenta. Lo cuál era una suerte o tendría que escuchar a Zeus acerca de romper las leyes.

 **—¿Crees que sigue viva?**

 **No era una pregunta de verdad. Su padre podía decir que no lo sabía. Pero** **ella quería oír lo que contestaba.**

 **Él se quedó mirando las olas.**

 **—Tu abuelo Tom —dijo finalmente— solía decirme que si caminaras lo** **suficiente hacia la puesta de sol, llegarías a la Tierra de los Fantasmas, donde** **podrías hablar con los muertos. Decía que hacía mucho tiempo podías resucitar a** **los muertos, pero luego la humanidad lo echó todo a perder. Bueno, es una larga** **historia.**

 **—Como la tierra de los muertos para los griegos**

—Muchos mitos tienen cosas en común —dijo Hades.

 **—recordó Piper—. También** **estaba en el oeste. Y Orfeo… intentó resucitar a su mujer.**

—Un buen chico y un final lamentable el que tuvo —se lamentó Perséfone.

—Eso le pasa por meterse dónde no le llaman —bufó Dioniso.

—Al menos muestra un poco de pena. Fueron tus ménades quienes mataron al chico —replicó la diosa de la primavera.

—Ni que fuese el único que hizo algo raro con Orfeo. ¿O no te acuerdas que Apolo usó su cabeza muerta para crear un oráculo en Lesbos?

—¡Ah, sí! —asintió Apolo, sin reparar en la mueca de asco de los semidioses—. Al final decidí que era demasiado siniestro, y asqueroso. Así que lo enterré.

Magnus y Samirah intercambiaron una mirada, recordando la cabeza de cierto dios.

 **Su padre asintió. Un año antes, le habían ofrecido el papel más importante de** **su carrera: un antiguo rey griego. Piper le había ayudado a investigar los mitos:** **todas aquellas antiguas historias sobre personas que se convertían en piedra y** **hervían en lagos de lava. Se lo habían pasado bien leyendo juntos, y a Piper le** **había parecido que su vida no era tan mala. Durante un tiempo se había sentido** **más unida a su padre, pero, como todo, no duró.**

 **—Hay muchos parecidos entre los griegos y los cherokees —convino su** **padre—. Me pregunto qué pensaría tu abuelo si nos viera ahora, sentados en el límite** **del terreno del oeste. Probablemente pensaría que somos fantasmas.**

 **—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que crees en esas historias? ¿Crees que mamá** **está muerta?**

—No. No lo estoy —dijo Afrodita.

 **A él se le empañaron los ojos, y Piper vio la tristeza que había tras ellos.**

Afrodita se sintió mal por ese hombre.

 **Se** **imaginaba que por eso a las mujeres les atraía tanto. Por fuera, parecía seguro y** **fuerte, pero sus ojos encerraban mucha tristeza. Las mujeres querían averiguar** **por qué. Querían consolarlo y nunca lo conseguían. Su padre le había contado** **una creencia cherokee: que todos llevaban esa tristeza dentro después de** **generaciones de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero Piper creía que había algo más.**

 **—No creo en esas historias —dijo él—. Son divertidas de contar, pero si** **realmente creyera en la Tierra de los Fantasmas, o en los espíritus animales, o en** **los dioses griegos…**

—Así que él no sabe nada sobre vuestro mundo —murmuró Alex.

 **no creo que pudiera dormir por las noches. Siempre estaría** **buscando a alguien a quien culpar.**

—Eso no puedo discutírselo —dijo Sadie.

 **Alguien a quien culpar de la muerte de cáncer de pulmón del abuelo Tom,** **pensó Piper,**

—Apolo —dijeron varios al instante.

—¡Ni que yo fuese el único dios de la medicina! —exclamó Apolo con enfado—. Hermes, sin ir más lejos, la medicina también es cosa tuya.

—Pero tú tienes mayor control en ella —replicó Hermes.

 **antes de que su padre se hiciera famoso y tuviera dinero para** **ayudarle. De que su madre —la única mujer a la que había amado— lo** **abandonara sin tan siquiera dejar una nota de despedida, dejándolo con una niña** **recién nacida que no estaba preparado para cuidar. De ser muy famoso pero no** **ser feliz.**

 **—No sé si está viva —dijo—. Pero sí que creo que podría estar en la Tierra** **de los Fantasmas, Piper. No hay forma de recuperarla. Si creyera lo contrario…** **No creo que tampoco pudiera soportarlo.**

 **Detrás de ellos se abrió la puerta de un coche.**

—¿Os han pillado? —peguntó Annabeth.

 **Cuando Piper se volvió, se le** **cayó el alma a los pies. Jane se dirigía a ellos con su traje de oficina, cojeando** **sobre la arena con sus tacones altos y con su PDA en la mano. La expresión de su** **rostro era en parte de preocupación y en parte de triunfo, y Piper supo que se** **había puesto en contacto con la policía.**

 **«Por favor, que se caiga —rogó Piper—. Si hay algún espíritu animal o un** **dios griego que pueda ayudarme, que haga que Jane se caiga de cabeza. No** **estoy pidiendo que se haga daños irreparables; solo que se quede inconsciente el** **resto del día, por favor».**

—Puedo intentar que se tropiece con sus tacones, pero no prometo nada —dijo Afrodita.

 **Pero Jane siguió avanzando.**

 **—Papá —dijo Piper rápidamente—, ayer pasó algo…**

—No creo que tengas tiempo ya —dijo Travis con una mueca de simpatía.

 **Pero él también había visto a Jane. Estaba recomponiendo su cara de** **negocios. Jane no estaría allí si no fuera por algo grave. Un jefe del estudio había** **llamado —un proyecto había hecho aguas— o Piper había vuelto a meter la pata.**

 _Y muchas veces suele ser eso último_ pensó la hija de Afrodita.

 **—Seguiremos luego, Pipes —le prometió—. Será mejor que vaya a ver lo** **que quiere Jane. Ya sabes cómo es.**

—Mejor de lo que te imaginas —murmuró Piper.

 **Sí, Piper lo sabía. Su padre cruzó la arena para reunirse con ella. Piper no** **podía oírles hablar, pero no le hacía falta. Se le daba bien interpretar las caras.** **Jane le informó del robo del coche, señalando de vez en cuando a Piper como si** **fuera una asquerosa mascota que se hubiera meado en la alfombra.**

—Esa mujer lo va a pasar muy mal como siga por ese camino —murmuró Afrodita, antes de retomar la lectura.

 **La energía y el entusiasmo de su padre se agotaron. Hizo un gesto a Jane para** **que esperara. A continuación regresó junto a Piper. Ella no soportaba la mirada** **de sus ojos, como si hubiera traicionado su confianza.**

 **—Me dijiste que lo intentarías, Piper —dijo.**

 **—Papá, odio ese colegio. No lo aguanto. Quería contarte lo del BMW, pero…**

 **—Te han expulsado —dijo él—. ¿Un coche, Piper? El año que viene cumples** **dieciséis. Te compraría el coche que quisieras. ¿Cómo has podido…?**

 **—¿Quieres decir que Jane me compraría un coche? —preguntó Piper.**

—Has ido directa —comentó Magnus.

Piper no dijo nada. Le dolía haberle hablado a su padre de esa forma, pero no había podido evitarlo. Siempre que sucedía algo, era Jane quién se encargaba, no su padre. A ella le hubiese gustado que, por una vez, fuese su padre quien la castigará, y no su secretaria.

 **No** **pudo evitarlo. La ira brotó de su interior y se desbordó—. Escúchame por una** **vez, papá. No me hagas esperar a tus estúpidas tres preguntas. Quiero ir a un** **colegio normal. Quiero que tú me lleves a la noche de fiesta de los padres, no** **Jane. ¡O que me des clases en casa! Aprendí mucho cuando leímos juntos sobre** **Grecia. ¡Podríamos hacerlo todo el tiempo! Podríamos…**

 **—No me eches a mí la culpa —dijo su padre—. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo,** **Piper.** **Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.**

 **«No —pensó—. Tú has interrumpido esta conversación. Durante años».**

Piper hizo una mueca. Siempre que le disparaba sus quejas a su padre, este las evitaba con excusas. Entendía que su padre le quería dar lo mejor. Pero el problema es que Piper no quería lo mejor, simplemente quería que su padre estuviese a su lado.

 **Su padre suspiró.**

 **—Jane ha hablado con la policía y ha llegado a un acuerdo. El concesionario** **no presentará cargos, pero tienes que acceder a ir a un reformatorio de Nevada.**

—Así que fue en ese momento cuando fuiste ahí —dijo Leo.

—En efecto —asintió Piper—. Pensaba que la mención del BMW ya era prueba suficiente, pero al parecer no.

Leo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Piper tenía razón.

 **Está especializado en problemas…, en chicos en situaciones delicadas.**

Percy bufó.

—Por mucho que decoren el nombre, sigue siendo un reformatorio.

—Hablas como si supieses del tema —señaló Sadie.

—Mi madre me mandó a un par de ellos —respondió Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me sorprende que Sally te mandase a lugares así —dijo Annabeth con sorpresa.

—No le gustaba la idea, pero se le acababan los lugares donde escolarizarme —respondió Percy.

 **—Eso es lo que soy —a Piper le temblaba la voz —. Un problema.**

 **—Piper… dijiste que lo intentarías. Me has decepcionado. No sé qué más** **hacer.**

—Esto... odio señalarlo, pero es que él no ha hecho nada —dijo Thalia.

 **—Haz cualquier cosa —dijo ella—. ¡Pero hazla tú! No dejes que Jane se** **ocupe por ti. No puedes mandarme fuera sin más.**

—Bueno, de poder puede —dijo Frank—. Quizás no sea lo mejor, pero puede hacerlo.

 **Su padre miró la cesta de la comida. Su sándwich estaba intacto sobre un** **trozo de papel dorado. Habían planeado pasar toda la tarde en las olas. Ahora el** **plan se había echado a perder.**

 **Piper no podía creer que él cediera a los deseos de Jane. No esa vez. No en** **algo tan importante como el reformatorio.**

 **—Ve a verla —dijo su padre—. Ella sabe los detalles.**

 **—Papá…**

 **Él apartó la vista y contempló el mar como si pudiera ver hasta la Tierra de** **los Fantasmas. Piper se prometió que no iba a llorar. Avanzó playa arriba hacia** **Jane, que sonrió fríamente y levantó un billete de avión. Como siempre, ya lo** **había organizado todo.**

Piper observó el trozo de suelo enfrente suyo, como si este fuese el rostro de Jane y Piper buscase la mejor forma de atravesarlo con su daga.

 **Piper solo era un problema más del día que Jane ya podía** **tachar de la lista.**

 **El sueño de Piper cambió.**

 **Estaba en la cima de una montaña de noche,**

Piper se estremeció. Sabía que sueño era ese.

 **con las luces de la ciudad** **brillando tenuemente abajo. Ante ella ardía una hoguera. Las llamas purpúreas**

—Eso no es un fuego normal —dijo Zia.

 **parecían arrojar más sombras que luz, pero el calor era tan intenso que su ropa** **desprendía vapor.**

 **—Esta es la segunda advertencia —rugió una voz tan fuerte que sacudió la** **tierra.**

 **Piper la había oído antes en sus sueños. Había intentado convencerse de que** **no era tan espeluznante como recordaba, pero era peor.**

 **Detrás de la hoguera, una enorme cara surgió de la oscuridad. Parecía que** **flotara por encima de las llamas, pero Piper sabía que debía de estar unida a un** **cuerpo gigantesco. Las toscas facciones podrían haber sido talladas en piedra. La** **cara apenas parecía viva salvo por sus penetrantes ojos blancos, como diamantes** **en bruto, y su horrible marco de rizos trenzados con huesos humanos.**

Los dioses sabían que era aquello, pero no querían pensar en ello.

 **Sonrió, y** **Piper se estremeció.**

 **—Harás lo que te digan —dijo el gigante—. Seguirás con la misión.** **Cumplirás nuestras órdenes, y podrás salir con vida. De lo contrario…**

 **Señaló a un lado de la lumbre. El padre de Piper estaba inconsciente, atado a** **una estaca.**

La voz de Afrodita tembló levemente al leer aquella parte. Sabía que el padre de su hija andaba desaparecido y en una situación peliaguda, pero que estuviese en el poder de los gigantes, era algo que prefería no pensar.

 **Ella intentó gritar. Quería llamar a su padre y exigir al gigante que lo soltara,** **pero no le salía la voz.**

 **—Te estaré vigilando —dijo el gigante—. Si me sirves, los dos viviréis. Tienes** **la palabra de Encélado.**

—Encélado —murmuró Atenea con disgusto al recordar a su antítesis.

 **Pero si me fallas… Llevo milenios durmiendo, joven** **semidiosa. Tengo mucha hambre. Si me fallas, me daré un banquete.**

 **El gigante se echó a reír a carcajadas. La tierra tembló. A los pies de Piper se** **abrió una grieta, y cayó en la oscuridad.**

 **Se despertó sintiéndose como si la hubiera pisoteado una compañía de baile** **irlandés.**

—¿Cómo narices es despertarte sintiendo eso? —preguntó Alex.

—Cómo si un montón de gente te hubiese pasado por encima pisando todo tu cuerpo muchas veces—respondió Piper.

 **Le dolía el pecho y apenas podía respirar. Alargó el brazo y cerró la** **mano en torno a la empuñadura de la daga que le había dado Annabeth:** ** _Katoptris_ , el arma de Helena de Troya.**

 **De modo que el Campamento Mestizo no había sido un sueño.**

—Eso me temo —dijo Annabeth.

 **—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó alguien.**

 **Piper intentó enfocar la vista. Estaba tumbada en una cama con una cortina** **blanca a un lado, como en una enfermería. La chica pelirroja, Rachel Dare,** **estaba sentada a su lado. En la pared había un póster de una caricatura de un** **sátiro con un termómetro asomándole por la boca, que guardaba un inquietante** **parecido con el entrenador Hedge. El pie rezaba: «¡No dejes que la enfermedad** **afecte a tu cabra!».**

 **—¿Dónde…?**

 **La voz de Piper se apagó cuando vio al chico que estaba en la puerta.**

—¿Quién?

 **Parecía el típico surfista californiano: era musculoso y bronceado, tenía el** **cabello rubio e iba vestido con pantalón corto y camiseta de manga corta. Pero** **tenía cientos de ojos azules por todo el cuerpo: en los brazos, en las piernas y por** **toda la cara. Incluso sus pies tenían ojos, que la miraban por entre las tiras de sus** **sandalias.**

—Argus —dijo Hera.

—Entiendo la sorpresa —dijo Rachel—. Percy ya me había hablado de él, pero verlo en persona fue sorprendente.

—Más teniendo en cuenta de que estaba molesto contigo por colarte en el campamento —añadió Percy.

—También eso —asintió la pelirroja.

 **—Es Argus —dijo Rachel—, nuestro jefe de seguridad. Solo está echando un** **ojo… por así decirlo.**

—Un chiste pésimo —declaró Hermes.

—No era un chiste —murmuró Rachel.

 **Argus asintió y guiñó el ojo de su barbilla.**

Piper tuvo un pequeño escalofrío. Resultaba raro ver a alguien guiñándote un ojo que tenía en la barbilla.

 **—¿Dónde…? —intentó preguntar de nuevo Piper, pero se sintió como si** **tuviera la boca llena de algodón.**

 **—Estás en la Casa Grande —dijo Rachel—. Las oficinas del campamento. Te** **trajimos aquí cuando te desmayaste.**

 **—Me agarraste —recordó Piper—. La voz de Hera…**

 **—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Rachel—. Créeme, no fue idea mía** **dejarme poseer.**

—¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que sí lo era —dijo Percy.

Rachel le sacó la lengua, demostrando su madura actitud.

 **Quirón te curó con néctar…**

 **—¿Néctar?**

 **—La bebida de los dioses. En pequeñas cantidades, cura a los semidioses. Eso** **si no te…, ejem…, achicharra.**

 **—Ah. Qué divertido.**

—Y eso que tú no te viste obligada a tomártela forzosamente —dijo Travis.

—¿Cuando habéis hecho eso? —preguntó Hermes con preocupación.

—En la guerra contra Cronos —respondió Connor—. No tuvimos más remedio que hacerlo para curar nuestras heridas. Nadie murió por eso, pero más de uno acabó con fiebre altísima.

 **Rachel se inclinó hacia delante.**

 **—¿Te acuerdas de la visión que tuviste?**

 **Piper se asustó por un momento, pensando que se refería al sueño del gigante.**

—No sé leer mentes, así que ni idea de eso —dijo Rachel.

 **Entonces se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba hablando de lo que había ocurrido** **en la cabaña de Hera.**

 **—A la diosa le pasa algo —dijo Piper—. Me dijo que la liberara, como si** **estuviera atrapada. Dijo que la tierra nos iba a engullir y mencionó algo del** **fuego y algo sobre el solsticio.**

—Más o menos lo mismo que vio Jason —dijo Leo.

 **En el rincón, Argus emitió un sonido cavernoso con el pecho. Todos sus ojos** **parpadeaban al mismo tiempo.**

 **—Hera creó a Argus —explicó Rachel—. Es muy sensible en lo tocante a la** **seguridad de ella. Intentamos evitar que llore, porque la última vez que lo hizo** **provocó toda una inundación.**

—Menuda noche nos dio —murmuró Quirón.

 **Argus se sorbió la nariz. Cogió un puñado de pañuelos de papel de la mesita** **de noche y empezó a secarse los ojos de todo el cuerpo.**

 **—Entonces… —Piper procuró no mirar como Argus se enjugaba las** **lágrimas de los codos**

Eso, desde luego, era una visión que Piper no iba a olvidar por muchos años que viviese.

 **—, ¿qué le ha pasado a Hera?**

 **—No estamos seguros —contestó Rachel—. Ah, Annabeth y Jason han** **venido a verte. Jason no quería dejarte, pero a Annabeth se le ocurrió una idea:** **algo que podría devolverle los recuerdos.**

 **—Eso es… es estupendo.**

—No pareces muy contenta —dijo Walt.

—¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Era muy posible que mi relación con Jason fuese todo mentira —dijo Piper.

 **¿Había ido a verla Jason? Deseó haber estado consciente. Pero si él** **recuperaba los recuerdos, ¿sería algo bueno? Todavía albergaba la esperanza de** **que se conocieran realmente. No quería que su relación fuera solo un embuste de** **la Niebla.**

 _Anda que yo también he ido a escoger un capítulo_ pensó Afrodita, a quién no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus hijos por el tema del amor.

 **«Olvídate», pensó. Si iba a salvar a su padre, daba igual si a Jason le gustaba** **o no. La acabaría odiando. Todo el mundo lo haría.**

—Pues en el campamento muchos te admiran —dijo Jason—. Y no hay nadie que te odie... excepto Drew. Pero creo que es más envidia que por otra cosa.

 **Miró la daga ceremonial que tenía sujeta al costado. Annabeth le había dicho** **que era una señal de poder y estatus, pero que normalmente no se utilizaba en** **combate. Todo apariencia y nada de sustancia.**

—Que no se utilice en combate, no quiere decir que sea mala —dijo Ares—. Al fin de cuentas sigue siendo una daga, por muy ceremonial que sea.

 **Un fraude, igual que Piper. Se** **llamaba _Katoptris_ , espejo. No se atrevía a volver a desenvainarla porque no ****soportaba ver su reflejo.**

 **—No te preocupes —Rachel le apretó el brazo—. Jason parece un buen** **chico. Él también tuvo una visión, muy parecida a la tuya. No sé lo que le está** **pasando a Hera, pero creo que los dos estáis destinados a trabajar juntos.**

 **Rachel sonrió como si fuera una buena noticia, pero Piper se desmoralizó** **todavía más. Pensaba que su misión —fuera cual fuese— afectaría a gente** **anónima. Y ahora Rachel le estaba diciendo básicamente: «¡Buenas noticias!** **¡No solo un gigante caníbal exige un rescate por tu padre, sino que también vas a** **traicionar al chico que te gusta! ¿A que es alucinante?».**

—Ups —soltó Rachel. Visto desde la perspectiva de Piper, desde luego había sonado muy mal.

 **—Oye —dijo Rachel—. No llores. Ya lo solucionarás.**

 **Piper se enjugó las lágrimas, tratando de controlarse. Aquello era impropio** **de ella. Se suponía que era dura: una ladrona de coches curtida, el azote de los** **colegios privados de Los Ángeles.**

—No sabía que también poseías el título de azote de los colegio privados de Los Ángeles —dijo Leo. Se aclaró la garganta—. Piper McLean. Hija de Afrodita, Reina de la Belleza y Azote de los Colegios Privados de Los Ángeles.

—Déjate de tonterías, Leo —rió Piper—. Además de que se te ha olvidado añadir lo de consejera de la cabaña 10.

—Eso no es importante —dijo Leo, haciendo un ademán.

 **Y allí estaba, llorando como un bebé.**

 **—¿Cómo sabes a lo que me enfrento?**

 **Rachel se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Sé que es una decisión difícil, y que no tienes muchas opciones. Como te** **dije, a veces tengo corazonadas. Pero te van a reconocer en la fogata. Estoy** **prácticamente segura. Cuando sepas quién es tu madre, puede que las cosas se** **vean más claras.**

 **Más claras, pensó Piper. No necesariamente mejores.**

—Y yo que pensaba que no lo habías captado —murmuró Rachel.

 **Se incorporó en la cama. Le dolía la frente como si le hubieran clavado una** **punta entre los ojos. «No hay forma de recuperar a tu madre», le había dicho su** **padre. Pero, al parecer, esa noche su madre podría reconocerla. Por primera** **vez, Piper no estaba segura de desearlo.**

 **—Espero que sea Atenea.**

Afrodita soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Piper! —exclamó.

Atenea le sonrió con suficiencia.

—No sé para que te sorprendes. Es evidente que tu hija me preferiría a mí como su madre.

—¡Retira eso, Atenea!

—Pero si lo pone en el libro.

—¡Da igual lo que ponga un estúpido montón de papeles! —Atenea frunció el ceño ante el insulto al libro—. ¡Piper es mi hija y no me la vas a arrebatar!

—¡Calmaos vosotras dos! —exclamó Deméter—. Atenea, deja de molestar a Afrodita. Afrodita, Piper simplemente ha escogido a Atenea porque ahí esta Annabeth, la primera amiga que ha hecho en el campamento. —Las dos dioses se relajaron—. Además, si alguien le hubiese hablado sobre mí, querría ser hija mía —terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Deméter!

—¡Afrodita, sigue leyendo! —exclamó Zeus, harto de la discusión.

 **Alzó la vista, con miedo a que Rachel se burlara de ella, pero el oráculo se** **limitó a sonreír.**

—¿Para que me iba a burlar? —preguntó el oráculo, confundida.

—Porqué Annabeth es genial y todo eso. Creía que alguien como yo no podía compararse con ella —confesó Piper.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Piper, te aseguro que yo no soy tan genial como aparento —dijo Annabeth.

—Cierto —asintió Thalia—. Si no mirarla ahí, enamorada de un chico que tiene algas en lugar de sesos.

 **—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Piper. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Creo que** **Annabeth espera lo mismo. Os parecéis mucho.**

 **La comparación hizo que Piper se sintiera todavía más culpable.**

 **—¿Otra corazonada? No sabes nada de mí.**

 **—Te sorprenderías.**

 **—Solo lo dices porque eres un oráculo, ¿verdad? Se supone que tenéis que** **parecer misteriosos.**

 **Rachel se echó a reír.**

 **—No reveles mis secretos, Piper.**

—¿Cómo que secretos? —exclamó Percy—. Pero entonces, cuando tú decías que tenías una corazonada ¿era mentira?

Rachel puso cara de falsa molestia.

—¿Los ves, Piper? ¡Ahora el Sesos de algas sabe mi secreto!

 **Y no te preocupes. Las cosas se** **solucionarán…, solo que tal vez no como tú crees.**

 **—Eso no me hace sentir mejor.**

 **En algún lugar a lo lejos sonó una caracola. Argus gruñó y abrió la puerta.**

 **—¿La cena? —aventuró Piper.**

 **—Has estado durmiendo mientras cenábamos —dijo Rachel—. Es la hora de** **la fogata. Vamos a averiguar quién eres.**

La luz iluminó de nuevo la estancia, dejando tras de si a dos nuevas figuras. Una de ellas correspondía a la de un chico de cabello castaño y la otra a una chica bajita con coletas rubias. Por las camisetas naranjas que ambos llevaban, podían suponer que eran griegos.

—¡Lacy! —exclamó Sadie, sorprendida.

—¿Sadie? —dijo Lacy, mirando alrededor suyo. Palideció un poco al ver a los dioses y, dándole un codazo al chico de su lado, le instó a que se arrodillará—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Apolo, haz lo de antes —dijo Zeus.

—Pero esta vez se un poco más suave —le pidió Afrodita.

Apolo asintió y chasqueó los dedos. Los ojos de ambos semidioses recién llegados se desenfocaron unos instantes, antes de recuperar su apariencia normal. Ambos sacudieron las cabezas.

—¡Vaya! Eso... eso ha sido... —intentó decir Lacy.

—¿Increíble? ¿Alucinante? —intentó ayudar el chico.

—Por allí. —Lacy se aclaró un poco la garganta—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor irse presentando—. Soy Lacy. Hija de Afrodita.

—Y yo soy Mitchell. También soy hijo de Afrodita —se presentó el castaño.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los dos recién llegados se unieron al resto de semidioses.

 **A Piper le ponía los pelos de punta la idea de asistir a la fogata. Le hacía pensar** **en la enorme hoguera morada de sus sueños y en su padre atado a una estaca.**

 **Lo que se encontró era casi más aterrador: gente cantando a coro.**

—¿Cómo se supone que eso es aterrador? —preguntó Frank, perplejo.

—Imagínate, Frank, estar en un anfiteatro de noche, prácticamente a oscuras con la única luz de una hoguera y un grupo de gente dando brincos y cantando cosas sobre muertes honorables, guerras sangrientas y terribles batallas a pleno pulmón —dijo Percy—. Pues eso suele ser la fogata.

 **Los** **escalones del anfiteatro estaban tallados en la ladera de una colina, de cara al** **foso bordeado de piedras. Cincuenta o sesenta chicos llenaban las filas, apiñados** **en grupos bajo varias banderas.**

—¿Ahí también os juntáis por cabañas? —preguntó Hazel.

—Así es —respondió Annabeth—. Resulta mucho más sencillo que todos los hijos de un dios estén agrupados en una misma zona y no esparcidos por todo el anfiteatro. Sobre todo a la hora de buscar a alguien en particular.

 **Piper vio a Jason en la parte de delante junto a Annabeth. Leo estaba cerca,** **sentado con un puñado de chicos de aspecto fornido debajo de una bandera gris** **metálico decorada con un martillo.**

—Imagino que destacarías mucho —dijo Calipso.

—Lo hacía. Sobre todo por mi increíble y atractivo físico —afirmó Leo, mientras flexionaba sus brazos.

—Lo decía por lo canijo que eres.

—Oh... Bueno, por eso también.

 **Frente al fuego, media docena de campistas** **con guitarras y extrañas harpas anticuadas —¿liras?—**

Will asintió.

 **daban saltos, entonando** **una canción sobre las piezas de una armadura, algo relacionado con la** **vestimenta de su abuela para la guerra.**

—Por mucho tiempo que pase, voy a seguir sin encontrar el sentido a esa canción —murmuró Mitchell.

 **Todo el mundo cantaba con ellos e** **indicaba con gestos las piezas de la armadura y bromeaba. Muy posiblemente,** **era lo más raro que Piper había visto en su vida:**

—¿Ahora crees lo mismo? —preguntó Rachel.

—Ni de broma —aseguró Piper.

 **una de esas canciones de fogata** **que habría resultado totalmente bochornosa de día; pero en la oscuridad, con la** **participación de todo el mundo, era bastante cursi y divertida.**

—Creo que es porque esta lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ver bien las caras de vergüenza del resto —dijo Will.

 **A medida que la** **energía aumentaba, las llamas también aumentaron y pasaron del color rojo al** **naranja y el dorado.**

Hestia sonrió un poco y movió su cabeza mientras tarareaba para ella.

 **Finalmente, la canción terminó con un montón de ruidosos aplausos. Un** **hombre montado a caballo se acercó trotando. Al menos, a la luz parpadeante de** **la fogata, Piper pensó que era un hombre montado a caballo. Entonces se dio** **cuenta de que era un centauro: la mitad inferior, de un caballo blanco, y la** **superior, de un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo rizado y una barba** **recortada. Blandía una lanza ensartada con malvavisco tostado.**

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sadie.

—Me es más fácil asar los malvavisco así, que no estar agachándome todo el rato —explicó Quirón.

 **—¡Muy bien! Un recibimiento especial para nuestros nuevos invitados. Soy** **Quirón, el director de actividades del campamento, me alegro de que todos** **hayáis llegado vivos y con la mayoría de las extremidades intactas.**

—Aunque eso apenas sucede —dijo Will.

—El último que llegó fue... Paolo, ¿no? —dijo Lacy, sonando un poco dudosa.

—Sí —asintió su hermano—. Llegó con el brazo izquierdo bajó el derecho.

—¿Se puso bien? —preguntó Hestia con preocupación.

—Oh, sí. Es hijo de Hebe y ellos tienen una gran capacidad de recuperación. Un poco de ambrosía y néctar, una noche en la enfermería y como nuevo —respondió Will.

 **Os prometo** **que dentro de un momento comeremos galletas con chocolate y malvavisco,** **pero antes…**

 **—¿Qué pasa con el juego de la caza de la bandera? —chilló alguien.**

—Ares, ¿no? —dijo Percy.

—¿Quién más? —dijo Annabeth.

 **Brotaron gruñidos entre algunos chicos con armadura sentados bajo una** **bandera roja con el emblema de la cabeza de un jabalí.**

—¿Para que llevan armadura? —preguntó Reyna.

—Imagino que esperaban jugar esa noche —respondió Rachel—. Lo cual no tiene mucho sentido sabiendo que se han de preparar muchas cosas.

 **—Sí —contestó el centauro—. Sé que los de la cabaña de Ares están** **deseando volver al bosque para jugar.**

—En realidad muchos lo hacíamos —dijo Will—. Pero los de Ares era una obsesión.

 **—¡Y matar a gente! —gritó uno de ellos.**

—¡¿Matar?! —exclamó Deméter.

—Es que a Mark se le va un poco la cabeza —explicó Mitchell.

 **—Sin embargo —dijo Quirón—, hasta que el dragón esté controlado, no será** **posible.**

—En eso tiene razón. Sería peligroso con el dragón dando vueltas por ahí —dijo Perséfone.

—¡Pero si eso es lo divertido! —exclamó Ares-

 **Cabaña nueve, ¿algo de lo que informar al respecto?**

 **El centauro se volvió hacia el grupo de Leo. Leo guiñó el ojo a Piper e hizo** **como si le disparara con una pistola invisible.**

—De verdad, Leo. Aún hay cosas sobre ti que no entiendo —dijo Piper.

 **La chica que tenía al lado se** **levantó con nerviosismo. Llevaba una chaqueta militar muy parecida a la de Leo** **y el pelo cubierto con un pañuelo rojo.**

 **—Estamos trabajando en ello.**

 **Más gruñidos.**

 **—¿Cómo, Nyssa? —preguntó un chico de la cabaña de Ares.**

 **—Muy duro —contestó la chica.**

—Buena respuesta —aprobó Hefesto. Total, no mentía.

 **Nyssa se sentó acompañada de abundantes gritos y quejas, que hicieron que** **el fuego chisporroteara de forma caótica. Quirón pateó las piedras del foso de la** **hoguera con sus cascos —clac, clac, clac—, y los campistas se quedaron** **callados.**

 **—Tendremos que ser pacientes —dijo Quirón—. Mientras tanto, tenemos** **asuntos más urgentes que tratar.**

 **—¿Y Percy? —preguntó alguien.**

—Por ejemplo —dijo Quirón.

 **El fuego se atenuó todavía más, pero Piper no necesitaba las llamas** **ambientales para percibir la inquietud de la gente.**

—Normal si se trataba de Percy —dijo Travis.

—Incluso siendo otro semidiós, habríamos estado nerviosos. Pero tratándose de Percy, es un tema aparte —dijo Connor.

 **Quirón señaló con la mano a Annabeth. La chica respiró hondo y se levantó.**

 **—No he encontrado a Percy —anunció. Su voz se entrecortó un poco al decir** **su nombre**

Annabeth tomó la mano de Percy, asegurándose de que estaba allí.

 **—. No estaba en el Gran Cañón, como yo creía. Pero no vamos a** **rendirnos. Tenemos equipos por todas partes. Grover, Tyson, Nico, las Cazadoras** **de Artemisa: todo el mundo lo está buscando.**

—¿Mis cazadoras también? —preguntó Artemisa con sorpresa. Jamás espero que sus cazadoras se uniesen para buscar a un campista, y menos que este fuese varón.

—Nos lo pidió usted misma —respondió Thalia—. Ignoró las ordenes de papá y te me apareciste en sueños para pedirme que lo buscásemos.

—¿Artemisa os pidió eso? —dijo Apolo con asombro.

—Percy es del agrado de Artemisa —respondió Thalia.

Eso sorprendió a la diosa. Ya le había dicho que el hijo de Poseidón había sostenido el cielo por ella, pero jamás llegó a pensar que sentiría agrado por él.

 **Lo encontraremos. Quirón ha** **propuesto otra cosa. Una nueva misión.**

 **—Es la Gran Profecía, ¿verdad? —gritó una chica.**

 **Todo el mundo se volvió a la vez. La voz procedía de un grupo de chicos que** **se encontraban al fondo, sentados bajo una bandera de color rosa con el** **emblema de una paloma. Habían estado charlando entre ellos sin prestar** **demasiada atención hasta que su líder se levantó: Drew.**

—¿No prestabais atención? —preguntó Atenea.

—Claro que lo hacíamos —respondió Lacy.

—En realidad varios estábamos comentando en ese momento que cualquier día Annabeth cogía, se iba al Empire State y entraba en el Olimpo cuchillo a mano, preguntando donde estaba Percy —explicó Mitchell.

—¿De verdad?

—Es que te veías muy mal —dijo Lacy—. Aunque Drew y sus amigas...

Annabeth estrechó los ojos. Sentía que no le gustaba lo que estaría a punto de oír.

—¿Qué pasa con Drew?

—Bueno, ellas decían que Percy se había hartado de ti, y habría huido del campamento para buscar una nueva chica.

Annabeth gruñó.

—No sé ni para que pregunto.

 **El resto de personas se quedaron sorprendidas. Al parecer, Drew no se dirigía** **a la multitud muy a menudo.**

—Cosa muy rara con lo que le gusta destacar —murmuró Sadie.

 **—¿Drew? —dijo Annabeth—. ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **—Venga ya —Drew extendió las manos como si la verdad fuera algo** **evidente—. El Olimpo está cerrado. Percy ha desaparecido. Hera te manda una** **visión y vuelves con tres semidioses nuevos en un solo día. Está pasando algo** **raro. La Gran Profecía ha empezado, ¿verdad?**

—Son demasiado indicios —asintió Apolo con el semblante serio.

 **Piper susurró a Rachel:**

 **—¿Qué es eso de la Gran Profecía?**

—Algo que esperábamos que se cumpliese, no sé, en los próximos doscientos o trescientos años —respondió Rachel.

 **Entonces se dio cuenta de que el resto de los presentes también estaba** **mirando a Rachel.**

 **—¿Y bien? —gritó Drew—. Tú eres el oráculo. ¿Ha empezado o no?**

 **Los ojos de Rachel daban miedo a la luz del fuego. Piper temía que se pusiera** **rígida y la poseyera otra vez una extraña diosa de los pavos reales,**

—Tranquila. Eso no suele ser muy común —dijo Rachel.

 **pero dio un** **paso adelante con serenidad y se dirigió al campamento.**

 **—Sí —dijo—. La Gran Profecía ha empezado.**

 **Se armó un tremendo jaleo.**

—Para no armarse —dijo Thalia—. Literalmente había pasado unos cinco meses desde que se cumplió la otra.

 **Piper llamó la atención de Jason. Él dijo con los labios: «¿Estás bien?». Ella** **asintió y entonces esbozó una sonrisa, pero a continuación apartó la vista.** **Resultaba demasiado doloroso verlo y no estar con él.**

 **Cuando por fin cesaron las conversaciones, Rachel dio otro paso hacia el** **público, y más de cincuenta semidioses se apartaron de ella, como si una mortal** **pelirroja y flacucha fuera más intimidante que todos ellos juntos.**

—En cierta manera lo es —murmuró Percy—. Sobre todo cuando esta con su cepillo para el pelo azul.

Todos, a excepción de Annabeth y Nico, miraron confundidos al chico.

 **—Para los que no la hayáis oído —dijo Rachel—, la Gran Profecía fue mi** **primera predicción. Llegó en agosto. Dice así:**

 _ **Siete mestizos responderán a la llamada.**_

—Por ahora ya tenemos a tres —dijo Apolo, señalando a Jason, Piper y Leo.

—Y no te olvides de Percy —añadió Hermes—. Su desaparición parece indicar que él también será uno de los siete.

—Pues entonces también tendríamos que incluir a Frank y a Hazel —dijo Reyna—. Ellos viajaron con Percy para una misión.

—Pues ya van seis. Nos queda uno —dijo Apolo—. Y creo que va a ser entre Annabeth y Reyna.

Ambas chicas se miraron, preguntándose quién sería la séptima mestiza en ir.

—¿Por? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Ni idea. Es la sensación que tengo,

 _ **Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer…**_

—Tormenta o fuego —murmuró Atenea—. Eso solamente nos deja al hijo de Júpiter y al hijo de Hefesto.

 **Jason se levantó de repente. Tenía una mirada de loco, como si le hubieran** **disparado con una pistola eléctrica.** **Incluso Rachel pareció sorprendida.**

—Normalmente la gente no suele levantarse como si estuviesen poseídos cuando hago una profecía —dijo Rachel.

 **—¿J… Jason? —dijo—. ¿Qué…?**

 **— _Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus_ —recitó—. _Et hostes_** _ **ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem.**_

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —preguntó Walt.

—Simplemente ha pronunciado el resto de la profecía en latín —respondió Rachel—. Aún me pregunto como es que la sabías.

—Es que esa profecía tiene varios miles de años de antigüedad —dijo Reyna—. Al menos para los romanos.

 **Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el grupo. Piper veía por sus caras que** **varios estaban intentando traducir los versos. Sabía que estaban en latín, pero no** **estaba segura de por qué el que esperaba fuera su futuro novio de repente estaba** **recitando como un sacerdote católico.**

—A lo mejor siempre fue un sacerdote católico y nos lo tenía ocultado —dijo Leo mientras Jason rodaba los ojos.

 **—Acabas… de pronunciar la profecía —dijo Rachel tartamudeando—. «…** _ **Un juramento que mantener con un último aliento. Y los enemigos en armas ante**_ ** _las Puertas de la Muerte_ ». **

—Así que esa es la traducción —dijo Carter.

 **¿Cómo has conseguido…?**

 **—Conozco esos versos —Jason hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a las** **sienes—. No sé cómo, pero conozco la profecía.**

 **—En latín, nada menos —gritó Drew—. Guapo y listo.**

 **Se oyeron risitas procedentes de la cabaña de Afrodita. «Dios, qué panda de** **pringadas», pensó Piper.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Piper con una sonrisa a Lacy y a Mitchell.

—Yo no tengo problema —dijo este último—. Solamente las has nombrado a ellas.

 **Pero eso no ayudó a aliviar la tensión. La fogata emitía** **un tono verde nervioso y caótico.**

 **Jason se sentó con cara de vergüenza, pero Annabeth le puso una mano en el** **hombro y le murmuró algo tranquilizador.**

—¿Tranquilizador? —repitió Jason—. Más bien empezó a interrogarme dónde había oído la profecía. —Tembló un poco—. Creía que estaba a punto de clavarme la lanza con el malvavisco de Quirón en el ojo o algo así.

 **Piper sintió celos. Debería haber sido** **ella la que estuviera a su lado, consolándolo.**

 **Rachel Dare todavía parecía un poco afectada. Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás** **a Quirón en busca de asesoramiento, pero el centauro permaneció serio y** **callado, como si estuviera viendo una obra de teatro que no podía interrumpir:** **una tragedia que acababa con un montón de muertos en el escenario.**

—Perfecto. ¿No podías ahorrarte el dramatismo, cariño? —pidió Afrodita.

 **—Bueno —dijo Rachel, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Así que esa** **es la Gran Profecía. Esperaba que tardara años en cumplirse, pero me temo que** **está empezando. No puedo daros ninguna prueba. Solo es una impresión. Y como** **ha dicho Drew, está pasando algo raro. Los siete semidioses, quienesquiera que** **sean, todavía no se han reunido.**

—Por ahora hay tres reunidos... posiblemente cuatro —dijo Apolo.

—Son cuatro —afirmó Atenea.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Belona.

—Por el título del tercer libro, _La Marca de Atenea_ —respondió la diosa—. Si sale es que...

Pero un nuevo pensamiento se había instalado en su cabeza.

 _¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡He vuelto a mandar a otro hijo mío a esa locura de misión!_

—¿Mamá? —Annabeth miró preocupada a su madre, que se había quedado pálida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... sí, lo estoy. —Atenea se enderezó en su trono—. Volvamos a la lectura.

 **Tengo la sensación de que algunos están** **presentes esta noche y de que otros no.**

 **Los campistas empezaron a moverse y a murmurar, mirándose unos a otros** **con nerviosismo,**

—Evidentemente ninguno teníamos ganas de ser miembros de la profecía —dijo Travis.

 **hasta que una voz soñolienta gritó entre la multitud:**

 **—¡Estoy aquí! Ah…, ¿estabais pasando lista?**

 **—Vuelve a dormirte, Clovis —chilló alguien, y muchas personas se echaron a** **reír.**

—Eso ha sido grosero —dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido.

—Créanos, lady Hestia. Clovis se habría quedado dormido antes de la primera oración si le hubiésemos explicado lo que ocurría —respondió Annabeth.

 **—En fin —prosiguió Rachel—, no sabemos lo que significa la Gran Profecía.** **No sabemos el desafío al que se enfrentarán los semidioses, pero, como la** **primera Gran Profecía predijo la guerra de los titanes, podemos suponer que la** **segunda predecirá algo como mínimo igual de malo.**

 **—O peor —murmuró Quirón.**

—Quirón eres el alma de la fiesta —dijo Hermes.

 **Tal vez no pretendía que todos le oyeran, pero eso es lo que pasó.**

—Bueno, los anfiteatros suelen tener buena acústica —dijo Annabeth.

 **Inmediatamente la fogata adquirió un tono púrpura oscuro, el mismo color del** **sueño de Piper.**

 **—Lo que sí sabemos —dijo Rachel— es que la primera fase ha empezado.** **Ha surgido un problema importante y necesitamos emprender una misión para** **solucionarlo. Hera, la reina de los dioses, ha sido capturada.**

 **Silencio de estupefacción.**

—Es que no nos esperábamos eso —admitió Travis.

 **Los cincuenta semidioses empezaron a hablar al** **unísono.** **Quirón golpeó de nuevo con su casco, pero aun así Rachel tuvo que esperar** **para volver a captar la atención de los presentes.**

—Discutíamos sobre quién tenía preferencia a la hora de ser buscado —dijo Connor—. Percy o Hera.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hera, fulminando a los semidioses con la mirada—. ¡Por supuesto que yo!

—Pues casi todos querían ir a buscar a Percy —susurró Mitchell a Lacy. Esta ocultó una carcajada. Más les valía que Hera no se enterase o acabarían fritos en el sitio.

 **Les habló del incidente de la plataforma del Gran Cañón: que Gleeson Hedge** **se había sacrificado cuando los espíritus de la tormenta habían atacado y que los** **espíritus habían advertido que solo era el principio. Al parecer servían a una gran** **señora que pretende destruir a todos los semidioses.**

 **A continuación Rachel les habló del desmayo de Piper en la cabaña de Hera.** **Piper trató de mantener una expresión serena, incluso cuando vio a Drew en la** **fila del fondo imitando un desvanecimiento y a sus amigas riéndose tontamente.**

—Eso no tiene ninguna gracia —dijo Perséfone.

Afrodita tenía el ceño fruncido. Drew sería su hija, pero no le estaba gustando nada su actitud.

 **Al final, les habló de la visión que había tenido Jason en la sala de estar de la Casa** **Grande. El mensaje que Hera le había transmitido era tan parecido que a Piper** **le recorrió un escalofrío. La única diferencia era que Hera había advertido a** **Piper que no la traicionara: «Si te doblegas a su voluntad, su rey se alzará y nos** **condenará a todos». Hera estaba al corriente de la amenaza del gigante. Pero si** **eso era cierto, ¿por qué no había avisado a Jason y había desenmascarado a** **Piper como agente enemiga?**

—Claramente estabas bajo amenaza. No iba a revelarte como espía si lo estabas haciendo contra tu voluntad —dijo Hera.

—Y porque seguramente ella sería indispensable para tu liberación —señaló Hefesto.

—Imagino que eso también tendrá algo que ver.

 **—Jason —dijo Rachel—, ejem…, ¿te acuerdas de tu apellido?**

 **Él parecía cohibido, pero negó con la cabeza.**

—Una suerte —dijo Annabeth—. Porque llegas a decir que te apellidas Grace y me da algo.

—Pues luego no te mostraste muy sorprendida —dijo Jason.

—Créeme, me dejaste muy sorprendida —aseguró Annabeth.

 **—Entonces te llamaremos simplemente Jason —dijo Rachel—. Está claro** **que Hera te ha encargado una misión.**

 **Rachel hizo una pausa, como para dar a Jason la oportunidad de oponerse a su** **destino.**

—No entiendo para que —dijo Percy—. Si lo ha escogido a él, lo va a tener que hacer quiera o no.

—Es para que así no de la sensación de que sea algo impuesto, sino algo que habéis escogido hacer —explicó Quirón.

—Pues no funciona —se quejaron los que habían ido de misión en el pasado.

 **Todas las miradas estaban posadas en él; la presión era tal que Piper** **pensó que ella se habría venido abajo en su situación. Sin embargo, él se mostró** **valiente y decidido.**

—Cómo tiene que ser un hijo mío —dijo Zeus con aprobación.

 **Apretó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza.**

 **—Estoy de acuerdo.**

 **—Deberás salvar a Hera para impedir un gran mal —prosiguió Rachel—.** **Que se alce algún tipo de rey. Por motivos que todavía no entendemos, deberá** **ocurrir en el solsticio de invierno, a solo cuatro días de hoy.**

—Perfecto. Sin presiones —dijo Walt.

 **—Es el día del consejo de los dioses —señaló Annabeth—. Si los dioses** **todavía no saben que Hera ha desaparecido, sin duda para entonces se percatarán** **de su ausencia. Probablemente empiecen a pelearse, acusándose unos a otros de** **haberla capturado. Es lo que suelen hacer.**

Los dioses se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. La hija de Atenea tenía razón.

 **—El solsticio de invierno —dijo Quirón— también es el momento de mayor** **oscuridad. Los dioses se reúnen ese día, como siempre han hecho los mortales,** **porque la unión hace la fuerza. El solsticio es un día en el que la magia perversa** **es muy fuerte. Magia antigua, más vieja que los dioses. Es un día en el que las** **cosas… se agitan.**

—¡Quirón, deja de ponerlos nerviosos! —exclamó Deméter, haciendo que el centauro se sonrojase.

 **Lo dijo como si agitar fuera algo totalmente siniestro: como si fuera un** **crimen en primer grado, no algo que se hacía con el zumo embotellado antes de** **beberlo.**

 **—De acuerdo —dijo Annabeth, fulminando con la mirada al centauro**

—Y no me extraña —dijo Hestia.

 **—.** **Gracias, capitán Sol. Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, estoy de acuerdo con** **Rachel. Jason ha sido elegido para dirigir esta misión, así que…**

 **—¿Por qué no ha sido reconocido? —gritó alguien de la cabaña de Ares—. Si** **es tan importante…**

 **—Ha sido llamado —anunció Quirón—. Hace mucho.**

—Eso les va a dejar confundidos —dijo Lupa.

 **Jason, hazles una** **demostración.**

 **Al principio, Jason no pareció entenderle. Dio un paso adelante con** **nerviosismo, pero Piper no pudo evitar pensar lo espectacular que estaba con su** **cabello rubio brillando a la luz del fuego y sus facciones regias como las de una** **estatua romana. Lanzó una mirada a Piper, y ella asintió de forma alentadora. La** **chica hizo un gesto como si lanzara una moneda al aire.**

 **Jason se metió la mano en el bolsillo. La moneda lanzó destellos en el aire, y** **cuando la atrapó con la mano, estaba sujetando una lanza: una barra de oro de un** **metro ochenta de alto con una punta en un extremo.**

—¿No se supone que era una espada? —preguntó Calipso.

—Depende del lado que caiga se convierte en una espada o una lanza —explicó Jason.

—¿Todo depende de la probabilidad? Pues entonces no es que sea muy útil —dijo Ares.

—Soy bueno con ambas cosas —respondió Jason.

—Todo lo contrario que Percy —dijo Will—. Él es solamente bueno con la espada y ya.

 **Los otros semidioses se quedaron boquiabiertos. Rachel y Annabeth** **retrocedieron para evitar la punta, que parecía puntiaguda como un punzón de** **hielo.**

—Esperábamos una espada, no una lanza —explicó Rachel.

 **—¿No era…? —Annabeth vaciló—. Creía que tenías una espada.**

 **—Bueno…, creo que ha salido cara —dijo Jason—. La misma moneda, pero** **un arma de largo alcance.**

—Desde luego es útil —admitió Belona.

 **—¡Colega, yo quiero una! —gritó alguien de la cabaña de Ares.**

 **—¡Es mejor que la lanza eléctrica de Clarisse, _Lamer_! —convino uno de sus ****hermanos.**

—¿ _Lamer_? ¿Quién demonios es esa chica, y por qué ha llamado _Lamer_ a su lanza? —preguntó Ares.

—Clarisse es hija suya. Y en realidad la lanza no se llama así, sino _Maimer_ —respondió Will—. Simplemente nosotros la llamamos _Lamer_ a espaldas suyas.

 **—Eléctrica —murmuró Jason, como si fuera una buena idea—. Retiraos.**

 **Annabeth y Rachel captaron el mensaje.**

—¿Ya sabías de quién era hijo? —preguntó Percy.

—Tenía una idea aproximada —respondió Annabeth—. El tatuaje, el color de ojos es idéntico al de Thalia...

 **Jason levantó la jabalina, y un** **trueno hendió el cielo. A Piper se le erizó todo el vello de los brazos. El relámpago** **descendió a través de la punta dorada de la lanza y alcanzó la fogata con la** **fuerza de un obús.**

—¿Atacaste a la hoguera? —exclamó Hestia, fulminando a Jason con la mirada.

Este se cohibió. Vesta nunca le había parecido una diosa muy peligrosa, pero tras ver como ponía a su padre en vereda, tenía que admitir que ahora le daba cierto temor.

 **Cuando el humo se despejó y el zumbido disminuyó en los oídos de Piper, vio** **que todo el campamento permanecía paralizado de asombro, medio ciego,** **cubierto de cenizas, mirando fijamente el lugar donde antes estaba la lumbre.** **Llovían cenizas por todas partes. Un madero encendido se había ensartado a** **escasos centímetros del chico durmiente, Clovis, que ni se había inmutado.**

—Eso es tener el sueño profundo —dijo Sadie.

 **Jason bajó la lanza.**

 **—Esto…, perdón.**

 **Quirón se quitó unas ascuas encendidas de la barba. Hizo una mueca como si** **sus peores temores se hubieran confirmado.**

 **—Tal vez te has pasado un poco de la raya, pero nos has convencido. Creo** **que sabemos quién es tu padre.**

 **—Júpiter —dijo Jason—. Digo, Zeus. El señor del cielo.**

 **Piper no pudo evitar sonreír . Era perfectamente lógico. El dios más poderoso,** **el padre de todos los grandes héroes de los mitos antiguos: el padre de Jason no** **podía ser otro.**

—Esta niña si que sabe —sonrió Zeus con arrogancia.

—Eso es porque apenas sabe como eres en realidad —replicó Poseidón.

 **Al parecer, el resto del campamento no estaba tan seguro.**

—Creo que el rayo era suficiente —dijo Apolo.

 **Estalló el caos, con** **docenas de personas haciendo preguntas, hasta que Annabeth levantó los brazos.**

 **—¡Un momento! —dijo—. ¿Cómo es posible que sea hijo de Zeus? Los Tres** **Grandes… Su pacto de no tener hijos mortales…**

—Técnicamente ese pacto se hizo desde el lado griego, no del romano —dijo Zeus.

 **¿Cómo es posible que no** **hayamos sabido antes de él?**

 **Quirón no contestó, pero a Piper le dio la impresión de que lo sabía. Y de que** **la verdad no era una buena noticia.**

 **—Lo importante es que Jason está ahora aquí —dijo Rachel—. Tiene que** **cumplir una misión, lo que significa que necesitará su propia profecía.**

 **Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció. Dos campistas se adelantaron** **apresuradamente para sujetarla. Un tercero corrió a un lado del anfiteatro y** **cogió un taburete de bronce con tres patas, como si hubieran sido entrenados para** **esa función.**

—Todos hemos sido entrenados para esa función —dijo Will.

 **Sentaron a Rachel con cuidado en el taburete delante de la fogata** **desbaratada. Sin el fuego, la noche era oscura, pero una niebla verdosa empezó a** **arremolinarse alrededor de los pies de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban** **brillantes. Un humo color esmeralda le brotó de la boca. La voz que salió de ella** **era áspera y antigua: el sonido que emitiría una serpiente si pudiera hablar:**

 _ **Hijo del rayo, de la tierra guárdate.**_

—Gaia —murmuró Atenea.

 _ **La venganza de los gigantes a los siete verá nacer.**_

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel y Frank se miraron.

 _ **La fragua y la paloma romperán la celda.**_

—Evidentemente se refiere a McLean y a Valdez —murmuró Hylla para ella.

 _ **Y la muerte se desatará con la ira de Hera.**_

Jason tuvo un escalofrió mientras Piper tomaba su mano.

 **Al pronunciar la última palabra, Rachel se desplomó, pero sus ayudantes** **estaban esperando para cogerla. La apartaron de la fogata y la colocaron en el** **rincón para que descansara.**

 **—¿Es normal? —preguntó Piper. Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había roto** **el silencio y todo el mundo estaba mirándola—. Quiero decir…, ¿echa humo** **verde a menudo?**

—Por suerte no —dijo Rachel—. O ya me imagino en medio de la clase, soltando humo verde y diciendo profecías.

—Algo como "El teorema de Pitágoras será el segundo problema..." —dijo Annabeth.

Las dos chicas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas mientras Percy las miraba con diversión y el resto de la sala con confusión.

 **—¡Oh, dioses, mira que eres corta! —dijo Drew con desprecio**

—¡Pero si acaba de llegar! ¿Cómo quiere que sepa lo que ocurre? —exclamó Perséfone—. Afrodita, será tu hija, pero es bastante imbécil.

Afrodita quería defender a Drew, pero cuanto más hablaba, menos podía hacerlo.

 **—. Acaba de** **pronunciar una profecía: ¡la profecía de Jason para salvar a Hera! ¿Por qué no** **te…?**

 **—Drew —le espetó Annabeth—, Piper ha hecho una pregunta razonable.**

—Suerte que Annabeth esta ahí —dijo Magnus.

 **Hay algo en esa profecía que desde luego no es normal. Si el hecho de romper la** **celda de Hera desata su ira y provoca muchas muertes…, ¿por qué íbamos a** **liberarla?**

—Esa es una buena pregunta —dijo Atenea.

—Tal vez se refiera a que mataré a mis captores —dijo Hera, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Podría ser una trampa o… o tal vez Hera se vuelva contra los que** **vayan a rescatarla. Nunca se ha portado bien con los héroes.**

—Serás...

—Razón no le falta a la niña —interrumpió Deméter.

 **Jason se levantó.**

 **—No tengo muchas opciones. Hera me ha robado la memoria. Necesito** **recuperarla. Además, no podemos no ayudar a la reina de los cielos si está en** **apuros.**

—Al menos uno tiene cabeza —bufó Hera.

—Mejor no digo que mi principal motivación para ayudarla es recuperar mis recuerdos, ¿no? —susurró Jason a Piper y a Leo.

 **Una chica de la cabaña de Hefesto se levantó: Nyssa, la del pañuelo rojo.**

 **—Tal vez. Pero deberías escuchar a Annabeth. Hera puede ser vengativa.** **Tiró a su propio hijo, nuestro padre, por una montaña solo porque era feo.**

—No recuerdo eso —dijo Hera.

—Apolo, deberías revisar su mente. No es normal que siempre olvide eso —dijo Hefesto al dios del sol.

Apolo vaciló un poco.

—Esto Hefesto, creo que no se olvida, sino que simplemente lo finge —señaló Apolo con amabilidad.

—¡Ya sé que finge no acordarse!

 **—Muy feo —añadió en tono de mofa alguien de la cabaña de Afrodita.**

Afrodita levantó un poco la ceja. Admitía que Hefesto, guapo, precisamente no era. Pero no le gustaba nada la actitud de su retoño al burlarse del dios.

 **—¡Cállate! —gruñó Nyssa—. También tenemos que averiguar por qué hay** **que guardarse de la tierra. ¿Y qué es la venganza de los gigantes? ¿A qué nos** **estamos enfrentando que es tan poderoso para secuestrar a la reina de los cielos?**

—O loco —murmuró Percy.

 **Nadie contestó, pero Piper se fijó en que Annabeth y Quirón intercambiaron** **palabras en silencio. A Piper le pareció que decían algo como:**

 **Annabeth: «La venganza de los gigantes… No, no puede ser».**

 **Quirón: «No hables de eso aquí. No los asustes».**

 **Annabeth: «¡Me estás tomando el pelo! No podemos tener tan mala suerte».**

 **Quirón: «Luego, niña. Si lo contaras todo, se aterrorizarían».**

—Cómo no, vosotros dos sabiendo lo que sucedía —dijo Percy con diversión.

—Si prestases un poco más de atención a la lecciones, tú también sabrías lo que pasa, Sesos de algas —replicó Annabeth.

 **Piper sabía que era una locura pensar que podía interpretar tan bien las** **expresiones de dos personas a las que apenas conocía.**

—No es tan raro —dijo Afrodita—. Mis hijos son buenos interactuando con la gente, y eso incluye ser capaz de leer sus expresiones faciales.

 **Pero estaba totalmente** **segura de que los entendía, y eso le daba un miedo atroz.**

 **Annabeth respiró hondo.**

 **—Es la misión de Jason —anunció—, así que la decisión es de él. Por** **supuesto, es el hijo del rayo. Según la tradición, puede elegir a dos compañeros.**

 **Alguien de la cabaña de Hermes chilló:**

 **—Pues que te elija a ti, Annabeth. Tú eres la que tiene más experiencia.**

—No funcionaría —replicó Atenea—. La profecía es clara: el hijo del rayo, Zeus (o en este caso Júpiter); la fragua, Hefesto; y la paloma, Afrodita.

 **—No, Travis —dijo Annabeth—. En primer lugar, yo no voy a ayudar a** **Hera.**

—Tienes bastante valor, mestiza —gruñó Hera.

—Disculpadme por no preocuparme por alguien que me ha estado jodiendo la vida —replicó Annabeth con cierta dureza.

Los ojos de Hera ardieron en llamas de furia.

—¡Tú...!

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó Hestia, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada—. No esperes que ellos sean amables contigo cuando tú no lo eres, Hera.

—Cosechas lo que siembras —comentó Deméter.

 **Cada vez que lo he intentado, me ha engañado o ha vuelto para hacerme** **daño luego. Olvídalo. Ni hablar. En segundo lugar, me marcho a primera hora de** **la mañana a buscar a Percy.**

 **—Está relacionado —dijo inesperadamente Piper, sin saber cómo se había** **armado de valor—. Sabes que es verdad, ¿no? Este asunto, la desaparición de tu** **novio… todo está relacionado.**

 **—¿Cómo? —preguntó Drew—. Si tan lista eres, dime cómo.**

—En verdad no cuesta tanto verlo —dijo Magnus—. Desaparece Percy, a los tres días llegan Jason y compañía y nada más llegar les llega una petición de rescate de parte de la reina de los dioses. La misma que había mandado un mensaje a Annabeth en sueños y le había dicho que fuese a donde estaban los otros tres. Si piensas un poco, se ve enseguida.

—Vaya Magnus... si piensas y todo —exclamó Alex con asombro.

 **Piper intentó darle una respuesta, pero fue incapaz.** **Annabeth la salvó.**

 **—Puede que tengas razón, Piper. Si está relacionado, lo averiguaré de la otra** **forma: buscando a Percy. Como he dicho, no pienso correr a rescatar a Hera,** **aunque su desaparición provoque otra vez peleas entre los olímpicos. Pero hay** **otro motivo por el que no puedo ir: la profecía dice otra cosa.**

 **—Dice a quién debo elegir —convino Jason—. La forja y la paloma** **romperán la celda. La forja es el símbolo de Vul… Hefesto.**

 **Nyssa dejó caer los hombros bajo la bandera de la cabaña nueve, como si le** **hubieran dado un pesado yunque para que cargara con él.**

—Parece que quería ir ella, aunque no parece entusiasmada con la idea —dijo Lupa.

—A primeras, que fuese ella era lo más lógico —dijo Quirón—. Nyssa lleva ya cinco años en el campamento, así que es una de las más veteranas en el lugar.

 **—Si tienes que guardarte de la tierra —dijo—, deberías evitar viajar por vía** **terrestre. Necesitarás transporte aéreo.**

 **Piper se disponía a decir que Jason podía volar,**

—Aunque volar sea útil, dudo que pueda aguantar todo un viaje usando su habilidad —dijo Carter.

 **pero se lo pensó mejor. Le** **correspondía a Jason decirlo, y optó por no dar esa información. Tal vez pensaba** **que ya los había asustado bastante por una noche.**

 **—El carro volador está roto —continuó Nyssa— y estamos usando los** **pegasos para buscar a Percy. Pero a lo mejor desde la cabaña de Hefesto** **podemos idear otra cosa para ayudar.**

—Teniendo en cuenta de como van sus inventos por ahora, dudo que eso sea lo mejor —dijo Nico.

 **Ahora que Jake está incapacitado, yo soy** **la campista mayor. Puedo ofrecerme voluntaria para la misión.**

 **No parecía entusiasmada.**

 **Entonces Leo se levantó. Había estado tan callado que Piper casi se había** **olvidado de que estaba allí, lo cual era totalmente impropio de Leo.**

—Estaba un poco, demasiado, flipando con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo —dijo Leo.

 **—Iré yo —dijo.**

 **Sus compañeros de cabaña se movieron. Varios intentaron hacerle sentar de** **nuevo, pero Leo se resistió.**

 **—No, iré yo. Sé que debo ir. Tengo una idea para el problema del transporte.** **Déjame intentarlo. ¡Puedo arreglarlo!**

 **Jason lo observó por un momento. Piper estaba segura de que iba a decirle a** **Leo que no, pero entonces sonrió.**

 **—Empezamos esto juntos, Leo. Me parece justo que vengas. Si nos consigues un** **medio de transporte, estás en el grupo.**

 **—¡Sí!**

 **Leo dio un puñetazo al aire.**

—Me sorprende que estés tan entusiasmado —dijo Frank.

—Cómo ya he dicho, estaba flipando mucho con todo lo ocurrido. Me presenté casi sin darme cuenta —dijo Leo.

 **—Será peligroso —le advirtió Nyssa—. Dificultades, monstruos, terribles** **sufrimientos. Quizá ninguno de vosotros vuelva vivo.**

—Una experta levantando la moral de la gente —dijo Hermes.

—Pero dice la verdad —replicó Percy—. Es mejor decir eso, que no mentir y decir que todo saldrá bien.

 **—Ah —de repente Leo no parecía tan entusiasmado. Acto seguido se acordó** **de que todos lo estaban mirando—. Quiero decir… ¡Ah, qué guay! ¿Sufrimiento?** **¡Me encanta sufrir! Vamos allá.**

—No sabía que te iba el rollo masoquista, Leo —dijo Jason.

 **Annabeth asintió.**

 **—Ahora solo te queda elegir al tercer miembro de la misión, Jason. La** **paloma…**

 **—¡Ah, por supuesto! —Drew estaba de pie sonriendo a Jason—. La paloma** **es Afrodita. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Soy toda tuya.**

—¿Alguien tiene la impresión de que no se esta refiriendo a la misión o soy solo yo? —preguntó Hades—. No sé ni para que pregunto. Obviamente no se refiere a la misión.

 **Piper apretó los puños. Dio un paso adelante.**

 **—No.**

—Muy bien, cielo. Defendiendo a tu amor —dijo Afrodita.

 **Drew puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Venga ya, cochambrosa. Déjame en paz.**

 **—Yo tuve la visión de Hera, no tú. Tengo que hacerlo.**

 **—Todo el mundo puede tener una visión —dijo Drew—. Solo estabas en el** **sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado**

—No es así como funcionan las visiones —dijo Apolo—. Da igual que veinte personas estuvieran en ese momento en la cabaña de Hera, a la misma hora que Piper recibió el mensaje, ninguna lo recibirá. La visión era para Piper desde el principio, y da igual el lugar y el momento.

 **—se volvió hacia Jason—. Oye, luchar** **está bien. Y la gente que construye cosas… —Miró a Leo despectivamente—.** **Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que mancharse las manos. Pero necesitas** **encanto a tu lado. Yo puedo ser muy persuasiva. Podría serte de gran ayuda.**

 **Los campistas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo persuasiva que podía ser** **Drew.** **Piper vio que Drew los estaba convenciendo. Incluso Quirón estaba** **rascándose la barba, como si la participación de Drew de repente le pareciera** **lógica.**

 _Así que esta usando_ Embrujahabla pensó Afrodita.

 **—Bueno… —dijo Annabeth—. De acuerdo con la redacción de la profecía…**

 **—No —la voz de Piper le sonó extraña incluso a sí misma: más insistente y** **con un tono más sonoro**

 _Duelo de usuarios de_ Embrujahabla. _La cosa se pone interesante_ pensó la diosa del amor.

 **—. Tengo que ir yo.**

 **Entonces ocurrió algo de lo más raro. Todo el mundo empezó a asentir,** **murmurando que, hummm, Piper también tenía razón. Drew miró a su alrededor** **con incredulidad. Incluso algunos de sus compañeros de cabaña estaban** **asintiendo.**

—Y yo que pensaba que Drew era persuasiva —comentó Lacy—. Pero Piper la supera, y por mucho.

 **—¡Ni hablar! —espetó Drew a la multitud—. ¿Qué puede hacer Piper?**

 **Piper intentó contestar, pero su seguridad empezó a disminuir. ¿Qué podía** **ofrecer ella? No sabía luchar, ni hacer planes, ni arreglar cosas. No tenía talento** **para nada salvo para meterse en líos y convencer de vez en cuando a la gente** **para que hiciera cosas ridículas.** **Además, era una mentirosa. Necesitaba participar en la misión por motivos** **que iban más allá de Jason, y, si participaba, acabaría traicionándolos a todos.**

 **Oyó la voz del sueño: «Cumplirás nuestras órdenes y podrás salir con vida».** **¿Cómo podía elegir entre ayudar a su padre y ayudar a Jason?**

 **—Bueno —dijo Drew con aire de suficiencia—, supongo que ya está** **decidido.**

 **De repente hubo un grito ahogado colectivo. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando** **a Piper como si acabara de explotar.**

—Pues sí, al parecer todo esta ya decidido —dijo Hazel. Con el tiempo que había pasado, Drew le iba cayendo cada vez peor. Así que se alegraba que Piper tuviese la oportunidad de superarla.

 **Se preguntaba qué había hecho mal.** **Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una luz rojiza a su alrededor.**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó.**

 **Miró encima de ella, pero no tenía ningún símbolo ardiente como el que había** **aparecido sobre Leo.**

—Hija, el de los símbolos ardientes es Hefesto, no yo —dijo Afrodita con diversión.

 **A continuación miró hacia abajo y lanzó un grito.**

 **Su ropa… ¿Qué demonios llevaba puesto? Odiaba los vestidos. No tenía** **ninguno. Pero ahora estaba engalanada con un precioso traje sin mangas blanco** **que le llegaba a los tobillos, con un escote en pico tan bajo que resultaba de lo** **más bochornoso. Unos delicados brazaletes de oro rodeaban sus bíceps. Un** **intrincado collar de ámbar, coral y flores de oro relucía en su pecho, y su** **cabello…**

 **—Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Annabeth, pasmada, señaló la daga de Piper, que ahora se hallaba engrasada** **y reluciente, colgando de su costado en un cordón dorado. Piper no quería** **sacarla. Tenía miedo de lo que vería, pero la curiosidad le pudo. Desenvainó** ** _Katoptris_ y contempló su reflejo en la bruñida hoja de metal. Su cabello estaba ****perfecto: exuberante, largo y de color chocolate, trenzado con cintas doradas a** **un lado de forma que le caía sobre el hombro. Incluso iba maquillada, mejor de** **lo que Piper jamás sabría arreglarse: sutiles toques que teñían sus labios de color** **rojo cereza y resaltaban los distintos tonos de sus ojos.**

En ese momento hubo un destello rojizo proveniente de Piper. Una vez se desapareció, todos vieron que el aspecto de la chica había cambiado. Ahora lucía la misma apariencia descrita en el libro.

Piper, temiéndose lo peor, sacó _Katoptris_ y se miró, lanzando un gemido de inconformidad al ver su reflejo.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó.

—Pero, Piper. Si te queda muy bien —dijo su madre.

—¡Pero no me gusta ir vestida así!

—Pero si estás guapísima. Mira como todos te miran.

Así es. Los semidioses masculinos habían apartado la mirada con los rostros avergonzados, encantados con la nueva apariencia de Piper. Los únicos mestizos de la sala que no parecían afectados eran Mitchell, Nico, Will, Magnus y Alex.

En cambio los dioses masculinos miraban sin reparo a Piper, con sus ojos brillando con cierta lujuria. Más de uno se estaba imaginando llevarse a Piper a un lugar solitario, desnudarla y hacerla suya mientras oía su nombre pronunciado por esos labios.

Piper tembló un poco ante esas miradas.

—Mamá, por favor —le suplicó.

Afrodita soltó un suspiro y, dando una palmada, devolvió a Piper a su aspecto de siempre.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Sí. Gracias.

 **Estaba… estaba…**

 **—Preciosa —exclamó Jason—. Piper, estás… estás… tremenda.**

Casi todos, tanto hombres como mujeres, asintieron a las palabras de Jason.

 **En otras circunstancias, habría sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Pero** **todo el mundo la estaba mirando fijamente como si fuera un bicho raro. La cara** **de Drew rebosaba horror y repugnancia.**

 **—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No es posible!**

—Pues me temo que sí, Drew querida —replicó Lacy con cierta satisfacción en su voz.

 **—Esta no soy yo —protestó Piper—. No… lo entiendo.**

 **Quirón el centauro flexionó las patas delanteras y se inclinó ante ella, y todos** **los campistas siguieron su ejemplo.**

—¿Incluso Drew? —preguntó Sadie. No veía a Drew haciendo eso.

—Tiene que hacerlo. Le guste o no —dijo Mitchell.

 **—A ve, Piper McLean —anunció Quirón con gravedad, como si estuviera** **hablando en su funeral—. Hija de Afrodita, señora de las palomas, diosa del** **amor.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Afrodita—. Y Quirón, ¿por qué sonabas tan molesto al final?

—Porque estaba convencido de que la señorita Tanaka vendría a quejarse del asunto —respondió el centauro—. No me equivoqué —murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Bienvenidos al capítulo número seis. Desde luego tengo la impresión de que, hasta ahora, los capítulos de Piper son los más largos. El primero fueron más de catorce mil palabras y este han sido casi trece mil.**

 **La verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar, así que paso ya ha despedirme.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	7. Leo XI y Leo XII

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

—¿Quién lee ahora? —preguntó Afrodita con el libro en las manos.

—Déjame leer, querida —le pidió Deméter. Afrodita le paso el libro con una sonrisa—. **Leo XI y Leo XII**

 **Leo se marchó después de la transformación de Piper. Cierto, estaba** **impresionante y tal —«¡Lleva maquillaje! ¡Es un milagro!»—,**

—Lo es —afirmó Leo.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a su mejor amiga como para saber que odiaba llevar maquillaje.

 **pero él tenía** **problemas de los que ocuparse. Se escabulló del anfiteatro y se internó corriendo** **en la oscuridad, preguntándose dónde se había metido.**

 **Se había levantado ante un grupo de semidioses más fuertes y más valientes** **y se había ofrecido voluntario —¡voluntario!— para una misión que seguramente** **lo llevaría al otro barrio.**

—No seas pesimista —dijo Will—. Aunque tengas razón.

—Vaya, eso me tranquiliza —se burló Leo.

 **No había comentado que había visto a la tía Callida, su antigua niñera, pero** **tan pronto como se había enterado de la visión de Jason —la dama del vestido y** **el chal negros— había comprendido que era la misma mujer. La tía Callida era** **Hera. Su malvada niñera era la reina de los dioses.**

Hera enarcó una ceja.

—¿Malvada niñera?

 **Cosas así podían freír el** **cerebro a cualquiera.**

 **Se dirigió al bosque y procuró no pensar en su infancia: todos los** **despropósitos que habían desembocado en la muerte de su madre. Pero no pudo** **evitarlo.**

Jason se colocó al otro lado de Leo, de manera que el hijo de Hefesto acabó en medio de Jason y Piper. La hija de Afrodita le tomó la mano y el hijo de Júpiter le paso un brazo por los hombros.

 **La primera vez que la tía Callida intentó matarlo debía de tener dos años.**

—¡¿Qué?! —bramó Hefesto—. ¿Cómo que matarlo? —exigió, mirando a su madre.

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Es el futuro.

 **Ella** **estaba cuidando de él mientras su madre se hallaba en el taller de máquinas. Por** **supuesto, no era su tía de verdad: solo una vieja del vecindario, una tía genérica** **que ayudaba a cuidar de los niños. Olía a jamón glaseado y siempre llevaba un** **vestido de viuda con un chal negro.**

Zeus la miró.

—¿Por qué el vestido de viuda? —preguntó.

—Será porque nuestro matrimonio esta muerto —respondió ella de forma mordaz.

 **—Vamos a acostarte para que duermas la siesta —dijo—. Vamos a ver si** **eres mi pequeño héroe valiente, ¿vale?**

 **Leo tenía sueño. Ella lo arropó con sus mantas en un cálido montón de…** **¿almohadas rojas y amarillas?** **La cama era como un agujero angosto en la** **pared, hecho con ladrillos ennegrecidos, desde donde podía ver las estrellas.**

Hestia abrió los ojos con horror, dándose cuenta de donde estaba Leo durmiendo la siesta.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterlo ahí?! —le recriminó a su hermana.

—Es resistente al fuego —dijo Hera como toda respuesta.

 **Recordaba estar descansando cómodamente, tratando de coger las chispas como** **si fueran luciérnagas. Se durmió y soñó con un barco hecho de fuego, surcando** **las cenizas. Se imaginó a bordo, navegando por el cielo.**

Leo sonrió un poco, recordando al _Argo II_ , el barco que estaba construyendo en ese momento.

 **En algún lugar próximo,** **la tía Callida se hallaba sentada en su mecedora —cric, cric, cric— y cantaba** **una canción de cuna. Ya a los dos años, Leo conocía la diferencia entre el inglés** **y el castellano, y recordaba haberse quedado perplejo porque la tía Callida** **estaba cantando en un idioma que no era ninguno de los dos.**

—Griego —dijo Annabeth como si fuese obvio.

 **Todo iba bien hasta que su madre volvió a casa. Se puso a gritar y se acercó** **corriendo a cogerlo, gritando a la tía Callida: «¿Cómo has podido?».**

—Ni que hubiese hecho algo malo —se enfurruñó Hera.

—Claro. Porque meter a un crío de dos años en una chimenea encendida, es lo más normal del mundo —se burló Hefesto.

Entonces todos entendieron donde había estado Leo durmiendo. Le dedicaron malas miradas a la reina, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

 **Pero la** **anciana había desaparecido.** **Leo recordaba haber mirado por encima del hombro de su madre las llamas** **que se encrespaban alrededor de las mantas. No fue hasta unos años más tarde** **que se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en una chimenea encendida.**

 **¿Lo más raro de todo? La tía Callida no había sido detenida ni expulsada de su** **casa.**

—Seguramente la Niebla —dijo Nico.

Leo tenía sus dudas acerca de eso. Lo más seguro es que su madre supiese desde el principio quién era en realidad Callida, y no había podido hacer nada para impedir su regreso.

 **Volvió a aparecer varias veces a lo largo de los años siguientes. En una** **ocasión, cuando Leo tenía tres años, le dejó jugar con cuchillos.**

—¡Hera! —chillaron, no solo Hestia, sino también Deméter—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a un niño jugar con cuchillos? —espetó esta última.

—Simplemente lo estoy guiando para que sea un gran héroe —se defendió Hera.

 **—Tienes que aprender a manejar los cuchillos pronto**

Jason tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Al parecer el entrenamiento con cuchillos no había sido muy fructífero, ya que Leo era malísimo con ellos. Y con cualquier arma en general. Lo único que se le daba bien era el martillo.

 **—insistía— si algún día** **vas a ser mi héroe.**

 _La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de ser su héroe_ pensó Leo.

 **Leo consiguió no matarse, pero le dio la impresión de que a la tía Callida le** **habría dado igual una cosa o la otra.**

—No me sorprendería —murmuró Hefesto.

 **Cuando tenía cuatro años, la tía Callida encontró una serpiente de cascabel en** **un prado para vacas que había cerca. Le dio un palo y lo animó a pinchar al** **animal.**

—¿Y por qué tiene que hacer eso? —preguntó Hermes con molestia—. El pobre animal no ha hecho nada.

 **—¿Dónde está tu valentía, pequeño héroe? Demuéstrame que las Moiras no** **se equivocaron al elegirte.**

—Herir a un ser inocente no es muestra de valentía —dijo Hestia con frialdad. Cuanto más continuaba la lectura, más ganas tenía de golpear a su hermana.

 **Leo observó aquellos ojos de color ámbar mientras oía el susurro seco del** **cascabel de la serpiente. No se sentía con el valor suficiente para pinchar a la** **culebra. No le parecía justo. Al parecer, la serpiente opinaba lo mismo con** **respecto a la idea de morder a un niño. Leo habría jurado que el animal había** **mirado a la tía Callida como diciendo: «¿Está loca, señora?». A continuación** **desapareció entre la hierba alta.**

Aunque Hefesto no podía jurarlo, estaba seguro de que Hermes había tenido algo que ver en ese asunto, así que le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

 **La última vez que ella cuidó de Leo, este tenía cinco años. Le llevó una caja** **de lápices de cera y un bloc. Se sentaron juntos a la mesa de picnic que había en** **la parte trasera del bloque de pisos, bajo una vieja pacana. Mientras la tía Callida** **cantaba extrañas canciones, Leo hizo un dibujo del barco que había visto entre las** **llamas, con velas de vivos colores e hileras de remos, una popa curvada y un** **impresionante mascarón de proa. Cuando casi había acabado y se disponía a** **firmarlo como había aprendido en la guardería, una corriente de viento se llevó** **el dibujo, que se fue volando por el cielo y desapareció.**

 **A Leo le entraron ganas de llorar.**

Leo se sonrojo mientras varias personas, sobre todo mujeres, le dedicaban una mala mirada a Hera por quitarle el dibujo al niño.

 **Había dedicado mucho tiempo a ese dibujo,** **pero la tía Callida se limitó a chasquear con la lengua, decepcionada.**

 **—Todavía no es el momento, pequeño héroe. Algún día tendrás tu misión.** **Entonces descubrirás tu destino, y tu duro viaje por fin tendrá sentido. Pero** **primero deberás enfrentarte a muchas tribulaciones. Lo lamento, pero los héroes** **no se pueden forjar de otra forma. Y ahora prepárame una lumbre, ¿vale?** **Calienta estos viejos huesos.**

—No me gusta como suena eso —murmuró Zia.

 **Minutos más tarde, la madre de Leo salió y se puso a chillar horrorizada. La** **tía Callida había desaparecido, pero Leo se hallaba sentado en medio de un fuego** **humeante.**

—¡HERA!

—¿Qué? Quién ha provocado el fuego ha sido el niño y no yo.

—Pero tú le has obligado ha hacerlo —gruñó Hestia.

 **El bloc quedó reducido a cenizas. Los lápices de cera se habían** **derretido en un charco burbujeante de sustancia multicolor, y Leo tenía las** **manos en llamas, ardiendo despacio a través de la mesa de picnic. Tiempo** **después, durante años, la gente del bloque de pisos se preguntaba cómo alguien** **había grabado las huellas de las manos de un niño de cinco años a más de dos** **centímetros de profundidad en madera sólida.**

 **En ese momento Leo estaba seguro de que la tía Callida, su niñera psicótica,** **había sido Hera desde el principio. Eso la convertía en… ¿qué? ¿Su abuela divina?**

—Correcto —dijo Quirón.

 **Su familia estaba todavía más tocada de lo que él creía.**

—Y eso es solo la punta del iceberg —dijo Apolo como si nada.

 **Se preguntaba si su madre sabía la verdad. Recordaba que, después de** **aquella última visita, su madre lo llevó dentro y tuvo una larga conversación con** **él, pero solo entendió parte de ella.**

 **—Ya no puede volver.**

 **Su madre tenía una cara hermosa con unos ojos afables y el cabello moreno** **rizado, pero aparentaba más años de los que tenía debido al trabajo duro. Las** **arrugas alrededor de los ojos estaban profundamente marcadas. Sus manos** **tenían callos. Era la primera persona de la familia que se había licenciado en la** **universidad. Tenía una licenciatura en ingeniería mecánica y podía diseñar,** **arreglar y construir cualquier cosa.**

 **Sin embargo, nadie la contrataba.**

Leo bufó por lo bajo.

—Idiotas —murmuró el chico.

 **Ninguna empresa la tomaba en serio, de** **modo que acabó en el taller de máquinas, tratando de ganar suficiente dinero** **para mantenerlos a los dos. Siempre olía a aceite de máquinas, y cuando hablaba** **con Leo, pasaba del castellano al inglés continuamente, usándolos como** **herramientas complementarias. Leo tardó años en darse cuenta de que no todo el** **mundo hablaba de esa forma.**

—Hasta ese momento no entendía porque la gente me miraba raro —dijo Leo.

—Es posible que fuese por tu cara —señaló Jason con amabilidad.

 **Incluso le enseñó el código morse a modo de** **juego para que pudieran mandarse mensajes el uno al otro cuando estaban en** **habitaciones separadas: «Te quiero». «¿Estás bien?». Cosas simples por el estilo.**

—Es una buena mujer —alabó Hefesto.

 **—Me da igual lo que diga Callida —le dijo su madre—. Me dan igual el** **destino y las Moiras.**

—Entonce si lo sabía —dijo Atenea.

 **Eres demasiado pequeño para eso. Todavía eres mi bebé.**

 **Le tomó las manos, buscando quemaduras,**

—No va ha tener —dijo Hefesto.

 **pero por supuesto no había** **ninguna.**

 **—Escúchame. El fuego es una herramienta, como cualquier otra, pero es** **más peligrosa que la mayoría. No conoces tus límites. Prométeme que no** **volverás a tocar el fuego hasta que conozcas a tu padre. Algún día, mijo, lo** **conocerás. Él te lo explicará todo.**

 _Ojalá lo hubiese conocido antes_ pensó Leo con cierta amargura. _Así podría haber evitado la muerte de mamá..._

Inmediatamente se reprendió a si mismo. Su padre no tenía la culpa. Toda la culpa era de Gaia.

 **Leo había oído eso desde que tenía memoria. Algún día conocería a su padre.** **Su madre nunca contestaba las preguntas relacionadas con él. Leo no lo había** **conocido, ni había visto fotos de él, pero ella hablaba como si su padre acabara** **de salir a comprar leche y fuera a volver en cualquier momento. Leo intentaba** **creerla. Algún día todo tendría sentido.**

 **Durante los siguientes dos años fueron felices. Leo casi se olvidó de la tía** **Callida. Todavía soñaba con el barco volador, pero los otros extraños sucesos** **también parecían un sueño.**

 **Todo se desmoronó cuando tenía ocho años. Entonces se pasaba todas las** **horas libres en el taller con su madre. Sabía usar las máquinas. Podía medir y** **hacer cálculos mejor que la mayoría de los adultos. Había aprendido a pensar de** **forma tridimensional, resolviendo problemas mecánicos mentalmente, como su** **madre.**

—Mis hijos siempre han tenido facilidad para las matemáticas —dijo Hefesto.

 **Una noche se quedaron levantados hasta tarde porque su madre estaba** **acabando el diseño de una broca que esperaba patentar. Si conseguía vender el** **prototipo, sus vidas podrían dar un vuelco. Por fin ella tendría una oportunidad.**

Leo hizo una mueca. Oportunidad que jamás llegaría a cumplirse.

 **Mientras su madre trabajaba, Leo le pasaba material y le contaba chistes** **viejos, tratando de animarla. Le encantaba hacerla reír. Ella sonreía y decía:**

 **—Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, mijo.**

Hefesto asintió.

 **Estoy segura de que lo conocerás** **dentro de poco.**

 **El espacio de trabajo de su madre estaba en la parte de atrás del taller. De** **noche daba bastante miedo, pues ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.** **Cada sonido resonaba a través del oscuro almacén, pero a Leo no le importaba** **porque estaba con su madre. Mientras se paseaba por el taller, siempre podían** **mantenerse en contacto con el código morse. Cuando se marchaban, tenían que** **recorrer todo el taller, atravesar la sala de descanso y salir al aparcamiento,** **cerrando las puertas tras de sí.**

 **Esa noche, después de terminar, acababan de llegar a la sala de descanso** **cuando su madre cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía las llaves.**

 **—Qué raro —frunció el entrecejo—. Sé que las tenía.**

—Eso no me gusta nada —dijo Percy con el ceño fruncido.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con él.

 **Espérame aquí, mijo.** **Ahora vuelvo.**

 **Le dedicó otra sonrisa —la última que él vería**

Piper y Jason aumentaron la fuerza de su agarres. Leo, a pesar del daño, les sonrió en agradecimiento.

 **— y regresó al almacén.**

 **Solo llevaba fuera unos instantes cuando la puerta interior se cerró de golpe. A** **continuación, se cerró la puerta exterior.**

 **—¿Mamá?**

 **A Leo se le aceleró el corazón. Algo pesado se cayó dentro del almacén.** **Corrió a la puerta, pero, por mucho que tiraba o le daba patadas, no se abría.**

—No creo que se pueda abrir de ninguna de las maneras —dijo Thalia.

 **—¿Mamá?**

 **Le envió frenéticamente un mensaje en la pared: «¿Estás bien?».**

 **—No te puede oír —dijo una voz.**

 **Leo se volvió y se vio frente a una extraña mujer. Al principio pensó que era** **la tía Callida. Iba envuelta en ropa negra, con un velo que le tapaba la cara.**

—No creo que sea ella —dijo Walt.

 **—¿Tía? —dijo.**

 **La mujer soltó una risita, un sonido lento y tenue, como si estuviera medio** **dormida.**

Varios reconocieron a la mujer. Sus rostros se quedaron pálidos.

 **—No soy tu guardiana. Solo tengo un aire de familia.**

—Normal, si soy tu nieta —dijo Hera.

 **—¿Qué… qué quiere? ¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **—Ah…, fiel a tu madre. Qué bonito. Verás, yo también tengo hijos… y sé** **que lucharás contra ellos algún día. Cuando intenten despertarme, tú se lo** **impedirás. Y no puedo permitirlo.**

 **—No la conozco. No quiero luchar contra nadie.**

—Por desgracia eso no será posible —dijo Atenea.

 **Ella empezó a murmurar como una sonámbula en trance.**

 **—Sabia decisión.**

 **Leo se dio cuenta con un escalofrío de que la mujer estaba realmente** **dormida. Detrás del velo, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Pero había algo más** **extraño: su ropa no estaba hecha de tela. Estaba hecha de tierra: tierra seca y** **negra que se revolvía y se movía a su alrededor. Su cara pálida y durmiente** **apenas era visible tras un velo de polvo, y Leo tenía la horrible sensación de que** **acababa de levantarse de su tumba.**

—Algo similar —dijo Poseidón.

 **Si la mujer estaba dormida, él prefería que** **permaneciera de esa forma.**

—Tú y todos —dijo Hades.

 **Sabía que estando totalmente despierta sería todavía** **más terrible.**

 **—Todavía no puedo destruirte —murmuró la mujer—. Las Moiras no lo** **permiten, pero no protegen a tu madre, y no pueden impedirme que quebrante tu** **espíritu. Acuérdate de esta noche, pequeño héroe, cuando te pidan que luches** **contra mí.**

Leo apretó sus puños, haciendo que Piper soltase un pequeño quejido de dolor. Leo la soltó rápidamente.

—Lo siento.

Piper negó con la cabeza, tomando de nuevo la mano de su amigo.

—No importa —le aseguró.

 **—¡Deje en paz a mi madre!**

 **El miedo le subió por la garganta cuando la mujer avanzó arrastrando los** **pies. Se movía como una avalancha más que como una persona, un muro oscuro** **de tierra desplazándose hacia él.**

 **—¿Cómo vas a detenerme? —susurró.**

 **Atravesó una mesa, y las partículas de su cuerpo se juntaron de nuevo al otro** **lado.**

 **Se cernió sobre Leo, y este supo que también pasaría a través de él. Era la** **única cosa que se interponía entre ella y su madre.**

 **Sus manos comenzaron a arder.**

—¡No! —exclamaron varios, aún sabiendo que eso era el pasado y, por tanto, no podían hacer nada para impedirlo.

 **La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja con aire soñoliento, como si ya hubiera** **ganado.**

—Es que lo ha hecho —dijo Rachel.

 **Leo se puso a gritar de desesperación. Su visión se tiñó de rojo. Las** **llamas engulleron a la Mujer de Tierra, las paredes y las puertas cerradas. Y Leo** **perdió la conciencia.**

 **Cuando se despertó estaba en una ambulancia.**

 **La auxiliar médico intentó ser amable. Le dijo que el almacén se había** **incendiado. Su madre no había conseguido salir.**

Leo sintió que su otra mano, la derecha, era tomada por alguien más. Miró hacia su lado, sorprendiéndose al ver a Calipso allí. Jason, por su parte, había aprovechado para regresar al lado de Piper y pasar su brazo por los hombros de su novia mientras su mano se aferraba al hombre de su amigo.

 **La auxiliar dijo que lo sentía,** **pero Leo se sintió vacío. Había perdido el control, tal como su madre le había** **advertido. Su muerte había sido culpa suya.**

—Ha sido cosa de Gea, no tuya —dijo Lacy.

Leo iba a replicar, pero una mirada de advertencia de Piper le dijo que mejor se callase.

 **La policía no tardó en ir a por él, y no fueron tan amables.**

—Estúpidos policías —gruñó Piper.

 **El fuego se había** **iniciado en la sala de descanso, dijeron, justo donde Leo estaba esperando. Él** **había sobrevivido milagrosamente, pero ¿qué clase de niño cerraba la puerta del** **lugar de trabajo de su madre sabiendo que ella estaba dentro y provocaba un** **incendio?**

—Como siempre la policía echándonos la culpa de todo —se quejó Travis.

—Como siempre los mortales echándonos la culpa de todo —corrigió Percy.

 **Más tarde, los vecinos del bloque de pisos le dijeron a la policía que era un** **chico muy raro.**

—Eso no podemos discutirlo —dijeron Jason y Piper.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Leo—. ¡EH! —exclamó al ver que todos asentían.

 **Les hablaron de las huellas de las manos quemadas en la mesa** **de picnic. Siempre habían sabido que algo le pasaba al hijo de Esperanza Valdez.**

 **Sus familiares se negaron a acogerlo.**

—Y eso que es su familia —murmuró Hestia con tristeza.

 **Su tía Rosa lo llamó «diablo»**

—Sabes, Leo. Tengo unas ganas de hacerle una visita a tu tía Rosa —comentó Piper mientras jugueteaba con _Katoptris,_ hablando con el mismo tono de quién comenta el tiempo que hace.

 **y gritó a** **los trabajadores sociales que se lo llevaran. De modo que Leo fue a su primera** **casa de acogida. En algunas duraba más que en otras. Bromeaba, hacía amigos y** **fingía que no le preocupaba nada, pero tarde o temprano siempre acababa** **escapando. Era lo único que aliviaba el dolor: sentir que estaba en movimiento,** **alejándose cada vez más de las cenizas del taller de máquinas.**

Leo bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que el agarre de Calipso, Jason y Piper aumentaba.

 **Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca volvería a jugar con fuego.**

—Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano —advirtió Belona.

 **No** **había pensado en la tía Callida ni en la mujer dormida de la ropa de tierra desde** **hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **Casi había llegado al bosque cuando creyó oír la voz de la tía Callida: «No fue** **culpa tuya, pequeño héroe. Nuestro enemigo está despertando. Ya es hora de** **dejar de huir».**

 **—Hera —murmuró Leo—, no está usted aquí, ¿verdad? Está en una cárcel en** **alguna parte.**

 **No hubo respuesta.**

—Supongo que habrá usado sus fuerzas para mandarte ese mensaje —dijo Perséfone.

 **Pero entonces, al menos, Leo entendía algo. Hera había estado vigilándolo** **toda su vida. De algún modo había sabido que un día lo necesitaría. Tal vez** **aquellas Moiras que había mencionado podían adivinar el futuro.**

—Más bien el destino de las personas —dijo Annabeth.

 **Leo no estaba** **seguro, pero sabía que tenía que participar en aquella misión. La profecía de** **Jason les advertía que tuvieran cuidado con la tierra, y Leo sabía que su** **advertencia guardaba alguna relación con la mujer durmiente del taller, envuelta** **en ropa de tierra.**

 **«Descubrirás tu destino —le había prometido la tía Callida— y tu duro viaje** **por fin tendrá sentido».**

 **Leo podría averiguar lo que significaba el barco volador de sus sueños. Podría** **conocer a su padre e incluso llegar a vengar la muerte de su madre.**

 **Pero lo primero era lo primero. Había prometido a Jason un medio de** **transporte aéreo.**

 **No el barco de sus sueños…, todavía no.**

—Tardarías demasiado en hacerlo —dijo Hefesto.

 **No había tiempo para construir algo** **tan complicado. Necesitaba una solución más rápida. Necesitaba un dragón.**

—Desde luego jamás se me ocurrió que utilizarías al dragón de bronce —dijo Mitchell.

 **Vaciló en el linde del bosque, escudriñando la oscuridad absoluta. Los búhos** **ululaban, y algo susurraba a lo lejos como un coro de serpientes.** **Leo se acordó de lo que le había dicho Will Solace: nadie debía entrar en el** **bosque solo, y desde luego no debía hacerlo desarmado. Leo no tenía nada: ni** **espada, ni linterna, ni ayuda.**

—Empiezo a creer que si eres masoquista —dijo Will.

 **Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, a las luces de las cabañas. Podía darse la** **vuelta y decirles a todos que estaba bromeando. ¡Genial! Nyssa podía participar** **en la misión en lugar de él. Él podía quedarse en el campamento y aprender a** **ser miembro de la cabaña de Hefesto, pero se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en** **parecerse a sus compañeros: triste, cabizbajo, convencido de su mala suerte.**

—Yo creo que tus hermanos habrían acabado hasta los cojones de ti y te habrían metido en el horno —dijo Nico.

 **«No pueden impedirme que quebrante tu espíritu —había dicho la mujer** **durmiente—. Acuérdate de esta noche, pequeño héroe, cuando te pidan que** **luches contra mí».**

 **—Créame, señora —murmuró Leo—. Me acuerdo. Y sea quien sea, voy a** **machacarla al estilo de Leo.**

—¿Y ese estilo cuál es? —preguntó Jason.

Leo lo pensó un poco.

—Abalanzarme en plan kamikaze mientras estoy montado en _Festo_ a gran velocidad sobre el enemigo, envuelto en llamas y así causar una explosión.

Piper bufó.

—Ni siquiera tú harías una locura como esa.

 **Respiró hondo y se internó en el bosque.**

En ese momento hubo un nuevo destello de luz, dejando tras de si a una mujer con el cabello negro rizado.

Leo sintió que el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor suyo al ver de nuevo a su madre allí, con vida. Quería levantarse, abrazarle y disculparse con ella. Pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Él había sido quién había provocado ese incendio, la causa de su muerte. Siendo así, ¿cómo podía tener la desfachatez de siquiera acercarse a ella?

Mientras tanto Esperanza Valdez estaba confundida. Hacía unos instantes estaba en su taller, a punto de tomar las llaves, y al siguiente estaba en un lugar enorme que no conocía. Miró a los adolescentes que estaban enfrente de ella, reparando en un en particular. Se parecía mucho a su hijo, pero eso era imposible. Su Leo solamente tenía ocho años, y ese chico era claramente varios años mayor.

Luego miró atrás suyo. Allí, sentados en tronos, habían varias personas que irradiaban una aura de poder que dejó sobrecogida a Esperanza. Sin embargo se fijo en uno de ellos. Uno que conocía muy bien.

—¿Hefesto? —murmuró, mirando a su amante. Si Hefesto estaba ahí, ¿significaba que las otras figuras correspondían a los dioses del Olimpo? Automáticamente se arrodilló.

—¿Quién eres mortal? —preguntó Zeus.

—Soy Esperanza Valdez —se presentó—. Mi hijo Leo es hijo de Hefesto.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —dijo Apolo. Antes de que Esperanza pudiese preguntar a que se refería, el dios chasqueó los dedos y la mente de la mortal se llenaron de los recuerdos sobre la lectura.

—Es.. eso... —murmuró Esperanza, dándose la vuelta y mirando al chico que se parecía a su hijo... no, a su hijo—. Leo —murmuró con voz trémula.

Camino hacia él mientras los tres chicos alrededor de Leo se separaban para dejarle a solas con su madre. Finalmente Esperanza llegó enfrente de Leo y lo abrazó.

—Mijo... —susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a fluir de sus ojos.

—Ma... mamá... —sollozó Leo, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Todos vieron el intercambio entre madre e hijo sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Ares lo interrumpió, aunque eso seguramente fue debido a que las diosas le dirigieron una mirada que prometía dolor eterno si Ares interrumpía ese momento.

Después de varios minutos Leo y Esperanza se separaron. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos, pero sonreían con cierta felicidad.

Esperanza se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras que Calipso volvía a su sitio. Leo se sintió un poco mal al ver como aquella belleza se alejaba de su lado. Pero como ahora tenía a su madre, en el fondo no le importaba tanto.

 **El bosque no se parecía a ningún lugar que hubiera visto antes. Leo se había** **criado en un bloque de pisos del norte de Houston. Las cosas más salvajes que** **había visto habían sido la serpiente cascabel del prado y su tía Rosa en camisón,**

 _Y eso si que era salvaje_ pensó Leo.

 **hasta que lo mandaron a la Escuela del Monte.**

 **Incluso allí, el colegio estaba en el desierto. No había árboles con raíces** **nudosas con las que tropezar. Ni arroyos en los que caerse. Ni ramas que** **proyectaran sombras oscuras y espeluznantes, ni búhos que lo miraran con sus** **grandes ojos reflectantes.**

—Vamos, que tu primera visita al bosque fue una experiencia inolvidable —dijo Will con diversión.

 **Aquello era la dimensión desconocida.**

—No, es un bosque —dijo Frank.

 **Avanzó dando traspiés hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie podía verlo desde** **las cabañas.**

—Hasta ese momento todos habíamos estado viendo como se internaba en el bosque a trompicones —dijo Mitchell.

—¿Si lo visteis por qué no fuisteis a detenerle? —preguntó Hazel.

—Era broma. No lo vimos —aclaró el hijo de Afrodita.

 **Entonces invocó el fuego. Las llamas empezaron a danzar por las** **puntas de sus dedos, arrojando suficiente luz para permitir la visión. No había** **intentado mantener fuego encendido de forma continua desde que tenía cinco** **años, en la mesa de picnic. Desde la muerte de su madre, había estado** **demasiado asustado para intentar algo. Incluso aquel pequeño fuego le hacía** **sentirse culpable.**

Esperanza tomó la mano de su hijo.

—No pasa nada, _cielo_ —dijo.*

 **Siguió andando, buscando indicios típicos de dragón: huellas gigantescas,** **árboles pisoteados, franjas de bosque incendiado. Algo tan grande no podía** **precisamente escabullirse, ¿no? Pero no vio nada.**

—Si estuviesen mis cazadoras por ahí, seguramente ya habrían encontrado pistas —se jactó Artemisa.

 **En una ocasión creyó apreciar** **una silueta grande y peluda parecida a un lobo o un oso, pero la criatura no se** **acercó al fuego de Leo, lo cual le pareció bien.**

—Los animales salvajes no suelen acercarse al fuego —dijo Carter.

 **Entonces, al fondo de un claro, vio la primera trampa: un cráter de treinta** **metros de ancho rodeado de cantos rodados.**

 **Leo tuvo que reconocer que era muy ingeniosa. En el centro de la depresión** **había un tanque metálico del tamaño de una bañera lleno de un burbujeante** **líquido oscuro: salsa de tabasco y aceite de motor. Sobre un pedestal suspendido** **encima del tanque, un ventilador eléctrico daba vueltas, esparciendo el humo a** **través del bosque. ¿Podían oler los dragones metálicos?**

—Claro que pueden —dijo Hefesto—. ¿Para qué no iban a poder?

—Pues también tienes razón —respondió Leo.

 **El tanque parecía desprotegido, pero Leo miró más de cerca y, a la tenue luz** **de las estrellas y de su fuego portátil, vio un brillo metálico debajo de la tierra y** **las hojas: una red de bronce que bordeaba todo el cráter. O tal vez «vio» no era** **la palabra adecuada: percibió que estaba allí, como si el mecanismo estuviera** **emitiendo calor, revelándose ante él.**

—¿Eso...?

—Habilidad de mis hijos —afirmó Hefesto a la pregunta inexistente de Apolo.

 **Seis grandes tiras de bronce se extendían** **desde el tanque como los rayos de una rueda. Serían sensibles a la presión,** **supuso Leo. En cuanto el dragón pisara una, la red saltaría y se cerraría, y voilà:** **un monstruo envuelto para regalo.**

—Es una buena trampa —admitió Thalia—. Lo malo es si cae alguna criatura que no sea el dragón.

—Imagino que se activará cuando cierta cantidad de peso este en ella, ¿no? —dijo Reyna.

 **Leo se acercó poco a poco. Colocó el pie en la tira más próxima. Tal como** **esperaba, no pasó nada. Tenían que haber preparado la red para algo muy** **pesado.**

—Eso mismo —asintió Reyna.

 **De lo contrario, podrían haber atrapado a un animal, un humano, un** **monstruo más pequeño, cualquier cosa. Dudaba que en el bosque hubiera otra** **cosa tan pesada como un dragón metálico. Al menos, eso esperaba.**

—¿Los escorpiones gigantes siguen por el bosque? —preguntó Percy de repente.

Leo hizo un sonido estrangulado.

—¿Escorpiones gigantes? ¿Hay escorpiones gigantes en el bosque?

—Nuestro antiguo instructor de combate de espada, Quintus, tuvo la brillante idea de hacer un pilla pilla con escorpiones gigantes —explicó Annabeth—. Aunque me parece que los atrapamos a todos.

Leo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Menuda susto se habría llevado si se hubiese topado con esos escorpiones gigantes.

 **Avanzó con cuidado por el cráter y se acercó al tanque. El humo era casi** **insoportable, y le empezaron a llorar los ojos. Se acordó de la ocasión en que la tía** **Callida (Hera o quien fuera) le había hecho picar jalapeños en la cocina y le** **había entrado el jugo en los ojos. Un dolor del demonio. Pero, cómo no, ella le** **había dicho algo en plan: «Aguanta, pequeño héroe. Los aztecas de la tierra natal** **de tu madre solían castigar a los niños malos sujetándolos encima de una lumbre** **llena de guindillas. Criaron a muchos héroes de esa forma».**

—Si se dejó de hacer, debe de ser por un motivo —soltó Esperanza con cierto veneno en su voz.

 **Aquella señora estaba hecha toda una psicópata. Leo se alegraba mucho de** **formar parte de una misión para rescatarla.**

—¿Esa manera de pensar tuya va a seguir mucho más, mijo? —pidió Esperanza.

—Pues seguramente para todo el libro —dijo Jason.

—Y para los que queden —añadió Piper.

 **A la tía Callida le habría encantado ese tanque, porque era mucho peor que el** **jugo de los jalapeños. Leo buscó un detonador, algo que desactivara la trampa,** **pero no vio nada.**

 **Experimentó un instante de pánico. Nyssa había dicho que había varias** **trampas como esa en el bosque y que tenían pensado colocar más. ¿Y si el** **dragón ya había caído en una? ¿Cómo podía encontrarlas todas Leo?** **Siguió buscando, pero no vio ningún mecanismo accionador. Ningún botón** **grande con la palabra OFF. Se le ocurrió que podía no haber ninguno.**

—Si piensas un poco seguro que podrás desactivarla —comentó Hefesto.

 **Empezó a** **desesperarse… y entonces oyó el sonido.**

 **Parecía más un temblor: la clase de rumor que se oye con las entrañas en** **lugar de con los oídos.**

—¿Cómo escuchas algo con las entrañas? —preguntó Sadie.

—Es cuando escuchas un ruido que hacen que tus entrañas se revuelvan —dijo Leo—. Así que da la sensación de lo has oído con la entrañas.

 **Se puso nervioso, pero no buscó la fuente del sonido. Se** **limitó a seguir examinando la trampa pensando: «Debe de estar muy lejos. Se** **está abriendo paso a través del bosque. Tengo que darme prisa».**

—Yo de ti no me confiaría —dijo Will—. Esa cosa es endemoniadamente rápida.

—Lo sé —asintió Leo.

 **Entonces oyó un resoplido estridente, como de vapor expulsado por un tubo** **metálico.**

 **Notó un hormigueo en el cuello. Se volvió despacio. En el borde del foso, a** **unos quince metros, dos brillantes ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente.**

—Ya he comentado que es rápido, ¿verdad? —dijo Will.

—Endemoniadamente rápido, para ser más exactos —señaló Alex Fierro.

 **La criatura** **relucía a la luz de la luna, y a Leo le costó creer que algo tan grande se hubiera** **acercado a él tan deprisa y sin hacer ruido. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que** **el monstruo tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego de su mano y apagó las llamas.**

—Sí, quizás ir con fuego por ahí no fuese muy buena idea —dijo Travis.

 **Todavía podía ver al dragón perfectamente. Medía unos veinte metros del** **hocico a la cola y su cuerpo estaba hecho de placas de bronce entrelazadas. Sus** **garras eran del tamaño de cuchillos de carnicero, y su boca estaba llena de** **cientos de dientes metálicos afilados como dagas. De sus orificios nasales salía** **vapor. Gruñía como una sierra mecánica cortando un árbol. Podría haber partido** **fácilmente a Leo por la mitad de un mordisco, o haberlo pisado de lleno.**

—Ya sé que no quiero encontrarme de noche en un bosque —dijo Rachel.

 **Era lo** **más hermoso que él había visto jamás, salvo por un problema que daba** **totalmente al traste con su plan.**

 **—No tienes alas —dijo Leo.**

—Cierto, ese dragón no tiene alas —recordó Percy—. Entonces no os sirve para nada, ¿no?

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Leo misteriosamente.

 **El dragón dejó de gruñir. Ladeó la cabeza como diciendo: «¿Por qué no** **huyes asustado?».**

—También podría estar diciendo "¿Qué dice este canijo?" —dijo Hylla.

 **—Oye, no te ofendas —dijo Leo—. ¡Eres increíble! Madre mía, ¿quién te** **construyó? ¿Eres hidráulico o funcionas con energía nuclear o qué? Claro que yo** **te habría puesto alas. ¿Qué clase de dragón no tiene alas?**

—Pues en realidad hay varios —dijo Annabeth—. Por ejemplo el drakon, que aunque no es propiamente un dragón, si que...

—Por favor, siga —le pidió Thalia, mientras Percy hacía callar a Annabeth mediante besos.

 **Supongo que a lo mejor** **eres demasiado pesado para volar. Debería habérmelo imaginado.**

 **El dragón resopló, ahora más confundido.**

—Imagino que estará más acostumbrado a la gente que huye y gritar de terror al verle, que no de la gente que se queda en el sitio y empieza ha hablar por los codos —dijo Lacy.

 **Se suponía que tenía que pisotear a** **Leo. Aquella conversación no era parte del plan. La criatura dio un paso** **adelante, y Leo gritó:**

 **—¡No!**

 **El dragón volvió a gruñir.**

 **—Es una trampa, cerebro de bronce —dijo él—. Están intentando cazarte.**

 **El dragón abrió la boca y escupió fuego.**

—Creo que la trampa no le importa mucho —dijo Samirah.

 **Una columna de llamas ardientes** **cayó sobre Leo, más de lo que él había intentado soportar jamás. Se sintió como** **si le estuvieran regando con una potente manguera de incendios muy caliente. Le** **dolió un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Cuando las llamas cesaron, se encontraba** **perfectamente.**

—Desde luego es bueno tener resistencia al fuego —dijo Nico.

 **Incluso su ropa estaba bien, algo que Leo no entendía, pero que a** **gradeció. Le gustaba su chaqueta militar y le habría dado bastante vergüenza** **acabar con los pantalones chamuscados.**

—Hubiese sido muy ridículo regresar al campamento medio desnudo por culpa del dragón —dijo Leo.

 **El dragón se quedó mirando a Leo. En realidad, su cara no cambió, pues** **estaba hecha de metal, pero a Leo le pareció interpretar su expresión: «¿Por qué** **no estás churruscado?». De su pescuezo salió volando una chispa, como si** **estuviera a punto de sufrir un cortocircuito.**

—A este paso va a ser Leo quién rompa el dragón —dijo Percy.

 **—No puedes quemarme —dijo Leo, tratando de mostrarse severo y** **calmado.** **Nunca había tenido un perro, pero se dirigió al dragón como creía que un** **humano se dirigía a un perro.**

 **—Quieto, chico. No te acerques más. No quiero que te quedes atrapado.** **Verás, ellos creen que estás estropeado y que hay que desguazarte. Pero yo no lo** **creo. Puedo arreglarte si me dejas…**

 **El dragón chirrió, rugió y atacó.**

—Creo que no te deja —señaló Calipso.

 **La trampa saltó.**

—Que conste que yo le avise —dijo Leo.

 **Del suelo del cráter brotó un** **sonido digno de mil cubos de basura entrechocándose unos con otros. Salieron** **volando tierra y hojas, y la red metálica destelló. Leo fue derribado y acabó** **boca abajo y mojado en salsa tabasco y aceite.**

La mayoría hizo un gesto de dolor.

 **Se vio emparedado entre el** **tanque y el dragón que se revolcaba, tratando de liberarse de la red que los había** **envuelto a los dos.**

 **El dragón se puso a escupir llamas en todas direcciones, iluminando el cielo y** **prendiendo fuego a los árboles.**

—La cosa se esta poniendo caliente... literalmente —dijo Hermes.

 **El aceite y la salsa ardían por todas partes. A Leo** **no le dolía, pero le dejó un sabor desagradable en la boca.**

 **—¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar? —gritó.**

 **El dragón siguió retorciéndose.**

—¿Por qué nunca hacen caso? —se lamentó Leo.

 **Leo se dio cuenta de que si no se movía** **acabaría aplastado. No fue fácil, pero consiguió salir de entre el dragón y el** **tanque. Se abrió paso a través de la red retorciéndose. Por suerte, los agujeros** **eran lo bastante grandes para un chico delgado.**

—Ahora agradezco ser un canijo.

—¿Entonces reconoces que eres un canijo? —preguntó Piper.

—No sé de que hablas, Reina de la belleza. —Leo flexionó sus brazos—. ¿Has visto estos músculos?

 **Echó a correr hacia la cabeza del dragón. La criatura intentó morderle, pero t** **enía los dientes enredados en la malla. Escupió fuego de nuevo, pero parecía que** **se estaba quedando sin energía. Esta vez las llamas solo eran anaranjadas y** **chisporrotearon antes de llegar siquiera a la cara de Leo.**

 **—Oye, tío, les vas a avisar de dónde estás —le advirtió—. Entonces vendrán** **y sacarán el ácido y las sierras para metal. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?**

 **La mandíbula del dragón emitió un sonido chirriante, como si estuviera** **intentando hablar.**

 **—Está bien —dijo Leo—. Tendrás que confiar en mí.**

—Tampoco es que tenga muchas más opciones —dijo Hazel.

 **Y se puso manos a la obra.**

 **Le llevó casi una hora encontrar el panel de control. Estaba justo detrás de la** **cabeza del dragón, lo cual era lógico.**

—La verdad es que no sé porque no mire allí primero —se quejó Leo.

 **Había decidido mantener al dragón en la** **red, pues era más fácil trabajar con la criatura inmovilizada, pero al dragón no le** **gustó.**

—Normal —dijo Lupa.

 **—¡Estate quieto! —lo reprendió Leo.**

 **El dragón emitió otro sonido chirriante que podría haber sido un quejido.** **Leo examinó los cables del interior de la cabeza del dragón. Le distrajo un** **sonido del bosque, pero cuando alzó la vista vio que no era más que una ninfa de** **los árboles —una dríade, creía que se llamaban— que estaba apagando las** **llamas de sus ramas.**

—Pobre —murmuró Perséfone.

 **Afortunadamente, el dragón no había provocado un** **incendio forestal, pero aun así la dríade no estaba nada contenta. El vestido de la** **chica echaba humo. Apagó las llamas con una manta sedosa y cuando vio que** **Leo la estaba mirando, hizo un gesto que probablemente se consideraba muy** **grosero en la tierra de las dríades. A continuación desapareció en una nube de** **niebla verdosa.**

—Sí, las ninfas tienen un carácter bastante maleducado muchas veces —dijo Annabeth con una mueca—. Aunque en esta ocasión es comprensible.

 **Leo se concentró de nuevo en la instalación eléctrica. Era ingeniosa, desde** **luego, y le resultaba comprensible. Eso era el relé de control del motor. Eso** **procesaba las señales sensoriales de los ojos. Ese disco…**

 **—¡Ja! —dijo—. No me extraña que estés así.**

—Explicación. Porque nosotros no lo entendemos —dijo Will.

 **—¿Cric? —preguntó el dragón con la mandíbula.**

 **—Tienes un disco de control corroído.**

—¡Ah! Sigo sin entenderlo.

 **Probablemente regula tus circuitos de** **razonamiento superiores, ¿verdad? Tienes el cerebro oxidado, tío.**

—Ahora sí.

 **No me extraña** **que estés un poco… confundido**

—Yo diría loco —dijo Mitchell.

 **—estuvo a punto de decir «loco» , pero se** **contuvo—**

—Supongo que eso también es aceptable —reconoció Mitchell.

 **. Ojalá tuviera un disco de recambio, pero… es una pieza de circuitos** **compleja. Voy a tener que sacarlo y limpiarlo. Solo será un momento.**

 **Extrajo el disco, y el dragón se quedó totalmente inmóvil. El brillo de sus ojos** **se apagó. Leo se deslizó por el lomo de la criatura y empezó a pulir el disco.** **Limpió el aceite y la salsa tabasco con la manga, lo que ayudó a penetrar en la** **mugre, pero cuanto más limpiaba, más se preocupaba. Parte de los circuitos eran** **irreparables. Lo podía arreglar, pero no dejarlo perfecto. Para eso necesitaría un** **disco totalmente nuevo, y no tenía ni idea de cómo crear uno.**

 _Seguramente en el búnker 9 habrá alguno_ pensó Hefesto, aunque se preguntaba como llegaría su hijo hasta allí si actualmente estaba cerrado.

 **Procuró trabajar deprisa. No estaba seguro del tiempo que podía permanecer** **el disco extraído sin dañar al dragón —tal vez no había un límite—,**

—No, no lo hay —afirmó Hefesto.

 **pero no** **quería correr riesgos. Una vez que lo hubo reparado lo mejor que pudo, volvió a** **trepar a la cabeza del dragón y empezó a limpiar los cables y las cajas de** **engranajes, ensuciándose mientras tanto.**

 **—Manos limpias, herramienta sucias —murmuró, un comentario que solía** **hacer su madre.**

Esperanza sonrió, feliz de que su hijo recordase esa frase que decía ella.

 **Cuando hubo acabado, tenía las manos negras de grasa y su ropa estaba tan** **sucia que parecía que hubiera perdido un combate de lucha en el barro, pero los** **mecanismos tenían mucho mejor aspecto. Introdujo el disco, conectó el último c** **able y salieron chispas volando. El dragón vibró. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar.**

 **—¿Mejor? —preguntó Leo.**

 **El dragón emitió un sonido como una broca de alta velocidad. Abrió la boca, y** **todos sus dientes giraron.**

 **—Supongo que eso es un sí. Espera, te voy a soltar.**

 **Otros treinta minutos para encontrar las abrazaderas que soltaban la red y** **para desenredar al dragón, pero finalmente la criatura se levantó y se sacudió el** **último trozo de red del lomo. Entonces rugió triunfalmente y lanzó fuego al cielo.**

—Creo que le gusta lanzar fuego al cielo —dijo Thalia.

 **—En serio —dijo Leo—, ¿no sabes estar sin lucirte?**

—Lo hicieron con la idea de que fuese lo más llamativo posible —explicó Hefesto.

—Aunque el desgraciado es capaz de acecharte sin hacer el más mínimo ruido —murmuró Will.

 **«¿Cric?», preguntó el dragón.**

 **—Necesitas un nombre —decidió Leo—. Te llamaré _Festo._**

Los romanos (más Percy) bufaron con incredulidad.

—¿Feliz? ¿Le has puesto Feliz al dragón? —repitió Percy con incredulidad.

—Misma reacción tuvo Jason —dijo Leo.

—Y no me extraña —murmuró Reyna.

 **El dragón rechinó los dientes y sonrió. Al menos, Leo esperaba que eso fuera** **una sonrisa.**

 **—Guay —dijo—, pero seguimos teniendo un problema, porque no tienes** **alas.**

 ** _Festo_ ladeó la cabeza y expulsó humo. A continuación agachó el lomo en un ****gesto inconfundible. Quería que Leo se subiera encima de él.**

 **—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Leo.**

 **Pero estaba demasiado emocionado para esperar una respuesta. Se subió al** **lomo de _Festo_ , y el dragón se internó en el bosque.**

 _¡Ah! Así que el dragón le llevará al búnker._

 **Leo perdió la noción del tiempo y todo sentido de la orientación. Parecía** **imposible que el bosque fuera tan hondo y silvestre, pero el dragón avanzó hasta** **que los árboles se volvieron como rascacielos y el manto de hojas tapó por** **completo las estrellas. Ni siquiera el fuego de la mano de Leo podría haber** **iluminado el camino, pero los brillantes ojos rojos del dragón servían de faros.**

—Deben de estar cerca de la arboleda —murmuró Quirón para él.

 **Finalmente cruzaron un arroyo y llegaron a un punto muerto, una pared de** **piedra caliza de treinta metros de altura: una masa sólida y escarpada por la que** **el dragón no podía trepar.**

Varios se quedaron confusos. ¿Para que había llevado _Festo_ a Leo a un lugar como ese?

 ** _Festo_ se detuvo en la base y levantó una pata, como un perro señalando.**

 **—¿Qué pasa?**

 **Leo se deslizó al suelo. Se acercó a la pared, pero no vio más que roca sólida.** **El dragón siguió señalando.**

 **—No se va a apartar del camino —le dijo Leo.**

 **El cable suelto del pescuezo del dragón echó chispas,**

—Todavía necesita reparaciones —murmuró Esperanza.

 **pero por lo demás la** **criatura permaneció inmóvil. Leo acercó la mano a la barrera de roca. De** **repente, sus dedos empezaron a arder. Líneas de fuego se extendían de las puntas** **de sus dedos como pólvora encendida, chisporroteando a través de la piedra** **caliza. Las líneas ardientes corrieron a través de la cara del risco hasta perfilar** **una brillante puerta roja cinco veces más grande que Leo. Él retrocedió, y la** **puerta se abrió de forma inquietantemente silenciosa para tratarse de una losa de** **piedra tan grande.**

—Tengo que reconocer que eso mola —silbó Frank.

—La puerta esta hecha de tal manera que solamente un hijo de Hefesto pueda abrirla o cerrarla —explicó Leo.

 **—Perfectamente nivelada —murmuró—. Ingeniería de primera.**

 **El dragón se movió y entró, como si estuviera volviendo a casa.**

—Es que esta volviendo a casa —murmuró el dios de la forja.

 **Leo pasó, y la puerta empezó a cerrarse. Experimentó un instante de pánico a** **l acordarse de la noche que se había quedado encerrado en el taller de** **máquinas, hacía muchos años. ¿Y si quedaba atrapado allí?**

—Mientras seas hijo mío, jamás podrías quedarte atrapado allí —dijo Hefesto.

 **Pero entonces las** **luces se encendieron parpadeando: una combinación de fluorescentes eléctricos** **y antorchas fijadas en las paredes. Cuando Leo vio la cueva, se olvidó de la idea** **de marcharse.**

 **— _Festo_ —murmuró—, ¿dónde estamos?**

 **El dragón se dirigió al centro de la estancia dando fuertes pisotones y dejando** **huellas en el polvo espeso, y se acurrucó en una gran plataforma circular.**

 **La cueva era del tamaño de un hangar para aviones, con innumerables mesas** **de trabajo y jaulas de almacenamiento, hileras de puertas del tamaño de las de** **un garaje a lo largo de cada pared y escaleras que subían a una red de pasarelas** **situadas en lo alto. Había herramientas por todas partes: elevadores hidráulicos,** **sopletes para soldar, monos aislantes, palas neumáticas, carretillas elevadoras,** **además de algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una cámara de reacción** **nuclear. Había tableros de anuncios cubiertos de planos gastados y desvaídos. Y** **armas, armaduras, escudos…, pertrechos de guerra por todas partes, muchos** **solo parcialmente acabados.**

 **Colgada de unas cadenas muy por encima de la plataforma del dragón, había** **una vieja pancarta tan desvaída que casi no se podía leer. Las letras estaban en** **griego, pero de algún modo Leo sabía lo que decían: BÚNKER 9.**

—¿Búnker 9? No me suena de nada —dijo Percy, confuso.

—Normal. Llevaba años cerrado —aclaró Annabeth.

 **¿Se refería al nueve de la cabaña de Hefesto o a que había otros nueve?**

—En realidad es un poco de ambas —explicó Quirón—. Antes de ese, se construyeron ocho provisionales. Una vez hecho el noveno, comprobaron que era el que necesitaban y lo hicieron oficial. Dado que fue construido por los hijos de Hefesto, y además había sido el búnker número nueve en hacerse, lo llamaron Búnker 9.

 **Leo** **miró a _Festo_ , que seguía acurrucado en la plataforma, y le dio la impresión de ****que el dragón parecía tan contento porque estaba en casa. Probablemente había** **sido creado en aquella plataforma.**

 **—¿Saben los otros chicos…?**

—No, no lo saben —dijo Calipso—. Antes has mencionado que había polvo espeso en el lugar, así que ese sitio lleva años abandonado.

 **La pregunta de Leo se interrumpió antes de concluir. Estaba claro que aquel** **lugar llevaba décadas abandonado. Las telarañas y el polvo lo cubrían todo. El** **suelo no mostraba pisadas salvo las de él y las enormes huellas de las garras del** **dragón. Leo era la primera persona que entraba en el búnker desde… desde** **hacía mucho tiempo. El búnker 9 había sido abandonado con muchos proyectos a** **medio acabar sobre las mesas. Encerrados y olvidados, pero… ¿por qué?**

—Porqué ya no era necesario —murmuró Quirón. Ese búnker había sido creado durante la guerra entre el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter.

 **Miró un plano de la pared —un plano de guerra del campamento—, pero** **estaba agrietado y amarillento como papel de cebolla. Una fecha al pie rezaba** **«1864».**

—La Guerra de Secesión —murmuró Belona. Un conflicto que había involucrado a ambos campamentos, dejando cientos de muertos en ambos lados.

 **—No puede ser —murmuró.**

 **Entonces vio un plano en un tablón que tenía cerca y el corazón casi le salió** **por la boca. Corrió a la mesa de trabajo y contempló un dibujo con líneas** **blancas tan desvaído que casi era irreconocible: un barco griego representado** **desde distintos ángulos. Debajo, unas palabras garabateadas débilmente rezaban:**

 **¿PROFECÍA? POCO CLARA. ¿VUELO?**

Jason intercambio una mirada con Piper y Leo. ¿Alguien, alrededor de 1864, había tenido una visión del _Argo II_? ¿Un barco que se construiría más de cien años más tarde?

 **Era el barco que había visto en sueños: el barco volador. Alguien había** **intentado construirlo allí, o al menos había esbozado la idea. Luego había quedado** **abandonado, olvidado…, una profecía todavía pendiente. Y lo más raro de todo** **era que el mascarón de proa era exactamente como el que Leo había dibujado** **cuando tenía cinco años: la cabeza de un dragón.**

 **—Se parece a ti, _Festo_ —murmuró—. Da miedo.**

—Claro que se parece —murmuró Leo—. Como que es él mismo.

 **El mascarón de proa le provocó una sensación de inquietud, pero en la cabeza** **de Leo se agolpaban demasiadas preguntas más para detenerse en ello. Tocó el** **plano con la esperanza de poder llevárselo para estudiarlo, pero el papel se** **agrietó al contacto, de modo que lo dejó. Buscó otras pistas. No había barcos, ni** **piezas que parecieran formar parte de ese proyecto, pero había muchas puertas** **y almacenes para explorar.**

—Pero ahora no tienes tiempo para hacerlo —señaló Hylla.

 ** _Festo_ resopló como si tratara de llamar la atención de Leo, recordándole que ****no tenían toda la noche. Era verdad. Leo calculó que amanecería al cabo de unas** **horas, y se había despistado por completo. Había salvado al dragón, pero no iba a** **servirle de ayuda en la misión. Necesitaba algo que pudiera volar.**

—Verdad. La condición para que fueses a la misión, era que encontrase un transporte aéreo —dijo Zia.

 ** _Festo_ empujó algo en dirección a él: un cinturón portaherramientas de cuero**

Leo tocó su cinturón portaherramientas.

 **que había sido abandonado al lado de su plataforma de construcción. A** **continuación, el dragón activó los haces de sus brillantes ojos rojos y los enfocó** **hacia el techo. Leo alzó la vista a donde estaban enfocando las luces y lanzó un** **grito al reconocer las figuras colgadas encima de ellos en la oscuridad.**

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Hermes con curiosidad.

 **— _Festo_ —dijo con una vocecilla—, tenemos trabajo que hacer.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Deméter.

* * *

 ***: Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ cuando hable Esperanza, serán palabras que ella ha dicho en español en vez de inglés.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo séptimo subido, mucho más corto que el anterior la verdad. En fin, algunas cosillas para comentar. Si vais a mi perfil, veréis que he hecho una especie de pequeño horario de actualizaciones. Revisadlo si queréis saber cuando se subirá el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Este trece de agosto me marchó de vacaciones durante dos semanas, así que no sé si tendré tiempo de actualizar las historias.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: ALERTA DE SPOILER DE** _LA PROFECÍA OSCURA_ **(en realidad no sé si se considera spoiler o no) ¿Cuanto creéis que debe medir Leo? Lo digo porque en** _La Profecía Oscura_ **a Leo le va perfectamente la ropa de Georgie, cuando esta es una niña de siete años y Leo ya debe rondar los dieciséis. Supongo que Leo es muy bajo y Georgie muy alta, porque sino no me lo explico... y sigo sin explicármelo la verdad.**


	8. Jason XIII y Jason XIV

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Guest: Si te refieres a si habrá un capítulo leyendo esa historia aquí, ya te puedo decir que no. Seguramente harán mención de eso, pero no lo leerán como tal.**

* * *

Tras que Deméter terminase de hablar, hubo un nuevo destello de luz, dejando tras de si la figura de una chica de cabello negro corto y gafas de montura de gato. Vestía un vestido de tirantes de color verde, mallas amarillas, zapatillas rojas y, encima de eso, una chaqueta morada.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Zeus.

La chica se quedó confundida unos segundos, antes de que sus ojos brillasen, como si hubiese recordado algo. Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó una nota arrugada, que leyó a toda velocidad.

—Ya entiendo —murmuró—. Soy Meg McCaffrey, hija de Deméter.

—Así que una hija mía —murmuró la diosa, mirando con interés a la chica.

—¿Meg? —dijo entonces Apolo—. ¿Viene por Margaret o por Megara?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver, Apolo? —preguntó Artemisa, rodando los ojos.

—Apolo —murmuró Meg mirando al dios—. Por lo visto las cosas no cambian

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermes, mirando confundido a la hija de Deméter.

—Oh, esto... es que un amigo, Lester, es hijo de Apolo y me preguntó lo mismo cuando nos conocimos —respondió Meg, rezando para que su mentira fuese creíble. Al fin y al cabo las Moiras le habían pedido específicamente que no revelase que la verdadera identidad de Lester era el dios Apolo. El problema es que ese mismo dios, o al menos una versión pasada de él, se hallaba en esa sala y, si Meg no recordaba mal, uno de sus dominios era la verdad.

Pero al parecer las Moiras habían tenido en cuenta ese detalle, ya que el dios no hizo comentario alguno.

Una vez Meg se hubo instalado, Thalia cogió el libro, sonriendo al leer el título.

—Sabía que sería sobre él. **Jason XIII y Jason XIV.**

 **Jason soñó con lobos.**

—Mira que puedes soñar con cosas, empezando por esa belleza que tienes como novia... ¿y sueñas con lobos? —preguntó Hermes, perplejo.

—Ni que yo decidiese con lo que sueño —murmuró Jason.

 **Estaba en un claro en medio de un bosque de secuoyas. Delante de él se** **alzaban las ruinas de una mansión de piedra.**

Lupa reconoció el lugar.

 **Unas nubes grises y bajas se** **mezclaban con la neblina, caía una lluvia fría. Una manada de grandes animales** **grises se arremolinaba a su alrededor, rozando sus piernas, gruñendo y** **enseñando los dientes. Él los empujó suavemente hacia las ruinas.**

 **Jason no tenía el más mínimo deseo de convertirse en la galleta para perros** **más grande del mundo, de modo que decidió hacer lo que ellos querían.**

—Sí, creo que esa es la opción más sensata —asintió Percy.

 **Sus botas chapoteaban en el suelo al caminar. Pétreas espiras de chimeneas** **que ya no estaban unidas a nada se elevaban como tótems. La casa debía de** **haber sido enorme, con varias plantas, impresionantes paredes de troncos y un** **elevado tejado de dos aguas, pero ahora solo quedaba su esqueleto.**

—En su momento fue una casa magnífica —alabó Lupa.

 **Jason pasó** **por debajo de una entrada ruinosa y se vio en una especie de patio.**

 **Ante él había un estanque seco, largo y rectangular. Jason no sabía lo hondo** **que era porque el fondo estaba lleno de bruma.**

—Así que bañarse esta descartado por ahora —dijo Leo.

 **Un camino de tierra lo rodeaba,** **y a cada lado se alzaban los muros irregulares de la casa. Los lobos se paseaban** **bajo los arcos de áspera piedra volcánica roja.**

 **En el otro extremo del estanque había una gigantesca loba, bastantes** **centímetros más alta que Jason. Sus ojos emitían un brillo plateado con la niebla,** **y su pelaje era del mismo color que las rocas: un cálido tono rojo chocolate.**

—Mira Lupa, eres la segunda diosa en salir —dijo Afrodita.

 **—Conozco este sitio —dijo Jason.**

—Para no conocerlo —murmuró el hijo de Júpiter.

 **La loba lo observó. No habló exactamente, pero Jason la entendió. Los** **movimientos de sus orejas y sus bigotes, el destello de sus ojos, la forma en que** **torcía el gesto: todos aquellos rasgos formaban parte de su lenguaje.**

—Pero si puede hablar —señaló Travis Stoll.

—Por supuesto que puedo hablar, hijo de Mercu... Hermes —dijo Lupa—. Aunque sea una loba, sigo siendo una diosa al fin y al cabo. Aunque en ocasiones, sobre todo ante la presencia de mis cachorros, me gusta hablar con señas que hago a través de mi cuerpo.

 **«Por supuesto —dijo la loba—. Comenzaste tu viaje aquí cuando eras un** **cachorro. Ahora debes hallar el camino de vuelta. Una nueva misión, un nuevo** **comienzo».**

 **—No es justo —dijo Jason.**

—Nunca es justo —murmuró Nico.

 **Pero tan pronto como lo dijo, supo que era inútil quejarse a la loba.**

—A los dioses en general —masculló Will.

Si los dioses, y el destino en general, fuese justo, Percy jamás habría tenido que pasar por todo esto. Encima después de que cumpliese la profecía en la guerra contra Cronos.

 **Los lobos no sentían compasión. Nunca esperaban justicia. La loba dijo:**

 **«Conquistar o morir. Esa es siempre nuestra forma de vida».**

—Pues suena a una forma de vida muy dura —dijo Piper.

—Pero es el estilo de vida que hemos llevado desde hace siglos —replicó Lupa.

 **Jason quería protestar diciendo que no podía conquistar si no sabía quién era,** **ni adónde se suponía que tenía que ir. Pero conocía a aquella loba. Se llamaba** **simplemente Lupa, la Madre Loba, la más importante de su género. Hacía** **mucho lo había encontrado en ese lugar, lo había protegido, lo había alimentado,** **lo había elegido, pero si Jason mostraba debilidad, lo haría trizas. En lugar de ser** **su cachorro, se convertiría en su cena. En la jauría de los lobos, la debilidad no** **estaba contemplada.**

—¿De verdad haría eso? —preguntó Hazel, temblando levemente.

—La vida puede ser un lugar muy duro, hija de Plutón —respondió Lupa—. Si mis cachorros son incapaces de adaptarse a ella, prefiero acabar con su vida antes de que lo hagan otros.

—¿Y no se podría simplemente dejarles estar sin más? —preguntó Sadie.

Lupa fijó sus ojos plateados sobre ella.

—¿Y permitir que los débiles se queden en la manada, arriesgándome a que arrastren al resto? Ni hablar —dijo la diosa lobo—. Cómo ya he dicho, la vida puede ser muy dura.

Aunque las palabras de Lupa podrían haber molestado a los presentes, extrañamente no lo hicieron. Puede que fuese porque Lupa, aún siendo una diosa, en el fondo seguía teniendo el cerebro y el corazón de un animal. Así que entendían que Lupa tenía una forma diferente de ver el mundo.

 **—¿Puedes guiarme? —preguntó Jason.**

 **Lupa emitió un sonido cavernoso desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y la** **niebla del estanque desapareció.**

 **Al principio Jason no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. En el otro** **extremo del estanque habían surgido dos espirales oscuras del suelo de cemento,** **parecidas a las brocas de unas enormes tuneladoras que taladraran la superficie.** **Jason no sabía si las espirales estaban hechas de roca o de enredaderas** **petrificadas, pero estaban formadas por gruesos zarcillos que se unían en el** **extremo. Cada espiral medía un metro y medio de alto, pero no eran idénticas.**

 **La que estaba más cerca de Jason era más oscura y parecía una masa sólida,** **con los zarcillos fusionados unos con otros. Mientras observaba, la espiral salió un** **poco de la tierra y se ensanchó un poco más.** **En el extremo del estanque donde estaba Lupa, la segunda espiral tenía unos** **zarcillos más abiertos, como los barrotes de una jaula. Dentro, Jason podía ver** **vagamente una figura brumosa forcejeando y moviéndose dentro de sus** **confines.**

 **—Hera —dijo Jason.**

Las miradas se dirigieron a la diosa.

 **Entonces la loba gruñó en señal de asentimiento. Los otros lobos rodearon el** **estanque, y el pelaje de sus lomos se erizó mientras gruñían a las espirales.**

—Parece que no eres muy bienvenida, Hera —señaló Afrodita con una sonrisa.

La diosa simplemente le frunció el ceño.

 **«Nuestra enemiga ha elegido este lugar para despertar a su hijo más** **poderoso**

—Porfirión —gruñó Zeus por lo bajo.

 **—dijo Lupa—. Nuestro lugar sagrado, donde se reconoce a los** **semidioses: el lugar de la vida o la muerte. La casa quemada. La casa del lobo.** **Es una abominación. Debes detenerla».**

Lupa gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Gaia se atrevía a usar su refugio y el de sus cachorros por benefició propio?

 **—¿Enemiga? —Jason estaba confundido—. ¿Te refieres a Hera?**

—¿Acaso te crees muy gracioso, hijastro? —gruñó Hera,

—No, no —se apresuró a responder Jason.

—Vamos, vamos, Hera. No puedes culpar al chico por pensar de esa manera —dijo Deméter de forma conciliadora—. No es que destaques por tu benevolencia precisamente.

 **La loba rechinó los dientes con impaciencia.**

 **«Utiliza el juicio, cachorro. Me da igual Juno,**

Hera miró fijamente a Lupa, quién le devolvió la mirada sin avasallarse lo más mínimo. Puede que Hera (o Juno) fuese la reina de los dioses, pero Lupa, aún y todo después de haber perdido su nombre original, seguía siendo más vieja que esa mocosa.

 **pero si ella cae, nuestra** **enemiga despertará. Y eso supondrá el fin de todos nosotros. Conoces este lugar.** **Puedes volver a encontrarlo. Limpia nuestra casa. Impídelo antes de que sea** **demasiado tarde».**

—Siempre límite de tiempo —murmuró Annabeth. ¿Es que acaso alguna misión no podía ser del estilo "Haz esto o sino se acabará el mundo. Tienes cinco años para poder hacerlo" o algo así?

 **La espiral oscura aumentó de tamaño poco a poco, como el bulbo de una** **horrible flor. Jason intuyó que, si se abría, soltaría algo que prefería no ver.**

 **—¿Quién soy ? —preguntó Jason a la loba—. Por lo menos dime eso.**

 **Los lobos no tienen un gran sentido del humor, pero Jason notó que la** **pregunta hacía gracia a Lupa, como si él fuera un cachorro que estuviera** **intentando probar sus garras, practicando para convertirse en el macho alfa.**

 **«Eres nuestra _gracia_ salvadora, como siempre —la loba hizo una mueca, ****como si hubiera contado un chiste ingenioso** **—. No fracases, hijo de Júpiter».**

—Creo que la opción de fracasar esta descartada —murmuró Jason.

Entonces hubo un nuevo destello de luz.

—Vaya, esta vez han sido rápidos —murmuró Thalia, después de que la luz se desvaneciese, dejando ver en su lugar a un chico de unos dieciséis años, con el cabello castaño rizado y ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía unos simples vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta verde. En su espalda colgaban un arco con su respectivo carcaj.

El chico observó alrededor suyo, antes de soltar una exclamación de asombro.

—Vaya, estoy en el Olimpo —murmuró.

—¿Quién eres, semidiós? —preguntó Zeus, mirándolo fijamente.

El joven miró al grupo de semidioses hasta detenerse en el rostro de Meg. Esta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que respondiese a la pregunta de Zeus:.

—Lester Papadopoulos. Soy hijo de... Apolo —respondió Lester.

Tras la presentación, Lester se sentó junto a Meg y la lectura continuo.

 **Jason se despertó sobresaltado con el sonido de un trueno.**

Eso dejó confundido a los griegos. En el Campamento Mestizo jamás tronaba o llovía. Bueno, a menos que se tuviese en cuenta la época en que Poseidón había reconocido a Percy como hijo suyo.

 **Entonces se acordó de** **dónde estaba. En la cabaña uno siempre estaba tronando.**

—¡Ah! —dijeron algunos.

Mientras, algunos dioses rodaban los ojos.

—¿De verdad, hermano? —le preguntó Poseidón—. Por mucho que seas el dios del cielo, no hace falta que lo demuestres cada dos por tres. Yo soy el dios del mar, y en mi cabaña no hay el sonido de las olas. Como mucho el rumor del mar.

 **Sobre su catre, el techo abovedado estaba decorado con un mosaico azul y** **blanco, como un cielo nublado. Los azulejos de nubes cambiaban a través del** **techo y pasaban del blanco al negro. Un trueno retumbó a través de la estancia, y** **los azulejos dorados lanzaron destellos como venas de relámpago.**

—Me sorprende que consiguieras dormir —dijo Lacy con asombro.

 **Exceptuando el catre que sus compañeros le habían llevado, la cabaña no** **tenía muebles corrientes: ni sillas, ni mesas, ni cómodas.**

—¿En serio que tienes tan vacía tu cabaña? —le preguntó Hades.

Zeus se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en principio nadie debía quedarse allí.

—En principio —gruñó Hera.

—Así que considere que, dejar los muebles allí, era una tontería —continuó Zeus, ignorando el berrinche de su esposa.

—Venga ya. Yo dejé los míos porque sabía perfectamente que no iba a mantener el pacto el tiempo suficiente —murmuró Poseidón, rodando los ojos.

 **Que Jason supiera, ni** **siquiera tenía cuarto de baño.**

—En realidad si que tiene cuarto de baño —dijo Zeus.

—Ya. Lo encontré al volver de la misión —respondió Jason.

—¿Cómo es que no lo viste antes? —preguntó Frank.

—Porque esta detrás de una puerta oculta —respondió Jason—. Y tampoco es que me apetezca mucho usarlo.

Miró a su hermana y sospechó que ella pensaba algo similar a él. No les importaba que el inodoro y demás fuese de oro puro o que dentro del baño también estuviese relampagueando. Pero, lo que si les molestaba, era que, colgado detrás de la puerta, había una imagen de Zeus señalando como si fuese el popular tío*, y con la leyendo "TIRA DE LA CADENA".

Jason no quería pensar como de marranos eran los antiguos hijos de Zeus como para obligar a su padre poner un cartel como ese.

 **En las paredes había huecos, como hornacinas,** **cada uno de los cuales contenía un brasero de bronce o una estatua de un águila** **real sobre un pedestal de mármol. En el centro de la sala, una estatua de Zeus en** **color, de seis metros de altura, se alzaba con una clásica túnica griega, un escudo** **a un lado y un relámpago en alto, dispuesto a castigar a alguien.**

La sala se quedó en silencio.

—Creo que ni siquiera Apolo tiene una estatua de si mismo en su cabaña —dijo Hefesto—. Y mira que es vanidoso.

—Cierto... ¡Creo que yo también voy a tener una estatua de mí mismo! —exclamó Apolo.

—¡No! —chilló Will, imaginándose una estatua de un adolescente de seis metros de altura, metida en la cabaña siete.

—No parece mala idea —murmuró Lester para él.

 **Jason observó la estatua, buscando algo que tuviera en común con el señor del** **cielo. ¿Pelo moreno?**

—No —dijeron Piper y Leo.

 **No. ¿Expresión gruñona?**

—No —respondió Piper.

—A veces —añadió Leo.

 **Bueno, tal vez.** **¿Barba? No,** **gracias** **.**

—Bueno, aunque te esta saliendo un poco —comentó Piper, mirando detenidamente la barbilla de su novio.

 **Con su túnica y sus sandalias, Zeus parecía un hippy muy musculoso y** **enfadado.**

Poseidón y Hades estallaron en carcajadas al imaginarse a Zeus entre un grupo de hippies que corrían a la batalla.

—No ha pasado ni un día con los griegos, y ya piensa estupideces —murmuró Belona para si misma.

 **Sí, la cabaña uno. Un gran honor, le habían dicho los otros campistas. Claro, si** **te gustaba dormir solo en un templo frío con el Zeus hippy mirándote con el** **entrecejo fruncido toda la noche.**

—En serio, hermano, deberías quitar esa estatua de allí. Hasta a mí me da mal rollo, ¡y eso que vivo literalmente con muertos! —exclamó Hades.

 **Jason se levantó y se frotó el cuello. Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado de haber** **dormido mal y haber invocado el rayo. El pequeño truco de la noche anterior no** **había sido tan fácil como había fingido. Casi se había desmayado.** **Junto al catre le habían dejado ropa nueva: unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas de** **deporte y una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo. Necesitaba cambiarse** **de ropa, sí, pero, al mirar su andrajosa camiseta morada, se sintió reticente. De** **alguna manera no le parecía bien ponerse la camiseta del campamento.**

—Claro que no. Perteneces a Roma, Jason —susurró Reyna.

 **Todavía** **le costaba creer que su sitio estuviera allí, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho.**

—Entiendo que quieres decir —dijo Percy.

 **Pensó en su sueño, confiando en recordar más cosas sobre Lupa o sobre la** **casa en ruinas de las secuoyas.**

—Te vas a acordar de muchas cosas antes que eso —dijo Percy—. Hablo por experiencia propia.

 **Sabía que había estado allí antes. La loba era real.**

—Bastante real —dijo Sadie, observando a Lupa.

 **Pero al intentar hacer memoria le entró dolor de cabeza. Parecía que las marcas** **de su antebrazo le quemaran.** **Si pudiera encontrar aquellas ruinas, podría encontrar su pasado. Fuera lo que** **fuese lo que crecía dentro de aquella espiral de roca, Jason tenía que detenerlo.**

 **Miró al Zeus hippy.**

Poseidón y Hades volvieron a reír, pero esta vez en voz baja.

 **—Me puedes ayudar cuando quieras.**

—Suerte —dijo Nico.

 **La estatua no dijo nada.**

—Lo raro que una estatua dijese algo —dijo Leo.

—Cosas más raras se han visto —respondió Will.

 **—Gracias, papá —murmuró Jason.**

—No puedo intervenir, hijo. Son las Leyes Antiguas —dijo Zeus.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero... —dijo Jason.

—No es nada fácil para nosotros, ¿sabéis? —continuó Percy—. Siempre son pistas ambiguas y casi nunca nos dicen a dónde tenemos que ir exactamente. Eso tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros, mientras nos defendemos de los monstruos, y eso sin contar el tiempo límite que tenemos, que nunca es de un mes y medio o algo así. Siempre suele ser algo así como una semana o diez días. Realmente, el único dios que fue claro con nosotros desde el principio fue Ares...

—Marte —le susurró Hazel.

—Eso, Marte. Nos dijo a dónde ir, lo que hacer y el día límite para hacerlo.

—Podemos intentar prestar más ayuda de ahora en adelante, hijo —aseguró Poseidón—. No ayudaros en todo —aclaró al ver la expresión de Zeus—, pero sí ser algo más de ayuda.

 **Se cambió de ropa y miró su reflejo en el escudo de Zeus. Su cara tenía un** **aspecto acuoso y extraño en el metal, como si se estuviera disolviendo en un** **charco de oro. Desde luego, no tenía tan buen aspecto como Piper la noche** **anterior, después de su repentina transformación.**

—A ver, Jason. La Reina de la belleza estaba espectacular ese día, así que nadie se le puede comparar —dijo Leo—. Bueno, ese día y normalmente nunca se le puede comparar.

 **Jason todavía no estaba seguro de lo que opinaba al respecto. Se había** **comportado como un idiota anunciando delante de todos que estaba tremenda.**

—Ay, cielo. No hace falta que te avergüences por eso. Si lo estaba, lo estaba —dijo Afrodita.

 **Y** **no es que ella estuviera mal antes. Cierto, estaba espectacular después de** **someterse a la modificación de Afrodita,**

—Cualquiera se vería espectacular si lo deja en mis manos —dijo la diosa, mientras se las frotaba—. ¿Por qué no hago la prueba con vosotros? —dijo, mirando con los ojos brillantes al grupo de mortales.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, mamá! —chilló Piper al instante.

Afrodita hizo un mohín.

—Jo, Piper. Déjame divertirme...

—No.

—Esta bien —suspiró Afrodita, antes de fijarse en Meg—. Al menos déjame hacértelo a ti, querida.

—Deja en paz a mi hija, Afrodita —advirtió Deméter.

—¿Por qué solo yo? —preguntó Meg con el ceño fruncido.

—Porqué se nota que eres muy mona. Y es una lástima que tu belleza no brille.

—Me gusta como me veo, gracias.

—Afrodita, ya la someterás después a tu tratamiento de belleza. Ahora deja de hablar, para que podamos seguir leyendo —gruñó Artemisa, mientras jugueteaba con un arco plateado en sus manos.

 **pero tampoco parecía ella misma; era** **como si estuviera incómoda siendo el centro de atención.**

Piper hizo una mueca, de acuerdo con las palabras de Jason.

 **Jason había sentido lástima por ella.**

Piper apretó la mano de Jason entre las suyas.

 **Tal vez era una locura, considerando que** **la acababa de reconocer una diosa y que se había convertido en la chica más** **despampanante del campamento. Todo el mundo había empezado a hacerle la** **pelota, diciéndole lo impresionante que estaba y que era evidente que ella debía** **participar en la misión, pero esa atención no tenía nada que ver con quién era** **ella. Nueva ropa, nuevo maquillaje y un aura rosa brillante y ¡zas!: de repente a** **la gente le gustaba.**

Los griegos (en su mayoría) desviaron la mirada, avergonzados.

 **Jason sentía que la entendía.**

 **La noche anterior, cuando había provocado el rayo, las reacciones de los** **otros campistas le habían parecido familiares. Estaba convencido de que se había** **pasado mucho tiempo lidiando con esa situación:**

Jason hizo una mueca.

 **las personas lo miraban** **asombradas solo porque era hijo de Zeus y lo trataban de forma especial, pero** **eso no tenía nada que ver con él. A nadie le importaba él, solo su terrible padre,** **situado detrás de él con el rayo fatídico como diciendo: «¡Respeta a este chico o** **te comerás una buena descarga!».**

—Zeus más bien sería: "¿No te haces respetar? ¡Arréglalo o comete esta descarga!" —dijo Poseidón.

 **Después de la fogata, cuando la gente había empezado a regresar a sus** **cabañas, Jason se había acercado a Piper y le había pedido formalmente que lo** **acompañara en la misión.**

—Podías haberle pedido otra cosa —dijo Afrodita.

 **Ella todavía se encontraba en estado de shock, pero asintió con la cabeza** **mientras se frotaba los brazos, que debía de tener helados con el vestido sin** **mangas.**

 **—Afrodita me ha robado el forro polar —murmuró—. Atracada por mi** **propia madre.**

Afrodita tenía la decencia de lucir avergonzada.

 **En la primera fila del anfiteatro, Jason encontró una manta y le envolvió los** **hombros con ella.**

 **—Te conseguiremos una chaqueta nueva —le prometió.**

 **Ella esbozó una sonrisa. A él le entraron ganas de rodearla con los brazos,** **pero se contuvo. No quería que ella pensara que era tan superficial como el resto** **y que intentaba ligar con ella porque se había vuelto muy guapa.**

 _No me hubiese importado_ pensó Piper.

 **Se alegraba de que Piper fuera con él en la misión.**

—Claro, te alegras de que tu novia vaya contigo de misión, pero no que vaya tu mejor amigo —dijo Leo, con fingido dolor.

 **Jason había intentado** **aparentar valentía, pero no era más que eso: una apariencia. La idea de** **enfrentarse a una fuerza maligna lo bastante poderosa para secuestrar a Hera le** **daba un miedo espantoso,**

Algunos de la sala se sintieron identificados con el hijo de Júpiter.

 **sobre todo al no conocer su propio pasado. Necesitaría** **ayuda, y le parecía lo correcto: Piper debía acompañarle. Pero la situación ya** **era bastante complicada aun no sabiendo cuánto le gustaba y por qué. Él ya le** **había dado suficientes quebraderos de cabeza.**

 **Se puso sus zapatillas nuevas, listo para salir de aquella cabaña fría y vacía,** **cuando vio algo en lo que no se había fijado la noche anterior. Alguien había** **sacado un brasero de uno de los huecos de la pared para usarlo de dormitorio,** **con un saco de dormir, una mochila e, incluso, unas fotos pegadas a la pared.**

Thalia reconoció su improvisada habitación de la cabaña uno. Básicamente, desde que se había unido a la Cacería, no había vuelto por ahí.

 **Jason se acercó. Quienquiera que hubiera dormido allí, lo había hecho hacía** **mucho tiempo. El saco de dormir olía a rancio. La mochila estaba cubierta por** **una fina capa de polvo. Algunas de las fotos pegadas a la pared con cinta** **adhesiva se habían desprendido y se habían caído al suelo.**

 _Tal vez debería volver un día, cuando tenga tiempo libre, y ordenar eso_ pensó la hija de Zeus.

 **En una foto aparecía Annabeth; era mucho más pequeña, con unos ocho** **años, pero Jason sabía que era ella:**

—Siete en realidad —murmuró Annabeth.

 **el mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos grises y** **la misma mirada distraída de estar pensando en un millón de cosas al mismo** **tiempo. Estaba al lado de un chico rubio de unos catorce o quince años,**

—Catorce —dijeron Thalia y Annabeth a la vez.

 **con una** **sonrisa pícara y una coraza de cuero sobre una camiseta. Estaba señalando un** **callejón detrás de ellos, como si estuviera diciendo al fotógrafo: «¡Vamos a** **enfrentarnos a ellos en un callejón oscuro y a matarlos!».**

—Me gusta ese tipo —dijo Ares—. ¿Acaso es hijo mío?

—No. Era hijo de Hermes —respondió Annabeth.

—¿Hijo mío? —repitió el dios, antes de reparar en una cosas. ¿Había dicho "era"?

 **Una segunda foto** **mostraba a Annabeth y al mismo chico sentados ante una fogata, riéndose** **histéricamente.**

Annabeth hizo una sonrisa que parecía una mezcla entre tristeza y añoranza. Desde luego no podía decirse que esos días habían sido los mejores, y más de una vez había querido olvidarlos, pero tampoco le importaría revivirlos de nuevo.

 **Finalmente Jason cogió una de las fotos que se habían caído. Era una tira de** **fotos como las de un fotomatón: Annabeth y el chico rubio, pero con otra chica** **en medio de ellos. Debía de tener unos quince años,**

—Creo que allí tendría unos doce —recordó Thalia, permitiendo que todos supieran que ella era la tercera chica.

 **con el pelo moreno —** **cortado de forma desigual como el de Piper—, una cazadora de cuero negra y** **joyas de plata, de modo que parecía gótica, pero la habían pillado en plena** **carcajada, y saltaba a la vista que estaba con sus dos mejores amigos.**

Thalia rodó los ojos. Había salido riéndose en esas fotos, porque Luke y Annabeth se había confabulado para hacerle cosquillas. Ella quería salir luciendo una cara normal.

 **—Es Thalia —dijo alguien.**

—Sí, soy yo.

 **Jason se volvió.**

 **Annabeth estaba mirando por encima de su hombro. Tenía una expresión** **triste, como si la foto le trajera malos recuerdos.**

—No es que me traigan malos recuerdos, precisamente. Pero, a veces, preferiría no recordarlos. O al menos no acordarme muy bien —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Es la otra hija de Zeus que vivió aquí…, pero no mucho tiempo. Lo siento,** **debería haber llamado a la puerta.**

 **—No pasa nada —dijo Jason—. No es que este sitio me parezca mi casa.**

—Si. Al principio es muy raro —dijo Mitchell.

 **Annabeth iba vestida de viaje con un abrigo de invierno sobre la ropa del** **campamento, un cuchillo en el cinturón y una mochila al hombro.**

 **—Me imagino que no habrás cambiado de opinión con respecto a lo de** **acompañarnos —dijo Jason.**

—Yo diría que no —dijo Lester.

 **Ella negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Ya tienes un buen equipo.**

—Desde luego que sí —asintió Jason.

 **Me voy a buscar a Percy.**

Aunque todos lo pensaban, nadie dijo nada. Si Hera había ocultado a Percy, Annabeth no iba a encontrarlo a menos que la diosa lo quisiese.

 **Jason se quedó un poco decepcionado. Habría agradecido tener a alguien en** **el viaje que supiera lo que estaban haciendo y que no le hiciera sentirse como si** **estuviera arrastrando a Piper y a Leo por el borde de un precipicio.**

—Te entiendo —dijo Percy—. Annabeth da ese tipo de sensación.

 **—Lo harás bien —le prometió Annabeth—. Algo me dice que esta no es tu** **primera misión.**

 **Jason tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no le** **hacía sentirse mejor. Todo el mundo parecía creer que él era muy valiente y** **seguro, pero no veían lo perdido que se sentía en realidad. ¿Cómo podían fiarse** **de él si ni siquiera sabía quién era?**

 **Miró las fotos de Annabeth sonriendo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que** **no sonreía. Debía de gustarle mucho aquel tal Percy para buscarlo tan** **concienzudamente, y eso le dio un poco de envidia. ¿Estaba buscándolo alguien a** **él en ese momento?**

—Claro que sí —susurró Reyna.

 **¿Y si le importaba tanto a alguien y se estaba volviendo loco** **de la preocupación, y él ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su antigua vida?**

Hazel miró a Reyna. Aunque ella jamás lo demostró, la hija de Plutón sabía perfectamente que Reyna había estado muerta de preocupación por el paradero de Jason.

 **—Tú sabes quién soy —aventuró—, ¿verdad?**

—Al final no era lo que yo creía —dijo Annabeth.

 **Annabeth agarró la empuñadura de su daga. Buscó una silla para sentarse,** **pero no había ninguna.**

—Bienvenida a la cabaña uno —dijeron Thalia y Jason.

 **—Sinceramente, Jason…, no estoy segura. Creo que eres un solitario.**

—Bueno, ya sé que solamente esta con nosotros dos. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un solitario —dijo Leo.

—Creo que no se refiere a eso, mijo —replicó Esperanza Valdez.

 **A veces** **pasa. Por un motivo u otro, el campamento no te había encontrado, pero** **sobreviviste moviéndote continuamente de aquí para allá. Te entrenaste a ti** **mismo para luchar. Te encargaste de los monstruos solo. Venciste las dificultades.**

—¿Existen ese tipo de personas? —preguntó Alex.

—Son muy raras, pero sí —respondió Quirón.

 **—Lo primero que me dijo Quirón —recordó Jason— fue «Deberías estar** **muerto».**

 **—Ese podría ser el motivo —dijo Annabeth**

—No fue por eso —susurró el centauro.

 **—. La mayoría de los semidioses** **no consiguen sobrevivir solos. Y un hijo de Zeus… no hay nada más peligroso** **que eso. Las posibilidades de que cumplas los quince sin encontrar el** **Campamento Mestizo o sin morir… son microscópicas.**

—Incluso así estoy exagerando —masculló Annabeth.

 **Pero, como he dicho, a** **veces pasa. Thalia se escapó cuando era pequeña. Sobrevivió sola cuatro años.** **Incluso cuidó de mí durante un tiempo. Así que a lo mejor tú también eras un** **solitario.**

 **Jason extendió el brazo.**

 **—¿Y estas marcas?**

 **Annabeth echó un vistazo a los tatuajes. Era evidente que le preocupaban.**

—Me parecían demasiado raras —dijo Annabeth.

 **—Bueno, el águila es un símbolo de Zeus, así que tiene sentido. Las doce** **rayas… tal vez representen años, si llevaras haciéndotelas desde que tenías tres.** **SPQR es el lema del antiguo Imperio romano: Senatus Populusque Romanus, el** **Senado y el Pueblo de Roma. Aunque no sé por qué te ibas a grabar eso en el** **brazo. A menos que tuvieras un profesor de latín muy severo…**

—Nadie puede ser tan severo —dijo Hestia.

—Hay gente para todo, créame —dijo Will—. Aún tengo las marcas que me hizo mi profesora de religión, simplemente por insinuar que era hijo de un dios. En ese momento ni siquiera sabía que Apolo era mi padre.

 **Jason estaba convencido de que ese no era el motivo. Tampoco parecía** **probable que hubiera estado solo toda la vida. Pero ¿qué otra cosa tenía sentido?** **Annabeth había sido muy clara: el Campamento Mestizo era el único lugar** **seguro del mundo para los semidioses.**

—No, no lo es —dijeron los romanos.

—En ese momento no lo sabía —replicó Annabeth.

 **—Anoche yo…, ejem…, tuve un sueño raro —dijo.**

 **Le parecía una confesión estúpida, pero Annabeth no se sorprendió.**

—Los sueños raros son marca made in semidiós —dijo Percy.

 **—A los semidioses les pasa continuamente —respondió—. ¿Qué viste?**

 **Le habló de los lobos, la casa en ruinas y las dos espirales de roca. Mientras él** **hablaba, Annabeth empezó a pasearse con aspecto cada vez más agitado.**

 **—¿No te acuerdas de dónde estaba la casa? —preguntó.**

 **Jason negó con la cabeza.**

 **—Pero estoy seguro de que he estado allí antes.**

—Bueno, si en la casa habían secuoyas, podría ser que estuviese por el norte del California, ¿no? —señaló Walt.

—Esa misma conclusión saqué yo —asintió Annabeth.

 **—Secuoyas —meditó ella—. Podría ser el norte de California. Y la loba…** **He estudiado a las diosas, los espíritus y los monstruos toda mi vida. Nunca he** **oído hablar de Lupa.**

—Si sólo estudiaste a los griegos, es normal —dijo Lupa.

—También estudié algo sobre los dioses romanos, pero no demasiado.

 **—Dijo que el enemigo era una mujer. Pensé que tal vez sería Hera, pero…**

 **—Yo no me fiaría de Hera, pero no creo que ella sea el enemigo.**

—Ojalá lo fuese. Así se quedaba encerrada una temporada —masculló Annabeth.

—Estás dejando escapar tus pensamientos —susurró Percy a su novia.

Hera la estaba fulminando con la mirada. No la había escuchado, pero intuía que no era algo bueno hacia ella.

 **Y esa cosa** **que salía de la tierra… —La expresión de Annabeth se ensombreció—. Tienes** **que detenerla.**

 **—Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? —dijo él—. O por lo menos te lo imaginas.**

—Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba equivocarme —murmuró Annabeth.

 **Anoche vi tu cara en la fogata. Miraste a Quirón como si de repente estuvieras** **cayendo en la cuenta, pero no quisieras asustarnos.**

 **Annabeth vaciló.**

 **—Jason, lo malo de las profecías… es que cuanto más sabes, más intentas** **cambiarlas, lo que puede ser desastroso. Quirón cree que es mejor que** **encuentres tu camino, que descubras las cosas a su debido momento. Si me** **hubiera contado todo lo que sabía antes de mi primera misión con Percy… Tengo** **que reconocer que no estoy segura de que hubiera podido cumplirla.**

—Seguramente no...

—Lo habrías hecho —aseguró Percy, tomando su mano entre las suyas—. Sé que podrías haberlo hecho.

 **En el caso** **de tu misión, es todavía más importante.**

 **—¿Tan grave es?**

 **—No si tienes éxito. Al menos… espero que no.**

 **—Pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. ¿Adónde se supone que tengo que** **ir?**

 **—Sigue a los monstruos —propuso Annabeth.**

—Sí, podría ser un buen punto de partida —admitió Samirah.

 **Jason pensó en ello. El espíritu de la tormenta que le había atacado en el Gran** **Cañón había dicho que lo estaba llamando su jefa. Si Jason pudiera seguir a los espíritus** **de la tormenta, podría dar con la persona que los controlaba. Y tal vez** **eso le llevara hasta la cárcel de Hera.**

—No creo que sea tan fácil —dijo Walt.

—Sí. Nunca es fácil —admitió Magnus.

 **—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Cómo encuentro a los vientos de la tormenta?**

 **—Personalmente, yo preguntaría a un dios del viento —dijo Annabeth—.** **Eolo es el señor de todos los vientos,**

—Buena suerte encontrándolo —dijo Hermes.

 **pero es un poco… impredecible.**

—Dímelo a mí —dijo el dios de los mensajeros—. Es todo un suplicio, cada vez que tengo que entregarle algo. Me puedo pasar horas, e incluso días, buscándolo sin encontrarlo, hasta que finalmente se digna a aparecer.

 **Nadie** **puede encontrarlo a menos que él quiera que lo encuentren. Yo probaría con uno** **de los cuatro dioses de los vientos estacionales que trabajan para Eolo. El más** **cercano, el que tiene más trato con los héroes, es Bóreas, el dios del viento del** **norte.**

Jason, Piper y Leo intercambiaron miradas. Con Bóreas no habían habido muchos problemas (si obviaban el hecho de que los había dejado caer desde una gran altura para que se matasen), pero con sus hijos, sobre todo Quíone... ese era otra tema aparte.

 **—Así que si lo buscara en Google Maps…**

—Así no creo que lo encuentres... ¿verdad? —Frank se quedó callado. La ubicación de los dioses no podía aparecer en un lugar como Google Maps, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué es Google Maps? —preguntó Perséfone.

—Es básicamente una aplicación de mapas —respondió Leo.

 **—Oh, no es difícil de encontrar —le aseguró Annabeth—. Se ha instalado en** **Norteamérica, como el resto de los dioses. Por supuesto, eligió la región más** **antigua del norte, prácticamente todo lo lejos que se puede llegar al norte.**

 **—¿Maine? —aventuró Jason.**

—Grover seguramente diría que Maine esta bien —murmuró Percy, mientras pensaba en su cabruno amigo.

 **—Más lejos.**

 **Jason trató de visualizar un mapa. ¿Qué había más al norte de Maine? La** **región del norte más antigua…**

—Quebec —dijo Frank.

 **—Canadá —decidió—. Quebec.**

 **Annabeth sonrió.**

 **—Espero que hables francés.**

—No habrá problema —dijo Lacy—. Van con Piper, y los hijos de Afrodita dominamos el francés.

—Por eso eres buena en francés —exclamó Sadie.

 **Jason sintió una pizca de emoción. Quebec: por lo menos ahora tenía un** **objetivo.**

—Bueno, algo es algo —asintió Zia.

 **Encontrar al dios del viento del norte, localizar a los espíritus de la** **tormenta, averiguar para quién trabajaban y dónde estaba la casa en ruinas.** **Liberar a Hera. Todo en cuatro días. Pan comido.**

—Siempre con optimismo —asintió Travis.

—Aunque, hagas lo que hagas, siempre llegarás justo a tiempo para completar la misión —añadió Connor—. O al menos eso nos dijo Percy.

—Al menos en mis misiones, fue algo así.

 **—Gracias, Annabeth —miró las fotografías de fotomatón que todavía tenía** **en las manos—. Así que… es peligroso ser hijo de Zeus. ¿Qué le pasó a Thalia?**

—Buuf. Si yo te contase —dijo la susodicha.

 **—Oh, está bien —contestó Annabeth—. Se convirtió en Cazadora de** **Artemisa: una de las sirvientas de la diosa. Vagan por el campo matando** **monstruos. La vemos poco en el campamento.**

—¡Eh! ¡Qué mando Mensajes Iris siempre que puedo!

 **Jason echó un vistazo a la enorme estatua de Zeus. Entendía por qué Thalia** **había dormido en aquel hueco. Era el único sitio de la cabaña que quedaba fuera** **de la línea de visión del Zeus hippy.**

—¿Lo del Zeus hippy va a seguir mucho más o qué? —murmuró el dios.

 **Y ni siquiera había bastado con eso. Ella** **había decidido seguir a Artemisa y formar parte de un grupo en lugar de** **quedarse en aquel templo frío y lleno de corrientes a solas con su padre de seis** **metros**

—No fue precisamente por eso por lo que me fui —susurró la hija de Zeus.

 **—el padre de Jason—, mientras este la miraba echando chispas por los** **ojos. «¡Cómete una buena descarga!» Jason entendía perfectamente los** **sentimientos de Thalia. Se preguntaba si había un grupo de cazadores para chicos.**

—No. Pero puedo formarlo —dijo Apolo.

—Tú no vas a formar nada —replicó Artemisa—. Además, ya trataste de formarlo en el pasado y, literalmente, el grupo te duro quince minutos.

 **—¿Quién es el chico de la foto? —preguntó—. El rubio.**

 **La expresión de Annabeth se tensó. Un tema delicado.**

 **—Es Luke —respondió—. Está muerto.**

 _Lo suponía_ pensó Hermes con tristeza.

 **Jason decidió que era mejor no hacer más preguntas, pero, por la forma en** **que Annabeth pronunció el nombre de Luke, se preguntó si Percy Jackson sería el** **único chico que le había gustado a Annabeth.**

Varios miraron a la rubia hija de Atenea, esperando una confirmación por parte de ella. Pero Annabeth se limito a observar el suelo de la sala, con la mirada cargada de tristeza.

 **Se centró de nuevo en la cara de Thalia. No dejaba de pensar que aquella foto** **era importante. Estaba pasando algo por alto.**

 _Claro que me sonaba. Era una fotografía de mi hermana_ pensó Jason.

 **Jason sentía una extraña conexión con aquella hija de Zeus: alguien que** **podría entender su confusión y tal vez incluso responder a algunas preguntas.** **Pero una voz dentro de él, un susurro insistente, dijo: «Es peligroso. No te** **acerques».**

 **—¿Cuántos años tiene ella ahora? —preguntó.**

 **—Es difícil saberlo. Fue un árbol durante un tiempo. Ahora es inmortal.**

 **—¿Qué?**

 **Debió de poner una cara muy graciosa porque Annabeth se rió.**

—Es que no me esperaba esa respuesta —dijo Jason.

—Cualquiera se sorprendería si le sueltan algo como eso de buenas a primeras —admitió Will.

 **—No te preocupes. No es algo por lo que pasen todos los hijos de Zeus.**

—Por suerte —murmuró Jason.

 **Es** **una larga historia, pero… estuvo fuera de servicio mucho tiempo. Si hubiera** **cumplido años regularmente, ahora tendría veintitantos, pero sigue igual que en** **esa foto, como si tuviera… más o menos tu edad. Quince o dieciséis.**

 **A Jason le obsesionaba algo que había dicho la loba. Se sorprendió** **preguntando:**

 **—¿Cómo se apellida?**

 **Annabeth se mostró inquieta.**

—Normal. Thalia casi nunca mencionaba su apellido. Y, que de repente, apareciese un chico amnésico y preguntase por eso justamente, me parecía raro.

 **—La verdad es que no usaba apellido. Cuando no le quedaba más remedio,** **usaba el de su madre,**

—Nos ha jodido. Todos los hijos de dioses masculinos usamos el apellido de nuestras madres —masculló Nico.

 **pero no se llevaban bien. Thalia se escapó cuando era muy** **pequeña.**

 **Jason permaneció a la espera.**

 **—Grace —dijo Annabeth—. Thalia Grace.**

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!

Al instante Piper golpeó a Leo en la nuca, mientras este guardaba un pequeño altavoz en su cinturón porta-herramientas.

—Lamento eso, señora Valdez —se disculpó Piper con la madre de su amigo.

—No importa. Puedes golpearlo las veces que quieras.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Leo, indignado.

 **A Jason se le entumecieron los dedos. La foto cayó balanceándose al suelo.**

 **—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Annabeth.**

—Es evidente que no —dijo su primo.

 **Un retazo de memoria se había activado: tal vez un fragmento diminuto que** **Hera se había olvidado de robar. O tal vez lo había dejado a propósito, lo justo** **para que él se acordara de ese nombre y supiera que desenterrar su pasado era** **terriblemente peligroso.**

—Voto por lo segundo —dijo Atenea.

 **«Deberías estar muerto», había dicho Quirón. No era un comentario que** **hiciera pensar que Jason había vencido las dificultades estando solo. Quirón sabía** **algo: algo sobre la familia de Jason.**

—En parte era por eso —admitió Quirón—. Pero por otra también estaba el tema de tu verdadera condición.

 **Las palabras que la loba había pronunciado en su sueño, el chiste ingenioso a** **costa de él, finalmente cobraron sentido.**

—Sí. Si tu apellido es Grace, el chiste cobra bastante sentido —admitió Hefesto.

 **Se imaginó a Lupa soltando una risa** **lobuna.**

 **—¿Qué pasa? —insistió Annabeth.**

 **Jason no podía guardárselo. Acabaría con él, y necesitaba la ayuda de** **Annabeth. Si conocía a Thalia, tal vez ella pudiera aconsejarle.**

 **—Tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie —advirtió.**

 _Esto no le va ha hacer gracia_ pensó Percy. _¡Anda! ¡Yo también he hecho un chiste con el apellido de Thalia y Jason!_

 **—Jason…**

 **—Júralo —la apremió—. Hasta que descubra lo que está pasando, lo que** **significa todo esto… —Se frotó los tatuajes quemados del antebrazo—. Tienes** **que guardar un secreto.**

 **Annabeth vaciló, pero la curiosidad la pudo.**

—Hija de Atenea —dijeron varios.

Madre e hija les fulminaron con la mirada.

 **—Está bien. Hasta que tú me lo permitas, no le diré a nadie lo que me** **cuentes. Lo juro por la laguna Estigia.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en la cabaña, más fuerte aún de lo habitual.**

 **«Eres nuestra gracia salvadora», había gruñido la loba.**

—¡Oh! —exclamó Calipso.

—¿Has pillado el chiste ahora? —le preguntó Leo, divertido.

Calipso asintió, sonrojada.

 **Jason recogió la foto del suelo.**

 **—Me apellido Grace —dijo—. Esta es mi hermana.**

—Ni se te ocurra sacar el cacharro, Valdez —gruñó Piper—. Porque si lo...

!CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!

—¡Leo!

—¡Qué no he sido yo, Reina de la belleza! —se quejó Leo.

—Han sido estos dos —dijo Will, sujetando a los Stoll por el cuello de las camisetas mientras Rachel les quitaba el altavoz.

 **Annabeth palideció. Jason notó que estaba haciendo frente al desaliento, la** **incredulidad y la ira.**

—En realidad tienes mucha suerte que Butch nos interrumpiese o, probablemente, habrías acabado con mi daga clavada en el hígado —dijo Annabeth como si nada.

 _¡Gracias, Butch!_

 **Pensaba que él estaba mintiendo. Aquella afirmación era** **imposible. Y una parte de él opinaba lo mismo, pero nada más pronunciar las** **palabras, supo que eran ciertas.**

 **Entonces las puertas de la cabaña se abrieron repentinamente. Media docena** **de campistas entraron en avalancha detrás del chico calvo de la cabaña de Iris,** **Butch.**

 **—¡Deprisa! —dijo, y Jason no supo si su expresión era de emoción o de** **miedo—. El dragón ha vuelto.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Thalia.

* * *

 ***: Referencia al tío Sam, la personificación de Estados Unidos, más en concreto de su gobierno.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo octavo subido. No mucho voy a comentar, ya que casi la una de la mañana ser... (¿Por qué coño me ha dado el breve lapsus de Yoda?)**

 **Antes de irme, quería deciros que ya tengo** _El Laberinto en Llamas_ **(el tercer libro de** _Las Pruebas de Apolo_ **)** **en mi poder, ya que en España ha salido a la venta hoy (20/09). Aún no me lo he leído, así que espero poder habérmelo leído para cuando publique el siguiente capítulo (aunque me comí un spoiler bastante rico)**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Respecto a la pregunta de cuanto mide Leo, alguien me dijo que, según la wiki de Rick Riordan, Leo medía 5''6', que sería aproximadamente unos 167 cm.**


	9. El problema de Tristan McLean

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

La estancia se ilumino con una nueva luz.

 _¿Por qué no traen a todos de una vez?_ pensaron algunos.

Una vez que la luz se hubo desvanecido, dejó paso a un apuesto hombre con los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro corto. Lucía una barba desaliñada, como si hiciese dos días que no se afeitaba, y llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa azul desabrochados, permitiendo ver parte de sus pectorales. Algunos de la sala no podían evitar pensar que ese hombre se les hacía conocido, pero quién más lo conocía era una cierta hija de Afrodita, que lo observaba con horror.

—No —murmuró Piper—. Él no... ¡Él no puede estar aquí! —chilló, alzando la cabeza al techo de la sala y ganándose miradas confundidas—. ¡¿De qué vais?! ¡Mi padre no podrá soportar esto!

—¿Pipes? —El hombre, Tristan McLean, miró a su hija con confusión. ¿Por que le gritaba al techo de esa habitación tan extraña? ¿Por qué habían personas sentadas en algunas especies de tronos? ¿Por qué alguien demasiado similar a la madre de Piper estaba allí? Espera... no es que fuese similar, sino que era la misma persona—. Qué... ¿qué esta ocurriendo?

—Papá, papá. No te pongas nervioso. Cálmate.

Piper corrió al lado de su padre, cogiendo su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

—No entiendo, Pipes. ¿Por qué me iba a poner nervioso? —preguntó Tristan.

—Esto... —Piper no sabía que responder. O más bien es que no quería responder. Sabía que, en el momento en que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, su padre iba a sufrir un ataque, sin ser capaz de soportar la realidad. Por desgracia, había personas en esa sala que no eran conscientes de ese detalle.

—¡Mortal, estás ante los dioses del Olimpo! Muestra algo más de respeto —exclamó Zeus.

Las palabras de Zeus tardaron unos segundos en llegar a Tristan. Pero, cuando lo hicieron, el hombre soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿D-dioses? Venga ya, eso es...

Enmudeció cuando Zeus, echando, literalmente, chispas por sus ojos, se levantó de su trono, fulminando al hombre con la mirada.

—¡¿Te atreves a cuestionar nuestra existencia?! —bramó y a Tristan, si sus ojos no le engañaban, le pareció que el hombre debía medir unos tres metros, algo completamente imposible.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qu-ué? —Tristan tartamudeó, sin poder decir nada.

Su parte racional le decía que eso era imposible. Que los dioses no existían y que no eran más que una invención humana para explicar fenómenos naturales, que en el pasado eran incapaces de comprender. Sin embargo, otra parte de él prácticamente le estaba gritando: "¡Qué imaginación ni que leches! ¡Tienes la prueba enfrente de ti, ese tío debe medir tres metros por lo menos".

Lentamente la mente de Tristan se fueron llenando de recuerdos de algo que no recordaba haber vivido. Una enorme hoguera con ardiente fuego púrpura; un horrible rostro, que parecía estar labrado en roca, mirándolo con burla...

—No... eso no...

—Papá, mírame.

Sin darse cuenta, Tristan se había derrumbado sobre sus piernas, sujetándose la cabeza. El temor que provenía de sus recuerdos era tan grande, que ni siquiera estaba escuchando la voz de su hija, aunque ella estuviese usando _embrujahabla._

Entonces sintió como unos brazos delgados abrazaban su cabeza y esta era apoyada en algo suave. Entonces una voz suave y melodiosa sonó cerca de su oído.

—No pienses en nada. No te preocupes. Nada malo te va a suceder.

Entonces la misma voz empezó a entonar una canción en voz baja y, aunque Tristan, trató de reconocer el idioma, no pudo hacerlo. Pero, poco a poco, sintió sus párpados cada vez más pesado y finalmente cayó dormido.

* * *

Afrodita, dando un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza de Tristan sobre su regazo y le acarició el cabello, apartando un par de mechones de su rostro.

—Imagino que, por su reacción, no debe de saber nada sobre nuestro mundo, ¿me equivocó? —susurró, mirando a su hija.

Piper asintió.

—Ya lo has leído, mamá. Para él, saber sobre todo este mundo sería demasiado. Se derrumbaría, como ha hecho ahora —dijo Piper—. En una ocasión lo descubrió y, aunque trató de aceptarlo, no pudo.

—No todos los mortales pueden aceptar nuestro mundo como si nada —dijo Atenea—. Imagino que hiciste que lo olvidase de alguna forma, ¿no?

—Así es —asintió Piper—. Mamá me dio una poción para que olvidase todo lo ocurrido.

—Pues supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo aquí —dijo Afrodita.

—¿Planeas tenerlo encerrado hasta que terminemos los cinco libros o qué? Porque apenas vamos por el principio del primero —señaló Artemisa.

—Pues...

—En realidad, yo tengo una idea.

Todos miraron a Samirah, quién era la que había hablado.

—Veréis, mi novio Amir es un mortal. Por diversas cuestiones, tuve que enseñarle acerca del mundo mitológico. Al igual que el señor McLean, él tampoco pudo aceptar este nuevo mundo. —En ese punto, Samirah le echó un rápido vistazo a Magnus—. Pero entonces Magnus intervino. Usó su magia curativa para sanar la mente de Amir, y así poder hacer que se acostumbrase a ese nuevo mundo.

Tras las palabras de Samirah, la mayoría de la sala cayó en un pequeño silencio. Artemisa fue la primera en romperlo.

—¿Tú puedes hacer algo similar? —le preguntó a su gemelo.

Apolo pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

—Sinceramente, no estoy seguro —dijo al final—. Si hablamos de sanar mentes que se han roto, Dioniso puede ser una mejor opción que yo. Pero, en este caso, no estamos hablando de una mente dañada, sino de una que se niega a aceptar la realidad. No estoy seguro de poder con esto, ni siquiera sé si mi hijo Asclepio podría hacerlo correctamente. Pero tampoco sería tan raro si no pudiese. Al fin y al cabo, la magia griega funciona diferente a la nórdica, y esa es la que debió usar Magnus, ¿me equivoco?

—En lo más mínimo —dijo Magnus—. Entonces, ¿queréis que trate de curarlo?

—Si pudieses —respondió Piper.

—Sin problemas. Aunque si podría hacerlo en algún lugar privado, sería mejor.

Magnus no lo había dicho, pero si usaba sus poderes para sanar a alguien, había muchas probabilidades de que Magnus se adentrase en los recuerdos de esa persona. Fue gracias a eso, que Magnus pudo saber que clase de vida había llevado Alex o Thomas Jefferson Jr, antes de unirse a las filas de einherjar que recorrían diariamente los pasillos del Hotel Valhalla.

—Puedes usar mi palacio —se ofreció Apolo inmediatamente. A decir verdad, quería ver de primera mano algo de magia curativa nórdica. Rara vez tenía ese privilegio.

—Yo también voy —dijo Piper, al ver que Apolo, con su padre en brazos, y Magnus se disponían a marcharse. Rápidamente los siguió.

Una vez que los cuatro se fueron, los demás empezaron ha hablar entre ellos, hasta que finalmente Ares alzó la voz.

—Ya que no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a tomar eso, ¿qué tal si adelantamos algo de lectura?

—Me sorprende que justamente tú, de entre todas las personas, solicite continuar con la lectura —dijo Atenea con asombro.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y prefiero seguir con esta tontería de los libros, antes que esperar a que ese mocoso nórdico sane la mente de un debilucho, que ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar la verdad —gruñó Ares.

—Tú —dijo en ese momento Afrodita, irradiando una aura de furia contenida—, será mejor que no le faltes el respeto al padre de mi hija.

Ares bufó molesto, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que, a pesar de su apariencia, Afrodita era una titánide y que, por tanto, sus poderes estaban en una liga diferente al de resto de dioses del consejo. Uno de los motivos por el cual no había intentado nada contra ellos, era porque ella, al igual que Hestia, también era una pacifista (aunque en menor medida).

—Ares tiene razón —dijo Zeus—. Cuanto antes nos quitemos los libros, mejor. Muy bien, ¿quién va a leer ahora?

—Yo mismo —se ofreció Carter, recogiendo el libro que estaba en el suelo.

* * *

 **Hola gente, soy Piper McLean. En esta ocasión, el autor se ha tenido que ir por ciertos motivos, y yo me he ofrecido voluntaria a despedir el capítulo de hoy... no es que me haya amenazado con hacerme vestir ese vestido el resto de libros ni nada parecido... *Se ajusta las gafas que lleva (obviamente no estaban graduadas), y revisa el portafolios con los apuntes que le han dado.* En fin, varias cosas que el autor querría que supieseis:**

 **-En primer lugar, se disculpa que este capítulo sea más corto que los anteriores. Pero cree que ha llegado el momento de subir un capítulo suelto para no estar tanto tiempo en la lectura, (aunque me parece que simplemente no le apetecía hacer también los capítulos del libro por ahora). También os informa que en el siguiente capítulo será el último en el que aparecerán personaje, al menos en este libro.**

 **De paso os informa que la siguiente historia en ser publicada será _Petunia, la bruja._ Más en concreto, su segundo capítulo. A partir de allí, se centrará algo más en las historias de lectura, dándole más prioridad a _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo III._**

 **También menciona que ya se ha leído el tercer libro de _Las Pruebas de Apolo_ , _El Laberinto en Llamas._ Y, aunque agradece el consejo de los pañuelos, al final no le han hecho falta, ya que se había spoileado de esa parte, no como iba a suceder, pero sí lo que ocurría. (Por cierto, yo no sé de que esta hablando y al parecer tampoco quiere decírmelo. En fin, supongo que ya me enteraré).**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo lo que os tenía que comunicar el autor. *Piper se quita las gafas, pero en el pinganillo que tiene en su oreja, la voz de Leo suena*.**

 **Leo (pinganillo): Reina de la belleza, no te quites las gafas que a Jason le gusta como te quedan.**

 **Jason (pinganillo): ¡Leo, bastardo! ¡Qué era un secreto!**

 ***Piper se pone de nuevo las gafas, completamente sonrojada.***

 **Leo (pinganillo): Venga, no te enfades, tío. Mira, para compensarte te diré que a Piper le encanta verte sin camiseta. Sobre todo cuando vas sudado después de entrenar.**

 **Piper: ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO, LEONIDAS VALDEZ! *Sale corriendo hacia la puerta con _Katoptris_ en la mano, pero antes de llegar a ella se detiene* ¡Ah, que se me olvidaba! Una última cosa, en el siguiente capítulo ni mi padre ni yo estaremos. Y Magnus y Apolo estarán ausentes en la primera parte. Ahora sí, chao.**

 ***Se va corriendo***

 **Autor: ¡Eh, Piper! ¡Al menos haz la despedida! Joder, es que...**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo esta última ida de olla.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	10. Piper XV y Piper XVI

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Muy bien, este capítulo es una resubida del anterior, ya que ese contaba con un error. Es la primera vez que voy ha hacer resubir un capítulo, así que hay posibilidades de que me cargue la historia. En fin, si la historia se termina a partir de este capítulo, ya sabéis porque es.**

 **Un agradecimiento a aisaru86 por el aviso.**

* * *

 **Muy bien, llevo con el inicio de este capítulo escrito más de dos meses, casi tres, y sinceramente me daba pereza seguir. No es que me moleste hacer esta historia, pero los capítulos de Piper me echan un poco para atrás. Seguramente sea por el hecho de que sean los más largos hasta ahora. Casi me da la impresión de que a Riordan se le fue la olla y escribió de más cuando se trata de Piper. En fin, espero que estos dos capítulos no sean tan largos y pueda terminarlo antes de lo pensado.**

* * *

— **Piper XV y Piper XVI —** leyó Carter.

 **Piper se despertó y enseguida cogió un espejo. Había muchos en la cabaña de** **Afrodita. Se sentó en su litera, miró su reflejo y dejó escapar un gemido.**

 **Seguía guapísima.**

—No hay nada malo en estar guapa —se quejó Afrodita. ¿Por qué a su hija le costaba tanto entenderlo?

 **La noche anterior, después de la fogata, lo había intentado todo. Se había** **despeinado, se había quitado el maquillaje de la cara y había llorado para que se** **le enrojecieran los ojos, pero nada funcionaba. Su cabello volvía a estar en** **perfecto estado. Su maquillaje mágico se aplicaba de nuevo. Sus ojos se negaban** **a hincharse y a irritarse.**

—Por supuesto, cielo. Es cosa de mi bendición, al fin y al cabo —dijo Afrodita.

 **Se habría cambiado de ropa, pero no tenía nada que ponerse.**

—Seguro que a Jason no le habría importado que fueses desnuda, Reina de la belleza —rió Leo. Esperaba oír un "¡Leo!" de parte de su amiga, pero recordó que ella no se encontraba ahí—. Au, no es lo mismo... ¡Ay! —exclamó cuando Jason le dio un pequeño golpe cargado de electricidad.

—No te preocupes, que para eso estoy yo —sonrió su amigo de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Leo tragó saliva. Estaba claro que no esperaba que Jason pudiese responder de esa manera.

 **Las otras hijas** **de Afrodita le ofrecieron algunas prendas (riéndose a sus espaldas, estaba** **segura),**

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos. Aunque no le gustaba el hecho de que Piper intentase verse mal, le gustaba menos que sus otros hijos se mofasen de la incomodidad de alguno de sus hermanos.

 **pero cada conjunto era más elegante y ridículo que el que llevaba.**

 **Después de haber dormido espantosamente, seguía sin sufrir cambios.**

 **Normalmente, Piper parecía una zombi por la mañana, pero esa vez tenía el** **cabello peinado como una supermodelo y la piel perfecta.**

—Seguro que más de una mataría por eso —dijo Sadie.

 **Incluso el horrible** **acné de la base de su nariz, que tenía desde hacía tantos días que había empezado** **a llamarlo Bob, había desaparecido.**

—¿En serio llamó a su grano Bob? —preguntó Hermes con diversión.

—Así es Piper —respondió Leo.

 **Gruñó de frustración y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Era inútil. El peinado** **volvía a colocarse en su sitio. Parecía la Barbie Cherokee.**

—En realidad no me sorprendería si hubiese una Barbie Cherokee —dijo Annabeth con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Desde el otro lado de la cabaña, Drew gritó:**

 **—No va a desaparecer, cielo —su voz estaba teñida de falsa simpatía—. La** **bendición de nuestra madre te durará como mínimo otro día. A lo mejor una** **semana, si tienes suerte.**

—¿Cuanto tiempo le duró? —preguntó Afrodita. Aunque deseaba que su hija aceptase la bendición, tampoco quería obligarla a llevarla durante mucho tiempo.

—Pues no sabría que decir —respondió Jason—. La fue perdiendo durante la misión, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para darnos cuenta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que el noventa por ciento de la gente que nos encontrábamos, trataba de matarnos.

 **Piper apretó los dientes.**

 **—¿Una semana?**

 **Los otros hijos de Afrodita —aproximadamente una docena de chicas y** **cinco chicos—**

—Afrodita acostumbra a tener más chicas que chicos, ¿verdad? —señaló Percy.

—Así es —asintió la diosa—. Aunque no soy la única. Ares suele tener más niños que niñas.

—En realidad, las diosas solemos tener más chicas que chicos, y con los dioses es a la inversa, tienen más chicos que chicas —reveló Atenea—. Aunque para la mayoría acostumbra a ser una división de cincuenta y cinco o sesenta por ciento de diferencia, con Ares y Afrodita la división suele estar entre el ochenta o noventa.

 **sonrieron socarronamente y se burlaron de su incomodidad. Piper** **sabía que debía aparentar tranquilidad y no dejar que ellos la irritaran. Había** **tratado con chicos superficiales y populares muchas veces. Pero esa vez era** **distinto. Aquellos eran sus hermanos y hermanas, aunque no tuviera nada en** **común con ellos. Se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Afrodita tener tantos** **hijos de una edad tan próxima… Daba igual. No quería saberlo.**

—Oh, en realidad es muy sencillo de explicar...

—Ha dicho que no quiere saberlo —interrumpió Artemisa.

—Pero si no esta aquí.

—Y nosotros tampoco queremos saberlo.

 **—No te preocupes, cielo —Drew se quitó su lápiz de labios fluorescente**

—Lápiz de labios fluorescente —dijo Zia. ¿Para qué demonios alguien iba a querer que sus labios brillasen en la oscuridad?

 **—.** **¿Crees que este no es tu sitio? No podríamos estar más de acuerdo, ¿verdad,** **Mitchell?**

 **Uno de los chicos se sobresaltó.**

 **—Ejem, sí. Claro.**

—Algo me dice que no piensa igual —dijo Alex.

—No lo hace —aseguró Jason, quién conocía bastante bien al hijo de Afrodita.

 **—Ajá —Drew sacó el rímel e inspeccionó sus pestañas. El resto de los** **presentes miraba, sin atreverse a hablar—. Bueno, faltan quince minutos para el** **desayuno. ¡La cabaña no se va a limpiar sola!**

—¿Alguien alguna vez ha visto la cabaña de Afrodita mínimamente sucia? Porque yo no —dijo Percy.

 **Mitchell, creo que ya has** **aprendido la lección, ¿verdad, tesoro? Hoy recogerás la basura, ¿vale? Enséñale a** **Piper cómo se hace, porque me da la impresión de que pronto se encargará de** **ese trabajo… si sobrevive a la misión. ¡Y ahora a trabajar todos! ¡Es mi hora del** **cuarto de baño!**

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Van a recoger la cabaña mientras ella se baña? —preguntó Reyna. Vale que ella fuese la líder, pero eso no la excusaba de comportarse de esa manera.

 **Todo el mundo empezó a correr de un lado al otro, haciendo camas y** **doblando ropa, mientras Drew recogía su neceser del maquillaje, su secador y su** **cepillo, y entraba resueltamente en el cuarto de baño.**

 **Alguien chilló dentro, y una niña de unos once años salió echada a patadas,** **envuelta apresuradamente en toallas y con el pelo todavía enjabonado de** **champú.**

—¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó Reyna. Eso ya le parecía ridículo. No solo se aprovechaba de su posición como líder, sino que además trataba fatal a sus hermanos más pequeños, esos que ella (y más como líder) debería defender.

Afrodita, por su parte, cada vez estaba más disgustada con las acciones de su hija. Esperaba que esa actitud cambiase pronto. Pero, por lo que parecía, ese no parecía ser el caso.

 **—¿En serio? —exclamó Piper, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. ¿Dejáis** **que Drew os trate así?**

—Cierto —asintió Sadie—. Si fuese por mí, ya le habría dado una patada en su asque...

—Sadie —dijo Walt, impidiendo que su novia siguiese hablando,

 **Unos cuantos chicos lanzaron miradas nerviosas a Piper, como si estuvieran** **de acuerdo con ella, pero no dijeron nada.**

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hacen nada? —preguntó Walt.

—Por miedo —respondió Annabeth—. Aunque no lo parezca, Drew es poderosa. No en fuerza, pero sino en otras habilidades.

 **Los campistas siguieron trabajando, pero Piper no veía qué necesidad tenía la** **cabaña de tanta limpieza.**

—Lo que yo digo —dijo Percy.

 **Era una casa de muñecas de tamaño real, con las** **paredes rosa y los marcos de las ventanas blancos. Las cortinas de encaje eran** **de color azul y verde pastel, y naturalmente hacían juego con las sábanas y los** **edredones de plumas de todas las camas.**

 **Los chicos tenían una hilera de literas separadas por una cortina, pero su** **sección de la cabaña estaba tan limpia y ordenada como la de las chicas. Había** **algo sin duda antinatural en ello. Cada campista tenía un baúl de madera al pie de** **su litera con su nombre pintado en él, y Piper se imaginó que la ropa metida en** **los baúles estaba perfectamente doblada y ordenada por colores.**

Algunos tuvieron un escalofrío. Sonaba demasiado perfecto.

 **La única** **parcela de individualidad era la decoración de los espacios privados de las literas.**

 **Cada uno tenía distintas fotografías clavadas con chinchetas de los famosos que** **admiraba. Unos cuantos también tenían fotos personales, pero la mayoría eran** **actores, cantantes u otras cosas.**

 **Piper esperaba no ver « El póster».**

Carter, quién estaba leyendo, se sorprendió al ver que esta palabra estaba más resaltada que las demás.

 **Había pasado casi un año desde el** **estreno de la película, y seguro que todo el mundo ya había arrancado aquellos** **viejos carteles gastados y los había sustituido por algo más reciente. Pero no tuvo** **esa suerte. Vio uno en la pared junto al armario, en medio de un collage de ídolos** **famosos.**

 **El título estaba escrito en rojo chillón: _El rey de Esparta_.**

—Me interesa —dijo Ares, quién siempre había guardado un cariño especial por Esparta.

 **Debajo, el cartel** **mostraba al protagonista: una imagen ampliada de un torso descubierto color** **bronce, con unos pectorales bien definidos y unos abdominales marcados. Iba** **vestido únicamente con una falda de combate y una capa morada, y llevaba una** **espada en ristre. Parecía que se acabara de embadurnar de aceite, con su corto** **cabello moreno reluciente e hilillos de sudor chorreando por su cara de rasgos** **duros, mirando a la cámara como diciendo: «¡Mataré a vuestros hombres y** **secuestraré a vuestras mujeres! ¡Ja, ja, ja!».**

—¿Por qué la gente siempre asume que los espartanos mataban hombres y violaban a mujeres? —se quejó Ares.

—Pero si lo hacían —señaló Hefesto.

—Pero no siempre. Además, el resto de Grecia tampoco es que fuesen muy santos que digamos.

 **Era el cartel más ridículo de todos los tiempos. Piper y su padre se habían** **reído de lo lindo la primera vez que lo vieron. Luego la película había recaudado** **un montón de dólares. El grafismo del póster promocional aparecía por todas** **partes. Piper no podía escapar de él en el colegio, andando por la calle o incluso** **en internet. Se convirtió en «El póster», lo más vergonzoso de su vida. Y sí, era** **una foto de su padre.**

—Supongo que una imagen de tu padre, tamaño cartel, semidesnudo y embadurnado de aceite no debe ser agradable de ver —dijo Sadie.

—Pues a mí no me importaría tener ese póster —reveló Afrodita con una sonrisa sensual. Varios tenían la impresión de que si Tristan McLean se recuperaba antes de esa noche, la acabaría pasando en compañía de cierta diosa.

 **Se apartó para que nadie pensara que se lo quedaba mirando. Tal vez cuando** **todos se fueran a desayunar pudiera arrancarlo y nadie se daría cuenta.**

—Pero eso no estaría bien, ¿no? —dijo Samirah—. Quiero decir, el póster ni siquiera es suyo.

—Imagínate vivir en un sitio con la imagen de tu padre medio desnudo mirándote fijamente —le dijo Alex. Samirah tuvo que admitir que sonaba terrible.

 **Intentó parecer ocupada, pero no tenía ropa de sobra que doblar. Alisó su** **cama y se dio cuenta de que la manta de arriba era la que Jason había usado** **para envolverle los hombros la noche anterior. La recogió y la pegó a su cara.**

 **Olía a humo de leña, pero por desgracia no tenía rastro de Jason.**

—Reina de la belleza, suenas como una acosadora —murmuró Leo.

 **Él era la única** **persona que se había portado verdaderamente bien con ella después de que la** **reconocieran, como si le importara cómo se sentía, y no solo le importara por su** **estúpida ropa nueva. Le habían entrado ganas de besarlo, pero él parecía muy** **incómodo, como si ella le diera miedo. En el fondo, lo entendía perfectamente.**

 **Después de todo, le había salido un aura rosa brillante.**

—Hay que reconocer que eso echa para atrás —dijo Meg.

 **—Perdona —dijo una voz a sus pies.**

 **El chico de la basura, Mitchell, estaba a cuatro patas recogiendo envoltorios** **de chocolate y papeles arrugados de debajo de las literas.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Percy con asombro.

 **Al parecer, los hijos de** **Afrodita no eran tan obsesos de la limpieza.**

 **Piper se apartó.**

 **—¿Qué has hecho para cabrear a Drew?**

 **Él echó un vistazo a la puerta del cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que** **seguía cerrada.**

 **—Anoche, después de que te reconocieran, dije que a lo mejor no eras tan** **inepta.**

—Vaya, al parecer no son todos unos maleducados —dijo Thalia.

 **No se podía considerar un cumplido, pero Piper se quedó pasmada. ¿Un hijo** **de Afrodita la había defendido?**

—Más o menos —dijo Will.

 **—Gracias —dijo.**

 **Mitchell se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Sí, bueno, mira cómo he acabado. Pero, por si sirve de algo, bienvenida a** **la cabaña diez.**

 **Una chica con coletas rubias y aparato dental**

Solo con esa descripción, Sadie reconoció a su buena amiga Lacy.

 **se acercó corriendo con un** **montón de ropa en los brazos. Miró a su alrededor furtivamente, como si** **estuviera entregando material nuclear.**

 **—He traído esto —susurró.**

 **—Piper, te presento a Lacy —dijo Mitchell, gateando todavía por el suelo.**

—Buena manera de presentar a alguien —dijo Will.

 **—Hola —dijo Lacy jadeando—. Puedes cambiarte de ropa. La bendición no** **te lo impedirá.**

—Solamente funciona con el aspecto físico —aclaró Afrodita.

 **Solo es una mochila, unas raciones, ambrosía y néctar para las** **emergencias, unos vaqueros, unas camisetas de sobra y una chaqueta de abrigo.** **Es posible que las botas te aprieten un poco. Pero…, bueno…, hemos hecho una** **colecta. ¡Buena suerte en tu misión!**

—Al parecer no son todos desagradables —dijo Hazel.

—Creo que es más cosa de esa Drew que de ellos —dijo su novio.

 **Lacy dejó caer las cosas sobre la cama y comenzó a alejarse a toda prisa,** **pero Piper la cogió del brazo.**

 **—Espera. ¡Por lo menos déjame darte las gracias! ¿Por qué te vas tan** **deprisa?**

—Imagino que no quiere que Drew la vea —murmuró Zia.

 **Parecía que a Lacy le fuera a dar una crisis nerviosa.**

 **—Bueno…**

 **—Drew podría enterarse —explicó Mitchell.**

 **—¡Podría hacerme llevar los zapatos de la vergüenza!**

—¿Zapatos...? —dijo Nico.

—¿... de la vergüenza? —acabó Thalia, sonando incrédula. Todo eso... ¿era por unos simples zapatos?

 **Lacy tragó saliva.**

 **—¿Los qué? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Lacy y Mitchell señalaron un estante negro fijado en el rincón de la pared** **como un altar. Expuestos encima había unos horrorosos zuecos ortopédicos de** **vivo color blanco con la suela gruesa.**

 _Pues sí, tengo que reconocer que son horribles_ pensó Thalia con una mueca.

 **—Una vez tuve que llevarlos una semana —dijo Lacy lloriqueando—. ¡No** **pegan con nada!**

 **—Y hay castigos peores —advirtió Mitchell—. Drew puede _embrujahablar_ , ****¿sabes? No hay muchos hijos de Afrodita que tengan esa capacidad, pero, si se** **empeña, puede conseguir que hagas cosas bastante vergonzosas. Piper, eres la** **primera persona que veo desde hace mucho tiempo capaz de plantarle cara.**

—Alguien quién posee _embrujahabla_ puede resistir la _embrujahabla_ de otros —aclaró Afrodita.

 **— _Embrujahablar_ …**

 **Piper se acordó de la noche anterior y del modo en que los presentes en la** **fogata se habían debatido entre la opinión de Drew y la de ella.**

 **—¿Te refieres a convencer a alguien para que haga algo? ¿O… para que te dé** **alguna cosa? ¿Como un coche?**

 **—¡Oh, no le des ideas! —exclamó Lacy con voz entrecortada.**

—Sería bastante malo —dijo Annabeth mientras se imaginaba a Drew llegando al campamento con un coche de lujo.

 **—Pero sí —contestó Mitchell—. Drew podría hacer eso.**

 **—¿Por eso es la líder? —dijo Piper—. ¿Os convenció a todos?**

 **Mitchell cogió un desagradable envoltorio de chicle de debajo de la cama de** **Piper.**

—¿Por qué iba a ser desagradable un envoltorio de chicle? —preguntó Hazel.

—Imagino que lo desagradable no debería ser el envoltorio, sino lo que había en él —respondió Reyna.

 **—No, heredó el cargo cuando Silena Beauregard murió en la guerra.**

Los que habían conocido a la chica en cuestión sonrieron un poco al recordar a la alegre chica. Una verdadera lástima su muerte.

 **Drew** **era la segunda campista más mayor. El miembro más mayor del campamento** **recibe automáticamente el cargo, a menos que alguien mayor o con más** **misiones completadas quiera desafiarlo, en cuyo caso se organiza un duelo, pero** **eso no pasa casi nunca. El caso es que llevamos aguantando a Drew en el cargo** **desde agosto.**

—Entonces, Drew ha debido completar muchas misiones, ¿no? —dijo Frank—. Si lleva en el cargo desde agosto y nadie le ha desafiado todavía, a pesar de su lamentable desempeño...

—Cero —respondió Annabeth.

—¿Eh?

—Que Drew ha hecho cero misiones —aclaró Annabeth—. Es decir que nunca ha salido del campamento para una misión.

—Pero eso quiere decir que ninguno de los hijos de Afrodita ha hecho misiones, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que los hijos de Afrodita no son muy dados ha aventurarse fuera del Campamento Mestizo —explicó Quirón.

 **Decidió hacer unos… cambios en la forma de llevar la cabaña.**

 **—¡Así es!**

 **De repente Drew estaba allí, apoyada contra la litera.**

—Una cosa le tengo que dar. La chica es sigilosa cuando se lo propone —dijo Hermes.

—Más que sigilosa, yo diría que simplemente no se han percatado de su presencia al estar tan centrados en la conversación —señaló Lupa.

 **Lacy chilló como un** **conejillo de Indias e intentó escapar, pero Drew estiró un brazo para detenerla.**

 **La líder miró a Mitchell.**

 **—Creo que te has dejado basura, tesoro. Será mejor que des otra pasada.**

 **Piper echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño y vio que Drew había tirado el** **contenido del cubo de la basura —algunas cosas muy desagradables— por todo** **el suelo.**

—No quiero preguntar pero... ¿qué cosas desagradables? —preguntó Percy.

—No quieras saberlo —respondió su novia que, aunque no lo sabía, sé podía hacer una idea general.

 **Mitchell se sentó en cuclillas. Fulminó con la mirada a Drew como si** **estuviera a punto de atacarla (algo que Piper habría pagado por ver), pero** **finalmente soltó:**

 **—Vale.**

 **Drew sonrió.**

 **—¿Lo ves, Piper? Somos una buena cabaña. ¡Una buena familia!**

—Creo que su concepto de familia es un poco diferente del que se cabría esperar —dijo Hestia. _Aunque yo tampoco es que pueda decir mucho respecto a ello_ pensó la diosa al recordar todas las discusiones que los dioses tenían entre ellos.

 **Pero Silena** **Beauregard… Que te sirva de advertencia lo que le pasó.**

Eso interesó a Afrodita, aunque no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

 **Estaba pasando** **información en secreto a Cronos en la guerra de los titanes y ayudando al** **enemigo.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Entonces... ¿era una traidora? —susurró Afrodita, sin saber muy bien que decir. Que uno de sus hijos se hubiese unido al bando del rey de los titanes, no era precisamente la clase de cosas que una madre divina quisiese escuchar.

—¡No! —exclamó Percy con fuerza—. ¡Silena no fue ninguna traidora!

—Eso no es precisamente lo que se ha dicho, chico —señaló Belladona.

—Es cierto que Silena fue espía de Cronos durante mucho tiempo, pero al final le abandonó y nos ayudó en su derrota —respondió Annabeth—. Incluso llegó al extremo de enfrentarse a un drakon ella sola, aunque eso fue lo que le acabó costando la vida.

—¿Un drakon? —repitió Ares—. Se supone que solamente un hijo mío sería...

—Sería capaz de matar a un drakon —terminó Annabeth—. Durante la última batalla contra Cronos, Clarisse (la líder de la cabaña de Ares) y Michael Yew (antiguo líder de la cabaña de Apolo) tuvieron una discusión y Clarisse decidió que la cabaña cinco no ayudaría en la guerra hasta que se le diese el crédito que merecía. Silena, para convencer a la cabaña de pelear, se hizo pasar por Clarisse y les condujo a la batalla.

 **Drew sonrió, toda dulzura e inocencia, con su reluciente maquillaje rosa y su** **cabello moldeado con el secador, que lucía exuberante y olía a nuez moscada.** **Parecía una adolescente popular cualquiera de un instituto de secundaria** **cualquiera, pero sus ojos eran fríos como el acero. A Piper le dio la impresión de** **que Drew estaba mirando directamente su alma, arrancándole sus secretos.**

 **«Ayudando al enemigo».**

—Esto... no creéis que Drew sabe sobre la amenaza de Piper, ¿verdad? —señaló Frank.

—No, no creo —respondió Annabeth, aunque la duda estaba reflejada en su voz. Le gustase o no, Drew era muy buena actriz.

 **—Oh, nadie de las otras cabañas habla de ello —le confesó Drew—. Hacen** **como si Silena Beauregard fuera una heroína.**

—Lo fue —dijo Percy, entrecerrando los ojos. Seguro que si Clarisse estuviese presente, Drew no se iría de rositas a casa.

 **—Sacrificó su vida para arreglar las cosas —gruñó Mitchell—. Fue una** **heroína.**

 **—Ajá —dijo Drew—. Otro día de recogida de basura, Mitchell. En fin, Silena** **perdió de vista lo que hacemos en esta cabaña. ¡Formamos bonitas parejas en el** **campamento! ¡Y luego las rompemos y empezamos otra vez!**

—Eso es horrible —dijo Hazel.

—Y jamás había escuchado sobre eso —murmuró Annabeth.

 **Es divertidísimo.** **Nosotros no pintamos nada en asuntos de guerras y misiones. Desde luego, yo no** **he estado en ninguna misión. ¡Son una pérdida de tiempo!**

—Pero si ella quería salir de misión —señaló Zia.

 **Lacy levantó la mano con nerviosismo.**

 **—Pero anoche dijiste que querías participar en…**

 **Drew le lanzó una mirada asesina, y la voz de Lacy se apagó.**

 **—Desde luego la mayoría de nosotros no necesitamos que nuestra imagen se** **empañe por culpa de los espías, ¿verdad, Piper?**

 **Piper trató de contestar, pero fue incapaz. Era imposible que Drew estuviera** **al tanto de sus sueños o del secuestro de su padre, ¿verdad?**

Algunos miraron el libro, claramente pensativos. Desde luego las palabras de Drew eran demasiado sospechosas.

 **—Es una lástima que no vayas a quedarte —dijo Drew suspirando—. Pero si** **sobrevives a tu pequeña misión, no te preocupes, porque buscaré a alguien para** **emparejarte con él. Por ejemplo, uno de esos vulgares hijos de Hefesto.**

—¡Eh! —protestó Leo.

 **O** **Clovis. Es repulsivo**

—¡Eh! —se quejó Leo de nuevo.

—¿Y tú para que saltas si no tiene nada que ver contigo? —preguntó Nico.

—Porque también se ha metido conmigo y mis hermanos —respondió Leo—. Además de que Clovis no tiene a nadie que le defienda aquí.

 **—Drew la miró con una mezcla de compasión y** **repugnancia—. Sinceramente, no creía posible que Afrodita tuviera una hija fea,** **pero… ¿quién es tu padre? ¿Una especie de mutante o…?**

 **—Tristan McLean —le espetó Piper.**

—Vaya, no creí que jugaría esa carta —dijo Jason con asombro. Piper le había comentado en el pasado, la hija de Afrodita odiaba usar la carta de su padre era actor.

 **Tan pronto como lo dij o se odió a sí misma. Nunca jugaba la baza del «padre** **famoso»,** **pero Drew la había sacado de sus casillas.**

 **—Mi padre es Tristan McLean.**

 **El silencio de estupefacción resultó agradable por unos breves segundos, pero** **Piper se avergonzó de sí misma. Todo el mundo se volvió y miró «El póster», en** **el que su padre aparecía flexionando los músculos para que todo el mundo lo** **viera.**

—Sí, quizás decir que tu padre es el tipo que aparece semidesnudo en un póster no sea muy buena idea —dijo Alex.

 **—¡Dios mío! —gritaron la mitad de las chicas al unísono.**

 **—¡Genial! —exclamó un chico—. ¿El tío de la espada que mató al otro tío en** **esa peli?**

—Creo que acaba de definir el cuarenta por ciento de las pelis de Hollywood —dijo Walt.

 **—Está buenísimo para ser un viejo —dijo una chica, y acto seguido se** **ruborizó—. Lo siento. Ya sé que es tu padre. ¡Qué raro se hace!**

—Demasiado raro —dijo Annabeth con una mueca. La sola idea de que alguna de las hijas de Atenea pudiese mostrar el más mínimo interés romántico o sexual por su padre, le revolvía el estómago.

 **—Y tanto que es raro —convino Piper.**

 **—¿Podrías conseguirme un autógrafo? —preguntó otra chica.**

 **Piper forzó una sonrisa. No podía decir: «Si mi padre sobrevive…».**

 **—Sí, no hay problema —logró decir.**

—¿Al final le consiguió el autógrafo? —preguntó Meg.

—Pues ni idea —respondió Jason.

 **La chica se puso a gritar de emoción, y más chicos avanzaron en tropel,** **haciendo un montón de preguntas al mismo tiempo.**

—Ya veo porque no quiere decir que su padre es famoso —dijo Sadie con una mueca de incomodidad. Aunque a ella le gustase llamar la atención, no creía capaz de soportar a una horda de fans adolescentes haciéndole preguntas a toda velocidad.

 **—¿Alguna vez has estado en un rodaje?**

 **—¿Vives en una mansión?**

 **—¿Comes con estrellas de cine?**

 **—¿Has tenido tu rito de paso?**

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hazel.

 **Esa última pilló a Piper desprevenida.**

 **—¿Rito de qué? —preguntó.**

 **Las chicas y los chicos se echaron a reír entre dientes y se empujaron unos a** **otros como si fuera un tema incómodo.**

—O sea, que es algo que no les gusta, pero siguen haciéndolo —murmuró Belona—. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

 **—El rito de paso de los hijos de Afrodita —explicó uno—. Haces que alguien** **se enamore de ti y luego le partes el corazón. Lo plantas.**

El rostro de Quirón se ensombreció. Evidentemente que él era consciente de las parejas que se formaban y separaban en el campamento. De lo que no era consciente es, seguramente, varias de ellas se habrían formado y separado por ese rito de paso que la cabaña de Afrodita había formado.

 **Hasta que no lo haces** **no demuestras que eres digna de Afrodita.**

—¿Digno de Afrodita? ¿Cómo se supone que hacer eso te convierte en hijo digno de la diosa del amor? —preguntó Percy.

—El título de diosa del amor es bastante reciente —aclaró la diosa—. Pero igualmente, aunque no lo fuese, seguiría sin aprobar dicho comportamiento.

 **Piper se quedó mirando al grupo para ver si estaban bromeando.**

 **—¿Partir el corazón a alguien a propósito? ¡Es terrible!**

—Lo es —afirmó Reyna—. Y más me vale no enterarme que en el Campamento Júpiter se realiza tal tontería.

 **Los otros se quedaron confundidos.**

 **—¿Por qué? —preguntó un chico.**

—¿De verdad acaba de preguntar por qué? —preguntó Samirah, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Para ellos es algo normal hacer eso —respondió Annabeth.

 **—¡Dios mío! —exclamó una chica—. ¡Apuesto a que Afrodita le partió el** **corazón a tu padre!**

Afrodita no podía negar eso. Y seguramente no solo al padre de Piper, sino también a los otros padres del resto de sus hijos.

 **Apuesto a que no volvió a querer a nadie, ¿verdad? ¡Qué** **romántico! ¡Cuando superes tu rito de paso, podrás ser como nuestra madre!**

 _¿Ese es el concepto que tienen mis propios hijos sobre mí?_ pensó Afrodita.

 **—¡Olvídalo! —gritó Piper, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía. Los demás** **chicos retrocedieron—. ¡No pienso romper el corazón a nadie por un estúpido rito** **de paso!**

—¡Bien dicho, Reina de la belleza! —exclamó Leo.

—Buena respuesta —asintió Thalia—. Porque, desde luego, no me apetecía nada presentarme al campamento para patearle el culo.

 **Eso brindó a Drew la oportunidad de retomar el control.**

—Cómo no.

 **—¡Ahí lo tenéis! —la interrumpió—. Silena dijo lo mismo, rompió la** **tradición, se enamoró de aquel chico, Beckendorf, y siguió enamorada.** **Para mí,** **ese es el motivo por el que tuvo un final trágico.**

—Eso es una tontería —espetó Annabeth sin dar crédito a lo dicho por Drew—. Conociendo a Silena, seguro que ella jamás habría aprobado a que se realizase algo así.

 **—¡Eso no es verdad! —chilló Lacy, pero Drew la fulminó con la mirada, e** **inmediatamente la chica retrocedió hasta desaparecer entre el grupo.**

Eso llamó la atención de algunos. ¿Qué habría querido decir la hija de Afrodita en ese momento?

 **—Da igual —prosiguió Drew—, porque, Piper, cielo, tú tampoco podrías** **romperle el corazón a nadie.**

—Habla de eso como si fuese lo más normal —dijo Frank.

 **Y esa tontería de que Tristan McLean es tu padre…** **es una forma de mendigar atención.**

—¿De verdad? Porque dudo que haya muchos actores cherokees que se apelliden McLean y que, además, estén solteros y tengas una hija —dijo Percy.

—Bueno, Piper dijo que su padre siempre procuraba que su hija no saliese en los medios —señaló Leo.

—Aún así los medios se habrían acabado enterando —dijo Lester.

 **Varios chicos parpadearon con indecisión.**

 **—¿Quieres decir que no es su padre? —preguntó uno.**

 **Drew puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **—Por favor… Venga, es la hora del desayuno,**

—Pues si esta tan convencida que no es su padre, que lo demuestre —dijo Annabeth, sabiendo que Drew no podía demostrar eso porque en el fondo sabía que Piper McLean y Tristan McLean eran hija y padre.

 **y Piper tiene que emprender** **su misión. ¡Ayudadla a recoger sus cosas y sacadla de aquí!**

 **Drew disolvió el grupo, y todo el mundo se puso en movimiento. Los llamaba** **«cielo» y «cariño», pero su tono dejaba claro que esperaba que la** **obedecieran.**

Reyna resopló. Si Drew hubiese sido parte del Campamento Júpiter, habría recibido un castigo por su comportamiento.

 **Mitchell y Lacy ayudaron a Piper a recoger sus cosas. Incluso** **vigilaron el cuarto de baño cuando Piper entró y se puso un conjunto más** **adecuado para el viaje.**

Sadie sonrió un poco. Ese tipo de comportamiento era el que esperaba de su amiga.

 **Afortunadamente, las prendas usadas no eran elegantes:** **unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta, un cómodo abrigo de invierno y unas** **botas de montaña que le quedaban perfectamente.** **Se sujetó la daga, _Katoptris_ , al ****cinturón.**

 **Cuando salió, casi volvió a sentirse normal. Los otros campistas estaban de pie** **ante sus literas mientras Drew se paseaba y hacía la inspección.**

—Espero que no dijese nada negativo, a pesar de que ella seguramente no ha hecho nada —murmuró Zia.

 **Piper se volvió** **hacia Mitchell y Lacy y pronunció con los labios la palabra «Gracias». Mitchell** **asintió con la cabeza seriamente. Lacy le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando su** **aparato dental. Piper dudaba que Drew les hubiera dado las gracias alguna vez** **por algo.**

—Seguro que no —dijo Sadie quién, por desgracia, asistía a la misma escuela que Drew Tanaka y la conocía bastante bien.

 **También se fijó en que el póster de _El rey de Esparta_ había sido ****enrollado y tirado a la basura. Órdenes de Drew, sin duda.**

—Lo cuál demuestra que Drew si que sabe que Piper es hija de Tristan —dijo Annabeth.

—Aunque por lo dicho por Piper, no creo que le importe que el póster este en la basura —dijo Hazel.

 **Aunque la propia** **Piper había querido quitar el cartel, se puso hecha una furia.**

—O sí.

—Normal, se puede considerar un insulto a su padre —dijo Carter.

 **Cuando Drew la vio, comenzó a aplaudir con falsedad.**

 **—¡Muy bien! Nuestra chica de la misión vestida otra vez con ropa del** **vertedero.**

—Tengo que admitir que Mitchell y Lacy han hecho una buena elección de ropa. Han conseguido que, tanto Drew como Piper, se sientan cómodas —dijo Afrodita—. Aunque no voy a negar que...

—Ahora no —interrumpió Artemisa.

 **¡Y ahora lárgate! No hace falta que desayunes con nosotros.**

—Eso no esta bien —dijo Hestia—. Necesita desayunar correctamente, sobre todo si va a partir a una misión.

—Sinceramente, lady Ves... Hestia, dudo que Piper quiera desayunar en la misma mesa que Drew —replicó Jason.

 **Buena** **suerte con… lo que sea. ¡Adiós!**

 **Piper se echó la mochila al hombro. Notó las miradas de todos los demás** **posadas en ella al dirigirse a la puerta. Podía marcharse y olvidarse de todo. Eso** **habría sido lo más fácil. ¿Qué más le daban aquella cabaña y aquellos chicos** **superficiales?**

—No lo va ha hacer —dijo Jason.

 **Solo que algunos habían intentado ayudarla. Algunos incluso se habían** **enfrentado a Drew por ella.**

—Bueno, técnicamente solamente han sido dos —dijo Atenea.

 **Se volvió ante la puerta.**

 **—No tenéis por qué obedecer las órdenes de Drew, ¿sabéis?**

 **Los otros chicos se movieron. Varios lanzaron una mirada a Drew, pero ella** **se quedó demasiado perpleja para contestar.**

—Bueno, no debe de estar acostumbrado a que alguien la desafíe de ese modo —dijo Walt.

 **—Bueno —logró decir uno—, es nuestra líder.**

—Eso no es una líder —replicó Reyna.

 **—Es una tirana**

—Eso, eso.

 **—le corrigió Piper—. Podéis pensar por vosotros mismos.** **Afrodita representa más que esto.**

La susodicha diosa sonrió. A pesar de que se le notaba que no la tragaba mucho, Piper era capaz de ver más allá de lo superficial en cuanto a su madre.

 **—Más que esto —repitió un chico.**

 **—Pensar por nosotros mismos —murmuró otro.**

 **—¡Chicos! —chilló Drew—. ¡No seáis tontos! ¡Os está _embrujahablando_!**

 **—No —replicó Piper—. Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.**

 **Al menos, eso pensaba Piper.**

—Seguro que lo esta —dijo Samirah—. Si Drew se ha puesto de esa manera, es que, en el fondo, sabe que Piper tiene razón.

 **No entendía exactamente cómo funcionaba el** **asunto de la _embrujahabla_ , pero no tenía la sensación de estar dotando sus ****palabras de ningún poder especial. No quería ganar una discusión engañando a la** **gente. Eso no la haría mejor que Drew. Piper simplemente hablaba en serio.** **Además, aunque intentara _embrujahablar_ , tenía la sensación de que no ****funcionaría bien en otra _embrujahabladora_ como Drew.**

Varios miraron a Afrodita, esperando alguna especie de confirmación por parte de ella.

—Un usuario de _embrujahabla_ tiene resistencia contra otro usuario —confirmó ella—. Aunque uno especialmente habilidoso podría llegar hasta afectar a otro usuario.

 **Drew se burló de ella.**

 **—Puede que tengas un poco de poder, señorita estrella de cine, pero no sabes** **nada de Afrodita. ¿Conque tienes muy buenas ideas? ¿Qué crees que representa** **esta cabaña, entonces? Cuéntaselo. Tal vez entonces yo les cuente unas cuantas** **cosas sobre ti.**

—Esto... eso debe ser un farol, ¿no? —murmuró Will.

—Pero es demasiada casualidad —añadió Lester—. Pero tampoco podemos descartar que sea un simple farol para meterle miedo a Piper.

 **A Piper le entraron ganas de soltar una réplica fulminante, pero su ira se** **convirtió en pánico. Ella era una espía del enemigo, igual que Silena** **Beauregard.** **Una traidora de Afrodita. ¿Lo sabía Drew o estaba tirándose un farol?**

—Tiene que ser un farol —dijo Annabeth—. Quiero decir, no creo que Drew supiese que Piper era una espía y se quedase callada.

—A menos que quisiese aprovecharse de eso —replicó Thalia.

—¿Para qué? Si lo revelase tendría que decir como lo descubrió, y Piper lo vio en sueños, algo con lo que Drew no tiene control. La única manera en la que podría...

La voz de Annabeth murió. Una idea alarmante se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Acaso tenían otra espía hija de Afrodita en el campamento, tal y como se decía en el libro?

 **Su** **seguridad empezó a desmoronarse bajo la mirada colérica de Drew.**

 **—Esto, no —logró decir—. Afrodita no representa esto.**

 **Entonces se volvió y salió como un huracán antes de que los demás la vieran** **ruborizarse.**

 **Detrás de ella, Drew se echó a reír.**

 **—¿Esto, no? ¿Lo habéis oído? ¡No tiene ni idea!**

 **Piper se prometió que jamás volvería a esa cabaña.**

Jason y Leo se miraron, sabiendo que Piper hubiese acabado volviendo sí o sí.

 **Contuvo las lágrimas** **parpadeando y cruzó el prado hecha una furia, sin saber adónde iba… hasta que** **vio al dragón lanzándose en picado desde el cielo.**

En ese momento, Apolo y Magnus volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

—¿Y Piper? —preguntó Afrodita al instante.

—Con su padre —respondió Apolo, quién lucía una expresión emocionada en el rostro—. ¿Sabéis? La magia nórdica tie...

—Pero, ¿Tristan esta bien? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Sí, esta descansando —respondió el dios del sol—. Cómo decía...

—Voy a verlo —decidió la señora de las paloma al instante, mientras se levantaba y desaparecía con un humo rosado que dejó atrás de si una fragancia a colonia.

—¿Ya puedo seguir? Bien, como...

—Apolo, estamos en medio de un capítulo —interrumpió Zeus.

El dios del sol soltó un gruñido y se recostó en su trono enfurruñado.

—Vaya, una actitud muy madura —le susurró Meg a Lester con burla.

—Cállate —le espetó este.

—Puedes seguir, chico —ordenó Zeus a Carter.

—Bien —asintió Carter.

Justo cuando se disponía a leer de nuevo, una nueva luz dejó a dos nuevos invitados en la sala. Uno de ellos era un chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, algo bajo pero musculoso. La otra era una chica de piel morena, musculosa como el otro chico; de cabello castaño oscuro bajo un pañuelo rojo y ojos negros.

Cómo el resto de personas que había venido a esa sala, estaban bastante confundidos por estar de repente en el Olimpo, pero, gracias a Apolo, supieron enseguida que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

—Bueno, yo soy Jake Mason, hijo de Hefesto —se presentó el chico con una reverencia. La chica hizo otra reverencia y también se presentó.

—Mi nombre en Nyssa Barrera.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, se sentaron con el resto de mortales, quedando cerca de Leo y su madre.

 **—¿Leo? —gritó.**

 **Efectivamente, allí estaba, sentado encima de una gigantesca máquina mortal** **de bronce, sonriendo como un loco.**

Esperanza suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Podía entender que su hijo estuviese emocionado por el tema del dragón de bronce (si ella misma lo estaba y ni siquiera estaba ahí), pero creía que era mejor que Leo no se hubiese presentado en medio del campamento con el bicho.

 **Antes de que aterrizara, la alarma del** **campamento saltó. Sonó una caracola. Todos los sátiros comenzaron a gritar:** **«¡No me mates!». La mitad del campamento salió corriendo ataviada con una** **combinación de pijamas y armaduras.**

Annabeth hizo una mueca. Leo estaba muy lejos de saber el verdadero pánico que había desatado su llegada con el dragón de bronce. Para algunos ese dragón les había causado ciertas lesiones y le tenían tirria. Pero, para otros... para otros ese dragón era la llegada de viejos recuerdos que muchos preferían dejar en lo más profundo de sus mentes y no volver a pensar en ellos.

 **El dragón se posó justo en mitad del** **prado, y Leo gritó:**

 **—¡Tranquilos! ¡No disparéis!**

 **Los arqueros bajaron sus arcos con indecisión. Los guerreros retrocedieron,** **manteniendo preparadas sus lanzas y sus espadas. Formaron un ancho corro** **alrededor del monstruo metálico. Otros semidioses se escondieron detrás de las** **puertas de sus cabañas o se asomaron por las ventanas. Nadie parecía impaciente** **por acercarse.**

—Pues no mucho, la verdad —dijo Will.

 **Piper los entendía perfectamente. El dragón era enorme. Relucía al sol** **matutino como una escultura de peniques viviente —distintos tonos de cobre y** **bronce—, una serpiente de casi veinte metros de largo con garras de acero,** **dientes de brocas y brillantes ojos color rubí.**

—Una verdadera arma —admitió Hylla.

 **Tenía unas alas con forma de** **murciélago que medían el doble que su cuerpo y se desplegaban como unas** **velas metálicas, emitiendo un sonido de monedas saliendo de una máquina** **tragaperras cada vez que aleteaba.**

—¿Para qué le pusiste sonidos de máquina tragaperras? —preguntó Rachel.

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se los puse, pero como me gustaba como quedaba, al final se lo dejé.

 **—Es precioso —murmuró Piper.**

—¡La Reina de la belleza me entiende!

 **Los otros semidioses se la quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca.**

—Si quitamos el hecho de que es una máquina bastante peligrosa, pues sí, es precioso —dijo Annabeth.

 **El dragón levantó la cabeza y lanzó una columna de fuego al cielo. Los** **campistas se dispersaron y alzaron sus armas, pero Leo se deslizó tranquilamente** **por el lomo de la criatura. Levantó las manos como si se rindiera, solo que** **todavía lucía aquella sonrisa de loco en la cara.**

 **—¡Habitantes de la Tierra, vengo en son de paz! —gritó.**

—¿Ahora eres alienígena o qué? —preguntó Nico.

—En realidad eso explicaría muchas cosas —respondió Jason.

 **Parecía que se hubiera estado revolcando en la fogata. Tenía la chaqueta** **militar y la cara embadurnadas de hollín. Sus manos estaban manchadas de** **grasa, y llevaba un cinturón portaherramientas alrededor de la cintura. Tenía los** **ojos inyectados en sangre. Su cabello rizado estaba tan grasiento que le sobresalía** **como las púas de un puercoespín, y desprendía un extraño olor a salsa tabasco.**

—Es que a _Festo_ le gusta —se defendió Leo.

—Ya lo sabemos.

 **Pero** **parecía totalmente encantado.**

 **—¡ _Festo_ solo está saludando!**

—O esta amenazando —dijo Frank.

—Esta saludando —replicó Leo.

 **—¡Esa cosa es peligrosa! —gritó una hija de Ares, blandiendo su lanza—.** **¡Mátala ahora mismo!**

 **—¡Retiraos! —ordenó alguien.**

 **Para sorpresa de Piper, se trataba de Jason.**

Reyna sonrió un poco. Aún habiendo perdido la memoria, Jason seguía comportándose como un líder.

 **Se abrió paso entre la gente a** **empujones, flanqueado por Annabeth y la chica de la cabaña de Hefesto, Nyssa.**

—Entiendo que Annie... pero, ¿por qué también esta Nyssa? —señaló Thalia.

—Primero, no me llames Annie. Segundo, era su hermano pequeño el que estaba armando follón allí mismo —aclaró Annabeth.

—Eso mismo. Y dado que en ese momento, mientras Jake se recuperaba de sus heridas, yo era la líder provisional de la cabaña 9, así que era necesario que estuviese ahí, ya que uno de mis hermanos pequeños estaba armando bastante follón —dijo Nyssa, mientras revolvía el cabello de Leo con una mano.

 **Jason contempló el dragón y movió la cabeza, asombrado.**

 **—¿Qué has hecho, Leo?**

—Arreglar una arma potencialmente peligrosa para usarla de medio de transporte —respondió Magnus.

 **—¡He encontrado un medio de transporte! —Leo sonrió—. Dijiste que podría** **participar en la misión si encontraba un medio de transporte. ¡Pues te he** **conseguido un bicharraco volador metálico de primera! ¡ _Festo_ puede llevarnos a ****cualquier parte!**

 **—Tiene… alas —dijo Nyssa tartamudeando.**

—Suerte que no estaba allí o me habría desmayado —murmuró Jake para él.

 **Parecía que se le fuera a caer la mandíbula.**

—Normal. Si esa cosa ya era peligrosa sin alas, imaginaros con ella —dijo Will, quién, en ese momento, se había estado debatiendo entre disparar al dragón o al hijo de Hefesto.

 **—¡Sí! —le contestó Leo—. Las he encontrado y se las he vuelto a fijar.**

 **—Pero no tenía alas. ¿Dónde las has encontrado?**

 **Leo vaciló, y Piper notó que estaba ocultando algo.**

 **—En… el bosque**

—Bueno, técnicamente no es mentira —dijo Hermes.

 **—dijo—. También le he reparado los circuitos, la mayoría** **de ellos, así que ya no hay peligro de que se averíe.**

—¿La mayoría? —preguntó Calipso.

—Nada peligroso —respondió Leo—. Aunque asqueroso...

 **—¿La mayoría? —preguntó Nyssa.**

 **La cabeza del dragón se movió nerviosamente. Se ladeó, y un chorro de** **líquido negro —tal vez aceite; con suerte, solo aceite—, salió de su oreja y cubrió** **a Leo.**

—Eso, por ejemplo.

 **—Solo me falta resolver unos cuantos problemas —dijo Leo.**

 **—Pero ¿cómo has sobrevivido? —Nyssa seguía mirando fijamente a la** **criatura, asombrada—. El fuego de su boca…**

 **—Soy rápido —contestó Leo—. Y tengo suerte.**

—Aparte de que eres ignífugo —señaló Zia.

—Aparte de eso.

 **Bueno, ¿puedo participar en** **la misión o no?**

 **Jason se rascó la cabeza.**

 **—¿Le has puesto _Festo_? ¿Sabes que en latín _festus_ significa «feliz »? ¿Quieres ****que vayamos a salvar el mundo en el _Dragón Feliz_?**

—Hombre, al menos ya saben que de mal rollo no vais —dijo Apolo.

 **—¡Sí, colega! —dijo Leo—. Bueno, propongo que nos pongamos en marcha,** **chicos. Ya he cogido provisiones en el…, ejem…, el bosque.**

—Por si lo otro no era lo suficientemente extraño —suspiró Hermes.

 **Toda esta gente con** **armas está poniendo nervioso a _Festo_.**

—Créeme, el dragón nos ponía más nervioso a nosotros —dijo Mitchell.

 **Jason entrecerró los ojos.**

 **—Pero todavía no hemos planeado nada. No podemos…**

—Años de experiencia en misiones, me han enseñado que nunca salen como habían planeado —dijo Percy con sapiencia... fuese cuál fuese esa palabra.

 **—Marchaos —dijo Annabeth.**

 **Era la única que no parecía nerviosa en absoluto. Tenía una expresión triste y** **melancólica, como si aquello le recordara tiempos mejores.**

Annabeth asintió, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 **—Jason, solo tenéis tres días hasta el solsticio,**

Leo parpadeó, asombrado.

—¿Hicimos todo eso, solamente en tres días? —preguntó con asombro.

 **y nunca hay que hacer esperar** **a un dragón nervioso.**

—Y lo sabemos por experiencia propia —dijo Annabeth, recordando a _Peleo,_ el dragón que custodiaba el árbol de Thalia.

 **Sin duda, es un buen presagio. ¡Marchaos!**

 **Jason asintió. Acto seguido, sonrió a Piper.**

 **—¿Estás lista, socia?**

 **Piper miró las alas de bronce reluciendo contra el cielo y aquellas garras que** **podrían haberla hecho trizas.**

 **—Pues claro —dijo.**

—No hay nada como unas buenas garras mortíferas para convencer a cualquiera —dijo Hermes en broma.

 **Volar sobre el dragón fue para Piper la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida.**

—Dudo que muchos puedan decir que han volado sobre un dragón —dijo Sadie.

 **En las alturas, el aire era gélido, pero la piel metálica del dragón generaba** **tanto calor que era como volar en una burbuja protectora.**

—Aunque están en diciembre. No quiero ni pensar como sería eso en pleno agosto —señaló Meg.

 **¡Menudos** **calentadores de asientos! Y los surcos del lomo del dragón estaban diseñados** **como sillas de montar de alta tecnología, de modo que no eran nada incómodos.** **Leo les enseñó a enganchar los pies en las rendijas de la coraza, como en unos** **estribos, y a utilizar los cinturones de seguridad de cuero ingeniosamente** **escondidos debajo del revestimiento exterior. Iban sentados en fila: Leo delante,** **luego Piper y después Jason. Piper era muy consciente de la presencia de Jason** **detrás de ella. Deseó que él la agarrara, que le rodeara la cintura con los brazos,** **pero, por desgracia, no lo hizo.**

Jason se rascó la mejilla, ligeramente apenado. A él le habría gustado abrazar a Piper pero, debido a las circunstancias, le habría resultado muy complicado.

 **Leo empleaba las riendas para dirigir al dragón por el cielo como si lo** **hubiera hecho toda la vida. Las alas metálicas funcionaban a la perfección, y al** **poco rato la costa de Long Island no era más que una línea brumosa detrás de** **ellos. Sobrevolaron rápidamente Connecticut y ascendieron a las nubes grises de** **invierno.**

 **Leo les sonrió.**

 **—Mola, ¿verdad?**

 **—¿Y si nos ven? —preguntó Piper.**

—La Niebla, en principio, impide eso —respondió Annabeth.

 **—La Niebla —dijo Jason—. Impide que los mortales vean cosas mágicas. Si** **nos ven, seguramente nos confundirán con un pequeño avión o algo por el estilo.**

—Cómo un pájaro grande —dijo Percy.

 **Piper echó una mirada por encima del hombro.**

 **—¿Estás seguro?**

 **—No —reconoció él.**

—El tema de la Niebla es un poco complicado —reconoció Lupa.

 **Entonces Piper vio que aferraba una foto con la mano: la imagen de una** **chica de pelo moreno.**

 _¿Yo?_ pensó Thalia.

 **Lanzó a Jason una mirada burlona, pero él se ruborizó y se guardó la foto en** **el bolsillo.**

 **—Estamos yendo muy rápido. Probablemente lleguemos por la noche.**

 **Piper se moría de ganas de saber quién era la chica de la foto, pero no quería** **preguntarlo; y si Jason no le daba voluntariamente la información, no era buena** **señal. ¿Había recordado algo de su vida anterior?**

—No —respondió Jason.

 **¿Era una foto de su novia de** **verdad?**

Thalia hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡No!

 **«Basta —pensó—. Solo conseguirás torturarte».**

 **Hizo una pregunta menos comprometida.**

 **—¿Adónde vamos?**

 **—A buscar al dios del viento del norte —contestó Jason—. Y a cazar a unos** **espíritus de la tormenta.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Carter.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Y este ha sido el capítulo número diez. Por suerte estos dos capítulos han sido muchísimos más cortos que los anteriores, así que he podido terminarlo antes de lo que esperaba (y si he tardado más de lo que debía es debido a que he empezado a ver RWBY). No voy a comentar mucho más, así que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Puede que en la primera parte del capítulo alguna que otra vez haya salido Magnus o Apolo hablando cuando ellos no estaban ahí. Eso es debido a que, en ocasiones, me olvidaba que no estaban ahí. Ya lo he mirado, pero posiblemente me he saltado alguno (o ponga que aparecen personajes que ya han aparecido en capítulos anteriores).**

 **PDD: Bueno, esto lo he escrito tras haber modificado el capítulo para cambiar las apariciones de Mitchell y Lacy por las de Jake y Nyssa. Como he dicho arriba, un agradecimiento a aisaru86 por el aviso.**


	11. Leo XVII y Leo XVIII

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **El capítulo anterior fue modificado por un error mío, ya que puse que los nuevos personajes eran Mitchell y Lacy (cuando ellos ya habían aparecido en el capítulo 6) en vez de Nyssa Barrera y Jake Mason, hijos de Hefesto. Eso ya ha sido cambiado y he añadido un par de diálogos, nada demasiado importante. En fin, si leísteis la primera versión, id a darle un vistazo rápido y continuad con la historia.**

 **Y un agradecimiento a aisaru86 por el aviso. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti.**

* * *

Después de que Carter terminase de leer, decidieron hacer una pausa y cenar algo antes de continuar con la lectura. En medio de la cena Piper se presentó, diciendo que su madre le había dicho que fuese a cenar algo, que ella ya se quedaba cuidando del señor McLean.

—¿Vas a volver luego? —le preguntó Jason en un susurro en cuanto Piper se hubo sentado entre él y Leo.

—Sí... bueno, si a ti no te molesta, claro —respondió Piper.

Jason negó con la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías. Es tu padre, así que lo suyo es que estés con él.

—Ves con él, Reina de la belleza —le dijo Leo con el pulgar levantado.

Piper les sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Leo y un rápido beso en los labios a Jason, ganándose varios silbidos de los demás, dejando a la pareja sonrojada..

Una vez que hubieron terminado de comer, se dirigieron a la Sala de los Tronos y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

—Me gustaría leer el siguiente —dijo Jake mientras tomaba el libro en sus manos—. **Leo XVII y Leo XVIII.**

 **Leo estaba flipando.**

—¿Pero no estás flipando siempre? —le preguntó Jason.

 **La expresión de las caras de todos cuando el dragón aterrizó en el** **campamento fue para morirse de risa.**

—Para morirse de risa dice —gruñó Nyssa—. ¿Sabes el infarto que estuviste a punto de darnos a todos, enano?

—Sí, tuviste mucha suerte de que Clarisse no estuviese ahí o te habría insertado con su lanza —asintió Will.

 **Creía que a sus compañeros de cabaña les** **iba a dar un síncope.**

—No creas tanto, que estuviste a punto de dárnoslo —gruñó la hija de Hefesto.

 ** _Festo_ también había estado increíble. No había chamuscado ninguna cabaña ****ni se había comido a ningún sátiro**

—¡Faltaría más! —exclamó Rachel.

 **, aunque perdió un poco de aceite por la oreja.**

—Eso no parecía poco, precisamente —recordó Jason.

 **Vale, mucho aceite. Leo ya lo arreglaría más adelante.**

—Más te vale arreglarlo cuanto antes, mijo.

—Entendido, mamá.

 **Leo no había aprovechado la oportunidad de explicar lo del búnker 9 ni lo del** **diseño del barco volador.** **Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.**

—Habría sido un poco largo de explicar —admitió Annabeth.

 **Podía contárselo a** **todos cuando volvieran.**

 **Si volvían, pensaba una parte de él.**

—¿Puedes ser más negativo, por favor? —le pidió Sadie sarcásticamente.

 **No, volvería. Había conseguido un cinturón portaherramientas chulísimo en el** **búnker**

Leo acarició el cinturón que llevaba con él. Oh, como lo amaba.

 **, junto con un montón de provisiones estupendas que en ese momento** **llevaba bien guardadas en su mochila. Además, contaba con un dragón que** **escupía fuego y que solo perdía un poco de aceite. ¿Qué podía salir mal?**

—Y acaba de decir la frase —suspiró Percy.

—Sí. ¿Por qué siempre ha de haber alguien que diga la frase? —exclamó Thalia.

—¿Qué frase? —preguntó Leo confundido.

—La de "¿qué podría salir mal?" —respondió Will—. Cuando se dice esa frase, es que algo va a salir mal.

—Pero si la pensé, no la dije.

—Es lo mismo.

 **«Bueno, el disco de control podría averiarse —propuso su lado negativo—. Y** ** _Festo_ podría comerte».**

—¿Siempre eres tan negativo? —le preguntó Nico.

 **Vale, el dragón no estaba tan bien reparado como Leo había informado.**

Nyssa suspiró. Ya había intuido que el dragón no estaba en tan buen estado como su hermano le quería hacer creer, pero hasta que ella misma no lo hubiese revisado bien, no podía estar segura.

 **Había trabajado toda la noche colocándole las alas, pero no había encontrado un** **cerebro de dragón de sobra en el búnker por ninguna parte.**

—Dudo que esas cosas estén por ahí tiradas —dijo Thalia.

—Las alas lo estaban —replicó Leo.

 **¡Eh, tenían el tiempo** **contado! Tres días hasta el solsticio.**

—¿Y eso es suficiente tiempo? —preguntó Hylla con escepticismo en su voz.

—De sobre —respondieron el dios de la forja y sus hijos mestizos.

 **Debían ponerse en marcha. Además, Leo había limpiado muy bien el disco.** **La mayoría de los circuitos seguían en buen estado. Tendría que aguantar.**

 **Su lado negativo empezó a pensar: «Sí, pero ¿y si…?».**

—Hay que hacer algo con tu lado negativo —suspiró Esperanza.

 **—Cállate —dijo en voz alta.**

 **—¿Qué? —preguntó Piper.**

 **—Nada —contestó—. Ha sido una noche muy larga. Creo que estoy teniendo** **alucinaciones. No pasa nada.**

 **Al ir sentado delante, Leo no podía ver las caras de sus amigos, pero por su** **silencio se figuraba que no les entusiasmaba tener a un piloto que no había** **dormido y tenía alucinaciones.**

—Sorprendentemente no lo estábamos. Creo que ya estamos acostumbrados a que estás loco —dijo Jason.

—Pero si tú apenas sabías quién era —señaló Rachel.

—¿Y? Unos pocos minutos y me basta para saber como en Leo.

 **—Solo bromeaba —decidió que sería buena idea cambiar de tema—.** **Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, colega? ¿Has dicho algo de beber los vientos, o tomar** **viento fresco, o algo parecido?**

—Y eso demuestra que no estabas atento a la conversación —suspiró Jason.

—Ya has leído que no lo estaba —señaló Leo—. ¿Acaso no será tú el que no anda atento, Grace?

—Pero si el li... Anda, mira, déjalo.

 **Mientras sobrevolaban Nueva Inglaterra,**

—Sobrevolando Nueva Inglaterra con un dragón escupe-fuego —murmuró Percy mirando a Thalia.

—Suerte que no son tan pirómanos como otras que sobrevuelan un lugar y le prenden fuego —asintió Nico.

—¿Incendiar Nueva Inglaterra? —repitió Apolo—. ¿Quién sería tan irresponsable como para ir con algún vehículo de fuego por ahí sin cuidado?

Thalia, mientras tanto, tenía las orejas rojas y les mandaba una mirada de rencor a sus primos.

 **Jason expuso el plan de acción:** **primero, encontrar a un tío llamado Bóreas e interrogarlo para sacarle** **información…**

 **—¿Se llama Bóreas? —no pudo evitar preguntar Leo—. ¿De dónde es, de** **Bora Bora?**

—De Tracia —respondió Atenea—. Al norte del mar Egeo.

 **Segundo, continuó Jason, tenían que encontrar a los venti que les habían** **atacado en el Gran Cañón…**

 **—¿No podemos llamarlos espíritus de la tormenta a secas? —preguntó Leo—.** **Venti suena a ventosidades pequeñitas.**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Reyna, mirando fijamente a Leo.

—¡Es cierto que suena a eso! —se quejó Leo.

 **Y tercero, concluyó Jason, tenían que averiguar para quién trabajaban los** **espíritus de la tormenta con el fin de encontrar a Hera y liberarla.**

 **—¿Así que quieres buscar a Dylan, el tío chungo de la tormenta? —dijo Leo** **—. ¿El tío que me tiró de la plataforma y absorbió al entrenador Hedge en las** **nubes?**

—Ese mismo —asintió Hermes.

 **—Eso es —dijo Jason—. Bueno…, puede que también haya una loba de por** **medio, pero creo que es amistosa.**

—¿Crees? —dijo Lupa.

—Es amistosa —se apresuró a decir Jason.

—Solamente si demuestras ser lo suficientemente fuerte, seré amistosa. Si no...

Lupa le dirigió una sonrisa lobuna al hijo de Júpiter, quién solamente tragó saliva nervioso.

 **No nos comerá…, a menos que mostremos** **debilidad.**

 **Jason les contó el sueño que había tenido, en el que aparecía una gran loba** **desagradable**

—Eso es cosa de Jason —dijo rápidamente Leo al sentir la mirada de Lupa.

—A mí no me metas en tus mierdas —replicó Jason.

 **y una casa incendiada con espirales de piedra que salían de un** **estanque.**

 **—Ajá —dijo Leo—. Pero no sabes dónde está ese sitio.**

 **—No —reconoció Jason.**

 **—También hay gigantes —añadió Piper—. La profecía hablaba de la** **«venganza de los gigantes».**

 **—Espera —dijo Leo—. Gigantes… ¿como si hubiera más de uno? ¿Por qué** **no puede ser un solo gigante que quiere vengarse?**

—Porque eso sería demasiado fácil —dijo Percy.

 **—No lo creo —dijo Piper—. Recuerdo que en algunos antiguos mitos griegos** **aparecía un ejército de gigantes.**

—Y ojala se hubiesen quedado como mitos —suspiró Deméter.

 **—Genial —murmuró Leo—. Con la suerte que tenemos, será un ejército.** **¿Sabes algo más sobre esos gigantes?**

—Con saber lo esencial te sobra —dijo Ares.

—¿Lo esencial? —preguntó Walt.

—Que a los gigantes solamente pueden matarlo cuando un semidiós y un dios luchan juntos —respondió Annabeth.

—Menos Alcioneo —recordó Frank—. A ese lo puedes matar sin ayuda de un dios, siempre y cuando lo saques de su tierra natal.

 **¿No estudiaste un montón de mitos con tu** **padre para esa película?**

 **—¿Tu padre es actor? —preguntó Jason.**

 **Leo se echó a reír.**

 **—Siempre me olvido de tu amnesia. Je, je. Me olvido de tu amnesia. Tiene** **gracia.**

Jason le dirigió una mirada con la ceja levantada.

 **Pues sí, su padre es Tristan McLean.**

 **—Ah… Perdona, ¿dónde ha salido?**

—Dudo que Jason hubiese sabido quién era Tristan McLean antes de perder la memoria —dijo Reyna.

—El nombre me sonaba conocido, pero no sabía de que —respondió Jason.

 **—Da igual —dijo Piper rápidamente—. Los gigantes… bueno, había muchos** **gigantes en la mitología griega, pero, si son los que yo digo, no es buena noticia.** **Eran enormes, casi imposibles de matar. Podían derribar montañas y cosas así.** **Creo que estaban emparentados con los titanes.**

—Tienen la misma madre —dijo Hestia.

 **Salieron de la tierra después de** **que Cronos perdiera la guerra (me refiero a la primera guerra de los titanes,** **hace miles de años) e intentaron destruir el Olimpo. Si estamos hablando de los** **mismos gigantes…**

 **—Quirón dijo que estaba pasando otra vez —recordó Jason—. El último** **capítulo.**

Meg y Lester hicieron una mueca. A lo mejor los gigantes no eran el último capítulo...

 **Se refería a eso. No me extraña que no quisiera que supiéramos todos** **los detalles.**

 **Leo silbó.**

 **—Así que… gigantes que pueden derribar montañas. Lobas amistosas que nos** **comerán si mostramos debilidad. Ventosidades pequeñitas.**

—Creo que eso no cuenta, exactamente —señaló Will.

—¿Y qué luego huela todo mal? No, gracias —replicó Leo.

 **Ya lo pillo. A lo mejor** **no es el momento para sacar a relucir a mi niñera psicópata…**

—Dudo que algún momento sea bueno para sacar a relucir tu niñera psicópata —señaló Alex.

 **—¿Es otro chiste? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Leo les habló de la tía Callida, que era en realidad Hera, y les contó que se le** **había aparecido en el campamento. Pero no les reveló sus aptitudes con el fuego.** **Seguía siendo un tema delicado, y más después de que Nyssa le dijera que los** **semidioses del fuego solían destruir ciudades y cosas así. Además, Leo tendría** **que confesar que había provocado la muerte de su madre y…**

—Leo —susurró Esperanza con cierta tristeza.

—Eso fue culpa de Gaia y lo sabes —le susurró Jason a Leo.

 **No. No estaba** **preparado para tratar el tema. Pero sí consiguió hablarles de la noche que ella** **murió, sin mencionar el fuego, diciéndoles simplemente que el taller de** **máquinas se vino abajo. Fue más fácil sin tener que mirar a sus amigos,** **manteniendo la vista al frente mientras volaban.**

 **Y les habló de la extraña mujer con ropa de tierra que parecía estar dormida** **y que también parecía saber el futuro.**

 **Leo calculó que todo el estado de Massachusetts pasó por debajo de ellos** **antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo.**

—La verdad es que no sabía que decir —confesó Jason—. Fue una suerte que Piper hablase primero.

 **—Qué poco… tranquilizador —dijo Piper.**

—Las palabras más sinceras que podría decir —dijo Will.

 **—Tú lo has dicho —convino Leo—. El caso es que todo el mundo dice: «No** **te fíes de Hera».**

—Doy fe de ello —murmuró Annabeth.

 **Ella odia a los semidioses. Y la profecía decía que, si** **desatáramos su ira, provocaríamos la muerte. Así que me pregunto… ¿por qué** **estamos haciendo esto?**

—Yo también me lo pregunto —murmuró Annabeth.

—Al final va a oír —susurró Percy a su novia.

 **—Ella nos eligió —dijo Jason—. A los tres. Somos los primeros de los siete** **que tienen que reunirse para la Gran Profecía. Esta misión es el principio de algo** **mucho más importante.**

—Ojala solamente hubiese sido ir a por ella —dijo Quirón.

 **Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Leo, pero no podía discutirle a Jason lo que había** **dicho. Efectivamente, daba la impresión de que aquello era el principio de algo** **enorme. Solo deseaba que si había cuatro semidioses más destinados a ayudarles,** **aparecieran rápido.**

Percy, Hazel y Frank se miraron. ¿Junio se consideraba lo suficientemente cercano como para decir que habían aparecido rápido?

 **Leo no quería acaparar todas las aventuras peligrosas.**

—Es más, yo regalo todas las aventuras peligrosas que me encuentre por el camino —dijo Leo.

 **—Además —continuó Jason—, ayudar a Hera es la única forma que tengo** **de recuperar la memoria. Y la espiral oscura de mi sueño parecía alimentarse de** **la energía de Hera. Si esa cosa desata al rey de los gigantes al destruir a Hera…**

 **—No nos compensa —convino Piper—. Por lo menos Hera está de nuestra** **parte… en general. Perderla a ella sumiría a los dioses en el caos. Es la diosa** **principal que mantiene la paz en la familia.**

La mayoría de los Olímpicos casi sufren un ataque de risa ante eso. Si Hera estaba manteniendo la paz en la familia, no querían ver como sería si no la manteniese.

 **Y una guerra con los gigantes podría** **ser todavía más destructiva que la guerra de los titanes.**

 **Jason asintió.**

 **—Quirón dijo que en el solsticio se agitan fuerzas perversas y también que es** **un buen momento para la magia maligna: algo que podría despertarse si Hera** **fuera sacrificada ese día. Y la señora que controla a los espíritus de la tormenta,** **la que quiere matar a todos los semidioses…**

 **—Podría ser esa extraña dama durmiente —concluyó Leo—. La Mujer de** **Tierra… ¿despierta? No ardo en deseos de verla.**

 **—Pero ¿quién es esa mujer? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con** **los gigantes?**

—Es solo quién ha dado luz a esos gigantes —dijo Dionisio como si nada.

 **Buenas preguntas, pero ninguno de ellos tenía respuestas. Siguieron volando** **en silencio mientras Leo se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto compartiendo** **tanta información. Nunca había hablado con nadie de aquella noche en el** **almacén. Aunque no les había contado toda la historia, resultaba extraño, como si** **se hubiera abierto el pecho y se hubiera sacado todos los engranajes que le** **hacían funcionar. Le temblaba el cuerpo, y no de frío. Esperaba que Piper,** **sentada detrás de él, no lo notara.**

—Lo notaba yo, y eso que estaba detrás de Piper —dijo Jason.

 **«La fragua y la paloma romperán la celda». ¿No era ese el verso de la** **profecía? Eso significaba que Piper y él tendrían que averiguar cómo entrar en** **aquella cárcel de roca mágica, suponiendo que la encontraran. Luego desatarían** **la ira de Hera y provocarían muchas muertes.**

—Con suerte las muertes serán del bando contrario —dijo Apolo.

 **¡Vaya, sonaba divertido! Leo** **había visto a la tía Callida en acción; le gustaban los cuchillos, las serpientes y** **calentar bebés al fuego. Sí, claro, desatar su ira. Una gran idea.**

—Cada vez tengo menos ganas que la desaten —murmuró Calipso. Aunque, a decir verdad, le importaba bastante poco lo que le sucediera a Hera. No era la mejor persona que Calipso conocía precisamente.

 ** _Festo_ siguió volando. El viento se volvió más frío, y debajo de ellos los ****bosques nevados parecían extenderse indefinidamente. Leo no sabía** **exactamente dónde estaba Quebec.**

—En Canadá —respondió Frank.

 **Le había dicho a _Festo_ que los llevara al ****palacio de Bóreas, y el dragón no paraba de avanzar hacia el norte.**

—Mientras vayáis hacia el norte, iréis bien —dijo Carter.

 **Con suerte,** **conocería el camino y no acabarían en el Polo Norte.**

 **—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —le dijo Piper al oído—. Has estado** **levantado toda la noche.**

—No creo que sea buena idea que el conductor se vaya a dormir —dijo Zia.

—Técnicamente quién conduce es el dragón, no él —replicó su hermano.

 **Leo quería protestar, pero la palabra «dormir» sonaba muy bien.**

 **—¿No me dejarás caer?**

 **Piper le dio una palmadita en el hombro.**

 **—Confía en mí, Valdez. La gente guapa nunca miente.**

—¿Así que al final se considera guapa? —preguntó Travis.

—Piper siempre se ha considerado guapa. Solamente que no le gusta presumir de ello —explicó Lacy.

 **—De acuerdo —murmuró.**

 **Se inclinó hacia delante contra el bronce caliente del pescuezo del dragón y** **cerró los ojos.**

—No creo que el pescuezo de un dragón hecho de bronce sea un buen lugar para dormir —dijo Frank.

—Imagino que cuando estás agotado, cualquier lugar es bueno para dormir —contestó su novia.

 **Parecía que hubiera dormido solo unos segundos, pero cuando Piper lo despertó** **sacudiéndolo, estaba oscureciendo.**

 **—Ya hemos llegado —dijo.**

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardasteis? —preguntó Carter.

—No sabría decir, pero fueron bastantes horas —respondió Jason—. Quiero decir, salimos del campamento más o menos como a las ocho y algo.

 **Leo se frotó los ojos para despejarse. Debajo de ellos había una ciudad sobre** **un acantilado que dominaba un río. Las llanuras que la rodeaban estaban c** **ubiertas de nieve, pero la ciudad emitía un brillo cálido con la puesta de sol** **invernal. Rodeados de unos altos muros se amontonaban los edificios como en** **una ciudad medieval, mucho más antigua que todos los lugares que Leo había** **visto antes. En el centro había un castillo de verdad —al menos, Leo supuso que** **era un castillo—**

—Es un hotel, construido entre el final del siglo XIX y principios del XX —respondió Annabeth.

 **con enormes muros de ladrillo rojo y una torre cuadrada con un** **puntiagudo tejado verde a dos aguas.**

 **—Dime que es Quebec y no el taller de Santa Claus —dijo.**

—¿Acaso ves renos volando? —preguntó Connor.

—Buen punto —admitió Leo.

 **—Sí, la ciudad de Quebec —confirmó Piper—. Una de las ciudades más** **antiguas de Norteamérica. Fundada en torno a mil seiscientos más o menos.**

—Dije el hotel, no la ciudad —se defendió Annabeth al sentir varias miradas encima suya.

 **Leo arqueó una ceja.**

 **—¿Tu padre también ha hecho una peli sobre eso?**

Leo estaba seguro de que si Piper estuviese ahí, ya le habría golpeado.

 **Ella le hizo una mueca, algo a lo que Leo estaba acostumbrado, pero el gesto** **no acababa de funcionar con su nuevo maquillaje glamuroso.**

—Antes era una chica guapa haciéndome una mueca. Ahora era una chica guapa y arreglada haciéndome una mueca. Demasiado raro —dijo Leo.

 **—A veces leo, ¿vale? Solo porque Afrodita me haya reconocido no quiere** **decir que sea una cabeza hueca.**

 **—Qué genio —comentó Leo—. Ya que sabes tanto, ¿qué es ese castillo?**

—Un hotel.

 **—Un hotel, creo.**

—Es un hotel —confirmó Annabeth.

—Annabeth, ya lo hemos entendido, ¿cuantas veces más vas a repetir que es un hotel? —le pidió Percy.

—¿Qué es el castillo, Sesos de algas?

—Un centro comercial.

 **Leo se echó a reír.**

 **—Imposible.**

 **Pero a medida que se acercaban, Leo vio que ella tenía razón. La majestuosa** **entrada estaba llena de conserjes, aparcacoches y porteros recogiendo** **equipajes. Lustrosos coches de lujo negros avanzaban lentamente en la entrada.** **Gente con trajes elegantes y capas de invierno se apresuraba para escapar del** **frío.**

 **—¿El dios del viento del norte se aloja en un hotel? —preguntó Leo—. No** **puede ser…**

Los dioses se miraron, confundidos. ¿Qué tiene de extraño que un dios viva en un hotel?

 **—Cuidado, chicos —lo interrumpió Jason—. ¡Tenemos compañía!**

 **Leo miró abajo y vio a lo que se refería Jason. En lo alto de la torre se** **elevaban dos figuras aladas: ángeles furiosos con espadas de horrible aspecto.**

—¿Ángeles? ¿Ahora también hay ángeles? —preguntó Frank.

—Seguramente sean espíritus de la tormenta —aventuró Will.

 **A _Festo_ no le gustaron los ángeles. Se detuvo en el aire, batiendo las alas y ****enseñando las garras, y emitió un sonido estruendoso con la garganta que Leo** **reconoció de inmediato. Se estaba preparando para escupir fuego.**

 **—Tranquilo, chico —murmuró Leo.**

 **Algo le decía que a los ángeles no les haría ninguna gracia que los quemaran.**

—Chico listo —murmuró Hefesto, quién parecía entender quienes eran esos individuos.

 **—Esto no me gusta —dijo Jason—. Parecen espíritus de la tormenta.**

 **Al principio Leo pensó que tenía razón, pero a medida que se acercaban a los** **ángeles, cayó en la cuenta de que eran mucho más sólidos que los venti.**

—Pues no lo son —dijo Will.

 **Parecían adolescentes normales y corrientes, salvo por su pelo de color blanco** **hielo y sus plumosas alas moradas. Sus espadas de bronce tenían las hojas** **dentadas como témpanos. Sus caras se parecían tanto que podrían haber sido** **hermanos, pero, desde luego, no eran gemelos.**

—Oh —Hera reconoció a esos dos comos los hermanos semidiós, hijos de Bóreas. Los había visto acompañando a Jasón en busca del Vellocino de Oro.

 **Uno era del tamaño de un buey, con una camiseta de hockey de vivo color** **rojo, unos pantalones de chándal holgados y unas botas con tacos de piel negra.** **Saltaba a la vista que el chico había estado en muchas peleas, pues tenía los dos** **ojos negros y, cuando enseñó los dientes, tenía varios mellados.**

Recordando su personalidad, a Leo le extraño que aun conservase algún diente.

 **El otro chico parecía salido de una de las portadas de los discos de rock de los** **ochenta que la madre de Leo todavía conservaba: de _Journey_ , por ejemplo, o de ****_Hall & Oates_, o de algo todavía peor. Llevaba el pelo corto por arriba y largo por ****detrás. Calzaba unos puntiagudos zapatos de piel, y vestía unos pantalones de** **diseño demasiado ceñidos y una espantosa camisa de seda con los tres botones** **superiores desabrochados. Tal vez pensaba que parecía un dios del amor molón,** **pero no debía de pesar más de cuarenta kilos y padecía un severo acné.**

—Menudas pintas —comentó Sadie—. Me recuerda cuando Carter tuvo su primera cita con Zia.

—¡Dijiste que me quedaba bien! —se quejó Carter.

—¿De verdad la creíste? —preguntó Walt con asombro.

Carter se encogió de hombros.

—No es que tuviese muchas opciones.

 **Los ángeles se pararon delante del dragón y permanecieron flotando con las** **espadas en ristre.**

 **El buey del hockey gruñó.**

 **—No pasar.**

 **—¿Cómo? —dijo Leo.**

 **—No tenéis carta de vuelo registrada —explicó el dios del amor molón.** **Además de sus otros problemas, tenía un acento francés tan pésimo que Leo** **estaba seguro de que era falso—. Esto es un espacio aéreo restringido.**

 **—¿Matar?**

—Seguramente el entrenador Hedge se llevaría bien con Cal —susurró Jason a Leo.

 **El buey lució su sonrisa mellada.**

 **El dragón empezó a expulsar humo, preparándose para defenderse de ellos.** **Jason invocó su espada dorada,**

Ares se inclinó hacia delante, ansioso por una buena pelea, ya que no había habido ninguna desde el primer capítulo.

 **pero en ese instante Leo gritó:**

—¿Tenías que hablar o qué? —se quejó Ares.

—Lo siento. No soy muy partidario de morir —dijo Leo.

 **—¡Esperad! Comportémonos, chicos. ¿Puedo al menos saber quién va a tener** **el honor de matarme?**

 **—¡Yo soy Cal! —gruñó el buey.**

 **Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, como si le hubiera costado mucho** **tiempo memorizar la frase.**

A Hera no le cabía la menor duda. Cuando investigaba (espiaba) a Jasón y su tripulación, se había percatado que Calais, quién suponía que era Cal, no destacaba por su inteligencia.

 **—Es la forma breve de Calais —dijo el dios del amor—. Por desgracia, mi** **hermano no puede pronunciar palabras de más de dos sílabas…**

 **—¡Pizza! ¡Hockey! ¡Matar! —propuso Cal.**

—Me gusta la primera, no me disgusta la segunda y no me gusta la tercera —enumeró Walt.

 **—… lo que incluye su nombre —concluyó el dios del amor.**

 **—Yo soy Cal —repitió Cal—. ¡Y este es Zetes! ¡Mi tato!**

—¿Tato?

—Imagino que una forma de decir hermano, ¿no? —respondió Reyna.

 **—Caramba —dijo Leo—. ¡Eso han sido casi tres frases, tío! Así se hace.**

 **Carl gruñó, visiblemente satisfecho consigo mismo.**

 **—Estúpido bufón —refunfuñó su hermano—. Se están burlando de ti.**

—No, de verdad le estaba felicitando —dijo Leo con completa sinceridad.

 **Da** **igual. Yo soy Zetes, que es la forma breve de Zetes. Pero la señorita… —Guiñó** **el ojo a Piper, pero el guiño era más bien un espasmo facial**

En el tempo de Apolo, Piper tuvo un escalofrío repentino. Algo le decía que se estaba leyendo una parte que a ella no le gustaría nada escuchar.

 **—. Puede llamarme** **como quiera. Tal vez le apetezca cenar con un famoso semidiós antes de que os** **matemos.**

 **Piper hizo un sonido como si se hubiera atragantado con una pastilla para la** **tos.**

 **—Es… una oferta realmente espantosa.**

 **—No importa —Zetes meneó las cejas—. Los Boréadas somos gente muy** **romántica.**

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó Hermes, confundido.

 **—¿Boréadas? —lo interrumpió Jason—. ¿Quieres decir que sois los hijos de** **Bóreas?**

 **—¡Ah, así que has oído hablar de nosotros! —Zetes parecía complacido**

—No... o sí, no me acuerdo. En cualquier caso lo adiviné por lo de Boréadas —dijo Jason.

 **—.** **Somos los guardianes de nuestro padre. Como comprenderás, no podemos dejar** **que personas no autorizadas vuelen en este espacio montados en dragones** **inestables, asustando a los necios mortales.**

 **Señaló abajo, y Leo vio que los mortales estaban empezando a fijarse. Varios** **señalaban hacia arriba: todavía no estaban alarmados; más bien confundidos y** **molestos, como si el dragón fuera un helicóptero de tráfico que estuviera volando** **demasiado bajo.**

—Seguramente es lo que estén viendo. Pero cuando más se fijen, más se darán cuenta de lo que es —dijo Belona.

 **—Y, lamentablemente, por ese motivo —dijo Zetes, apartándose el pelo de su** **cara cubierta de acné—, vamos a tener que daros una muerte dolorosa.**

 **—¡Muerte! —convino Cal, con un poco más de entusiasmo del que Leo** **consideraba necesario.**

 **—¡Espera! —dijo Piper—. Es un aterrizaje de emergencia.**

 **—¡Oh!**

 **Cal se quedó tan decepcionado que Leo casi sintió lástima por él.**

—¿Lástima?

—¡He dicho casi!

 **Zetes observó a Piper, aunque ya llevaba rato haciéndolo.**

 **—¿Cómo ha decidido la chica guapa que es un aterrizaje de emergencia?**

 **—Tenemos que ver a Bóreas. ¡Es muy urgente! Por favor.**

 **Piper forzó una sonrisa, que Leo se imaginó que debía de estar costándole** **horrores, pero seguía teniendo la bendición de Afrodita y estaba muy guapa.** **También había algo en su voz:**

—Así que esta usando _embrujahabla_ —murmuró Atenea.

 **Leo se sorprendió creyendo cada palabra que salía** **de sus labios. Jason estaba asintiendo, con cara de absoluta convicción.**

 **Zetes tiró de su camisa de seda, probablemente para asegurarse de que** **seguía bien abierta.**

 **—Bueno… siento decepcionar a una dama tan bonita, pero a mi hermana le** **daría una avalancha si os dejáramos…**

—Oh, sí. Su hermana —gruñó Deméter. No se llevaba muy bien con Quíone, probablemente porque ella era la diosa de la agricultura y Quíone la diosa de las nieves.

—Tampoco es tan mala —la defendió Poseidón, ante las miradas incrédulas de Jason y Leo—. Una vez que la conoces es bastante agradable.

—Solo lo dices porque tuvisteis un hijo juntos —le rebatió Deméter.

—¿Tuviste un hijo con... con quién quiera que sea? —preguntó Percy.

—Sí, Eumolpo —confirmó Poseidón—. Murió. como todos.

—Menudas ganas de vivir que me das, padre —murmuró Percy.

 **—¡Y nuestro dragón funciona mal! —añadió Piper—. ¡Podría estrellarse en** **cualquier momento!**

 ** _Festo_ se puso a vibrar solícitamente y a continuación giró la cabeza y ****derramó una sustancia viscosa por la oreja que salpicó un Mercedes negro** **aparcado abajo.**

—No me gustaría ser el dueño de ese Mercedes —dijo Samirah.

 **—¿No matar? —dijo Cal gimoteando.**

 **Zetes consideró el problema. Acto seguido volvió a guiñar el ojo** **espasmódicamente a Piper.**

 **—Bueno, estás preciosa. Quiero decir, estás en lo cierto.**

—Seguro que se ha equivocado —dijo Hermes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Un dragón que** **funciona mal… podría ser una emergencia.**

 **—¿Matar luego? —propuso Cal, que probablemente era lo más amistoso que** **se había mostrado jamás.**

 **—Habrá que dar explicaciones —decidió Zetes—. Últimamente nuestro** **padre no ha tratado muy bien a las visitas. Pero sí, venid, gente del dragón** **averiado. Seguidnos.**

 **Los Boréadas envainaron sus espadas y sacaron unas armas más pequeñas de** **sus cinturones… o al menos a Leo le parecieron armas. A continuación las** **encendieron, y Leo se dio cuenta de que eran linternas con conos naranja, como** **las que usan los encargados de la señalización aérea en las pistas de aterrizaje.**

—De héroes, entre comillas, a encargados de señalización —dijo Apolo—. Es un buen aumento.

 **Cal y Zetes se volvieron y se lanzaron en picado a la torre del hotel.**

 **Leo se volvió hacia sus amigos.**

 **—Me encantan estos tíos. ¿Los seguimos?**

 **Jason y Piper no parecían entusiasmados.**

 **—Supongo —decidió Jason—. Estamos aquí. Pero me pregunto por qué** **Bóreas no ha tratado muy bien a las visitas.**

 **—Bah, todavía no nos ha conocido —Leo lanzó un silbido**

—Si no nos habrían derribado sin preguntar —añadió Leo. Nadie sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma.

 **—. _Festo,_ sigue esas ****linternas.**

 **A medida que se aproximaban, Leo empezó a temer que se estrellaran contra la** **torre. Los Boréadas fueron directos a la punta del tejado a dos aguas y no** **redujeron la velocidad. Entonces una parte del tejado inclinado se abrió** **deslizándose y dejó a la vista una entrada lo bastante grande para _Festo_. La parte ****superior y la inferior estaban bordeadas de carámbanos que parecían dientes** **puntiagudos.**

 **—Esto no puede ser bueno —murmuró Jason,**

—¿Cómo van a ser unos dientes puntiagudos una mala señal? —preguntó Rachel con sarcasmo.

 **pero Leo azuzó al dragón para** **que bajara, y entraron descendiendo detrás de los Boréadas.**

 **Aterrizaron en lo que debía de haber sido el ático, pero el lugar se había** **congelado.**

—Dudo que Bóreas lo prefiera de otra forma —dijo Zeus.

 **El vestíbulo tenía unos techos abovedados de más de diez metros de** **altura, enormes ventanas con cortinas y exuberantes alfombras orientales. Al** **fondo de la estancia, una escalera subía a otro salón igual de grande, y más** **pasillos se desviaban a la izquierda y a la derecha. Pero el hielo daba un toque** **inquietante a la belleza de la sala. Cuando Leo se deslizó por el dragón, la** **alfombra crujió bajo sus pies. Una fina capa de escarcha cubría los muebles. Las** **cortinas no se movían porque estaban congeladas, y las ventanas, revestidas de** **hielo, dejaban entrar la extraña luz acuosa de la puesta de sol. Incluso el techo** **estaba cubierto de témpanos. Leo estaba seguro de que si intentaba subir la** **escalera resbalaría y se partiría el cuello.***

—Esos son pensamientos alegres —dijo Frank.

—Solo soy precavido —se defendió Leo.

 **—Chicos, arreglad el termostato y entonces entraré encantado —dijo Leo.**

—Rectifico. No hubiese entrado hay dentro ni aunque eso fuese un paraíso —dijo Leo.

 **—Yo no —Jason miró con inquietud la escalera—. Algo no va bien. Algo allí** **arriba…**

 ** _Festo_ se puso a vibrar y arrojó unas llamas. **

—Seguro que estarán encantados por eso —dijo Lester.

 **Empezó a formarse escarcha en** **sus escamas.**

 **—No, no, no —Zetes se acercó resueltamente, aunque Leo no tenía ni idea de** **cómo podía andar con aquellos puntiagudos zapatos de piel—. El dragón debe ser** **desactivado. No puede haber fuego aquí dentro. El calor me destroza el pelo.**

—Y otras cosas —añadió Travis.

—Pero el pelo es lo más importante —dijo Connor.

 ** _Festo_ gruñó e hizo girar las brocas que tenía por dientes.**

 **—Tranquilo, chico —Leo se volvió hacia Zetes—. El dragón se pone un poco** **susceptible con la idea de que lo desactiven, pero tengo una solución mejor.**

 **—¿Matar? —propuso Cal.**

—¿Es que solamente puede proponer eso? —preguntó Alex.

—Pues seguramente ese sea el caso —respondió Jason.

 **—No, colega. Tienes que dejar esa cantinela de matar. Espera.**

 **—Leo —dijo Piper con nerviosismo—, ¿qué vas a…?**

 **—Observa y aprende, Reina de la belleza. Anoche, cuando estaba reparando** **a _Festo_ , encontré todo tipo de botones. Algunos es mejor que no sepáis lo que ****hacen.**

—Tengo miedo. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? —preguntó Nyssa.

—Mejor que no lo sepas —respondió Leo.

 **Pero otros… Ah, vamos allá.**

 **Leo enganchó los dedos detrás de la pata delantera izquierda del dragón.** **Encendió un interruptor, y el dragón empezó a vibrar de la cabeza a las pezuñas.**

—¿Los dragones tienen pezuñas? —preguntó Meg.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Annabeth.

 **Todo el mundo se apartó mientras _Festo_ se plegaba como una figura de ****papiroflexia. Sus planchas metálicas se amontonaron. Su pescuezo y su cola se** **contrajeron contra el cuerpo. Sus alas se doblaron y su tronco se comprimió** **hasta convertirse en una cuña metálica rectangular del tamaño de un maletín.**

—¿El dragón se podía convertir en maletín? Mola —dijo Percy.

 **Leo intentó levantarlo, pero pesaba varias toneladas.**

—Bueno, por mucha forma de maletín que tenga, sigue siendo el mismo dragón de bronce de antes —señaló Esperanza.

 **—Ejem…, sí. Espera. Creo que…, ajá.**

 **Pulsó otro botón. En la parte superior se levantó un asa, y de la parte inferior** **salieron unas ruedas.**

—Ese dragón cada vez mola más —dijo Magnus.

 **—¡Tachán! —anunció—. ¡El bolso de mano más pesado del mundo!**

 **—¡Basta! —ordenó Zetes.**

—Al parecer no le ha gustado el chiste —dijo Travis.

 **Él y Cal desenvainaron las espadas y lanzaron una mirada asesina a Leo.**

—No, desde luego que no le ha gustado —asintió Connor.

 **Leo levantó las manos.**

 **—Vale…, ¿qué he hecho? Tranquilos, chicos. Si tanto os molesta, no hace** **falta que me lleve al dragón…**

—No puedes dejar al dragón ahí —dijo Hefesto en ese momento.

—Eso es —asintió Atenea—. Es vuestra única vía de escape si las cosas se complican.

Hefesto parecía un poco sorprendido.

—Yo lo decía porque esos eran capaces de desmontar al dragón. Pero sí, ese también es un buen motivo.

 **—¿Quién eres? —Zetes empujó la punta de su espada contra el pecho de Leo** **—. ¿Un hijo del dios del viento del sur que ha venido a espiarnos?**

De repente Hefesto parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro, los hijos de Bóreas estaban sintiendo su habilidad de manipular el fuego...

 **—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo Leo—. Soy hijo de Hefesto. ¡Un herrero amistoso** **incapaz de hacer daño a nadie!**

 **Cal gruñó. Pegó la cara a la de Leo, y este comprobó que de cerca no era** **más guapo que de lejos, con sus ojos hinchados y su boca mellada.**

 **—Huele fuego**

... u olerlo.

 **—dijo—. Fuego es malo.**

 **—Oh —a Leo se le aceleró el corazón—. Sí, bueno… tengo la ropa un poco** **chamuscada y he estado trabajando con aceite…**

 **—¡No! —Zetes empujó a Leo hacia atrás a punta de espada—. Olemos el** **fuego, semidiós. Creíamos que era del dragón, pero el dragón se ha convertido en** **un maletín**

—Técnicamente el maletín sigue siendo un dragón —señaló Magnus.

 **. Y sigo oliendo a fuego… en ti.**

 **Si el ático no hubiera estado a casi veinte grados bajo cero, Leo habría** **empezado a sudar.**

En realidad Leo estaba convencido de que había empezado a sudar. ¿No había una especie de sudor que se manifestaba cuando alguien sentía miedo o algo así? ¿Cómo era el nombre? ¿Sudor frío?

 **—Oye…, mira…, no sé… —Lanzó una mirada desesperada a sus amigos—.** **Chicos, un poco de ayuda.**

 **Jason ya tenía su moneda de oro en la mano. Dio un paso adelante, con los** **ojos clavados en Zetes.**

—Al final si que vamos a tener pelea —sonrió Ares.

 **—Oye, ha habido un error. A Leo no le va el fuego. Díselo, Leo. Diles que no** **te va el fuego.**

 **—Esto…**

—Eres muy convincente, Leo —bufó Jason.

—¿Tendré yo la culpa? Yo esperaba que sacases la espada, empezases a volar y lanzar rayos mientras gritabas "¡Soy hijo de Zeus! ¡Respetadme mortales!" y cosas así.

—Técnicamente esos dos son inmortales —dijo Frank.

—Lo que sea.

 **—¿Zetes? —Piper trató de esbozar su sonrisa deslumbrante otra vez, pero** **parecía tener demasiados nervios y frío para conseguirlo—. Todos somos** **amigos. Bajad las espadas y hablemos.**

—No. Subid las espadas y mataros.

—¿Alguien le puede dar un calmante a Ares? —preguntó Apolo.

—Dáselo tú. Eres el dios de la medicina —respondió Hermes.

—Cierto.

Apolo saltó sobre Ares y, tras forcejear un poco, le embutió medio frasco de tranquilizantes por la garganta. El dios de la guerra hizo una especie de ruido ahogado raro y se recostó sobre su trono con una expresión de calma en el rostro.

—Qué raro se me hace ver a Ares tan calmado —murmuró Percy.

 **—La chica es guapa —reconoció Zetes—, y naturalmente no puede evitar** **sentirse atraída por mi grandeza, pero lamentablemente no puedo cortejarla en** **este momento.**

 **Clavó un poco más la punta de la espada en el pecho de Leo, y este notó** **como la escarcha se esparcía por su camisa y le entumecía la piel.**

 **Deseó poder reactivar a _Festo_. Necesitaba apoyo. Pero le habría llevado ****varios minutos,**

—Hay que solucionar eso —dijo Nyssa.

—Creí que no estabas muy de acuerdo con el tema del dragón —dijo Leo.

—Y no lo estoy. Pero si eso te mantiene con vida, no me importa ayudar a mejorar al dragón.

 **incluso si hubiera podido llegar al botón, con aquellos dos tipos** **alados en medio.**

 **—¿Matar ya? —preguntó Cal a su hermano.**

 **Zetes asintió.**

 **—Lamentablemente, creo que…**

 **—No —insistió Jason.**

 **Parecía bastante tranquilo, pero Leo se imaginaba que le faltaban dos** **segundos para lanzar aquella moneda en modalidad de gladiador.**

Casi esperaban oír a Ares gritar "¡Pelea!". Pero recordaron que estaba en droguelandia gracias a Apolo.

 **—Leo es hijo de Hefesto. No supone una amenaza. Piper es hija de Afrodita.** **Yo soy hijo de Zeus. Venimos en son de…**

 **A Jason se le entrecortó la voz, pues de repente los dos Boréadas se habían** **vuelto contra él.**

 **—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Zetes—. ¿Eres hijo de Zeus?**

A pesar de que él no aparecía en la escena, Zeus se sintió orgulloso por ello. ¿Motivo? Habían reaccionado ante lo de "Yo soy un hijo de Zeus". Es decir, que le reconocían.

 **—Ejem…, sí —contestó Jason—. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Me llamo Jason.**

 **Cal se quedó tan sorprendido que estuvo a punto de soltar la espada.**

 **—No puede ser Jasón**

—Ha dicho Jason, no Jasón. No se pronuncian igual —dijo Atenea—. Además de que Jasón lleva acento en la o. En cambio Jason no.

 **—dijo—. No es igual.**

 **Zetes avanzó y miró la cara de Jason con los ojos entornados.**

 **—No, no es nuestro Jasón. Nuestro Jasón era más elegante. No tanto como** **yo… pero elegante. Además, nuestro Jasón murió hace milenios.**

—Sí —asintió Hermes—. Cuando le cayó un trozo de mástil de su propio barco en la cabeza.

Jason se frotó la cabeza. A decir verdad él era muy propenso a recibir golpes allí. Debería ir con más cuidad o cualquier día acabaría como el bueno de Jasón.

 **—Espera —dijo Jason—. Vuestro Jasón… ¿Te refieres al Jasón original? ¿El** **del Vellocino de Oro?**

 **—Por supuesto —contestó Zetes—. Fuimos tripulantes de su barco, el _Argo_ , ****en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos semidioses mortales. Luego aceptamos la** **inmortalidad con el fin de servir a nuestro padre, para que yo pudiera tener tan** **buen aspecto todo el tiempo y el tonto de mi hermano pudiera disfrutar de las** **pizzas y el hockey.**

—Creo que esas cosas no existían por entonces —dijo Thalia.

 **—¡Hockey! —repitió Cal.**

 **—Pero Jasón…, nuestro Jasón…, murió como un mortal —dijo Zetes—. Tú** **no puedes ser él.**

 **—No lo soy —convino Jason.**

 **—¿Matar, pues? —preguntó Cal.**

—Seguramente en este capítulo habremos leído más veces la palabra "matar" que en todos los libros juntos —comentó Nico.

 **Era evidente que la conversación estaba exigiendo un gran esfuerzo a sus dos** **neuronas.**

 **—No —dijo Zetes con pesar—. Si es hijo de Zeus, podría ser el que hemos** **estado esperando.**

 **—¿Esperando? —preguntó Leo—. ¿En el buen sentido, para colmarlo de** **premios fabulosos? ¿O en el mal sentido, porque se ha metido en un lío?**

—La experiencia me ha enseñado que lo más probable es que sea noventa por ciento en el mal sentido, lo cuál conduciría a vuestras muertes; y diez por ciento en el buen sentido, el cuál se acabaría convirtiendo en el mal sentido, con lo cual os conduciría a vuestra muerte —dijo Percy.

—O sea, que van a acabar muertos sí o sí —dijo Alex.

—Correcto.

 **—Eso depende de la voluntad de mi padre —dijo una voz de chica.**

—Oh —de repente Leo pareció recordar a Quíone. No sabía que le ponía más nervioso, si el hecho de que su madre veía sus intentos de ligar infructuosos o el hecho de recordar que había intentado ligar con una tipa que después trató de matarle a él y a sus amigos.

 **Leo levantó la mirada hacia la escalera y casi se le paró el corazón. En lo alto** **había una chica con un vestido blanco. Tenía la piel extrañamente pálida, del** **color de la nieve, pero su cabello era una exuberante melena morena, y sus ojos** **eran marrón café. Se centró en Leo sin expresión, ni sonrisa, ni cordialidad. Pero** **daba igual. Leo estaba enamorado. Era la chica más espectacular que había visto** **en su vida.**

—Ya no pienso así —murmuró Leo.

—¿Por? —preguntó Calipso, quién había escuchado a Leo—. ¿No funciono bien entre vosotros dos o algo así?

—Más bien nunca hubo nada. O mejor dicho, jamás hubiese ocurrido algo —respondió Leo.

 **Entonces ella miró a Jason y a Piper, y pareció entender la situación de** **inmediato.**

 **—Padre querrá ver al llamado Jason —dijo la chica.**

 **—Entonces, ¿es él? —preguntó Zetes con entusiasmo.**

—¿Él? —preguntó Belona.

—Ya veréis —respondió Jason.

 **—Ya veremos —contestó la chica—. Zetes, trae a nuestros invitados.**

 **Leo agarró el asa de su maletín de bronce. No estaba seguro de cómo lo** **subiría por la escalera, pero tenía que acercarse a aquella chica y hacerle unas** **preguntas vitales, como su dirección de correo electrónico y su número de** **teléfono.**

—No creo que sea muy buena idea que te acerques a ella, mijo —dijo Esperanza.

 **Antes de que diera un paso, ella lo congeló con una mirada. No lo congeló en** **sentido literal, pero podría haberlo hecho perfectamente.**

—Ella podría hacerlo —admitió Hestia—. Pero tú también podrías evitarlo fácilmente.

 **—Tú no, Leo Valdez —dijo.**

 **En lo más recóndito de su mente, Leo se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre,**

—Es algo que los dioses suelen saber —dijo Percy como si fuese lo más normal. Qué, probablemente, en ese mundo lo era.

 **pero se concentró en lo colado que se sentía.**

 **—¿Por qué no?**

—Mucho mejor que no vayas a ver a Bóreas —dijo Atenea—. Podría tomárselo como una ofensa. Si es que ya no se ha tomado como una ofensa el hecho de que estés allí.

 **Probablemente pareció un llorica de parvulitos, pero no pudo evitarlo.**

 **—Tú no puedes estar en presencia de mi padre —dijo la chica—. Fuego y** **hielo: no sería prudente.**

 **—O vamos juntos —insistió Jason, posando la mano en el hombro de Leo—,** **o no vamos.**

 **La chica ladeó la cabeza, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la gente** **se negara a obedecer sus órdenes.**

—Si no lo estaba cuando era una mortal, dudo que lo haga cuando sea una diosa —bufó Deméter.

 **—No sufrirá ningún daño, Jason Grace, a menos que tú causes problemas.** **Calais, mantén a Leo Valdez aquí. Vigílalo, pero no lo mates.**

 **Cal se puso a hacer pucheros.**

 **—¿Solo un poco?**

—¿Cómo se mata solo un poco? —preguntó Walt.

 **—No —insistió la chica—. Y ocúpate de su interesante maletín hasta que** **padre emita un juicio.**

 **Jason y Piper miraron a Leo, formulándole una pregunta silenciosa con sus** **expresiones: «¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?».**

 **Leo sintió una oleada de gratitud. Estaban dispuestos a pelear por él.**

—Pee.. eaaa. —balbuceó Ares en su estado semi-comatoso.

 **No** **pensaban dejarlo a solas con el buey del hockey. Una parte de él quería** **intentarlo, sacar su nuevo cinturón portaherramientas y ver lo que podía hacer,** **tal vez incluso lanzar una bola de fuego o dos y calentar aquel sitio.**

—Haaaa... looo

—Creo que se le están pasando los efectos —murmuró Apolo.

—¡¿Ya?!

 **Pero los** **Boréadas le daban miedo. Y aquella chica espectacular, todavía más, aunque** **seguía queriendo su número de teléfono.**

 **—No pasa nada, chicos —dijo—. No tiene sentido causar problemas si no es** **necesario. Id vosotros.**

 **—Escucha a tu amigo —dijo la chica—. Leo Valdez estará totalmente a** **salvo. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, hijo de Zeus. Y ahora, vamos; el rey** **Bóreas está esperando.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Jake.

* * *

 ***: Muy bien, originalmente aquí ponía que quién lo decía era Jason y no Leo. No sé como será en la versión original y si es algún tipo de error de traducción o algo así, pero creo que tiene más sentido que lo diga Leo, ya que el capítulo es desde su punto de vista.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo primer capítulo subido. La verdad, es que cuando quite a Piper y a Afrodita de la lectura (aunque fuese de forma temporal) pensé que me sería más fácil, ya que habrían menos personajes. Pero al verdad es que ha sido más complicado, así que a partir del siguiente, Piper volverá a la lectura.**

 **También he pensado que, cada cinco capítulos o así, hacer una lista al final del capítulo para que sepáis quienes están en la lectura, por si pasa mucho tiempo entre alguna actualización y la siguiente, para que al menos no os perdáis mucho. Sería en principio en los capítulos que acabasen en 0 y en 5.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	12. Jason XIX y Jason XX

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Cuando Jake hubo terminado de leer, Lester tomó el libro para continuar con la lectura.

—Una cosa antes de empezar —dijo Hestia—. Una vez que terminemos este capítulo, deberíamos ir a dormir, ya que se esta haciendo tarde.

Como nadie estaba en contra de la idea de la diosa, estuvieron de acuerdo en leer solo un capítulo más e irse a la cama.

—Muy bien —dijo Lester—. **Jason XIX y Jason XX.**

 **Jason no quería dejar a Leo, pero estaba empezando a pensar que quedarse con** **Cal, el jugador de hockey, podía ser la opción menos peligrosa en aquel sitio.**

—Y, déjame decirte, que precisamente no es muy tranquilizador —dijo Leo.

 **Mientras subían la escalera cubierta de hielo, Zetes permaneció detrás de** **ellos con la espada desenvainada.**

—¿Tiene que escoltarlos con la espada fuera? —preguntó Deméter.

—Así se asegura que no hagan nada raro —respondió Ares.

 **Aquel tipo podía parecer un desecho de la** **época disco, pero su espada no tenía nada de gracioso. Jason se imaginaba que si** **recibía un espadazo, probablemente se convertiría en un polo.**

—Imagino que el más seguro ahí sería Leo, por sus poderes de fuego —dijo Apolo pensativamente.

—Precisamente por eso lo han dejado fuera —señaló Artemisa.

 **Por otra parte, estaba la princesa de hielo. De vez en cuando se volvía y** **sonreía a Jason, pero no había la más mínima calidez en su expresión.** **Contemplaba a Jason como si fuera un espécimen científico especialmente** **interesante: un espécimen que estuviera deseando diseccionar.**

—Quíone nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy "cálida" con las visitas —dijo Perséfone.

—Pues conmigo fue muy fogosa —recordó Poseidón.

—Por favor, papá ¿podemos evitar hablar de tus romances? —le pidió Percy.

 **Si aquellos eran los hijos de Bóreas, Jason no estaba seguro de querer conocer** **al padre. Annabeth le había dicho que Bóreas era el más amistoso de los dioses** **de los vientos.**

—Eso no tiene que ser precisamente bueno —señaló Percy.

 **Por lo visto, eso significaba que no mataba héroes tan rápido como** **los otros.**

—Exactamente.

 **Jason temía haber llevado a sus amigos a una trampa.**

—En general el noventa por ciento de sitios que visites suelen ser una trampa. Y el diez por ciento restante suelen acabar convirtiéndose en trampas, aunque al principio no lo fuesen.

 **Si las cosas salían mal,** **no estaba seguro de que pudiera sacarlos con vida. Sin pensarlo, cogió la mano de** **Piper en busca de consuelo.**

—Mejor coge tu arma y no la mano de tu novia, chaval —gruñó Ares.

 **Ella arqueó las cejas, pero no la soltó.**

 **—Todo irá bien —le prometió ella—. Solo vamos a hablar, ¿no?**

 **En lo alto de la escalera, la princesa de hielo miró hacia atrás y se fijó en que** **estaban cogidos de la mano. Su sonrisa desapareció.** **De repente, Jason notó en la** **mano con la que cogía la de Piper un frío gélido: un frío ardiente. Cuando la soltó,** **sus dedos desprendían vapor de la escarcha, al igual que los de Piper.**

—Vaya, ¿esta celosa? —preguntó Meg.

—No creo. Me parece que simplemente no quiere que haya demasiado cosas calientes por la zona —respondió su madre.

—Menuda tontería —murmuró Reyna.

 **—El calor aquí no es buena idea —advirtió la princesa—, sobre todo si yo soy** **vuestra mejor opción para seguir vivos. Por aquí, por favor.**

—Nah, yo creo que si son celos —comentó Leo—. Como no tiene a nadie que la quiera...

—No me extraña nada. Si es una frígida amargada —dijo Perséfone. Al parecer el odio a Quíone no era exclusivo de su madre.

—Pero si tú estabas colado por ella hacía un par de páginas atrás —acusó Frank a Leo.

—Cosas del pasado.

 **Piper miró a Jason con el entrecejo fruncido, como diciendo: «¿A qué ha** **venido eso?».**

 **Jason no tenía respuesta. Zetes le hincó la espada de hielo en la espalda, y** **siguieron a la princesa por un enorme pasillo decorado con tapices helados.**

 **Soplaban vientos gélidos por todos lados,**

Jason se frotó los brazos, recordando el frío que hacía allí.

 **y los pensamientos de Jason se** **agolpaban casi tan deprisa como ellos. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar** **mientras viajaban hacia el norte en el dragón, pero se sentía más confundido que** **nunca.**

 **Todavía llevaba la foto de Thalia en el bolsillo, pero ya no necesitaba mirarla.** **Su imagen se había grabado a fuego en su mente. Bastante grave era no** **acordarse de su pasado, pero saber que tenía una hermana en alguna parte que** **podía tener respuestas a sus preguntas y no hallar forma de encontrarla le sacaba** **de quicio.**

—Siempre puedes probar a ponerte en contacto con un Mensaje Iris —dijo Percy—. Aunque no sé si funcionaría bien con una cazadora...

—En general no lo hacen, sobre todo si son de parte de un hombre —respondió Artemisa—. Normalmente Iris los bloquea por mí, a menos que yo le haya pedido que dejé pasar alguno en particular.

—¿Por qué Iris te permite eso? —preguntó Apolo.

—Me debe un par de favores —respondió su melliza.

 **En la foto, Thalia no se parecía en nada a él.**

—Tenéis los dos los ojos azules —dijo Travis.

—Y... ya —terminó Connor.

 **Los dos tenían los ojos azules,** **pero ahí acababan las semejanzas. Ella tenía el pelo moreno. Su tez era más** **mediterránea. Sus rasgos faciales eran más marcados, como los de un halcón.**

 **Y sin embargo, Thalia le resultaba muy familiar. Hera le había dejado la** **memoria suficiente para estar seguro de que era su hermana. Pero Annabeth se** **había mostrado muy sorprendida cuando él se lo había contado, como si nunca** **hubiera oído que Thalia tuviera un hermano. ¿Sabía acaso Thalia de él?**

—Sí —murmuró Thalia.

 **¿Cómo se** **habían separado?**

 **Hera le había arrebatado esos recuerdos. Le había robado todo lo relacionado** **con el pasado, lo había colocado en una nueva vida y encima esperaba que la** **salvara de una cárcel para poder recuperar lo que le había quitado.** **La idea le** **enfurecía tanto que le daban ganas de largarse y dejar que Hera se pudriera en** **la jaula,**

—Yo no te recomendaría que hicieses eso —dijo Hera en voz baja.

 **pero no podía. Estaba enganchado. Tenía que saber más, y eso le** **indignaba todavía más.**

 **—Eh —Piper le tocó el brazo—. ¿Sigues conmigo?**

 **—Sí… sí, perdona.**

—No esta bien que mientas así a la Reina de la belleza, tío —dijo Leo.

—No le mentía. Estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría, pero pensando en otras mujeres —se defendió Jason—. ¡Guau! ¡Eso si que ha sonado mal!

 **Menos mal que tenía a Piper. Necesitaba un amigo, y se alegraba de que ella** **hubiera empezado a perder la bendición de Afrodita.**

—Que Afrodita no te escuche o es capaz de hacer la bendición permanente a tu novia —le advirtió Hermes.

 **El maquillaje estaba** **desapareciendo. Su cabello estaba recuperando poco a poco su corte desigual,** **con las pequeñas coletas a los lados. Así estaba más auténtica y, por lo que a** **Jason respectaba, más guapa.**

 **Ahora estaba seguro de que no se habían conocido antes de lo ocurrido en el** **Gran Cañón. Su relación no era más que un ardid de la Niebla en la mente de** **Piper. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más deseaba que hubiera sido** **real.**

—Que no haya sido real en el pasado, no quiere decir que no pueda ser real ahora, ¿no? —señaló Samirah.

 **«Basta», se dijo. Pensar de ese modo no era justo para Piper. Jason no tenía** **ni idea de lo que le esperaba en su antigua vida… ni de quién podía estar** **esperándole.**

—Vale, ese es un buen motivo —asintió Magnus.

 **Pero estaba convencido de que su pasado no se mezclaría con el** **Campamento Mestizo.**

—No. Desde luego no lo hace —dijo Hylla.

 **Después de aquella misión, ¿quién sabía lo que pasaría?** **Eso suponiendo que sobrevivieran.**

 **Al final del pasillo se vieron ante unas puertas de madera de roble con un** **mapa del mundo tallado en ellas. En cada esquina había un hombre con barba** **que soplaba viento. Jason estaba convencido de que había visto mapas como ese** **antes, pero, en aquella versión, todos los dioses del viento eran del invierno y** **soplaban hielo y nieve desde todos los rincones del mundo.**

—Todos los dioses del viento tienen su propia versión de ese mapa —explicó Zeus.

 **La princesa se volvió. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, y Jason se sintió como si** **fuera un regalo de Navidad que ella estuviera deseando abrir.**

—Literalmente hablando —murmuró Jason.

 **—Esta es la sala del trono —dijo—. Compórtate lo mejor posible, Jason** **Grace. Mi padre puede ser… frío.**

—¿Eso era un chiste? Porque si era un chiste, madre mía... —suspiró Hermes.

 **Yo te traduciré lo que diga e intentaré** **animarlo para que te escuche. Espero que te perdone la vida. Podríamos** **divertirnos mucho.**

 _Agradezco que la Reina de la belleza no este aquí_ pensó Leo.

 **Jason se figuró que la definición de diversión de la chica no era la misma que** **la de él.**

—Depende. ¿Cuál es tu definición de diversión? —preguntó Apolo.

—Salir vivo de ahí —respondió Jason.

—Entonces supongo que no.

 **—Hummm, vale —logró decir—. Pero solo hemos venido a hablar un poco.** **Nos marcharemos después.**

 **La chica sonrió.**

 **—Me encantan los héroes. Sois tan felices en la ignorancia.**

 **Piper posó la mano en su daga.**

 **—¿Qué tal si nos ilustras un poco? Dices que vas a hacer de traductora, pero** **ni siquiera sabemos quién eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **La chica se sorbió la nariz con desagrado.**

 **—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme de que no me reconozcas. Ni** **siquiera en la Antigüedad los griegos me conocían bien.**

—Pero aún la conocían lo suficiente para que durase hasta nuestros días —suspiró Deméter.

 **Sus hogares eran** **demasiado calurosos y estaban demasiado lejos de mis dominios. Soy Quíone,** **hija de Bóreas y diosa de la nieve.**

 **Agitó el aire con el dedo, y a su alrededor se arremolinó una ventisca en** **miniatura: grandes y esponjosos copos suaves como el algodón.**

Durante unos segundos Leo tuvo un delirio salvaje. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Quíone hubiese aceptado sus intentos de ligoteo venidos a menos? ¿Hubiesen durado juntos hasta que tuviesen un hijo? Y de ser el caso, ¿éste que clase de habilidades habría tenido? ¿Hubiese podido hacer uso del fuego? ¿O del hielo? ¿O de los dos?

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Calipso, al ver la extraña cara que estaba haciendo Leo.

—Eh... —murmuró Leo al darse cuenta de que, no solo Calipso, todos lo miraban raro—. Nada.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse —dijo entonces una voz—. Es Leo haciendo de Leo.

Piper acababa de entrar en la sala, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su sitio entre Leo y Jason.

—Muy graciosa, Reina de la belleza —gruñó Leo.

—¿Cómo esta tu padre? —preguntó Jason mientras Lester retomaba la lectura.

 **—Y ahora, venid —dijo Quíone. Las puertas de madera de roble se abrieron,** **y una fría luz azul salió a raudales de la estancia—. Con suerte, sobreviviréis a** **vuestra pequeña charla.**

—Mejor —respondió Piper a la pregunta de su novia—. Mi mad... Afrodita me ha dicho que me fuese a dormir.

—Después de este capítulo nos iremos a dormir —le informó Leo.

—Supongo que puedo aguantar un rato más.

 **Si en el vestíbulo hacía frío, la sala del trono era como una cámara frigorífica.**

Piper se estremeció.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo? —se quejó.

 **Una bruma flotaba en el aire. Jason se puso a tiritar y su aliento formó vaho.** **A lo largo de las paredes, unos tapices morados mostraban escenas de bosques** **nevados, montañas yermas y glaciares. En lo alto, en el techo, unas franjas de** **luz de color —la aurora boreal— vibraban. Una capa de nieve cubría el suelo, de** **modo que Jason tuvo que andar con cuidado. Por toda la sala había esculturas de** **hielo de guerreros de tamaño real —unos con armadura griega, otros con** **armadura medieval, otros con camuflaje moderno— en diversas posiciones de** **ataque, con las espadas en alto y las armas cargadas y listas para disparar.**

—Vale... ¿alguien más tiene la sensación de que no son simples esculturas? —dijo Connor—. Vale, ¿todos? Muy bien.

 **Por lo menos Jason creía que eran esculturas. Entonces intentó pasar entre** **dos lanceros griegos, pero estos se movieron con sorprendente velocidad,** **haciendo crujir sus articulaciones y salpicando cristales de hielo al cruzar sus** **jabalinas para cerrarle el paso.**

—Por lo menos solamente te han cerrado el paso. No han intentado apuñalarte ni nada de eso —dijo Carter.

—Por ahora —susurró Sadie.

 **Se oyó una voz de hombre procedente del otro extremo de la sala que** **hablaba en un idioma que sonaba como el francés. La estancia era tan larga y** **estaba tan cubierta de neblina que Jason no podía ver el otro lado, pero, fuera lo** **que fuese lo que dijo el hombre, los guardias de hielo descruzaron sus jabalinas.**

 **—No pasa nada —dijo Quíone—. Mi padre les ha ordenado que no os maten** **aún.**

—El "aún" es la clave de todo —dijo Will.

 **—Genial —dijo Jason.**

 **Zetes le empujó en la rabadilla con la espada.**

 **—Sigue adelante, Jason junior.**

—¿Jason junior?

—Supongo que porque ya existía un Jasón en el pasado, ¿no?

 **—Por favor, no me llames así.**

 **—Mi padre no es un hombre paciente —le advirtió Zetes— y,** **lamentablemente, la hermosa Piper está perdiendo su peinado mágico muy** **deprisa**

—Suerte que se paso antes de lo que esperaba —dijo Piper.

 **. Tal vez luego pueda prestarle algo de mi amplio surtido de productos** **para el pelo.**

—Y suerte que al final nunca me los dio.

 **—Gracias —gruñó Piper.**

 **Siguieron andando, y la bruma se apartó para dejar a la vista a un hombre** **sentado en un trono de hielo. Tenía una constitución robusta y estaba vestido con** **un elegante traje blanco que parecía hecho de nieve, con unas alas de color** **morado oscuro que se desplegaban a cada lado.** **Su largo cabello y su barba** **desaliñada estaban incrustados de carámbanos, de modo que Jason no sabía si** **tenía el pelo gris o si simplemente estaba blanco de la escarcha.**

—Creo que tiene el pelo gris —murmuró Zeus, pensativamente.

 **Sus cejas** **arqueadas hacían que pareciera enfadado, pero sus ojos emitían un brillo más** **cálido que los de su hija, como si en algún lugar bajo aquellas capas de hielo** **tuviera sentido del humor. Eso esperaba él.**

Lester levantó un poco la ceja al ver la siguiente línea escrita en francés. Se preguntó cuantos de ellos podían entender lo que estaban diciendo.

 **— _Bienvenu_ —dijo el rey—. _Je suis Boreas le roi. Et vous?_**

—Esto... ¿qué ha dicho? —preguntó Will, confuso.

—Es francés —respondió Piper—. Lo que Bóreas ha dicho es: "Bienvenidos. Yo soy el rey Bóreas. ¿Y vosotros?"

 **Quíone, la diosa de la nieve, se disponía a hablar, pero Piper dio un paso** **adelante e hizo una reverencia.**

 **— _Votre majesté_ —dijo—, _je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus._**

Varios miraron a Piper.

—Hija de Afrodita. Llevamos el francés en la sangre —se limitó a decir—. Y lo que he dicho es: "Su Majestad, yo soy Piper McLean. Y él es Jason, hijo de Zeus".

 **El rey sonrió, agradablemente sorprendido.**

 **— _Vous parlez français? Très bien!_**

Piper suspiró al sentir varias miradas, esperando la traducción.

—Ha dicho...

—"¿Hablas francés? ¡Muy bien!" —dijo Frank, sorprendiendo a varios—. Soy canadiense, así que, aparte de inglés, hablo francés.

 **—¿Hablas francés, Piper? —preguntó Jason.**

 **Piper abrió los ojos como platos.**

 **—No. ¿Por qué?**

—Pero si acabas de hablar francés —señaló Sadie.

—Ni me había dado cuenta en ese momento —reconoció Piper.

—¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta de que estás hablando en otro idioma? —preguntó Meg, confusa.

—Porque soy hija de Afrodita y, por tanto, puedo hablar con naturalidad el lenguaje del amor —respondió Piper—. Es similar al caso de Jason algunos capítulos atrás. Quirón le habló en latín y, aunque Jason no sabía (o más bien no recordaba) hablar latín, le respondió en el mismo lenguaje. Aquí me paso algo similar. Bóreas habló en francés y yo le respondí en el mismo idioma sin percatarme.

 **—Acabas de hablar en francés.**

 **Piper parpadeó.**

 **—Ah, ¿sí?**

 **El rey dijo otra cosa, y Piper asintió.**

 **— _Oui, votre majesté._**

—"Sí, Su Majestad." —Quién habló en esa ocasión fue Hazel—. Mi familia es de origen francés. Y, aparte, en Louisiana se habla bastante francés.

 **El monarca se puso a reír y a aplaudir, visiblemente encantado. Dijo unas** **cuantas frases más y a continuación hizo un gesto amplio con la mano en** **dirección a su hija como si la estuviera despachando.**

 **Quíone parecía disgustada.**

—Supongo que al estar ya alguien que habla francés, Quíone ya no es necesaria —dijo Hefesto.

—Pues vaya, que pena —comentó Deméter con tranquilidad.

 **—El rey dice…**

 **—Dice que como soy hija de Afrodita —la interrumpió Piper—, sé hablar de** **forma natural francés, que es el idioma del amor. No tenía ni idea.**

—Sí, creo que podríamos haberlo mencionado o algo así —comentó Mitchell.

 **Su majestad** **dice que ya no será necesario que Quíone traduzca.**

—Creo que acabas de quitarle su único trabajo —señaló Alex.

 **Zetes resopló detrás de ellos, y Quíone le lanzó una mirada asesina. Se inclinó** **con rigidez ante su padre y dio un paso atrás.**

 **El rey miró a Jason, intentando formarse una opinión, y Jason decidió que** **sería buena idea hacer una reverencia.**

—Sí, es un buen comienzo —dijo Percy—. Ahora reza a todos los dioses que se te ocurran para que no te incinere... o te congele, visto lo visto.

 **—Majestad, soy Jason Grace. Gracias por…, ejem…, no matarnos. ¿Puedo** **preguntaros… por qué habla en francés un dios griego?**

—También puedes preguntarte porque hablan en inglés —dijo Hylla.

 **Piper intercambió más palabras con el rey.**

 **—Habla el idioma de su país anfitrión —tradujo Piper—. Dice que todos los** **dioses lo hacen. La mayoría de los dioses griegos hablan en inglés porque ahora** **viven en Estados Unidos, pero Bóreas nunca fue bien recibido en su reino.**

—No es que nunca fuese bien recibido, es que él se quedaba en sus dominios, bien al norte, y apenas bajaba —dijo Hestia—. Aunque puede que algunos no estuviesen muy felices con él por ahí, pero creo que era más que nada por el frío que siempre lleva consigo.

 **Su** **dominio siempre estuvo lejos, más hacia el norte. Actualmente le gusta Quebec,** **de modo que habla en francés.**

 **El rey dijo otra cosa, y Piper se quedó pálida.**

—Adivino. No es nada bueno —dijo Zia.

—Noventa y cinco por ciento a que les esta diciendo que les va a matar y cinco por ciento que... Nah, cien por cien a que los va a matar —dijo Sadie.

 **—El rey dice… —Titubeó—. Dice…**

 **—Oh, déjame a mí —dijo Quíone—. Mi padre dice que tiene órdenes de** **mataros. ¿Acaso no os lo dije antes?**

—¿Lo dijo? —preguntó Perséfone.

—Algo menciono —respondió Belona.

 **Jason se puso tenso. El rey seguía sonriendo afablemente, como si acabara de** **darles una estupenda noticia.**

—Os va a matar... ¡Que gran noticia! —exclamó Connor.

—Te cambio el sitio si quieres —le ofreció Jason.

—Jamás podría aceptar tal generosa oferta —le rechazó el hijo de Hermes.

 **—¿Matarnos? —dijo Jason—. ¿Por qué?**

 **—Porque lo ha mandado mi señor Eolo**

—Ese chaval haciendo siempre ese tipo de cosas —suspiró Quirón.

—Parece que le conoces, Quirón —señaló Percy.

—Percy, Eolo es el nieto de Quirón —le comentó Annabeth a su novia.

—¿Tienes un nieto?! —exclamó Percy. No sabía que era más sorprendente, si el hecho de que Quirón tuviese nietos o hijos. Aunque si lo pensaba un momento, se daba cuenta que para tener nietos primero había que tener hijos. Percy se preguntó cuantos hijos y nietos tendría Quirón.

 **—dijo el rey en el idioma de Jason,** **con un acento muy fuerte.**

—Vaya, al final si que hablaba inglés —dijo Leo.

—Claro. En Canadá se habla francés e inglés —dijo Frank.

 **Bóreas se levantó. Se bajó del trono y recogió las alas contra su espalda. A** **medida que se acercaba, Quíone y Zetes se inclinaron. Jason y Piper siguieron su** **ejemplo.**

 **—Me dignaré hablar vuestro idioma —dijo Bóreas—, del mismo modo que** **Piper McLean me ha honrado hablando el mío.**

—Pues mira por dónde, puede que esto os sirva para que Bóreas no intente mataros de inmediato —dijo Jake.

 **_Toujours_ **

—"Siempre."

 **he sentido cariño por los** **hijos de Afrodita. En cuanto a ti, Jason Grace, mi señor Eolo no quiere que mate** **a un hijo del señor Zeus… sin antes escucharte.**

—Eso también es un buen motivo para que no os mate de inmediato —señaló Nyssa.

 **A Jason le pareció que la moneda de oro se volvía más pesada en su bolsillo.** **No le gustaban las posibilidades que tenía en caso de verse obligado a luchar. Dos** **segundos como mínimo para invocar su espada. Luego se enfrentaría a un dios, a** **dos de sus hijos y a un ejército de guerreros congelados.**

—Sí, lo tienes chungo —dijo Magnus.

—Sin contar que la hija de Afrodita no tiene ningún tipo de formación en cuestiones de lucha —señaló Reyna.

Piper no podía estar segura, pero le daba la sensación de que Reyna, de alguna forma, le estaba llamando inútil.

 **—Eolo es el señor de los vientos, ¿verdad? —dijo Jason—. ¿Por qué iba a** **querernos muertos?**

 **—Sois semidioses**

—Le entiendo a la perfección —dijo Dionisio.

 **—contestó Bóreas, como si eso lo explicara todo—. La** **labor de Eolo consiste en dominar los vientos, y los semidioses siempre le han** **dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Le piden favores.**

—Tampoco es que tengamos muchas más opciones —se defendió Annabeth.

 **Desatan los vientos y el** **caos. El último insulto fue la batalla con Tifón el verano pasado…**

Percy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Al fin y al cabo había sido él quién había liberado a Tifón de su prisión.

Mientras los dioses se miraban con preocupación. Seguramente Tifón había sido el enemigo más difícil al cual los dioses se habían enfrentado en la Titanomaquia. Y, desde luego, no querían repetirlo de nuevo.

 **Bóreas hizo un gesto con la mano, y en el aire apareció una capa de hielo** **similar a un televisor de pantalla plana. Por la superficie desfilaron imágenes de** **una batalla: un gigante envuelto en nubarrones vadeando un río en dirección al** **horizonte de Manhattan. Diminutas figuras brillantes —los dioses, supuso Jason—** **se arremolinaban alrededor de él como avispas furiosas, atacando al monstruo** **con rayos y fuego. Finalmente, el río estalló en un enorme remolino, y la silueta** **humeante se hundió bajo las olas y desapareció.**

—Y al final soy yo quién le da el golpe de gracia —sonrió Poseidón con cierta arrogancia.

—Te recuerdo, hermano, que fui yo el primero en derrotarle —replicó Zeus.

—Sí, después de que te arrancase los tendones —murmuró Hades—. Hermes tuvo que buscártelos mientras nosotros ganábamos tiempo.

—Lo que significa que si pudiste derrotar a Tifón, fue porque nosotros lo debilitamos —dijo Poseidón.

—Entonces se podría decir lo mismo de ti, ¿no Barba percebe? —replicó Atenea—. Si tú podrás derrotar a Tifón por segunda vez, será porque nosotros lo habremos debilitado.

—¿Y? El golpe de gracia lo sigo dando yo.

—¡Pero yo di el primer golpe de gracia!

—Hijo, sigue antes de que empiecen a discutir —le pidió Apolo a Lester.

Este tardó unos segundos en recordar que, en esos momentos, él era Lester, hijo de Apolo; y no el mismísimo Apolo.

 **—El gigante de la tormenta, Tifón —explicó Bóreas—. La primera vez que** **los dioses lo derrotaron, hace una eternidad, no murió sin armar alboroto. Su** **muerte liberó a multitud de espíritus de la tormenta: vientos salvajes que no** **respondían ante nadie. La labor de Eolo consistió en encontrarlos y encerrarlos** **en su fortaleza. Los otros dioses no le ayudaron.**

—Nosotros también estuvimos ocupados —replicó Zeus.

 **Ni siquiera se disculparon por las** **molestias.**

—¡Le di una palmadita en la espalda!

—Te dijimos que al menos le mandases una tarjeta de agradecimiento —suspiró Poseidón.

 **Eolo tardó siglos en encontrar a todos los espíritus de la tormenta, y** **naturalmente eso le irritó. Y entonces, el verano pasado, Tifón fue derrotado otra** **vez…**

 **—Y su muerte liberó a otra oleada de venti —aventuró Jason—. Lo que** **enfadó todavía más a Eolo.**

 **— _C'est vrai_ —convino Bóreas.**

—"Es cierto" —respondió Piper mecánicamente. Esperaba que no hubiesen muchas más frases en francés.

 **—Pero majestad —dijo Piper—, los dioses no tenían más remedio que luchar** **contra Tifón. ¡Iba a destruir el Olimpo!**

—¡Eso! —exclamaron los dioses, o al menos unos cuantos.

 **Además, ¿por qué los semidioses deben** **ser castigados por eso?**

—¡Eso! —exclamaron los semidioses, o al menos unos cuantos.

 **El rey se encogió de hombros.**

 **—Eolo no puede descargar su ira sobre los dioses. Son sus jefes, y muy** **poderosos. Así que se desquita con los semidioses que les ayudaron en la guerra.**

Los semidioses resoplaron. Pero, a decir verdad, ese tipo de cosas no le sorprendían.

 **Nos ha dado órdenes concretas: los semidioses que acudan a nosotros en busca de** **ayuda ya no serán tolerados. Tenemos que aplastar vuestras cabezas de mortales.**

—Pero, si los semidioses van a buscarlos por ordenes de otro dios y ellos los matan, no estarían faltando el respeto a los dioses —señaló Samirah—. Quiero decir, porque no serían capaces de cumplir la misión que les han encargado, eso haría que el dios en particular se enfadase, ¿no?

—Imagino que sí —respondió Annabeth—. Pero en principio el problema lo tendría el dios del viento en particular, no Eolo.

 **Se hizo un silencio incómodo.**

 **—Eso suena… radical**

—Muy radical —asintió Mitchell.

 **—se aventuró a decir Jason—. Pero no iréis a aplastar** **nuestras cabezas todavía, ¿verdad?**

—Bueno, ha dicho que tiene que oír lo que un hijo de Zeus tenga que decirle —dijo Lacy.

—Aunque él sea en verdad un hijo de Júpiter —murmuró Jake.

 **Antes nos escucharéis, porque cuando os** **enteréis de nuestra misión…**

 **—Sí, sí —asintió el rey —. Verás, Eolo también dijo que un hijo de Zeus** **podría buscar mi ayuda, y que, si eso ocurría, debía escucharte antes de** **destruirte, porque podías… ¿cómo dijo?… hacer nuestras vidas muy interesantes.**

—Es agradable ver que, en el fondo, no somos más que mero entretenimiento —masculló Jason con sarcasmo.

 **Sin embargo, solo estoy obligado a escucharte. Después, tengo libertad para** **emitir el juicio que considere oportuno. Pero primero escucharé. Quíone también** **lo desea. Puede que no os matemos.**

—Mira, ya tenéis algo más de posibilidades —dijo Nico.

 **Jason sintió que podía volver a respirar.**

 **—Estupendo. Gracias.**

 **—No me des las gracias —Bóreas sonrió—. Podrías hacer nuestras vidas** **interesantes de muchas formas. A veces conservamos a los semidioses por** **diversión, como puedes ver.**

 **Señaló a las diversas estatuas de hielo de la estancia.**

—Lo más sorprendente es que no me ha extrañado nada —suspiró Annabeth.

 **Piper emitió un sonido estrangulado.**

 **—¿Queréis decir que todos son semidioses? ¿Semidioses congelados? ¿Están** **vivos?**

 **—Una pregunta interesante —concedió Bóreas, como si nunca se le hubiera** **pasado por la cabeza—. No se mueven a menos que obedezcan mis órdenes. El** **resto del tiempo simplemente están congelados.**

—Entonces imagino que sí, pero que son más como una especie de marionetas —murmuró Nico.

 **A no ser que se descongelen, lo** **cual sería un verdadero desastre.**

 **Quíone se colocó junto a Jason y le posó los fríos dedos en el cuello.**

Lester tuvo un escalofrío al ver la intensa mirada que Piper le emitía al libro.

 **—Mi padre me hace regalos muy bonitos —le murmuró al oído—. Únete a** **nuestra corte. Tal vez entonces deje marchar a tus amigos.**

 **—¿Qué? —interrumpió Zetes—. Si Quíone se queda con este, yo me merezco** **a la chica. ¡Quíone siempre consigue más regalos!**

 **—Vamos, niños —dijo Bóreas severamente—. ¡Nuestros invitados van a** **pensar que estáis malcriados!** **Además, vais muy deprisa. Todavía no hemos oído** **la historia del semidiós. Luego decidiremos qué hacer con ellos. Por favor, Jason** **Grace, entretennos.**

 **Jason sintió que se le bloqueaba el cerebro. No miró a Piper por miedo a** **perder totalmente los papeles. Él los había metido en aquello, y ahora iban a** **morir… o, peor aún, iban a convertirse en un entretenimiento para los hijos de** **Bóreas y a acabar congelados para siempre en aquella sala del trono,** **corroyéndose poco a poco por obra de las quemaduras del frío.**

 **Quíone se puso a ronronear y le acarició el cuello.**

 _Ah... que acabé ya_ pensó Lester al ver que la mirada de Piper se intensificaba. No le hubiese extrañado que el libro empezase a arder de repente. _No sabía que una hija de Afrodita podía dar tanto miedo._

 **Jason no lo pretendía, pero** **su piel generó una electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo. Se oyó un chasquido** **sonoro, y Quíone salió volando hacia atrás y se deslizó por el suelo.**

—¡JA!

Piper y Reyna soltaron una carcajada.

 **Zetes se echó a reír.**

 **—¡Muy buena! Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, aunque ahora tendré que** **matarte.**

 **Por un momento Quíone se quedó demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. A** **continuación el aire que la rodeaba empezó a arremolinarse movido por una** **diminuta ventisca.**

—Parece que la cosa se pone interesante —dijo Ares.

 **—¿Cómo te atreves…?**

 **—Alto —ordenó Jason, con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer acopio—. No** **vais a matarnos. Y no vais a quedaros con nosotros. La mismísima reina de los** **dioses nos ha encargado nuestra misión, así que a menos que queráis que Hera** **eche abajo las puertas de vuestra casa, nos dejaréis marchar.**

—Vale, tengo que reconocerlo. No ha estado nada mal la amenaza —silbó Hermes.

 **Parecía mucho más seguro de lo que se sentía, pero logró captar su atención.** **La ventisca de Quíone siguió arremolinándose hasta detenerse. Zetes bajó la** **espada. Los dos miraron con indecisión a su padre.**

 **—Vaya —dijo Bóreas. Le brillaban los ojos, pero Jason no sabía si era de ira** **o de diversión**

—Imagino que una mezcla de ambas —supuso Annabeth.

 **—. ¿Un hijo de Zeus apoyado por Hera?**

—Desde luego es muy raro —asintió Atenea.

 **Desde luego, es el** **primero. Cuéntanos tu historia.**

 **Jason lo habría echado todo a perder en el acto. No esperaba que le dieran la** **oportunidad de hablar, y ahora que podía hacerlo, se quedó sin voz.**

 **Piper lo salvó.**

 **—Majestad.**

 **Volvió a hacer una reverencia con increíble aplomo, considerando que su** **vida estaba en juego. Le contó a Bóreas toda la historia, desde el Gran Cañón a la** **profecía, mucho mejor y más deprisa de lo que podría haberla contado Jason.**

—Menuda suerte que Piper estuviese ahí o la cosa podría haber salido peor —dijo Thalia.

 **—Lo único que pedimos es consejo —concluyó Piper—. Los espíritus de la** **tormenta que nos atacaron trabajan para una malvada señora. Si los** **encontramos, tal vez también podamos encontrar a Hera.**

 **El rey se acarició los carámbanos de la barba. Al otro lado de las ventanas, se** **había hecho de noche y la única luz que se veía procedía de la aurora boreal, que** **lo bañaba todo de rojo y azul.**

 **—Sé de la existencia de esos espíritus de la tormenta —dijo Bóreas—. Sé** **dónde están metidos y sé que han hecho un prisionero.**

 **—¿Os referís al entrenador Hedge? —preguntó Jason—. ¿Está vivo?**

 **Bóreas rechazó la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.**

 **—Por ahora. Pero la que controla esos espíritus de la tormenta… Sería una** **locura enfrentarse a ella. Haríais mejor quedándoos aquí como estatuas heladas.**

 **—Hera está en un aprieto —dijo Jason—. Dentro de tres días se…, qué sé** **yo…, se consumirá, se destruirá o algo parecido. Y un gigante va a despertar.**

 **—Sí —convino Bóreas. ¿Eran imaginaciones de Jason o el rey lanzó una** **mirada airada a Quíone?**

 _Muy interesante_ pensó Atenea. _Creo que tendremos que cuidarnos de Quíone en el futuro._

 **—. Están despertando muchas cosas horribles. Ni** **siquiera mis hijos me cuentan todas las noticias que deberían. Tu padre creyó** **como un tonto que la gran rebelión de los monstruos que comenzó con Cronos** **acabaría cuando los titanes fueran derrotados, pero las cosas están igual que** **antes. La batalla final todavía está por llegar, y el monstruo que despertará es** **más terrible que ningún titán. Los espíritus de la tormenta solo son el principio. La** **tierra alberga muchos más horrores. Cuando los monstruos ya no permanezcan** **en el Tártaro y las almas ya no estén encerradas en el Hades…**

—Tánatos —murmuró Hades. ¿Le habría ocurrido, o le ocurriría, algo en el futuro? Al parecer sí. Y esperaba que no fuese algo como lo de Sísifo, aunque el dios ya suponía que era justamente eso.

 **El Olimpo tiene** **motivos para tener miedo.**

 **Jason no estaba seguro de lo que significaba todo aquello, pero no le gustaba** **la forma en que sonreía Quíone, como si aquella fuera su idea de la diversión.**

 _Y pensar que ya habían pistas de la verdadera lealtad de Quíone_ pensó Jason.

 **—Entonces, ¿nos ayudaréis? —preguntó al rey.**

 **Bóreas pareció dudar.**

 **—No he dicho eso.**

 **—Por favor, majestad —dijo Piper.**

 **Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Tenía que estar muerta de miedo,** **pero lucía una apariencia hermosa y segura… y no tenía nada que ver con la** **bendición de Afrodita. Parecía otra vez ella misma, con su ropa de viaje usada,** **el pelo desigual y la cara sin maquillar, pero casi emitía algo parecido a un brillo** **cálido en aquella fría sala del trono.**

—¿Soy yo o parte de este capítulo ha sido Jason pensando en lo guapa que esta Piper? —señaló Alex.

—Suerte que Afrodita no esta aquí o ya la tendríamos diciendo tonterías —suspiró Artemisa al ver el sonrojo de Jason y Piper.

 **—Si nos decís dónde están los espíritus de la tormenta, podremos capturarlos** **y llevárselos a Eolo. Quedaríais muy bien ante vuestro jefe. Puede que Eolo nos** **perdonara a nosotros y a los otros semidioses. Incluso podríamos rescatar al** **entrenador Hedge. Todo el mundo saldría ganando.**

—Me gusta tu estilo, chaval —aprobó Hermes.

 **—Está preciosa —murmuró Zetes—. Quiero decir, está en lo cierto.**

 **—Padre, no la escuches —protestó Quíone—. Es una hija de Afrodita. ¿Y se** **atreve a _embrujahablar_ a un dios?**

—¡Yo no estaba _embrujahablando_ a nadie! —exclamó Piper—. ¿Verdad que no, Jason?

—¡A mí no me preguntes que no sé acerca de esas cosas! —protestó Jason.

 **Congélala ahora mismo.**

 **Bóreas pensó en ello. Jason se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se preparó para** **sacar la moneda de oro. Si las cosas salían mal, tendría que ser rápido.**

 **El movimiento llamó la atención de Bóreas.**

 **—¿Qué es eso que tienes en el antebrazo, semidiós?**

—Las marcas —murmuró Lupa.

 **Jason no se había dado cuenta de que se le había subido la manga y había** **quedado a la vista el borde de su tatuaje. Le enseñó a Bóreas las marcas a** **regañadientes.**

Los dioses sabían lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Era más, los dioses griegos empezaban a tener cierta jaqueca, producida por sus personalidades romanas que querían salir a flote.

 **Los ojos del dios se abrieron desorbitadamente. Quíone siseó y se apartó.**

 **Entonces Bóreas hizo algo inesperado. Se echó a reír con tal fuerza que un** **carámbano del techo se agrietó y cayó con gran estrépito junto a su trono. La** **silueta del dios empezó a vibrar.**

—¿Qué esta pasando? —preguntó Zia.

—Esta cambiando su personalidad griega por su personalidad romana —explicó Atenea con los ojos cerrados.

—Madre, ¿os encontráis bien? —preguntó Annabeth mirando a la diosa y a los otros dioses.

—Sí —respondió Hestia—. Es simplemente que nuestros lados romanos quieren salir a flote. Imagino que se debe a que Bóreas esta cambiando a Aquilón.

 **Su barba desapareció. Se volvió más alto y más** **delgado, y su ropa se transformó en una toga romana forrada de color morado.** **Su cabeza estaba coronada con una guirnalda de laurel helado, y a un lado le** **colgaba un _gladius_ : una espada romana como la de Jason.**

 **—Aquilón —dijo Jason, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado el** **nombre romano del dios.**

—De tu subconsciente —dijo Belona, mirando con interés la reacción de los dioses griegos. Ya que ella era una diosa enteramente romana, jamás había presenciado un cambio de personalidad, o al menos el intento.*

 **El dios inclinó la cabeza.**

 **—Me reconoces mejor bajo esta forma, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, ¿has dicho** **que vienes del Campamento Mestizo?**

 **Jason movió los pies.**

 **—Bueno…, sí, majestad.**

 **—Y Hera te mandó allí… —Los ojos del dios del invierno estaban llenos de** **regocijo—. Ahora lo entiendo. Está jugando a un juego peligroso. ¡Atrevido, pero** **peligroso! No me extraña que el Olimpo esté cerrado. Deben de estar temblando** **al ver cuánto se ha arriesgado.**

—Podría acabar muy mal —asintió Quirón.

 **—Jason —dijo Piper con nerviosismo—, ¿por qué Bóreas ha cambiado de** **forma? La toga, la guirnalda… ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **—Es su forma romana —contestó Jason—. Pero no sé… lo que está pasando.**

 **El dios se echó a reír.**

 **—No, seguro que no. Sería muy interesante verlo.**

 **—¿Eso quiere decir que… nos dejaréis marchar? —preguntó Piper.**

 **—Querida mía —dijo Bóreas—, no tengo ningún motivo para mataros. Si el** **plan de Hera fracasa, cosa que creo que ocurrirá, os destruiréis unos a otros. Eolo** **no tendrá que volver a preocuparse por los semidioses.**

—Pero si ganan podría enfadarse con él por ayudarles —señaló Hylla.

 **Jason sintió como si volviera a tener los fríos dedos de Quíone en el cuello,** **pero no era ella: simplemente era la sensación de que Bóreas tenía razón. Bóreas**

—Pero si ya sabes que es Aquilón. ¿Para que lo sigues llamando Bóreas? —preguntó Reyna.

—Imagino que la costumbre —respondió Jason.

 **sabía lo que significaba la sensación de extrañeza que había perseguido a Jason** **desde que había llegado al Campamento Mestizo y el comentario de Quirón** **sobre lo desastroso de su llegada.**

 **—Me imagino que no podréis explicarlo —dijo Jason.**

 **—¡Oh, ni por pensamiento! No me corresponde a mí entrometerme en el** **plan de Hera. No me extraña que te robara la memoria —Bóreas se echó a reír** **entre dientes; al parecer, seguía pasándoselo en grande imaginándose a los** **semidioses destruyéndose unos a otros—. Ya sabes, tengo fama de ser un dios** **servicial. A diferencia de mis hermanos, es sabido que me he enamorado de** **mortales. Mis hijos Zetes y Calais empezaron siendo semidioses…**

 **—Lo que explica por qué son idiotas —gruñó Quíone.**

 **—¡Basta! —le espetó Zetes—. Solo porque tú nacieras siendo una diosa…**

—Pero si Quíone nació siendo una semidiosa —señaló Deméter.

—Aunque es cierto que se convirtió en diosa antes de que sus hermanos naciesen —dijo Hestia.

 **—Congelaos, los dos —ordenó Bóreas. Al parecer, la palabra tenía un gran** **poder en la casa, pues los dos hermanos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles—.**

—Curioso método.

 **Como iba diciendo, tengo buena fama, pero rara es la vez que Bóreas desempeña** **un papel importante en los asuntos de los dioses. Vivo en mi palacio, en el límite** **de la civilización, y por eso casi nunca tengo diversiones. Incluso el tonto de Noto,** **el viento del sur, tiene vacaciones de primavera en Cancún. ¿Y qué tengo yo?** **¡Una fiesta de invierno con quebequenses desnudos revolcándose por la nieve!**

—Eso suena bastante bien —dijo Leo.

 **—A mí me gusta la fiesta de invierno —murmuró Zetes.**

 **—Lo que quiero decir —soltó Bóreas— es que ahora tengo la oportunidad de** **ser el centro. Oh, sí, os dejaré seguir con vuestra misión. Naturalmente, e** **ncontraréis a los espíritus de la tormenta en la ciudad del viento, Chicago.**

—Tiene bastante sentido —dijo Esperanza.

 **—¡Padre! —protestó Quíone.**

 **Bóreas no hizo caso a su hija.**

 **—Si podéis capturar a los vientos, puede que consigáis entrar en la corte de** **Eolo. Si milagrosamente tenéis éxito, aseguraos de decirle que habéis capturado a** **los vientos obedeciendo órdenes mías.**

—Y así él queda bien delante de su jefe —dijo Will.

 **—Claro —dijo Jason—. ¿Así que Chicago es donde encontraremos a la mujer** **que controla a los vientos? ¿Ella es la que ha atrapado a Hera?**

 **—Ah —Bóreas sonrió—. Son dos preguntas distintas, hijo de Júpiter.**

 **«Júpiter —reparó Jason—. Antes me ha llamado hijo de Zeus».**

 **—Sí, encontraréis a la que controla los vientos en Chicago —prosiguió Bóreas** **—. Pero ella solo es una criada: una criada que muy posiblemente acabará con** **vosotros. Si la vencéis y capturáis a los vientos, podréis acudir a Eolo. Solo él** **tiene conocimiento de todos los vientos de la Tierra. Todos los secretos acaban en** **su fortaleza. Si alguien puede deciros dónde está encerrada Hera, es Eolo. Por lo** **que respecta a quién encontraréis cuando por fin deis con la celda de Hera…,** **sinceramente, si os lo dijera, me suplicaríais que os congelara.**

 **—Padre —protestó Quíone—, no puedes dejarles…**

 **—Puedo hacer lo que quiera —dijo él, y su voz se endureció—. Sigo siendo el** **amo aquí, ¿verdad?**

 _Lo dice como si en cualquier momento el amo fuese a ser otra persona_ pensó Atenea.

 **Por la mirada fulminante que Bóreas lanzó a su hija, era evidente que tenían** **una discusión pendiente. A Quíone le brillaron los ojos de ira, pero apretó los** **dientes.**

 **—Como desees, padre.**

 **—Y ahora marchaos, semidioses, antes de que cambie de opinión —dijo** **Bóreas—. Zetes, acompáñalos fuera.**

 **Todos se inclinaron, y el dios del viento del norte se deshizo en niebla.**

 **En el vestíbulo les esperaban Cal y Leo.**

—¿Cómo te fue con él? —preguntó Esperanza a su hijo.

—Bastante bien, la verdad —respondió Leo—. Quitando algún que otro "¿matar?", no fue nada mal.

 **Leo parecía helado de frío pero ileso.** **Incluso se había limpiado y su ropa parecía recién lavada, como si hubiera hecho** **uso del servicio de lavandería del hotel. _Festo_ había recuperado su forma normal ****y escupía fuego sobre sus escamas para mantenerse descongelado.**

 **Mientras Quíone los conducía escalera abajo, Jason se fijó en que Leo la** **seguía con la mirada. Leo empezó a peinarse hacia atrás con las manos.**

Leo se sonrojo y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, apenado.

 **«Vaya», pensó Jason. Tomó nota mentalmente de que debía advertir a su** **amigo sobre la diosa de la nieve. No era alguien de quien le conviniera** **enamorarse.**

—Agradezco eso.

 **En el primer escalón, Quíone se volvió hacia Piper.**

 **—Has engañado a mi padre, chica, pero a mí no me engañas. Todavía no** **hemos acabado. Y a ti, Jason Grace, te veré dentro de poco convertido en estatua** **en la sala del trono.**

 **—Bóreas tiene razón —dijo Jason—. Eres una niña malcriada. Hasta la vista,** **princesa de hielo.**

Varios soltaron una risita ante el apodo de Jason a Quíone.

 **Los ojos de Quíone emitieron un brillo de un blanco puro. Por una vez,** **pareció incapaz de encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Subió la escalera** **como un huracán, en sentido literal. A mitad de la subida, se convirtió en una** **ventisca y desapareció.**

 **—Ten cuidado —advirtió Zetes—. Ella nunca olvida un insulto.**

—En general ningún dios olvida un insulto —dijo Percy.

 **Cal gruñó en señal de conformidad.**

 **—Mala tata.**

—Buena manera de describirla —asintió Piper.

 **—Es la diosa de la nieve —dijo Jason—. ¿Qué va a hacer, tirarnos bolas de** **nieve?**

—Odio decirlo, pero Quíone es más peligrosa de lo que parece a simple vista —advirtió Deméter.

 **Pero, al tiempo que lo decía, a Jason le dio la impresión de que Quíone podía** **hacer muchas cosas peores.**

 **Leo parecía desolado.**

 **—¿Qué ha pasado arriba? ¿La habéis cabreado? ¿También está cabreada** **conmigo? ¡Chicos, era mi cita para el baile de graduación!**

—Olvídate de ella. Ya conocerás a otra chica para el baile —le dijo Jason en tono conciliador.

 **—Te lo explicaremos más tarde —prometió Piper, pero cuando lanzó una** **mirada a Jason, este se dio cuenta de que la chica esperaba una explicación de él.**

—Dudo que Jason sepa exactamente lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Nyssa.

 **¿Qué había pasado arriba? Jason no estaba seguro. Bóreas se había convertido** **en Aquilón, su forma romana, como si la presencia de Jason le provocara** **esquizofrenia.**

 **La idea de que Jason hubiera sido enviado al Campamento Mestizo parecía** **divertir al dios, pero Bóreas/Aquilón no les había dejado marcharse por** **amabilidad. En sus ojos danzaba una cruel excitación, como si hubiera apostado** **en una pelea de perros.**

 **«Os destruiréis unos a otros —había dicho con regocijo—. Eolo no tendrá que** **volver a preocuparse por los semidioses».**

 **Jason apartó la vista de Piper, procurando no mostrar lo desconcertado que** **estaba.**

 **—Sí —respondió—. Te lo explicaremos más tarde.**

 **—Ten cuidado, chica guapa —dijo Zetes—. Entre aquí y Chicago soplan** **vientos destemplados. Y se agitan muchas más cosas malvadas. Siento que no te** **quedes. Habrías sido una estatua de hielo preciosa en la que verme reflejado.**

—¿Eso ha sido un cumplido? —preguntó Travis.

—Creo que sí —respondió Connor.

 **—Gracias —dijo Piper—. Pero preferiría jugar al hockey con Cal.**

 **—¿Hockey?**

 **Los ojos de Cal se iluminaron.**

 **—Es broma —dijo Piper—. Y los vientos fuertes no son nuestro mayor** **problema, ¿verdad?**

—Es el menos de vuestros problemas.

 **—Oh, no —convino Zetes—. Es otra cosa. Algo peor.**

 **—Peor —repitió Cal.**

 **—¿Podéis decírmelo?**

 **Piper les sonrió.**

 **Esta vez su encanto no funcionó. Los Boréadas de alas moradas negaron con** **la cabeza a la vez. Cuando las puertas del hangar se abrieron, hacía una gélida** **noche estrellada, y _Festo_ se puso a patear, impaciente por alzar el vuelo.**

 **—Pregunta a Eolo qué es esa cosa peor —dijo Zetes enigmáticamente—. Él** **lo sabe. Buena suerte.**

 **Casi parecía que le importara lo que fuera de ellos, aunque hacía pocos** **minutos había querido convertir a Piper en una escultura de hielo.**

—Creo que más bien quién le importa es Piper —dijo Lacy—. Y dudo que sea por amabilidad.

 **Cal dio unas palmaditas a Leo en el hombro.**

 **—Que no te maten —dijo, seguramente la frase más larga que había** **intentado pronunciar—. Otra vez, hockey. Y pizza.**

 **—Vamos, chicos.**

 **Jason contempló la oscuridad. Estaba deseando salir de aquel frío ático, pero** **tenía la sensación de que era el lugar más hospitalario que pisarían durante un** **tiempo.**

 **—Vamos a Chicago y procuremos que no nos maten.**

—Y fin del capítulo —anunció Lester.

—Muy bien. Pues todos a cama —dijo Hestia.

* * *

 ***: Como ya mencione en _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II,_ técnicamente Belona si tiene contraparte griega. Una diosa llamada Enio que es esposa de Ares.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Doceavo capítulo subido. Bueno, la primera parte del capítulo fue bastante rápida por hacer. El problema ha sido la segunda, mucho más larga que la primera y me da la impresión de que no ha salido tan bien como querría.**

 **En fin, da igual. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	13. Piper XXI y Piper XXII

**Disclaimer: Los Héroes del Olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Muy bien, antes de empezar el capítulo quería compartir este mensaje (o más bien parte de un mensaje) que me dejó sebastian el fan en el capítulo 11 y que me pidió que la compartiese en el siguiente capítulo (cómo podéis apreciar sé me olvido por completo, de manera que lo hago en este). El mensaje, tal cual, es el siguiente:**

 **"Mencionar a Alcioneo me hizo recordar una pequeña teoria que tuve mientras leia los libros. Como a ese tipo lo mataron sin ayuda de un dios, yo asumi que ocurrio algo como que por liberar a Thanathos este se llevo personalmente el alma de su carcelero, calificando eso como trabajo en equipo de dios y semidios. Pero claro, luego en el siguiente libro ya descartaron mi mini teoria por completo. Pero tengo la duda de si mas personas pensaron lo mismo que yo. ¿Podria pedirte que lo pongas como anotacion en el siguiente capitulo a ver si saco respuestas en los comentarios?** "

 **Pues nada, ya habéis visto. Si a alguien se le ocurrió en su momento la misma mini-teoría como a sebastian el fan, que lo ponga en los comentarios. En mi caso tengo que reconocer que esa teoría jamás se me paso por la cabeza.**

* * *

Tristan McLean se consideraba una persona normal.

Era cierto que era un actor pero, quitando eso, sus gustos y aficiones eran como los de cualquier persona. Si había algo en lo que podía considerarse que era diferente al resto, era el hecho de que tenía una maravillosa hija.

Quitando eso él era bastante normal, así que no encontraba motivo para que una divinidad olímpica se fijase él.

 _Ja. Dioses griegos. ¿Y qué más?_ pensó Tristan con cierta diversión, mientras recordaba ese extraño sueño que había tenido.

Abrió los ojos y, con parsimonia, los recorrió por la estancia. Esperaba ver su habitación, o como mucho la habitación de algún hotel de lujo. Desde luego no esperaba ver un dormitorio desconocido para él.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró débilmente.

—¿Ya has despertado? —dijo una cálida voz a su lado mientras una suave mano se colocaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

—¿Quién?

Tristan giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, quedándose sin aliento ante la imagen que estaba enfrente de él. Una mujer, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, yacía tumbada junto a él. Estaba boca-abajo, de manera que su largo y ondulado cabello rubio se mezclaba con las sábanas de seda roja. Sus ojos, de un color distinto dependiendo de donde le diese la luz, brillaban con calidez.

Sin embargo lo más sorprendente de todo es que Tristan conocía a esa mujer perfectamente. Cómo para no hacerlo, ya que se trataba de la madre de su hija.

—¿Dite? —murmuró Tristan.*

Dite rió por lo bajo.

—Que mono. ¿Así es cómo me llamabas? Aunque creo que más bien es el nombre que te debí dar en su momento.

—¿Qué...?

Dite le interrumpió.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, querido. Estuviste anoche allí. Viste la verdad que se esconde a simple vista de los mortales.

—Entonces, ¿no era un sueño ni nada parecido? ¿De verdad existen los dioses? —preguntó Tristan. Se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de la noticia, se lo había tomado con bastante tranquilidad.

—Claro que sí. Estás hablando con una de ellas ahora mismo —respondió Dite—. ¿Adivinas cuál?

—Afrodita —respondió Tristan al instante. Para él esa era la conclusión más lógica. El nombre de Dite y el hecho de que fuese tan hermosa era pistas más que obvias.

—Ding, ding, ding. Correcto —sonrió Dite o más bien Afrodita. Entonces su semblante se puso más serio—. Escucha, Tristan. Lo que te voy a decir ahora es importante, así que no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

Y entonces la diosa le contó al mortal acerca de la situación que estaban viviendo en esos precisos momentos. Aunque la información era completamente sorprendente para Tristan, no dio muestras visibles de estar muy perturbado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Afrodita se preguntaba si aquello era por la magia que le realizó ese chico nórdico la noche anterior. Si era sí, debía de agradecérselo más tarde.

Después de varios minutos, Afrodita terminó de explicarle la situación y la parte del libro dónde se habían quedado, ya que ella se lo había leído la noche anterior.

—Así que eso es todo por ahora. Imagino que los demás ya deben estar despiertos, así...

Las palabras de la diosa del amor fueron interrumpidas por unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió levemente y la cabeza de Piper se asomó por el espacio que había dejado. Sus ojos brillaron a ver a su padre despierto.

—¡Papá! —exclamó mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación y saltaba sobre su padre para abrazarlo—. ¡Estás bien!

—Ouf... Sí, estoy bien Pipes —respondió Tristan mientras aceptaba el abrazo de su hija—. Escucha, Piper. Yo... yo he escuchado por parte de Dit... quiero decir, Afrodita sobre todo lo que esta pasando en estos momentos.

—Ya veo... —Piper se separó levemente de su padre, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Escucha, papá. Yo...

—Ya sé lo que pasa, Piper. Por lo que me contó Afrodita anoche no me tome muy bien la verdad sobre todo este asunto y... Bueno, dice que un chico me ayudó... ¿con magia nórdica? La verdad es que no acabo de entender muy bien de que va el tema... —murmuró en voz baja Tristan.

—Es un poco complicado de explicar —respondió Afrodita—. Pero, en pocas palabras, los dioses griegos no somos los únicos que estamos dando vueltas por aquí. Pero mejor hablamos del tema mientras desayunamos, que imagino que tendrás hambre, ¿verdad?

Tristan asintió.

Afrodita se deshizo de la sábana que llevaba encima suyo, revelando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Tristan y Piper se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque cierta parte del primero se estimulo bastante.

—¡¿Por qué estás desnuda, mamá?! —exclamó Piper.

—No puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda —respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Pero si no necesitáis dormir! —protestó su hija.

—Pues entonces no puedo descansar si no estoy desnuda —dijo Afrodita mientras sobre su cuerpo aparecía un vestido rojo—. Además, tenía la esperanza de darle un poco de diversión a tu padre antes del desayuno —añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Tristan.

—No necesitaba esa información —masculló Piper mientras abandonaba la cama y salía del dormitorio con la cara roja.

Afrodita sonrió con aparente diversión. Entonces se inclinó sobre Tristan y le besó en la mejilla.

—Tienes tu propia habitación mientras estés aquí —le susurró al oído—. Pero si alguna noche quieres que sea un poco más emocionante, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Aunque —Afrodita bajó la mirada para observar el regazo de Tristan, oculto entre las sábanas—, puede que ahora quieras un tiempo a solas... a menos que quieras un poco de ayuda.

—Esto... no —respondió el hombro—. No necesito ayuda para nada. No ocurre nada.

—Lástima.

Dicho eso la diosa se encaminó a la puerta y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, se giró para decirle una última cosa al hombre.

—Por cierto, mientras estemos solos puedes llamarme Dite.

Y dicho eso se fue. Una vez estuvo Tristan completamente solo, suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Ahora no es un buen momento, soldado —murmuró mientras miraba cierta parte de su anatomía—. No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? Oh, joder.

Al parecer Tristan McLean tardaría un poco más en salir.

* * *

Finalmente, tras un sustancioso desayuno, todos se reunieron en la Sala de los Tronos para continuar la lectura. Tristan, queriendo compensar su falta de participación de la última vez, solicitó leer el siguiente capítulo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, papá? —preguntó Piper con un poco de preocupación—. Antes te has tirado tu tiempo para venir a desayunar.

—Es que... necesitaba pensar en estas cosas —respondió Tristan. Afrodita le dirigió una mirada divertida, como si ella supiese lo que Tristan había hecho al quedarse solo. Aunque por supuesto que lo sabía, había sido ella misma la que había provocado aquello.

Antes de que la diosa dijese algo, Tristan abrió el libro por el nuevo capítulo.

 **—Piper XXI y Piper XXII.**

 _Genial_ pensó Piper. _Un capítulo mío. Mi padre tenía que leer un capítulo sobre mí._

 **Piper no se relajó hasta que la luz de la ciudad de Quebec se apagó detrás de** **ellos.**

 _E incluso así no estaba nada relajada_ recordó Piper.

 **—Has estado increíble —le dijo Jason.**

—Yo no diría tanto —replicó Piper.

—Lo estuviste —aseguró Jason—. Explicaste perfectamente porque habíamos ido a verlo con todo lujo de detalles. Dudo que yo pudiese haberlo hecho igual de bien.

 **El cumplido debería haberle alegrado el día, pero ella solo podía pensar en el** **problema que le aguardaba. «Se agitan cosas malvadas», les había advertido** **Zetes. Ella lo sabía de primera mano. Cuanto más se acercaban al solsticio,** **menos tiempo tenía Piper para tomar la decisión.**

La voz de Tristan dio un leve vacile al leer aquella parte. Sabía que, si su hija estaba sufriendo, era por su culpa, ya que Piper estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Sin embargo continuó leyendo. Ahora que sabía acerca de ese mundo, necesitaba saber por lo que había pasado (y pasaría) su pequeña.

 **Le dijo a Jason en francés:**

—¿Hablas francés? No tenía ni idea —dijo Tristan a su hija.

—Se me olvidó comentarte ese detalle —respondió Afrodita—. Pero todos mis hijos hablan con fluidez el francés, ya que ese es el idioma del amor.

Piper, Mitchell y Lacy asintieron a las palabras de su madre.

 **—Si supieras la verdad sobre mí, no pensarías que soy tan increíble.**

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Jason con sorpresa—. Ahora que sé por todo lo que estabas pasando en ese momento, te puedo asegurar, sin ningún tipo de dudas, que eres más que increíble.

—Yo no...

—Acéptalo, Reina de la belleza —dijo Leo—. Has estado increíble. Deja que el Chico rayo te elogie.

—No me llames Chico rayo, Chico de las reparaciones —gruñó Jason.

 **—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él.**

 **—He dicho que solo he hablado con Bóreas. No tiene nada de increíble.**

 **No se volvió para mirar, pero se lo imaginó sonriendo.**

Jason sonrió por lo bajo. Piper había dado en el clavo.

 **—Eh, me has salvado de acabar en la colección de héroes congelados de** **Quíone —dijo él—. Te debo una.**

 **Eso era sin duda la parte más fácil, pensó Piper. De ninguna manera habría** **dejado que aquella bruja de hielo**

Deméter y Perséfone ahogaron una carcajada ante el apodo de Quíone.

 **se quedara con Jason.**

—Así se habla, cielo. Pelea por el amor del chico que te gusta —exclamó Afrodita.

—No lo decía en ese sentido —replicó Piper—. Aunque Jason fuese solamente un amigo, tampoco habría dejado que Quíone hiciese lo que quisiese con él.

 **Lo que más le** **preocupaba era la forma en que Bóreas había cambiado de forma y por qué les** **había dejado marchar. Tenía algo que ver con el pasado de Jason y con los** **tatuajes que tenía en el brazo. Bóreas creía que Jason era romano, y los romanos** **no se mezclan con los griegos. Seguía esperando a que Jason le diera una** **explicación, pero estaba claro que él no quería hablar del asunto.**

—Bueno, también ten en cuenta de que no estaba seguro de quién era en ese momento —recordó Jason.

 **Hasta ese momento, Piper se había negado a aceptar que el sitio de Jason no** **estuviera en el Campamento Mestizo.**

—Pues no lo es —dijo Reyna.

—Lo es ahora —replicó Piper.

 **Estaba claro que él era un semidiós. Por** **supuesto que su sitio estaba allí. Pero en ese momento…, ¿y si era otra cosa?**

—¿Cómo que otra cosa? ¿Un alien? —dijo Will.

—Tío, ¿eras un alien? —preguntó Leo con asombro.

—No, Leo. No soy un alien —suspiró Jason.

 **¿Y** **si realmente era un enemigo? No soportaba la idea como tampoco soportaba a** **Quíone.**

—Pues sí que debes odiar la idea de enfrentarte a mi hermanito, porque tu odio a Quíone se notaba de lejos —dijo Thalia.

 **Leo les pasó unos sándwiches de su mochila. Había estado callado desde que** **le habían contado lo que había pasado en la sala del trono.**

 **—Sigo sin creerme lo de Quíone —dijo—. Parecía muy maja.**

—Oye, no te pongas así por una chica —dijo Nyssa mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros—. Venga, que tus hermanos mayores te ayudarán a encontrar una cita para el baile de graduación.

—No, no hace falta —dijo Leo, intentando librarse del agarre de su hermana. Pero como ella era mucho más fuerte, no pudo hacer nada. En ocasiones como esa, Leo odiaba no haber heredado el mismo físico que el resto de sus hermanos. Se preguntó de dónde lo habría sacado, porque su madre también tenía un físico más que decente.

 **—Créeme, tío —dijo Jason—. La nieve puede ser bonita, pero de cerca es** **fría y desagradable.**

—Por algo Quíone es la diosa de las nieves —dijo Hermes.

 **Te encontraremos una cita mejor para el baile de** **graduación.**

 **Piper sonrió, pero Leo no parecía satisfecho. No había dicho gran cosa de su** **estancia en el palacio, ni por qué los Boréadas lo habían separado porque olía a** **fuego.**

 _Claro, como si fuese fácil hablar acerca de eso_ pensó Leo, con cierta amargura.

 **Piper tenía la sensación de que estaba ocultando algo. Fuera lo que fuese,** **su estado de ánimo parecía estar afectando a _Festo,_ que gruñía y expulsaba humo ****mientras intentaba mantenerse caliente en el frío aire canadiense. El Dragón** **Feliz no parecía tan feliz.**

—Oh no. Si el Dragón Feliz no esta feliz, ya no será el Dragón Feliz, sino simplemente el Dragón —dijo Apolo.

 **Se comieron los sándwiches en pleno vuelo. Piper no tenía ni idea de cómo** **Leo se había abastecido de provisiones, pero incluso se había acordado de llevar** **comida vegetariana para ella.**

—Suerte de mi cinturón porta-herramientas —dijo Leo mientras lo palmeaba.

 **El sándwich de queso y aguacate estaba** **buenísimo.**

—Gracias por eso, Reina de la belleza.

 **Nadie hablaba. No tenían ni idea de lo que se encontrarían en Chicago, pero** **todos sabían que Bóreas les había dejado marchar porque creía que estaban en** **una misión suicida.**

—Lo cuál no es nada inspirador —dijo Sadie.

 **La luna salió y las estrellas aparecieron en lo alto. A Piper empezaron a** **pesarle los párpados. El encuentro con Bóreas y sus hijos la había asustado más** **de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.**

—Bueno, Bóreas y Quíone son dioses. Y los otros dos, aunque muy tontos, son guerreros más que formidables —dijo Ares.

 **Ya con el estómago lleno, la adrenalina** **estaba desapareciendo.**

 **«¡Apechuga, yogurín! —le habría gritado entonces el entrenador Hedge—.** **¡No seas boba!»**

—Las palabras del entrenador son tan inspiradoras —murmuró Piper con cierto sarcasmo.

 **Piper había estado pensando en el entrenador desde que Bóreas había dicho** **que seguía vivo. Nunca le había caído bien Hedge,**

Ahora le caía mucho mejor. Pero siendo sinceros, en ocasiones le sacaba de quicio.

 **pero había saltado por un** **precipicio para salvar a Leo y se había sacrificado para protegerlos en la** **plataforma.** **Se daba cuenta entonces de que todas las veces que el entrenador la** **había presionado, todas las veces que le había gritado que corriera más deprisa o** **que hiciera más flexiones, o incluso cuando le había dado la espalda y había** **dejado que se defendiera sola de las chicas malas, el viejo hombre cabra había** **intentado ayudarla a su manera, por irritante que fuera: tratando de prepararla** **para la vida de semidiós.**

—Un método bastante duro —dijo Hestia.

—Pero útil —replicó Lupa.

 _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El lobo acaba de hablar?! Nadie parece estar reaccionando, así que no digas nada Tristan y sigue leyendo_ pensó el señor McLean.

Lupa, sintiendo el conflicto que Tristan McLean parecía estar sintiendo en su interior, le dirigió una sonrisa. Claro que una sonrisa hecha por un lobo era bastante terrorífica, más que nada por el hecho de que los lobos no sonreían.

—Sí, puedo hablar, Tristan McLean —dijo Lupa—. Y no, no soy la mascota de nadie. Yo también soy una diosa.

—¿Una diosa? No sabía que existía una diosa loba griega —dijo Tristan. Por raro que pareciese se había acostumbrado a hablar con un lobo. En realidad parecía acostumbrarse a todas esas cosas tan extrañas demasiado rápido.

—Soy una diosa romana, al igual que Belona —respondió Lupa—. Aunque es cierto que mis orígenes son más antiguos que los romanos, ya que antes era una diosa de las tierras que habían antes que Eneas llegase al Lacio y sus descendientes fundasen Roma. Con el paso del tiempo fui dejando atrás mis raíces y acabé formando parte del panteón romano.

 **En la plataforma, Dylan, el espíritu de la tormenta, también había dicho algo** **sobre el entrenador: que se había retirado a la Escuela del Monte porque se** **estaba haciendo demasiado mayor, como si fuera una especie de castigo.**

—Para un sátiro lo sería —dijo Quirón—. El trabajo principal de un sátiro es hallar a mestizos para protegerlos y llevarlos al campamento. A medida que van envejeciendo, los sátiros van perdiendo la capacidad de detectar monstruos con más facilidad, así que le resultaría más complicado poder llevar a cabo su misión —explicó.

 **Piper** **se preguntaba qué significaba eso y si explicaba por qué el entrenador estaba** **siempre tan malhumorado. Fuera cual fuese la verdad, ahora que Piper sabía que** **Hedge estaba vivo, sentía la imperiosa obligación de salvarlo.**

Jason y Leo asintieron, demostrando que ellos habían tenido la misma línea de pensamiento que la hija de Afrodita.

 **«No te adelantes a los acontecimientos —se reprendió a sí misma—. Tienes** **problemas mayores. Este viaje no tendrá final feliz».**

—Eh, eh, eh. No me robes el puesto, Reina de la belleza. Que el pesimista soy yo.

 **Era una traidora, igual que Silena Beauregard.**

Silena Beauregard. De nuevo ese nombre. El de una hija de Afrodita que había traicionado al campamento pero, que al final, había ayudado a salvarlo. Eso era lo que Afrodita había averiguado el día anterior.

 **Solo era cuestión de tiempo** **que sus amigos lo descubrieran.**

 **Levantó la vista hacia las estrellas y pensó en una noche lejana en la que ella** **y su padre habían acampado delante de la casa del abuelo Tom. El abuelo Tom** **había muerto años antes, pero su padre había conservado su casa en Oklahoma** **porque era donde se había criado.**

Tristan recordó con cariño su vieja casa. A pesar de vivir ahora en una mansión en Los Ángeles, tenía que reconocer que lo había pasado muy bien en esa vieja y destartalada casita.

 **Habían ido a pasar unos días con la idea de arreglar la vivienda para** **venderla, pero Piper no estaba segura de quién querría comprar una cabaña** **destartalada con celosías en lugar de ventanas y dos cuartos diminutos que olían a** **puro.**

—Alguien habrá. Fijo —dijo Jake.

 **La primera noche había hecho un calor tan agobiante —sin aire** **acondicionado a mediados de agosto— que su padre había propuesto que** **durmieran fuera.**

 **Habían extendido sus sacos de dormir y habían escuchado cantar a las** **cigarras en los árboles. Piper señalaba las constelaciones sobre las que había** **estado leyendo: Hércules, Lira, Sagitario…**

 **Su padre cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Vestido con una vieja camiseta** **de manga corta y unos vaqueros, parecía un tipo cualquiera de Tahlequah,** **Oklahoma, un cherokee que nunca hubiera abandonado sus territorios tribales.**

 **—Tu abuelo diría que esos dibujos griegos no son más que chorradas.**

—¿Chorradas? —bufó Zeus con un tono indignado.

 **Me** **contó que las estrellas eran criaturas con el pelaje brillante, como puercoespines** **mágicos.**

—¿Le parece una chorrada que las estrellas puedan formar imagenes en el cielo pero no que sean puercoespines mágicos? —dijo Apolo, sorprendido.

 **Hace mucho tiempo, unos cazadores atraparon algunas en el bosque.** **No sabían lo que habían hecho hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando las criaturas de** **las estrellas empezaron a brillar. Salían volando chispas doradas de su piel, así que** **los cherokees las soltaron para que volvieran al cielo.**

—Curioso relato —dijo Annabeth mientras se imaginaba a un grupo de puercoespines brillando y chispeando mientras volaban por el cielo.

 **—¿Crees en puercoespines mágicos? —preguntó Piper.**

 **Su padre se echó a reír.**

 **—Creo que el abuelo Tom también decía muchas chorradas, como los** **griegos.** **Pero el cielo es muy grande. Supongo que hay sitio para Hércules y** **para puercoespines.**

—Lo dudo, teniendo en cuenta de que la constelación de Hércules esta formada por parte de su poder y su esencia —dijo Atenea—. Hoy en día, el mismo Hércules se halla en el estrecho de Gibraltar, custodiando la entrada al mar mediterráneo.

 **Permanecieron callados un rato hasta que Piper se armó de valor para hacer** **una pregunta que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.**

 **—Papá, ¿por qué no interpretas papeles de nativos americanos?**

—Es cierto —dijo Rachel—. No recuerdo que Tristan McLean haya hecho jamás un papel de un nativo americano.

 **La semana anterior había rechazado varios millones de dólares por** **interpretar a Tonto en una nueva versión de _El llanero solitario_. Piper todavía ****estaba intentando averiguar el porqué. Había interpretado toda clase de papeles:** **un profesor latino en un conflictivo colegio de Los Ángeles, un atractivo espía** **israelí en una película taquillera de acción y aventuras, incluso un terrorista sirio** **en una cinta de James Bond.**

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Percy.

—Oh, sí. Aunque mi personaje salía con algo de barba —respondió Tristan—. Es bastante sorprendente como mucha gente no puede reconocer a alguien por el simple hecho de cambiarse un poco el look.

 **Y, por supuesto, siempre sería conocido como el** ** _Rey de Esparta_. Pero cuando le ofrecían un papel de nativo americano —daba ****igual la clase de papel que fuera—, su padre lo rechazaba.**

 **Él le guiñó el ojo.**

 **—Me toca demasiado cerca, Pipes. Es más fácil fingir que soy algo que no** **soy.**

—Cualquiera pensaría que sería al revés —dijo Magnus.

Tristan se encogió de hombros sin responder. Una parte de él rechazaba los papeles de nativos americanos por el hecho de que él mismo, un nativo americano de nacimiento, había rechazado su pasado. El otro motivo era mucho más sencillo: los estereotipos. Los papeles de ese estilo que le presentaban, no todos cabría añadir, para que Tristan los interpretase, solían estar llenos de los típicos estereotipos de nativo americano.**

 **—¿Y no ha cambiado con la edad? ¿Ni siquiera sientes la tentación de hacerlo** **si encontraras el papel perfecto que pudiera cambiar la opinión de la gente?**

 **—Si hay un papel así, Pipes —dijo él tristemente—, no lo he encontrado.**

 **Ella contempló las estrellas, tratando de imaginárselas como puercoespines** **brillantes.**

—Lo intento, pero no puedo —dijo Lacy con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

 **Lo único que veía eran las figuras de palos que conocía: Hércules** **corriendo por el cielo, yendo a matar monstruos. Probablemente su padre tenía** **razón. Los griegos y los cherokees estaban igual de locos. Las estrellas no eran** **más que bolas de fuego.**

—Cualquier cosa podría ser —dijo Hestia—. Al fin y al cabo, cualquier lado ve las cosas diferentes.

 **—Papá —dijo—, si no te gustan las cosas que te tocan demasiado cerca, ¿por** **qué estamos durmiendo en el jardín del abuelo Tom?**

 **La risa de su padre resonó en la silenciosa noche de Oklahoma.**

 **—Me conoces demasiado bien, Pipes.**

 _Demasiado bien_ suspiró Tristan en su mente antes de retomar la lectura.

 **—No vas a vender esta casa, ¿verdad?**

 **—No —contestó él suspirando—. Probablemente, no.**

 **Piper parpadeó y se sacudió el recuerdo de encima. En ese momento cayó** **en la cuenta de que se había dormido sobre el lomo del dragón.**

—No creo que sea un muy buen lugar para dormir —dijo Sadie con una mueca.

—Pues era bastante cómodo, la verdad —contestó Piper mientras se encogía de hombros—. No tanto como una buena cama o... —se sonrojó, recordando dónde se había apoyado a dormir en una ocasión mientras sobrevolaban Estados Unidos con _Festo_. Solamente esperaba que esa parte no saliese—. Bueno, en definitiva, que no se estaba tan mal.

 **¿Cómo podía** **fingir su padre que era tantas cosas que no era en realidad? Ella estaba intentando** **hacer lo mismo y estaba acabando con ella.**

—Bueno, yo he estudiado interpretación —dijo Tristan.

—Y seguramente él jamás fue amenazado de muerte para tener que fingir un papel —añadió Travis Stoll.

 **Tal vez pudiera fingir un poco más. Podía soñar que encontraba una forma de** **salvar a su padre sin traicionar a sus amigos, aunque en ese momento un final** **feliz parecía casi tan probable como la existencia de puercoespines mágicos.**

—Pues entonces es mucho más probable de lo que crees —dijo Hestia.

—Una pregunta, ¿alguna vez has visto puercoespines mágicos? —preguntó Percy.

Hestia vaciló unos segundos antes de responder.

—Me temo que no lo he hecho —reconoció—. Pero eso tampoco es tan sorprendente. Todas las mitologías ocultamos nuestros secretos a las otras, sin la más mínima excepción.

 **Se apoyó contra el cálido torso de Jason.**

 _¡TENÍA QUE SALIR!_ pensó Piper con la cara roja.

 **Él no se quejó.**

—Si se hubiese quejado, lo habría arrojado del dragón —dijo Leo tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?!

 **Tan pronto como** **cerró los ojos, se durmió.**

 **En el sueño, volvía a estar en la cima de la montaña.**

—Oh, vaya —murmuró Afrodita.

Cuando le había explicado la situación de por dónde iban por los libros, Afrodita había dejado información fuera. Algunas había sido por considerarlas innecesarias, cómo el hecho de que Piper hablase francés; y otras, cómo los sueños de Piper, las había ocultado deliberadamente para no preocupar más de lo necesario a Tristan.

Aunque también tenía que reconocer que Tristan se había tomado todo el asunto de que los dioses eran verdad demasiado bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su primera reacción. Supuso que la magia nórdica de ese tipo, Magnus, habría tenido algo que ver en todo el asunto.

 **La fantasmal hoguera** **morada proyectaba sombras sobre los árboles. A Piper le picaban los ojos del** **humo, y el suelo estaba tan caliente que tenía las suelas de las botas pegajosas.**

 **Una voz procedente de la oscuridad rugió:**

 **—Olvidas tu deber.**

 **Piper no podía verlo, pero sin duda era el gigante que menos gracia le hacía:** **el que se hacía llamar Encélado.**

—Dudo que los otros te hagan mucha más gracia, la verdad —dijo Hermes.

 **Buscó algún rastro de su padre, pero el poste al** **que había estado encadenado había desaparecido.**

Tristan ya sabía, aunque más bien se podía decir que ya recordaba, que estaba prisionero por ese entonces.

 **—¿Dónde está? —preguntó—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?**

 **La risa del gigante era como un torrente de lava cayendo por un volcán.**

 **—Su cuerpo está a salvo, pero me temo que la mente del pobre no aguanta** **más mi compañía.**

Tristan tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante varios segundos. A pesar de estar aceptando toda esa situación, no le resultaba nada sencillo tener que estar recordando su tiempo como prisionero de ese ser, creyendo que en cualquier momento moriría. Tras varios segundos, abrió los ojos y reanudó la lectura.

 **Por algún motivo, le resulto desagradable.**

 _Claro que me resulta desagradable ese tipo. Me tiene encerrado y claramente estaba amenazando a mi hija. ¿Cómo no podría odiar a un tipo como ese?_ pensó Tristan.

 **Debes darte prisa,** **muchacha, o me temo que quedará poco de él que se pueda salvar.**

 **—¡Déjalo! —gritó ella—. Cógeme a mí. ¡Él solo es un mortal!**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó Tristan, mirando a su hija como si estuviese loca—. ¡Piper, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?!

—¡Te estaba haciendo sufrir, papá! ¡No podía quedarme quieta sin hacer nada de nada! —protestó Piper.

—Ya estabas haciendo lo posible para salvarme —contestó su padre.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Traicionando a mis amigos sin siquiera saber si Encélado iba a cumplir su parte del trato?! —gritó Piper.

Tristan quería replicar, pero no encontró las palabras. Desde luego, como cualquier padre, lo que menos quería es que su hija se sacrificase por él. Pero también veía lo mucho que a Piper le dolía la mera idea de traicionar a los dos chicos que viajaban con ella.

 **—Pero debemos demostrar nuestro amor por nuestros padres, querida —** **rugió el gigante—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Demuéstrame que aprecias la** **vida de tu padre haciendo lo que te pido. ¿Quién es más importante: tu padre o** **una diosa tramposa que te ha utilizado, ha jugado con tus emociones y ha** **manipulado tus recuerdos? ¿Qué representa Hera para ti?**

Piper odiaba a Hera, eso lo tenía muy claro. Al fin y al cabo, la diosa había jugado con sus sentimientos y emociones, algo que la hija de Afrodita no estaba dispuesta a tolerar en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo también era consciente de la importancia de Hera en el Olimpo para la supervivencia del mundo. Así que si la diosa estaba en peligro y por mucho odio que le tuviese, Piper la salvaría sin dudarlo.

 **Piper se echó a temblar. En su interior bullía tanta ira y tanto miedo que** **apenas podía hablar.**

 **—Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mis amigos.**

 **—Lamentablemente, querida, tus amigos están destinados a morir. Su misión** **es imposible.**

—Pues bien que la completamos —dijo Leo.

Algunos asintieron, de acuerdo con él. Pero otros parecían pensar que las palabras de Encélado no se estaba refiriendo a la misión que estaban realizando en ese momento, sino a una posterior y más peligrosa.

 **Y en el supuesto de que sobrevivierais, ya has oído la profecía:** **desatar la ira de Hera supondría vuestra destrucción. La única pregunta posible** **es: «¿Morirás con tus amigos o vivirás con tu padre?».**

Varios miraron a Piper, como esperando que ella respondiese en ese momento. Pero Piper no dijo absolutamente nada.

 **La hoguera crepitaba. Piper intentó retroceder, pero le pesaban los pies. Se** **dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba tirando de ella, pegándose a sus botas como** **arena mojada. Cuando levantó la vista, una lluvia de chispas moradas había** **atravesado el cielo y el sol estaba saliendo por el este. Un mosaico de ciudades** **brillaba en el valle, y al oeste, a lo lejos, sobre una serie de colinas onduladas, vio** **un lugar familiar emergiendo de un mar de bruma.**

 **—¿Por qué me enseñas esto? —preguntó Piper—. Me estás revelando dónde** **estás.**

—Bueno, es lógico que te lo enseñe si quieres que vayas allí, ¿no? —señaló Samirah.

 **—Sí, conoces este sitio —respondió el gigante—. Trae a tus amigos aquí en** **lugar de a vuestro verdadero destino, y me ocuparé de ellos. O, aún mejor,** **prepararé sus muertes antes de que lleguéis. Me da igual. Estad en la cima a** **mediodía en el solsticio, y podrás recoger a tu padre e irte tranquilamente.**

 **—No puedo —dijo Piper—. No puedes pedirme…**

 **—¿Que traiciones a Valdez , ese muchacho insensato que siempre te ha** **incordiado y que ahora te esconde secretos?**

Leo se mostró incómodo. No es que él quisiese ocultar nada. Simplemente no encontraba el momento ni la manera de decirlo.

 **¿Que entregues a un novio que** **nunca has tenido?**

Ahora fue el turno de Jason de sentirse incómodo.

 **¿Es eso más importante que tu propio padre?**

 **—Encontraré una forma de vencerte —dijo Piper—. Salvaré a mi padre y a** **mis amigos.**

—Buena respuesta —dijo su madre.

 **El gigante gruñó en las tinieblas.**

 **—Yo también fui orgulloso en otro tiempo. Creía que los dioses no podrían** **derrotarme nunca. Entonces me lanzaron encima una montaña y me aplastaron** **contra el suelo,**

—Eso tuvo que doler y mucho —murmuró Walt con una mueca.

 **donde estuve luchando una eternidad, semiinconsciente y** **dolorido. Eso me enseñó a tener paciencia, muchacha. Me enseñó a no actuar** **temerariamente. Ahora he regresado después de mucho esfuerzo con la ayuda** **de la tierra que está despertando. Solo soy el primero. Mis hermanos me** **seguirán. Nada va a impedir nuestra venganza; esta vez, no. Y tú, Piper McLean,** **necesitas una lección de humildad. Yo te enseñaré con qué facilidad se puede** **derribar tu espíritu rebelde.**

 **El sueño se desvaneció. Y Piper se despertó gritando y cayendo por los aires.**

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Tristan, interrumpiendo la lectura.

—No pasa nada, papá. Tú sigue leyendo —le recomendó Piper.

—¿Cómo que no pasa nada! ¡Estás...!

—Estaré bien... o relativamente bien —murmuró ese último para ella.

—¿Decías?

—¡Nada!

 **Piper caía a través del cielo. Muy por debajo vio las luces de una ciudad** **brillando al romper el alba y, a varios cientos de metros, el cuerpo del dragón de** **bronce dando vueltas fuera de control, con las alas caídas y fuego parpadeando** **en su boca como una bombilla mal conectada.**

—¿El dragón ha fallado o algo así? —preguntó Frank.

—¡ _Festo_ no tenía ningún tipo de fallo! —respondió Leo con molestia—. Algo nos bloqueó el camino, como una especie de muro de aire o algo así y _Festo_ se estrelló contra él.

—¿Un muro de aire? —murmuró Annabeth para ella—. ¿Quizás cosa de Bóreas? No, él los dejó ir. No tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo. Entonces, ¿otro dios del viento? ¿O puede que haya sido cosa de Eolo?

 **Un cuerpo pasó como un rayo a su lado: Leo, que gritaba y trataba de** **agarrar frenéticamente las nubes.**

 **—¡No moooooola!**

—¿De verdad gritaste eso mientras caías? —preguntó Esperanza un poco sorprendida.

—Es que la situación no molaba nada —se defendió Leo—. Además, ¿no estás actuando muy tranquila? Me estoy cayendo, ¿sabes?

—Te tengo justo al lado, así que sé que saliste de esa, mijo —replicó Esperanza.

 _Cierto. Que todo eso sucede en el pasado_ pensó Tristan, un poco más aliviado.

 **Ella intentó llamarlo, pero ya estaba demasiado abajo.**

 **En algún lugar por encima de ella, Jason gritó:**

 **—¡Piper, equilíbrate! ¡Abre los brazos y las piernas!**

—Buenos consejos —dijo Samirah—. Pareces acostumbrado a estas cosas.

—Más o menos. Tuve que aprender a volar por mi cuenta, así que aprendí varios trucos sobre lo de caer de lugares altos y esas cosas —respondió Jason.

 **Resultaba difícil controlar el miedo, pero hizo lo que él le dijo y recobró algo** **de equilibrio. Descendía con las extremidades totalmente extendidas como un** **paracaidista en caída libre, notando el viento por debajo como un bloque de hielo** **sólido. Entonces apareció Jason envolviéndole la cintura con los brazos.**

 **«Por suerte», pensó Piper. Pero una parte de ella también pensó: «Genial.** **Es la segunda vez que me abraza esta semana, y las dos veces porque me estoy** **cayendo».**

—Bueno, hija. La próxima vez le abrazas tú —comentó Afrodita.

 **—¡Tenemos que coger a Leo! —gritó.**

—Por favor, que no llevo paracaídas —pidió Leo.

 **Empezaron a caer más despacio mientras Jason controlaba los vientos, pero** **seguían dando sacudidas arriba y abajo como si estos se negaran a colaborar.**

 _Sí. Definitivamente esto esta relacionado con algún dios del viento_ pensó Annabeth. Y, por la expresión de algunos, parecía que habían llegado a la misma conclusión que la hija de Atenea.

 **—¡Esto se va a poner feo!**

—¿Más que eso? Tengo mis dudas —dijo Sadie.

 **—advirtió Jason—. ¡Agárrate!**

 **Piper lo rodeó fuerte con los brazos, y Jason se lanzó hacia el suelo.** **Probablemente Piper gritó, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Se le nubló la** **vista.**

 **Y entonces, ¡pum! Se estrellaron contra otro cuerpo caliente: Leo, que seguía** **retorciéndose y soltando tacos.**

 **—¡No te resistas! —dijo Jason—. ¡Soy yo!**

 **—¡Mi dragón! —chilló Leo—. ¡Tienes que salvar a _Festo_!**

—Dudo que Jason pueda cargaros a los dos y, además, un dragón hecho de metal —dijo Will—. En realidad me sorprende que pueda siquiera llevaros a los dos por el aire.

—Puedo hacerlo. Lo de llevarlos a los dos, quiero decir. Ni de broma podría cargar con un dragón metálico —dijo Jason—. Y, en realidad, lo otro sólo puedo hacerlo por poco tiempo.

 **Jason luchaba para mantenerlos a los tres en alto, y Piper sabía que no había** **modo de ayudar a un dragón metálico de cincuenta toneladas. Pero antes de que** **pudiera intentar razonar con Leo, oyó una explosión debajo de ellos. Una bola de** **fuego subió al cielo desde detrás de un complejo de almacenes, y Leo dijo** **sollozando:**

 **—¡ _Festo_!**

Aunque Leo sabía que _Festo_ estaba bien, (o tan bien como podría estarlo la cabeza de un dragón metálico), verlo sufrir algún tipo de daño seguía siendo terriblemente doloroso para el hijo de Hefesto. Y sabía que este no era e único daño que sufriría _Festo_ a lo largo de la misión.

 **Jason se puso colorado del esfuerzo mientras intentaba mantener un colchón** **de aire debajo de ellos, pero lo máximo que podía conseguir eran** **desaceleraciones intermitentes. En lugar de descender en caída libre, parecía que** **cayeran rebotando por una gigantesca escalera,**

Varios pusieron caras de dolor.

 **de treinta metros en treinta** **metros, lo cual no sentaba nada bien al estómago de Piper.**

—Bueno, el estómago y otras partes del cuerpo —murmuró Piper.

 **Mientras se bamboleaban e iban de un lado a otro, Piper distinguió los detalles** **del complejo industrial que había abajo: almacenes, chimeneas, alambradas de** **alambre de espino y aparcamientos llenos de vehículos cubiertos de nieve.**

Annabeth y Thalia tuvieron un mal presentimiento sobre ese lugar.

 **Seguían a suficiente altura para aplastarse al llegar al suelo cuando Jason dijo** **gimiendo:**

 **—No puedo…**

 **Y cayeron como piedras.**

 **Chocaron contra el tejado del almacén más grande y se precipitaron en la** **oscuridad.**

 **Por desgracia, Piper intentó aterrizar de pie.**

—¡No! —gritó Lester, antes de mirar a Piper con severidad—. Nunca, repito, nunca trates de aterrizar sobre tus pies si estás cayendo desde un lugar alto. Lo mejor es tratar de rodar para amortiguar el golpe y eso tampoco es infalible.

 **A sus pies no les gustó. El dolor le** **ardió en el tobillo izquierdo al desplomarse contra una fría superficie de metal.**

Inconscientemente Piper tocó su tobillo izquierdo, como asegurándose de que estuviese bien. Pocas veces, o más bien nunca, habría sufrido un dolor como ese. Y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a sufrirlo de nuevo.

 **Por unos segundos, únicamente fue consciente del dolor; un dolor tan terrible** **que le resonaron los oídos y se le tiñó la vista de rojo.**

 **Acto seguido oyó la voz de Jason en algún lugar cercano, resonando a través** **del edificio.**

 **—¡Piper! ¿Dónde está Piper?**

 **—¡Ay, colega! —exclamó Leo gimiendo**

—Por lo menos parece que esos dos están juntos —dijo Perséfone.

—Y al parece están cerca de Piper —añadió Afrodita—. Mejor. No me gustaría que mi hija estuviese sola en un lugar como ese y, además, con el tobillo roto.

 **—. ¡Eso es mi espalda! ¡No soy un** **sofá!**

—Tranquilo. Eres todo hueso, así que es imposible que te confundiese con un sofá —dijo Jason.

—Pues bien que tardase un rato en bajarte de encima mío —le señaló Leo.

—Acababa de caer mientras intentaba llevaros a los dos por el aire —se defendió Jason—. Al menos déjame descansar unos segundos.

 **Piper, ¿dónde te has metido?**

 **—Aquí —logró decir ella con voz gimoteante.**

 **Oyó ruido de pies arrastrándose y gruñidos,** **y a continuación unos pisotones** **en unos escalones metálicos.**

—No sé Jason, pero yo estaba molido —dijo Leo—. Me sorprende siquiera haber podido subir por esas escaleras sin caerme, la verdad.

—Yo también lo estaba —dijo Jason—. Me pensaba que mis huesos se iban a poner en huelga o algo así.

—Os recuerdo que la que acabó con el tobillo roto fue una servidora —se quejó Piper.

 **Se le comenzó a aclarar la vista. Estaba en una pasarela metálica que** **rodeaba el interior del almacén.**

—No sé dónde estáis, pero mejor que salgáis de allí cuanto antes —dijo Annabeth.

—No creo que puedan ir muy lejos con Piper herida, ¿no? —señaló Hazel.

—¿Pasa algo con el almacén? —preguntó Nico.

—No, nada. Es solo que... bueno, no me da buena espina ese sitio —respondió Annabeth.

 **Leo y Jason habían aterrizado al nivel del suelo** **y estaban subiendo la escalera en dirección a ella. Se miró el pie, y le invadió** **una oleada de náuseas. Se suponía que los dedos de los pies no tenían que apuntar** **en esa dirección, ¿no?**

—Odio preguntarlo. Pero, ¿en qué dirección estaban mirando? —preguntó Will.

—Prefiero no recordarlo, la verdad —respondió Piper, mientras resistía las nauseas al recordar como estaba su pie—. Papá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó al ver la cara pálida de su padre.

—¿Qué? C-claro que estoy bien —respondió Tristan—. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Mi hija solamente se ha caído desde el cielo y se ha destrozado el pie durante la caída. Lo típico que ocurre, vamos —soltó con una risa seca.

—No fue para tanto —dijo Piper—. Sé me curo enseguida gracias a la ambrosía.

—¿Ambrosía? —preguntó Tristan—. ¿Eso no era la comida de los dioses?

—Sí —asintió Apolo—. También tiene propiedades curativas.

—Aunque un semidiós no puede tomar demasiado o acabará en combustión espontanea... literalmente hablando —añadió Will.

—Y los mortales directamente no podemos comerla sin acabar destruidos —dijo Rachel.

—Oh, eso suena genial... —murmuró Tristan. ¿Esa comida era tan peligrosa? ¿Y esa comida era lo que podía sanar a su hija?

 **¡Oh, dioses! Se obligó a apartar la vista antes de vomitar. A concentrarse en** **otra cosa. Cualquier cosa.**

 **El agujero que habían hecho en el techo formaba una estrella irregular seis** **metros más arriba. No tenía ni idea de cómo habían sobrevivido a la caída.**

—Bueno, los semidioses son mucho más resistente que los mortales —dijo Quirón.

—Pero es que fue de mucha altura —señaló Piper mientras Jason y Leo asentían.

 **Unas** **cuantas bombillas colgadas del techo parpadeaban tenuevemente, pero no** **conseguían iluminar el enorme espacio. Al lado de Piper, la pared de metal** **ondulado lucía el logotipo de la empresa, pero estaba prácticamente tapado del** **todo con grafitis de pintura en espray. En el oscuro almacén distinguió enormes** **máquinas, brazos robóticos y camiones medio acabados en una cadena de** **montaje. Parecía que el lugar llevara años abandonado.**

—Estoy con Annabeth. Tenéis que salir de allí cuanto antes —dijo Thalia.

 **Jason y Leo llegaron hasta ella.**

 **Leo comenzó a preguntar:**

 **—¿Estás bien?… —Entonces le vio el pie—. Oh, no estás bien.**

—Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Capitán obvio. Iba a empezar a dar brincos por ahí —dijo Piper.

—De nada. El Capitán obvio a su servició, bella dama —replicó Leo mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia.

 **—Gracias por los ánimos —dijo Piper gimiendo.**

 **—Te pondrás bien —dijo Jason, aunque Piper advirtió una nota de** **preocupación en su voz**

—Es que se veía doloroso —dijo Jason.

—Créeme, era MUY doloroso —asintió Piper.

 **—. Leo, ¿tienes material de primeros auxilios?**

 **—Sí… sí, claro.**

 **Se puso a hurgar en su cinturón portaherramientas y sacó una gasa y un rollo** **de cinta aislante; ambos parecían demasiado grandes para los bolsillos del** **cinturón.**

—Me encantaría tener un cinturón como ese —dijo Jake—. No sabrás como conseguir otro, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento. Era el único que había, y no sé como hacer otro —se excusó Leo.

 **Piper se había fijado en el cinturón el día anterior por la mañana, pero** **no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Leo por él. No parecía especial: tan solo uno** **de esos mandiles de cuero con un montón de bolsillos, como el que podía llevar** **un herrero o un carpintero. Y parecía vacío.**

 **—¿Cómo has…? —Piper intentó incorporarse e hizo una mueca—. ¿Cómo** **has sacado esas cosas de un cinturón vacío?**

 **—Magia —dijo Leo—. Todavía no sé del todo cómo funciona, pero puedo** **sacar cualquier herramienta corriente de los bolsillos, además de otras cosas** **útiles —metió la mano en otro hueco y extrajo una cajita de lata—. ¿Un** **caramelo de menta?**

 **Jason le arrebató los caramelos.**

—Podrías habérmelos pedido, ¿sabes? —se enfurruñó Leo.

 **—Es genial, Leo. Y ahora, ¿puedes curarle el pie?**

—Ni se te ocurra pedirle a un hijo de Hefesto que cure a alguien, que es capaz de golpearlo con un martillo para curarlo —dijo Hermes.

—Eso es ofensivo, Hermes —se quejó Hefesto—. No arreglo todas mis cosas a martillazos, ¿sabes?

—Acaba de decir no todas, ¿verdad? —susurró Connor a Travis.

—Lo ha dicho —asintió éste.

 **—Soy un mecánico, tío. Tal vez si fuera un coche…**

—No pensabas arreglarme a martillazos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Piper con desconfianza.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Leo—. Eso era la segunda opción...

—¡Leo!

—¡Qué era broma!

 **—Chasqueó los dedos—.** **Espera, ¿cómo se llama esa cosa curativa de los dioses que dan de comer en el** **campamento: comida de Rambo?**

—Ambrosía —dijo Quirón.

—Pero me gusta como suena lo de comida de Rambo —dijo Percy—. ¿No podríamos llamar a partir de ahora a la ambrosía "comida de Rambo"?

—No —respondió Quirón—. Además, ¿cómo llamaríamos al néctar?

—¿Bebida de Rambo?

—¿Quién es ese Rambo? —preguntó Ares.

—Es un protagonista de una serie de películas de guerra —respondió Annabeth.

 **—Ambrosía, tonto —dijo Piper apretando los dientes—. En mi mochila** **debería haber, si no se ha aplastado.**

—Aunque se hayan aplastado, deberían funcionar igual, ¿no? —dijo Lacy con algo de duda.

—Sí —asintió Will.

 **Jason le quitó la mochila de los hombros con cuidado. Revolvió entre las** **provisiones que le habían preparado los hijos de Afrodita y encontró una bolsa de** **plástico con cierre hermético llena de cuadrados de pasta, como pastelitos de** **limón hechos pedazos. Partió un trozo y se lo dio de comer.**

 **Su sabor no se parecía en nada al que ella esperaba. Le recordaba la sopa de** **frijoles que su padre preparaba cuando era niña.**

Los que desconocían las propiedades de la ambrosía y, por extensión, del néctar, se quedaron confundidos por eso.

—La ambrosía y el néctar toman el sabor de las comidas que más te gusten —explicó Annabeth.

 **Solía dársela de comer cuando** **se ponía enferma. El recuerdo la ayudó a relajarse, pero le entristeció. El dolor** **del tobillo disminuyó.**

 **—Más —dijo.**

—No —dijo Apolo al instante—. Comer demasiada ambrosía puede ser peligroso. Además, tienes que colocarte el pie en su lugar correspondiente.

 **Jason frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—Piper, no deberíamos arriesgarnos. Dijeron que si tomas demasiado te** **puede quemar. Me parece que debería intentar encajarte el pie.**

 **A Piper se le revolvió el estómago.**

 **—¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?**

—Sí —asintió Jason—. Sobre todo en mis prácticas de vuelo, cuando me caía y se me desencajaba el hombro de lugar. Por suerte los de Febo me lo dejaban como nuevo y al final aprendí ha hacerlo por mi cuenta de tantas veces que lo vi.***

 **—Sí…, creo que sí.**

—Perdida de memoria, ¿recordáis? —señaló Jason al notar que varios lo miraban.

—Ah, sí.

—Cierto.

—No me acordaba.

 **Leo encontró un viejo trozo de madera y lo partió por la mitad para usarlo a** **modo de tablilla. A continuación preparó la gasa y la cinta aislante.**

 **—Sujétale la pierna —le dijo Jason—. Esto te va a doler, Piper.**

 **Cuando Jason le encajó el pie, Piper se estremeció tanto que le asestó un** **puñetazo a Leo en el brazo,**

—Curiosa reacción —dijo Will—. Recuerdame que te sujete los brazos cuando tenga que curarte en el campamento.

 **y este gritó casi tanto como ella.**

—No seas exagerado, anda —bufó Piper.

—¡Pero es que dolía! —se quejó Leo.

 **Una vez que se le** **aclaró la vista y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, descubrió que el pie le** **apuntaba a la derecha y que tenía el tobillo entablillado con madera** **contrachapada, gasa y cinta aislante.**

 **—Ay —exclamó.**

 **—¡Jo con la reina de la belleza! —Leo se frotó el brazo—. Me alegro de que** **no me hayas dado en la cara.**

 **—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Y no me llames «reina de la belleza» o te daré** **otro puñetazo.**

Piper le dio otro puñetazo a Leo.

Leo se quejó.

—¿Ha qué a venido eso?

—Porque antes me has estado llamando Reina de la belleza —replicó Piper.

 **—Lo habéis hecho muy bien los dos.**

 **Jason encontró una cantimplora en la mochila de Piper y la ayudó a beber** **agua. Al cabo de unos minutos, su estómago empezó a calmarse.**

 **Cuando dejó de gritar de dolor, pudo oír el viento que aullaba en el exterior. A** **través del agujero del tejado caían revoloteando copos de nieve, y después de su** **encuentro con Quíone, lo último que quería ver Piper era nieve.**

Algunos sospecharon de la nieve, pero no tenían ninguna prueba de que Quíone estuviese involucrada. Ciertamente odiaba a esos tres (bueno más a Piper), pero no tenía motivos para involucrarse contra ellos, ¿verdad?

 **—¿Qué le ha ocurrido al dragón? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **Leo adoptó una expresión hosca.**

 **—No sé qué le ha pasado a _Festo._ Se echó a un lado como si hubiera chocado ****contra un muro invisible y empezó a caer.**

—Lo mismo que has dicho aquí —asintió Hylla.

 **Piper se acordó de la advertencia de Encélado: «Yo te enseñaré con qué** **facilidad se puede derribar tu espíritu rebelde». ¿Había conseguido hacerles caer** **desde tan lejos? Parecía imposible.**

—Es imposible —afirmó Atenea—. Cómo se encuentra Encélado actualmente, no tiene ni el poder ni los medios para derribaros en medio del aire. La única posibilidad es que os haya derribado otra persona bajo las órdenes de Encélado.

 **Si era tan poderoso, ¿por qué necesitaba que** **ella traicionara a sus amigos cuando podía matarlos él mismo? ¿Y cómo podía** **vigilarla el gigante en medio de un temporal de nieve a cientos de kilómetros de** **distancia?**

 _Otra vez la mención a la nieve. ¿Quizás si haya sido cosa de Chione?****_ pensó Belona.

 **Leo señaló el logotipo de la pared.**

 **—Hasta donde estamos…**

 **Costaba ver a través del grafiti, pero Piper distinguió un gran ojo rojo con las** **letras estarcidas _MOTORES MONOCLE_ , PLANTA DE MONTAJE 1.**

—¡Tenéis que salir de allí! —gritó Annabeth con la cara blanca.

—¡Ahora! —urgió Thalia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hazel.

—Qué ese sitio es una guarida de cíclopes —respondió Annabeth con seriedad.

—Vale, no estoy segura de que son esos cíclopes, pero la cosa pinta mal —murmuró Sadie.

 **—Una planta de coches cerrada —dijo Leo—. Creo que hemos aterrizado en** **Detroit.**

 **Piper había oído hablar de las plantas de coches cerradas de Detroit, de modo** **que tenía sentido, pero parecía un lugar muy deprimente para aterrizar.**

—Más que deprimente, yo diría que peligroso —murmuró Annabeth.

 **—¿A cuánta distancia está de Chicago?**

 **Jason le dio la cantimplora.**

 **—¿A unos tres cuartos del camino desde Quebec? El caso es que, sin el** **dragón, nos vemos obligados a viajar por tierra.**

—Demasiado peligroso —rechazó Reyna.

—Tampoco es que tengan mucha opción —replicó su hermana.

—Bueno, aún no saben como esta el dragón, así que es posible que puedan arreglarlo y seguir viajando con él —señaló Nyssa.

 **—Ni hablar —dijo Leo—. No es seguro.**

 **Piper se acordó de la forma en que la tierra había tirado de sus pies en el** **sueño y de que el rey Bóreas había dicho que la tierra todavía albergaba más** **horrores.**

 **—Tiene razón. Además, no sé si puedo caminar Y somos tres personas… No** **puedes llevarnos volando a campo través tú solo.**

—Así es —asintió Magnus—. Apenas ha podido cargar con vosotros antes.

 **—No —dijo Jason—. Leo, ¿estás seguro de que el dragón no ha funcionado** **mal? O sea, _Festo_ es viejo y…**

—Más te vale no estar insinuando que nuestro hermano ha hecho un mal trabajo arreglando al dragón, Grace? —gruñó Nyssa mientras que Jake asentía con ella.

Para ellos, hijos del dios de la forja, la sola insinuación de que habían arreglado mal una máquina era un insulto para ellos, aunque no fuesen acusados directamente.

—¡No lo decía por eso! —exclamó Jason—. Solamente decía que como _Festo_ es viejo, no sería raro que fallase aunque Leo lo hubiese arreglado correctamente.

 **—¿Y puede que no lo haya reparado bien?**

 **—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó Jason—. Solo que… a lo mejor podrías** **repararlo.**

 **—No lo sé —Leo parecía abatido. Sacó unos cuantos tornillos del bolsillo y** **empezó a toquetearlos—. Tendría que encontrar dónde ha caído, si es que está** **entero.**

 **—Ha sido culpa mía —dijo Piper sin pensar.**

—Cielo, no ha...

Zeus interrumpió a Afrodita.

—La verdad es que sí ha sido culpa suya.

—¡Zeus! —gritó Afrodita,

—No digo que no haya hecho bien rechazando la propuesta de Encélado. Pero es imposible negar que han sido derribados después de que la hija de Afrodita haya rechazado la oferta de Encélado —explicó Zeus.

 **Ya no lo soportaba más. El secreto de su padre le quemaba tanto por dentro** **como si hubiera comido demasiada ambrosía. Si seguía mintiendo a sus amigos,** **sentía que quedaría reducida a cenizas.**

 **—Piper —le dijo Jason con delicadeza—, tú estabas dormida cuando _Festo_ se ****averió. No pudo ser culpa tuya.**

 **—Sí, solo estás conmocionada —intervino Leo. Ni siquiera intentó reírse a** **costa de ella**

—Era imposible que hiciese alguna broma viendo tu cara —dijo Leo seriamente.

 **—. Te duele el pie. Descansa.**

 **Ella quería contárselo todo, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.**

—No creo que sea fácil contarles todo lo que esta sucediendo con tu padre, la verdad —dijo Lacy.

 **Los dos** **se estaban portando muy bien con ella. Sin embargo, si Encélado estaba** **vigilándola, decir algo incorrecto podía suponer la muerte de su padre.**

 **Leo se levantó.**

 **—Oye, Jason, ¿por qué no te quedas con ella, colega? Yo buscaré a _Festo_. ****Creo que cayó fuera del almacén. Si lo encuentro, tal vez pueda averiguar lo que** **le ha pasado y arreglarlo.**

—No creo que sea bueno que fueses solo —dijo Esperanza al instante.

—En realidad señora, que Leo fuese solo era lo que mejor nos pudo haber pasado —dijo Jason.

 **—Es demasiado peligroso —le contestó Jason—. No deberías ir solo.**

 **—Bah, tengo cinta aislante y caramelos de menta.**

—Los caramelos de menta son el arma definitiva —declaró Connor.

 **No me pasará nada —dijo** **Leo, demasiado deprisa, y Piper se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más** **conmocionado de lo que aparentaba**

Leo suspiró. En ocasiones como esa detestaba que Piper fuese tan buena viendo a través de él. Bueno, no por nada era su mejor amiga.

 **—. Pero no os escapéis sin mí.**

—Con el pie así, dudo que hubiésemos podido ir muy lejos —dijo Piper.

 **Leo metió la mano en su cinturón mágico, sacó una linterna y bajó la** **escalera, dejando a Piper y a Jason solos.**

 **Jason sonrió a la chica, pero parecía que estaba un poco nervioso. Era la** **misma expresión que tenía en la cara después de besarla por primera vez, en el** **tejado de la residencia de la Escuela del Monte, con aquella pequeña cicatriz** **adorable del labio curvándose hasta convertirse en una medialuna. El recuerdo la** **reconfortó. Luego se acordó de que el beso nunca había tenido lugar en realidad.**

Tristan tenía que reconocer que no estaba muy cómodo leyendo acerca del lado romántico de su hija. Esperaba que Piper y ese rubio, Jason, no empezarán a coquetear y ha hacer manitas o la cosa se iba a poner muy incómoda. Sobre todo para él.

 **—Tienes mejor aspecto —comentó Jason.**

 **Piper no sabía si se refería al pie o al hecho de que ya no estaba embellecida** **por arte de magia.**

—Un poco de ambas —reconoció Jason.

 **Tenía los vaqueros hechos jirones de la caída a través del** **tejado. Sus botas estaban salpicadas de nieve sucia y derretida. No sabía qué** **pinta tenía su cara, pero seguramente horrible.**

—Cómo si yo tuviese mejor aspecto —bufó Jason.

—Mejor que yo seguro —replicó Piper—. Y Leo... bueno, Leo era Leo.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? —exclamó Leo.

 **¿Qué más daba? Nunca le habían importado esas cosas.**

—Ah, pero antes no estabas enamorada —canturreó su madre.

 **Se preguntaba si la** **culpa la tenía su estúpida madre, la diosa del amor, que estaba jugando con sus** **pensamientos.**

—¡Eh, que yo no he hecho nada! —se quejó Afrodita.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —murmuró Artemisa.

 **Si a Piper le entraban ganas de leer revistas de moda, iba a tener** **que buscar a Afrodita y darle una buena bofetada.**

—¿En serio? ¿Es qué esta última frase ha sido un "vamos a meternos con la hermosa Afrodita" o qué? —exclamó la susodicha.

—Esto... ¿se acaba de llamar a si misma "hermosa"? —le preguntó Zia a Sadie, completamente confundida.

 **Decidió concentrarse en su tobillo. Mientras no lo movía, el dolor era** **llevadero.**

 **—Has hecho un buen trabajo —le dijo a Jason—. ¿Dónde aprendiste** **primeros auxilios?**

—Campamento Júpiter —respondió Jason.

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

 **—La misma respuesta de siempre. No lo sé.**

—Campamento Júpiter —volvió a decir.

 **—Pero estás empezando a acordarte de cosas, ¿no? Como la profecía en latín** **que recordaste en el campamento o el sueño de la loba.**

—Bueno, técnicamente el sueño de la loba ocurrió después de perder la memoria, así que en realidad no contaría —señaló Rachel.

 **—Todo está borroso —dijo él—. Como un déjà vu. ¿Alguna vez te has** **olvidado de una palabra o de un nombre y sabes que deberías tenerlo en la punta** **de la lengua, pero no es así?**

—Sí —asintieron varios.

—Es horrible —añadieron otros.

 **Es algo parecido… solo que con toda mi vida.**

 **Piper sabía más o menos a lo que se refería. Los últimos tres meses —la vida** **que creía que había tenido, la relación con Jason— habían resultado ser producto** **de la Niebla.**

—Pero eso no debería ser motivo para estancarte, ¿no? —dijo Afrodita—. Aunque los recuerdos de los tres primeros meses sean falsos, eso no quiere decir que no puedas hacer recuerdos de verdad de ahora en adelante.

—Cómo si fuese tan fácil —murmuró Piper para ella.

No era solamente el hecho de saber que había estado en una relación falsa durante tres meses por culpa de un par de dioses. Era el hecho de que todos esos momentos en los que había estado con Jason, o que ella había creído estar, no eran más que mentiras. Que Jason la besará de sorpresa mientras estaban en la biblioteca, intentando terminar un trabajo odioso de ciencias sociales; cómo le tomaba la mano furtivamente bajo el pupitre durante las largas y soporíferas clases de matemáticas del profesor Hobbes; cómo cuando el entrenador Hedge había castigado a Leo a correr por el campo por una broma a unos cretinos y Piper y Jason se habían echado parte de la culpa para ser castigados junto a Leo... Esos momentos Piper jamás los recuperaría.

 **«Un novio que nunca has tenido —había dicho Encélado—. ¿Es eso más** **importante que tu propio padre?»**

 **Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero formuló la pregunta que** **llevaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde el día anterior.**

 **—La foto que llevas en el bolsillo —dijo—. ¿Es de alguien de tu pasado?**

 **Jason se echó atrás.**

—No pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de la foto y que, además, acertarías sobre si era alguien de mi pasado —dijo Jason.

 **—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No es asunto mío. Olvídalo.**

 **—No… no pasa nada —las facciones de él se relajaron—. Es solo que estoy** **intentando averiguarlo. Se llama Thalia. Es mi hermana. No me acuerdo de ningún** **detalle. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo lo sé, pero… ¿por qué sonríes?**

 **—Por nada —Piper trató de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. No era una ex novia.** **Se sentía ridículamente feliz**

 _No quiero leer esto_ se quejó Tristan en su mente. Aún así continuó leyendo.

 **—. Esto…, es genial que lo hayas recordado.** **Annabeth me dijo que se hizo Cazadora de Artemisa, ¿verdad?**

—Sí —asintió Thalia.

 **Jason asintió.**

 **—Tengo la sensación de que debo encontrarla. Hera me dejó ese recuerdo** **por algún motivo. Tiene algo que ver con la misión, pero… también tengo la** **sensación de que podría ser peligroso.** **No estoy seguro de querer averiguar la** **verdad. ¿Te parece una locura?**

 **—No —contestó Piper—. Para nada.**

 **Se quedó mirando el logotipo de la pared: _MOTORES MONOCLE_ y el ojo ****rojo. Aquel logotipo tenía algo que la inquietaba.**

—Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes de que se trataban de cíclopes —se lamentó Piper.

—No tenías forma de saber que los cíclopes hacen sus guaridas en lugares como fábricas o talleres abandonados —le tranquilizó Annabeth.

 **Tal vez era la idea de que Encélado estuviera vigilándola, reteniendo a su** **padre para hacer presión. Tenía que salvarlo, pero ¿cómo podía traicionar a sus** **amigos?**

 **—Jason —dijo—. Hablando de la verdad, tengo que decirte algo… algo sobre** **mi padre…**

 **No tuvo ocasión. En algún lugar situado debajo, se oyó un ruido de metal** **entrechocando, como si una puerta se hubiera cerrado de un portazo. El sonido** **resonó por el almacén.**

—Llamadme paranoica, pero no me gusta mucho esto —dijo Alex.

—¿Paranoica? —repitió Carter.

Alex rodó los ojos.

—Claro que os he dicho que me llamaseis paranoica, pero se supone que no tendrías que llamármelo —bufó Alex.

—No, quiero decir... ¿por qué te lo dices en femenino?

—¿Por qué soy una chica? —replicó Alex con burla.

—Pero si ayer mismo te presentaste como "hijo" de Loki. Hijo, en masculino —señaló Percy.

—Es que Alex es de género fluido —explicó Samirah.

—¿Género fluido? —preguntó Hazel.

—Personas que no se identifican con solo una identidad de género, sino con varias —respondió Annabeth.

—Correcto —asintió Magnus—. En el caso de Alex, hay días que se siente una mujer y otros un hombre. Normalmente es más mujer que hombre. Ayer fue uno de esos días raros en la semana que se sentía más hombre.

—Mejor sigamos con la lectura —interrumpió Alex, al ver que varios tenían preguntas sobre el tema—. Ya después seguimos con la conversación.

 **Jason se levantó. Sacó la moneda, la lanzó y agarró la espada de oro en el** **aire. Se asomó por encima de la barandilla.**

 **—¿Leo? —gritó.**

—A lo mejor es solo Leo —dijo Calipso.

 **No hubo respuesta.**

 _No estaba por ahí, así que dudo que hubiese podido responderte_ pensó Leo.

 **Se agachó junto a Piper.**

 **—Esto no me gusta.**

 **—No puedo dejarte sola.**

 **—No me pasará nada —estaba aterrada, pero no pensaba reconocerlo.**

—Bien —dijo Artemisa.

 **Desenvainó su daga _Katoptris_ e intentó parecer segura—. Si se acerca alguien, lo ****atravesaré.**

—Me gusta la idea de atravesar cosas —dijo Ares.

 **Jason vaciló.**

 **—Te dejaré la mochila. Si no he vuelto en cinco minutos…**

 **—¿Me dejo llevar por el pánico? —propuso ella.**

—¿Cómo hubiese sido si te hubieras dejado llevar por el pánico? —preguntó Jason con curiosidad.

—No sé... ¿algo del estilo "Oh, dioses. No viene. Han pasado cinco minutos con doce segundos y no viene. Seguro que esta muerto. Y que Leo también esta muerto. Y yo también estaré muerta"? —dijo Piper tras unos segundos de duda.

 **Él esbozó una sonrisa.**

 **—Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser normal. El maquillaje y el vestido** **intimidaban mucho más que la daga.**

—Doy fe de ello —murmuró Leo.

 **—Muévete, Chispitas, antes de que te atraviese a ti también.**

—Encima que le doy un halago —bufó Jason.

 **—¿Chispitas?**

 **Incluso ofendido, Jason estaba guapísimo. No era justo.**

—Tú no eres consciente de tu rostro, ¿verdad? —dijo Jason—. Hagas el que gesto que hagas te ves genial.

Piper se sonrojo.

 **A continuación se** **dirigió a la escalera y desapareció en la oscuridad.**

 **Piper contó las veces que respiraba, intentando calcular cuánto tiempo había** **pasado. Perdió el hilo en torno al cuarenta y tres. Entonces algo estalló en el** **almacén.**

 **El eco cesó. A Piper se le aceleró el corazón, pero no gritó. Su instinto le decía** **que podía no ser buena idea.** **Se miró el tobillo entablillado. «No es que no pueda correr». Acto seguido** **alzó la vista de nuevo hacia el símbolo de _Motores Monocle._ Una vocecilla en su ****cabeza no dejaba de incordiarla, advirtiéndola del peligro. Algo sobre la** **mitología griega…**

—Vamos, Piper del pasado, casi lo tienes. Sé que no te vas a acordar porque eres yo y yo ya he pasado por eso, pero no pierdo la fe en ti —murmuró Piper.

 **Su mano se acercó a la mochila. Sacó los cuadrados de ambrosía.**

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que estás a punto de hacer, McLean —dijo Will con seriedad.

 **Una** **cantidad excesiva la quemaría, pero ¿un poco más le curaría el tobillo?**

Varios miraron a Apolo.

—De hacerlo lo haría —reconoció el dios—. Pero necesitaría la medida de ambrosía exacta para evitar salir ardiendo, literalmente hablando.

 **«Bum». Esta vez el sonido venía de más cerca, justo de encima de ella. Sacó** **un cuadrado entero de ambrosía y se lo metió en la boca.**

—No estaba ahí —dijo Apolo al notar varias miradas encima suyo—. Así que no puedo decir si ha tomado demasiada o no. Aunque consideraría que un cuadrado entero es demasiado en circunstancias normales.

 **El corazón le empezó a** **latir a toda velocidad. Notaba un calor febril en la piel.**

—No me gusta —murmuró Will.

—Aunque bueno, mientras los síntomas no pasen de ahí, estará bien —señaló Lester.

—Es evidente que no pasaron de ahí, ¿no? —dijo Piper, señalándose a si misma.

 **Flexionó el tobillo con indecisión contra la tablilla. Ni dolor ni la más mínima** **rigidez. Cortó la cinta aislante con la daga y oyó unas pisadas fuertes en la** **escalera, como de botas metálicas.**

 **¿Habían pasado cinco minutos? ¿Más tiempo? Las pisadas no parecían de** **Jason, pero a lo mejor estaba cargando con Leo.**

—Podría ser una posibilidad —dijo Reyna—. Pero, a menos que Valdez estuviese herido, no veo el motivo para que Jason lo este cargando.

 **Al final no pudo soportarlo.** **Agarrando la daga, gritó:**

 **—¿Jason?**

 **—Sí —dijo él desde la oscuridad—. Estoy subiendo.**

—Pues al final si que era Jason —dijo Connor.

—Pero, ¿no resulta raro? Piper ha dicho que, por las pisadas, no era Jason, aunque ha barajado la posibilidad de que estuviese cargando con Leo. Si es esto último, ¿por qué no dice algo en plan "estoy con Leo o algo así? —señaló Magnus.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Alex, mirando a Magnus asombrada—. ¡Si eres capaz de razonar!

—Muy graciosa, Alex —gruñó su novio.

 **Sin duda, era la voz de Jason. Entonces, ¿por qué el instinto le decía que** **huyera?**

—Es un cíclope —dijo Annabeth.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Zia.

—Porque los cíclopes, por un mecanismo de defensa o de caza (cómo prefieras llamarlo) son capaces de imitar las voces de las personas para engañar a la gente —respondió Percy.

 **Se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo.**

 **Las pisadas se acercaban.**

 **—Tranquila —aseguró la voz de Jason.**

 **En lo alto de la escalera, una cara surgió de la oscuridad: una espantosa** **sonrisa negra, una nariz aplastada y un solo ojo inyectado en sangre en medio de** **la frente.**

 **—No te preocupes —dijo el Cíclope, imitando a la perfección la voz de Jason** **—. Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.**

—Fin del capítulo... —murmuró Tristan—. Menuda manera de acabar.

* * *

 ***: Afrodita en inglés sería Aphrodite. Así que Dite de Aphrodite.**

 ****: Pondría alguno, pero... siendo sinceros, no tengo ni puta idea.**

 *****: Ya lo explique en otra parte (creo que fue en** _ **Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo** , _**en alguna de las partes) pero para diferenciar a la versión romana de Apolo de la griega, usaré Febo uno de sus epítetos. Evidentemente en el libro seguirá saliendo como Apolo.**

 ******: Chione es el nombre romano de Quíone.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo tercer capítulo subido. Ya no me acordaba como de largo eran los capítulos de Piper, más de once mil palabras... En fin, imagino que algunos querríais una reacción de Tristan más detallada, pero siendo sinceros no me acababa de convencer como quedaba, así que he preferido dejarla como esta aquí.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	14. Leo XXIII y Leo XXIV

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan es propietario de los Héroes del Olimpo**

* * *

 **Bueno, hola. Muy bien, estoy empezando a escribir este capítulo el 26-06, pero eso no quiere decir que en tres o cuatro días el capítulo este listo, (29-06 y el capítulo ya esta hecho) básicamente por dos motivos. El primero es que estos capítulos son largos, ya que en realidad son dos capítulos del libro (algunos cortos y otros largos); mientras que el segundo motivo es que ya ha empezado el verano y, como ya he mencionado en alguna ocasión en alguna de mis otras historias, me cuesta mucho más ponerme a escribir con el calor (creo que os haréis una idea si os digo que con este simple párrafo me he distraído unas cinco veces). Y ahora España esta pasando por una ola de calor que, como mínimo, durará esta semana. Así que si con el simple calor del verano no me apetece escribir, imaginaros con una ola de calor.**

* * *

 **-Kaos: Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **-I19: No sé si clasificar a Tristan como un padre celoso. Diría que es más un padre un poco sobre-protector con su única hija.**

* * *

—Ya leo yo el siguiente —propuso Esperanza, mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Tristan. Ella, al igual que el resto, quería saber que había sucedido con esos cíclopes—. **Leo XXIII y Leo XXIV.**

 **Leo deseó que el dragón no hubiera aterrizado en los servicios.**

—De todo los lugares posibles... ¿el dragón acabó aterrizando en los servicios? —preguntó Mitchell con algo de asombro en su vez.

—No sé si sentirme sorprendida o asqueada —confesó Lacy.

 **De entre todos los lugares posibles en los que caer, su primera elección no** **habría sido una hilera de retretes portátiles.**

—Dudo que esa fuese la primera opción de _Festo —_ señaló Piper.

—A lo mejor necesitaba usar el baño y por esto aterrizó ahí —propuso Sadie.

—¿Un dragón mecánico? —replicó Carter mientras levantaba una ceja.

—¿Por qué no? Digo yo que los dragones mecánicos tendrán sus necesidades, ¿no?

 **En el patio de la fábrica había** **colocadas una docena de cajas de plástico azules, y _Festo_ las había aplastado ****todas. Por suerte, no se usaban desde hacía mucho tiempo,**

Algunos no pudieron evitar pensar como hubiese sido si alguien hubiese estado usando los baños en el momento en que _Festo_ cayó sobre ellos. Desde luego no era un pensamiento nada agradable.

 **y la bola de fuego del** **choque quemó la mayoría del contenido; aun así, se filtraron unas sustancias** **químicas repugnantes de los restos. Leo tuvo que abrirse camino cuidadosamente** **procurando no respirar por la nariz.**

La tez de Leo se puso ligeramente verde, mientras a su cerebro le venían los recuerdos de aquel peculiar y desagradable olor.

—Leo, si vas a vomitar, mira para otro lado —dijo Piper al ver a su amigo.

 **Estaba cayendo una fuerte nevada, pero la** **piel del dragón seguía tan caliente que humeaba. Por supuesto, a Leo eso no le** **molestaba.**

—Así que puedes tocar cosas como el metal caliente con las manos desnudas, ¿no? —dijo Magnus.

—Sí. Bueno, yo no me quemó aunque toque directamente el fuego, así que no es tan sorprendente que pueda tocar el metal caliente con mis manos —respondió Leo.

 **Después de trepar por el cuerpo inanimado de _Festo_ durante unos minutos, ****Leo empezó a irritarse. El dragón parecía estar perfectamente. Sí, había caído** **del cielo y había aterrizado con un gran estallido, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera** **estaba abollado. Al parecer, la bola de fuego la habían provocado los gases** **acumulados dentro de los retretes, no el propio dragón. Las alas de _Festo_ estaban ****intactas. Nada parecía estropeado. No había ningún motivo para que se hubiera** **detenido.**

—Entonces el problema es interno —dijo inmediatamente Hefesto.

—¿Tal vez alguna pieza que estaba en mal estado? —propuso Nyssa, aunque no sonaba para nada segura, ya que, si se hubiera tratado de una pieza en mal estado o vieja, Leo la habría visto y se hubiera ocupado de ella.

 **—No ha sido culpa mía —murmuró**

Jason se dio cuenta de que sus anteriores palabras, aunque no habían sido para culpar a Leo, igualmente están habían tenido un impacto fuerte en el orgullo del joven herrero.

 **—. _Festo_ , me estás haciendo quedar mal.**

 **Entonces abrió el panel de control situado en la cabeza del dragón y se le** **cayó el alma a los pies.**

 **— _Festo_ , pero ¿qué demonios…?**

 **El cableado se había congelado.**

—Yo no sé mucho sobre máquinas, pero... eso no es normal, ¿cierto? —señaló Meg.

—Para nada —confirmó Jake—. Tal vez si el dragón hubiese estado quieto... Pero, ¿en movimiento? ni de broma.

—Ni estando quieto se habría congelado de esa forma —dijo Leo.

—Entonces ha debido de ser...

—Quíone —dijo Atenea, terminando la frase que Hefesto estaba a punto de decir—. Todo apunta a que ha sido obra de la diosa de las nieves. Y teniendo en cuenta de que cayeron justo después de que la hija de Afrodita tuviese aquel sueño con Encélado, podemos suponer que Quíone trabaja para Gaia o, al menos, trabaja para alguien que trabaja para Gaia.

 **Leo sabía que el día anterior se encontraba** **perfectamente. Había trabajado muy duro para reparar los cables corroídos,** **pero algo había provocado un rápido congelamiento en el interior del cráneo del** **dragón, donde debería haber hecho demasiado calor para que se formara hielo.** **El hielo había hecho que el cableado se sobrecargara y quemara el disco de** **control. Leo no veía ningún motivo por el que pudiera haber pasado. Cierto, el** **dragón era viejo, pero aun así no tenía sentido.**

 **Podía cambiar los cables. Ese no era el problema. Pero el disco de control** **quemado no servía. Las letras griegas y los dibujos que tenía grabados en los** **bordes, que probablemente contenían toda clase de magia, estaban borrosos y** **ennegrecidos.**

—Esto es muy malo... —murmuró Hefesto con el semblante preocupado.

Sin el disco de control, _Festo_ era básicamente un montón de chatarra tirada sobre un montón de retretes públicos destrozados. Era cierto que, con una pocas modificaciones, se podía hacer mover de nuevo. Pero simplemente no sería lo mismo que antes.

 **La única pieza del hardware que Leo no podía sustituir… y estaba dañada.** **Otra vez.**

 _Y la primera vez tuve suerte de hallar un recambio en el Búnker 9_ pensó Leo.

 **Se imaginó la voz de su madre: «La mayoría de los problemas parecen** **peores de lo que son en realidad, mijo. Nada es irreparable».**

Esperanza asintió.

 **Su madre podía arreglarlo prácticamente todo, pero Leo estaba seguro de que** **nunca había trabajado con un dragón de metal mágico que tenía cincuenta años.**

—Bueno, eso es cierto —reconoció la mujer.

 **Apretó los dientes y decidió que tenía que intentarlo. No iba a ir andando de** **Detroit a Chicago en medio de un temporal de nieve y tampoco iba a ser el** **responsable de que sus amigos se quedaran tirados.**

 **—Está bien —murmuró, quitándose la nieve de los hombros—. Dame un** **cepillo de púas de nailon, unos guantes de nitrilo y un bote de ese disolvente** **limpiador en aerosol.**

 **El cinturón portaherramientas obedeció. Leo no pudo por menos que sonreír** **al sacar los productos. Los bolsillos del cinturón tenían sus límites. No le daban** **artefactos mágicos, como la espada de Jason, ni objetos muy grandes, como una** **sierra mecánica.**

—Oh —dijo Travis con algo de tristeza.

—Pero puedo guardar cosas allí dentro y sacarlas más tarde —dijo Leo.

 **Había intentado pedir las dos cosas. Y si pedía demasiados** **objetos al mismo tiempo, el cinturón necesitaba un periodo de recuperación para** **volver a funcionar. Cuanto más complicada era la petición, más largo era el** **periodo. Pero los objetos pequeños y sencillos, como los que se podían encontrar** **en un taller, solo había que pedirlos.**

—Pues tampoco esta tan mal —reconoció Hylla.

 **Leo empezó limpiando el disco de control. Mientras trabajaba, se iba** **acumulando nieve en el dragón. Tenía que parar de vez en cuando para arrojar** **fuego y derretirla. Pero, por lo general, puso el piloto automático, mientras sus** **manos trabajaban solas y sus pensamientos vagaban.**

Nyssa y Jake entendían a su hermano. Más de una vez habían terminado algo mientras pensaban en otras cosas. Evidentemente el resultado no era tan satisfactorio como habría sido si hubieran prestado la debida atención, pero aún así se podían considerar buenos resultados.

 **No podía creer lo estúpido**

—Tranquilo, estamos acostumbrados a que seas estúpido —dijo Piper.

 **que había sido en el palacio de Bóreas. Debería** **haberse imaginado que una familia de dioses invernales lo odiarían de inmediato.** **El hijo del dios del fuego entrando en un ático de hielo montado en un dragón que** **escupía fuego: sí, tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión.**

—Desde luego que no la ha sido —dijo Hermes—. Pero aún es mejor que el tarugo este, que aparcó el carro del sol en el interior del palacio —dijo mientras señalaba a Apolo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Meg en un susurro bajo a Lester.

—Sí, algo así me suena —respondió Lester, también en voz baja—. Aunque no recuerdo porque hice eso exactamente.

 **Aun así, no soportaba** **sentirse como un marginado. Jason y Piper habían llegado a visitar la sala del** **trono. Leo había tenido que esperar en el vestíbulo con Cal, el semidiós** **aficionado al hockey con graves lesiones en la cabeza.**

—Aunque viendo vuestra reunión, claramente prefiero a Cal —dijo Leo.

 **«El fuego es malo», le había dicho Cal.**

 **Eso prácticamente lo resumía todo. Leo sabía que no podría ocultar la verdad** **a sus amigos mucho más. Desde que habían salido del Campamento Mestizo, no** **había dejado de acordarse de un verso de la Gran Profecía: «Bajo la tormenta o** **el fuego, el mundo debe caer».**

 **Además, Leo era el chico del fuego, el primero desde 1666, cuando se había** **producido el incendio de Londres. Si le contaba a sus amigos de lo que realmente** **era capaz —«Eh, ¿sabéis qué, chicos? ¡Podría destruir el mundo!»—,**

—Veamos, Leo. El verso dice: "Bajo la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer". No: "Bajo el fuego, y exclusivamente el fuego, el mundo debe caer" —dijo Jason—. Eso quiere decir que yo también tengo posibilidades de destruir el mundo... lo cuál no se puede decir que sea un alivio, la verdad.

—Pero con "mundo" se puede referir a Gaia, ¿no? —señaló Hazel.

—Correcto —asintió Annabeth—. Lo que quiere decir que Jason o Leo podrían acabar dando el golpe de gracia a Gaia.

—Pues entonces será Jason —dijo Leo al instante—. ¿Por qué yo que voy ha hacer? ¿Envolverme en llamas y abalanzarme en plan kamikaze contra Gaia?

 **¿por qué** **iban a recibirlo otra vez en el campamento? Leo tendría que volver a huir.**

—Que te lo has creído —dijo Nyssa.

 **Aunque ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la idea le deprimía.**

 **Por otra parte, estaba Quíone. Jo, aquella chica era muy guapa.**

Esperanza no estaba muy segura de que le apeteciese leer sobre los líos amorosos de su mijo.

 **Leo sabía** **que se había portado como un tonto de remate, pero no había podido evitarlo.** **Había encargado al servicio de lavandería en una hora que le limpiaran la ropa,** **lo cual le había venido de perlas, todo sea dicho.**

—Ya me parecía a mí que tu ropa estaba extrañamente limpia cuando volvimos —dijo Piper.

 **Se había peinado el pelo —cosa** **que nunca resultaba fácil— e incluso había descubierto que podía conseguir** **caramelos de menta, todo con la esperanza de poder acercarse a ella.** **Naturalmente, no había tenido esa suerte.**

 _Cosa que me alegro_ pensó Leo.

 **Siempre acababa excluido —la historia de su vida—, por sus familiares, los** **hogares de acogida, todo. Incluso en la Escuela del Monte, Leo había pasado las** **últimas semanas sintiéndose como si estuviera aguantando la vela mientras Jason** **y Piper, sus únicos amigos, se convertían en pareja. Se alegraba por ellos y todo** **eso, pero aun así le hacía sentir como si ya no lo necesitaran.**

—Venga, no digas eso Leo. Aunque seas terriblemente irritante, aún te necesitamos cerca de nosotros —dijo Piper.

—Piper... —dijo Leo con un tono emocionado—. ¿De verdad tenías que llamarme irritante? —preguntó con su habitual tono de voz.

—Se te ha olvidado el terriblemente —señaló Jason.

 **Cuando se había enterado de que toda la estancia de Jason en la escuela había** **sido una ilusión —una especie de lapso de la memoria—, en el fondo Leo se** **había entusiasmado. Era una oportunidad de volver a empezar. Ahora Jason y** **Piper estaban convirtiéndose otra vez en pareja: saltaba a la vista por la forma en** **que se acababan de comportar en el almacén, como si quisieran hablar en** **privado sin tener a Leo delante. ¿Qué esperaba él? Había acabado siendo otra vez** **el raro.**

Piper suspiró. Entendía que Leo no quería sentirse marginado (sobre todo después se saber sobre su pasado). Pero tenía que entender que habían ocasiones que ella y Jason preferían estar a solas, sin nadie alrededor de ellos.

 **Quíone solo le había dado de lado un poco más rápido que la mayoría.**

 **—Basta, Valdez —se reprendió a sí mismo—. Nadie va a tocar violines por ti** **solo porque no seas importante. Arregla este estúpido dragón.**

 **Se quedó tan absorto en el trabajo que no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado** **cuando oyó la voz.**

—Oh, genial. Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Frank.

 **«Te equivocas, Leo», dijo.**

 **Cogió con torpeza el cepillo y se le cayó en la cabeza del dragón. Se levantó,** **pero no podía ver quién había hablado. Entonces miró al suelo. La nieve y los** **residuos químicos de los retretes, incluso el propio asfalto, se estaban moviendo** **como si se estuvieran convirtiendo en líquido. En una zona de unos tres metros de** **ancho, se formaron unos ojos, una nariz y una boca: la gigantesca cara de una** **mujer durmiente.**

Algunos se tensaron, sin embargo la mayoría no parecía muy sorprendidos. Ya que estaban en tierra, no sería raro que Gaia pudiese contactar con ellos o espiarlos. Evidentemente saber esa información, no lo hacía más alentador.

 **No hablaba exactamente. Sus labios no se movían. Pero Leo podía oír su voz** **mentalmente, como si las vibraciones atravesaran el suelo, entraran** **directamente por sus pies y resonaran por su esqueleto.**

 **«Te necesitan desesperadamente —dijo—. En algunos aspectos, tú eres el** **más importante de los siete,**

—Técnicamente los siete serán importantes de un modo u otro —dijo Rachel.

 **como el disco del cerebro del dragón. Sin ti, el poder** **de los otros no significa nada. Ellos nunca me alcanzarán ni me detendrán. Y me** **despertaré del todo».**

Jason y Piper sabían que Gaia tenía razón. Sin Leo jamás habrían podido construir el _Argo II,_ de forma que lo habrían tenido complicado para poder moverse de forma eficiente. Eso sin quitar el hecho de que Leo había sido quién les había proporcionado el medio de transporte para moverse por Estados Unidos en su primera misión.

 **—Tú.**

 **Leo temblaba tanto que no estaba seguro de haber hablado en voz alta. No** **había oído esa voz desde que tenía ocho años, pero era ella: la Mujer de Tierra** **del taller de máquinas.**

 **—Tú mataste a mi madre.**

Leo apretó los puños.

 **La cara se movió. La boca formó una sonrisa soñolienta, como si estuviera** **teniendo un sueño agradable.**

 **«Pero yo también soy tu madre, Leo: la Primera Madre. No te opongas a** **mí. Márchate ahora. Deja que mi hijo Porfirio se alce y se convierta en rey, y** **aligeraré tu carga. Caminarás sin problemas por la Tierra».**

—No, gracias. Me gustan las pelis sobre el Apocalipsis, pero no me apetece vivir uno —rechazó Leo.

 **Leo cogió el objeto que encontró más cerca —el asiento de un retrete portátil—** **y se lo lanzó a la cara.**

Varios se echaron a reír. Desde luego no muchos podían decir que habían tirado un retrete viejo y usado a la cara de una primordial.

 **—¡Déjame en paz!**

 **El asiento del inodoro se hundió en la tierra líquida. La nieve y el fango** **formaron ondas, y la cara se disolvió.**

 **Leo se quedó mirando el suelo, esperando a que la cara volviera a aparecer,** **pero no fue así. Quería creer que se lo había imaginado.**

—Me temo que no —dijo Hestia.

 **Entonces oyó un estruendo procedente de la fábrica, como si dos volquetes se** **hubieran chocado. Un metal se abolló y chirrió, y el ruido resonó por el patio.** **Inmediatamente, Leo supo que Jason y Piper estaban en apuros.**

—¿Cómo...?

—No sé —respondió Leo antes de que Jason terminase de hablar—. ¿Intuición? Supongo que también esta el hecho de que, en principio, no teníais ningún motivo para hacer semejante ruido a menos que fuese una emergencia.

 **«Márchate ahora», le había incitado la voz.**

 **—Ni de coña —gruñó Leo—. Dame el martillo más grande que tengas.**

 **Metió la mano en el cinturón y sacó una maza de un kilo con una cabeza de** **doble cara del tamaño de una patata cocida. A continuación saltó del lomo del** **dragón y echó a correr hacia el almacén.**

—¡Ahí vamos! ¡El gran Leo al rescate! —gritó el semidiós.

 **Leo se detuvo ante las puertas e intentó controlar su respiración. La voz de la** **Mujer de Tierra seguía resonándole en los oídos, recordándole la muerte de su** **madre. Lo último que él deseaba era meterse en otro almacén oscuro. De** **repente sintió que tenía otra vez ocho años, solo e indefenso mientras alguien que** **le importaba estaba atrapado y en apuros.**

 **«Basta —se dijo—. Así es como quiere que te sientas».**

Atenea asintió. Claramente Gaia quería desestabilizar emocionalmente al hijo de Hefesto.

 **Pero eso no le hizo sentirse menos asustado. Respiró hondo y se asomó** **dentro. Nada parecía haber cambiado. La grisácea luz matutina se filtraba por el** **agujero del tejado. Unas cuantas bombillas parpadeaban, pero la mayor parte** **del suelo de la fábrica seguía entre tinieblas. Distinguió la pasarela en lo alto, las** **siluetas tenues de la maquinaria pesada a lo largo de la cadena de montaje, pero** **ningún movimiento. Ni rastro de sus amigos.**

 **Estuvo a punto de gritar,**

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo Reyna de inmediato—. Gritar en esa situación, sin saber que te encontrarás más allá, no es buena idea.

 **pero algo hizo que se detuviera: una sensación que no** **podía identificar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un olor. Algo olía mal, como** **aceite para motores ardiendo y aliento agrio.**

 **Algo que no era humano estaba dentro de la fábrica.**

—Definitivamente no es humano —asintió Sadie.

 **Leo estaba seguro. Su** **cuerpo se puso en tensión, con todos los nervios vibrando.**

 **En algún lugar de la planta baja de la fábrica, Piper gritó:**

 **—¡Socorro, Leo!**

—Ese es el cíclope —murmuró Percy.

 **Pero Leo se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo podía haber bajado de la pasarela con** **el tobillo roto?**

—Chico listo —aprobó Belona. Muchos otros habrían cometido el error de responder a ese grito, provocando que fueran atrapados. Pero el hijo de Vul... Hefesto había mantenido la calma.

 **Entró sigilosamente y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de carga. Poco a** **poco, aferrando el martillo, se dirigió al centro de la sala ocultándose detrás de** **cajas y de chasis de camión huecos.**

—Si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, lo mejor es que te mantengas oculto —dijo Atenea.

 **Finalmente, llegó a la cadena de montaje.** **Se agachó detrás de la máquina que tenía más cerca: una grúa con un brazo robótico** **.**

 **La voz de Piper volvió a gritar:**

 **—¿Leo?**

 **Esta vez menos segura, pero muy próxima.**

 **Leo echó una ojeada alrededor de la maquinaria. Colgando justo encima de** **la cadena de montaje, suspendido por una cadena de una grúa en el otro lado,** **había un enorme motor de camión: pendiendo a diez metros de altura, como si se** **hubiera quedado allí cuando la fábrica fue abandonada.**

—No me gusta eso —murmuró Hefesto.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Hermes.

—Ese motor, colgando allí... no suena nada seguro. Y más tratándose de una fábrica abandonada —respondió Hefesto.

 **Debajo de él, en la cinta** **transportadora, había un chasis de camión y, apiñadas en torno a él, tres sombras** **oscuras del tamaño de carretillas elevadoras. Cerca de allí, colgando de cadenas** **en otros dos brazos robóticos, había dos formas más pequeñas: tal vez más** **motores, pero uno de ellos giraba como si estuviera vivo.**

Varios se dieron cuenta que esas cosas que estaban colgando de los brazos robóticos debían de ser Jason y Piper.

 **Entonces una de las siluetas de las carretillas se levantó, y Leo se dio cuenta** **de que era un humanoide de enorme tamaño.**

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que son tres cíclopes? —preguntó Thalia con sorpresa.

—Pues sí, parece que se refiera a eso —respondió Samirah.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó su hermana.

Annabeth asintió.

—Resulta que los cíclopes (o al menos los que viven en las calles) viven completamente solos, sin compañía de ningún tipo —explicó—. Incluso cuando tienen hijos, estos muy prontos son abandonados por sus padres en las calles para que aprendan a valerse por si mismos.

—Eso suena muy cruel —dijo Hazel.

—Lo es —respondió Percy.

En el pasado, Tyson le había explicado que se abandonaba a los cíclopes cuando estos eran pequeños para que aprendiesen a sobrevivir solos y aprendiesen a no ser crueles ni arrogantes como Polifemo en el pasado. Pero aún así, Percy encontraba que eso era cruel-

 **—Te dije que no era nada —rugió aquella cosa.**

 **Su voz era demasiado profunda y salvaje para ser humana.**

 **Uno de los otros bultos del tamaño de carretillas elevadoras se movió y gritó** **con la voz de Piper:**

 **—¡Ayúdame, Leo…! ¡Ayúdame…!**

Annabeth se estremeció. Seguramente una de las cosas más horribles y, para que negarlo, fascinantes que había visto u oído en su vida, era la capacidad de los cíclopes de imitar cualquier voz sin problemas.

 **Entonces la voz varió y se convirtió en un gruñido masculino.**

 **—Bah, ahí fuera no hay nadie. Ningún semidiós podría estar tan callado.**

—Ningún semidiós que no tenga dos dedos de frente —replicó Piper—. Espera... ¿cómo te pudiste quedar callado, Leo?

 **El primer monstruo se rió entre dientes.**

 **—Probablemente huyó si sabe lo que le conviene. O la chica mentía con** **respecto al tercer semidiós.**

—¿Les dijiste que eráis tres? —preguntó Zia.

Piper se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba que nos dejasen al saber que había uno más por ahí —respondió—. Evidentemente no funcionó.

 **Vamos a cocinar.**

 **Un ruido seco. Una intensa luz anaranjada se encendió crepitando —una** **bengala de emergencia— y Leo quedó momentáneamente cegado. Se agachó** **detrás de la grúa hasta que se le aclaró la vista. Entonces echó otra ojeada y vio** **una escena de pesadilla que ni siquiera la tía Callida podría haber soñado.**

Hefesto bufó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, chaval.

 **Las otras dos cosas que se balanceaban de los brazos de unas grúas no eran** **motores. Eran Jason y Piper. Los dos colgaban boca abajo, atados por los tobillos** **y envueltos en cadenas hasta el cuello. Piper se agitaba, intentando liberarse.** **Estaba amordazada, pero por lo menos estaba viva. Jason no tenía tan buen** **aspecto. Colgaba sin fuerzas, con los ojos en blanco. Sobre la ceja izquierda tenía** **un verdugón rojo del tamaño de una manzana.**

—No sé si lo han hecho a propósito o no, pero ha sido bueno para ellos que dejasen al más peligroso fuera de combate —dijo Reyna.

—Piper y Leo pueden ser muy peligrosos también —replicó Jason.

 **En la cinta transportadora, la plataforma de carga de la camioneta sin acabar e** **staba siendo utilizada como foso de una hoguera. La bengala de emergencia** **había encendido una mezcla de neumáticos y madera que, por el olor que** **desprendía, había sido mojada con queroseno. Una gran barra metálica se** **hallaba suspendida sobre las llamas: un asador, advirtió Leo, lo que significaba** **que era una lumbre para cocinar.**

 **Pero lo más aterrador eran los cocineros.**

 ** _Motores Monocle_ : el logotipo del ojo rojo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta ****antes?**

—Esa parte tendrías que recriminarmela a mí —dijo Piper—. Sin contar a Jason, quién había perdido la memoria, en esos momento yo era la que más conocimiento tenía acerca de la mitología. Debería haberme dado cuenta del lugar que era, ya sea por el nombre de _Motores Monocle_ o por el logotipo.

—No te culpes por ellos, Piper —dijo en ese momento Annabeth—. Acababas de descubrir que todo este mundo era real, así que es normal que no te dieses cuenta antes. Mira, si yo no hubiese tenido un encontronazo con un cíclope hace años, seguramente habría tardado más tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que era en realidad ese sitio.

Piper asintió, aunque estaba bastante segura de que Annabeth simplemente decía eso para que Piper no se sintiese tan mal.

 **Tres enormes humanoides se encontraban reunidos alrededor del fuego. Dos** **estaban de pie, atizando las llamas. El más grande estaba agachado de espaldas a** **Leo. Los dos que se hallaban de cara a él debían de medir tres metros cada uno,** **tenían el cuerpo peludo y musculoso, y una piel que emitía un brillo rojizo a la luz** **del fuego. Uno de los monstruos llevaba un taparrabos de cota de malla que** **parecía muy incómodo. El otro llevaba una toga andrajosa y vellosa hecha con** **material aislante de fibra de vidrio, un atuendo que Leo tampoco habría incluido** **precisamente en la lista de las diez mejores ideas de vestuario.**

Afrodita reprimió un gemido de exasperación. ¿Por qué no podían ir mejor vestidos esos cíclopes? ¿Acaso trataban de matar a sus víctimas enseñándoles esa forma de vestir tan horrible?

 **Por lo demás, los dos monstruos podrían haber sido gemelos. Cada uno de** **ellos tenía una cara ruda con un solo ojo en el centro de la frente. Los cocineros** **eran cíclopes.**

 **A Leo le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Hasta el momento había visto** **cosas raras: espíritus de la tormenta, dioses alados y un dragón metálico al que le** **gustaba la salsa tabasco. Pero aquello era distinto. Aquello eran monstruos de** **carne y hueso de tres metros de estatura que querían comerse a sus amigos para** **cenar.**

 **Estaba tan aterrado que apenas podía pensar. Si tuviera a _Festo_ … En esas ****circunstancias no le habría venido mal un tanque de casi veinte metros de largo** **capaz de escupir fuego.**

—No hubiese servido para nada —dijo Poseidón al instante.

—Los cíclopes son ignífugos —explicó Thalia.

—Vamos, que Zia tendría cero oportunidad con ellos —señaló Sadie.

—Puedo combatir de otros modos que no sea con magia de fuego, Sadie —replicó Zia.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—¡¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida?!

 **Pero lo único que tenía era un cinturón** **portaherramientas y una mochila. Su maza de un kilo parecía terriblemente** **pequeña comparada con los cíclopes.**

—Bueno, si se la lanzas a un cíclope en el ojo, puedes dejarlo tuerto —dijo Lester.

—¿Se puede quedar tuerto un cíclope? —preguntó Magnus, confundido.

 **A eso se refería la Mujer de Tierra. Quería que Leo se marchara y dejara** **morir a sus amigos.**

 **Eso le convenció. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que aquella mujer le** **hiciera sentirse impotente… Nunca jamás. Se quitó la mochila y empezó a abrir** **la cremallera sin hacer ruido.**

—Bueno, veamos como te encargas de ello —dijo Lupa con cierto interés.

 **El cíclope del taparrabos de cota de malla se acercó a Piper, que se retorció e** **intentó golpearle con la cabeza en el ojo.**

 **—¿Puedo quitarle ya la mordaza? Me gusta cuando gritan.**

 **Lo preguntó al tercer cíclope, que parecía el líder. La figura agachada gruñó,** **y Taparrabos le arrancó a Piper la mordaza de la boca.**

 **Ella no gritó. Respiró de forma temblorosa, como si estuviera intentando** **calmarse.**

—Es lo que intentaba hacer —dijo Piper.

 **Mientras tanto, Leo encontró lo que buscaba en la mochila: un montón de** **pequeños mandos a distancia que había cogido en el búnker 9. Al menos, eso** **esperaba que fueran. El cuadro de mantenimiento de la grúa robótica era fácil de** **encontrar.**

Con eso Hefesto sabía lo que su hijo se proponía hacer. Sí, desde luego eso sería una buena arma contra los cíclopes.

 **Cogió un destornillador del cinturón y se puso manos a la obra, pero** **tenía que ir despacio. El líder de los cíclopes estaba tan solo a seis metros por** **delante de él. Era evidente que los monstruos tenían unos sentidos extraordinarios.**

—Más que nada el olfato. Aunque bueno, eso es algo de todos los monstruos —dijo Percy—. Aunque me sorprende que, a esa distancia, aún no te hayan olido.

—Recuerda que Jason esta allí, así que lo más probable es que el olor que desprende como hijo de Júpiter, enmascare el olor que desprende Leo —señaló Nico.

—Además de que Piper esta junto a Jason, así que no es solo el olor de un hijo de Júpiter, sino también el de una hija de Afrodita —añadió Will.

—Y si pensamos que se encuentran en una fábrica y que Leo es hijo del dios de los herreros, pues imagino que el olor que desprende sea similar al de ese lugar —terminó Rachel.

 **Parecía imposible llevar a cabo el plan sin hacer ruido, pero no tenía muchas** **opciones.**

 **El cíclope de la toga atizaba el fuego, que ahora ardía con fuerza y expulsaba** **un nocivo humo negro hacia el techo. Su colega Taparrabos miraba a Piper con** **el ojo entrecerrado, esperando a que hiciera algo divertido.**

 **—¡Grita, muchacha! ¡Me gustan los gritos graciosos!**

 **Cuando Piper habló por fin, lo hizo en un tono sereno y razonable, como si** **estuviera corrigiendo a una mascota traviesa.**

—Una mascota traviesa que mide tres metros y esta tratando de matarnos —murmuró Piper.

 **—Señor Cíclope, usted no quiere matarnos. Sería mucho mejor que nos** **dejara marchar.**

—Bien, _embrujahabla_ —sonrió Lacy.

 **Taparrabos se rascó su fea cabeza. Se volvió hacia su amigo de la toga de** **fibra de vidrio.**

 **—Es bastante guapa, Torque. A lo mejor debería dejarla marchar.**

—Me voy a sentir terriblemente decepcionado si al final no hay pelea de ningún tipo —gruñó Ares.

 **Torque, el de la toga, gruñó.**

 **—Yo la vi primero, Sump. ¡Yo la dejaré marchar!**

 **Sump y Torque empezaron a discutir, pero el tercer cíclope se levantó y gritó:**

 **—¡Idiotas!**

—Al parecer el tercer cíclope no es tan manipulable como los otros dos —dijo Walt.

 **A Leo por poco se le cayó el destornillador. El tercer cíclope era hembra.**

—¿Qué ocurre, chico? ¿Acaso no imaginaste que pudieran haber cíclopes hembras? —preguntó Artemisa con una ceja levantada.

—Pues no, la verdad —reconoció Leo—. No imaginé en ningún momento que hubiesen cíclopes femeninos.

—Bueno, tampoco podemos culparle por ello. Las cíclopes no es que sean tan conocidas como sus contrapartes masculinas —dijo Apolo.

 **Medía varios centímetros más que Torque o Sump, e incluso era más fornida.** **Llevaba una cota de malla cortada como uno de los vestidos saco que solía llevar** **la mezquina tía Rosa de Leo. La señora cíclope llevaba un vestido de andar por** **casa. Su cabello, moreno y grasiento, iba recogido en unas coletas enmarañadas,** **trenzadas con cables de cobre y arandelas metálicas. Su nariz y su boca eran** **gruesas y estaban aplastadas, como si se pasara el tiempo libre golpeándose la** **cabeza contra los muros, pero su ojo rojo emitía un brillo de una perversa** **inteligencia.**

 **La señora cíclope se acercó a Sump con paso airado, lo apartó de un** **empujón y lo arrojó sobre la cinta transportadora. Torque retrocedió** **rápidamente.**

 **—La chica es hija de Venus**

—¿Venus?

—Imagino que habrán supuesto eso, porque el chico llevaba una camiseta del Campamento Júpiter —señaló Belona.

 **—gruñó la señora cíclope—. Está utilizando la** ** _embrujahabla_ contigo.**

Afrodita chasqueó la lengua. Así que esa cíclope sabía acerca del _embrujahabla._

 **—Por favor, señora… —comenzó a decir Piper.**

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Si es consciente del _embrujahabla_ no caerá tan fácilmente.

 **—¡Grrr! —La señora cíclope agarró a Piper de la cintura—. ¡No intentes** **engatusarme, muchacha! ¡Soy Ma Gasket! ¡Me he comido a héroes más fuertes** **que tú para almorzar!**

 **Leo temía que Piper acabara estrujada, pero Ma Gasket la soltó y la dejó** **colgando de la cadena. A continuación se puso a gritar a Sump lo estúpido que** **era.**

 **Las manos de Leo trabajaban frenéticamente. Torcía cables y activaba** **interruptores, sin apenas pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Acabó de conectar el** **mando a distancia. Acto seguido se acercó sigilosamente al brazo robótico más** **próximo mientras los cíclopes hablaban.**

 **—¿… comérnosla la última, Ma? —estaba diciendo Sump.**

 **—¡Idiota! —chilló Ma Gasket, y Leo cayó en la cuenta de que Sump y** **Torque debían de ser sus hijos.**

—Espera, ¿son sus hijos? —exclamó Afrodita—. ¡Y yo que pensaba que tenían una relación dónde uno la miraba de enfrente y el otro por detrás!

La mayoría no entendió a lo que se refería la diosa, pero los demás si, ya que se sonrojaron y le espetaron a Afrodita que se callase.

 **De ser así, sin duda la fealdad les venía de familia** **—. Debería haberos echado a la calle cuando erais unas criaturas, como a los** **hijos de los cíclopes de verdad. ¡Maldigo mi corazón blando por haberme** **quedado con vosotros!**

 **—¿Corazón blando? —murmuró Torque.**

—Algo me dice que no tiene el corazón blando, precisamente —murmuró Carter.

 **—¿Qué has dicho, ingrato?**

 **—Nada, Ma. He dicho que tienes un corazón blando. Trabajamos para ti, te** **damos de comer, te limamos las uñas de los pies…**

—¿Corazón blando? ¡Lo que ella quería era un par de esclavos! —exclamó Tristan.

 **—¡Y deberíais estar agradecidos! —rugió Ma Gasket—. ¡Y ahora atiza el** **fuego, Torque! Y tú, Sump, idiota, el bote de salsa está en el otro almacén. ¡No** **esperarás que me coma a estos semidioses sin salsa!**

—Encima va a tener el paladar refinado y todo —dijo Frank con asombro.

 **—Sí, Ma —dijo Sump—. Quiero decir, no, Ma. Quiero decir…**

 **—¡Ve a buscarlo!**

 **Ma Gasket cogió el chasis de un vehículo que había cerca y se lo estampó a** **Sump en la cabeza.**

Varios hicieron una mueca de dolor. Aunque Sump fuese un cíclope, estaban seguros que el chasis de un vehículo golpeando su cabeza con la fuerza de un cíclope, dolería mucho.

 **El cíclope cayó de rodillas. Leo estaba seguro de que un** **golpe como ese lo mataría, pero al parecer Sump recibía golpes de ese tipo a** **menudo. Consiguió quitarse el chasis de la cabeza, se levantó tambaleándose y** **corrió a por la salsa.**

 **«Ahora es el momento —pensó Leo—. Mientras están separados».**

—Torque y Ma Gasket siguen juntos —señaló Nyssa.

 **Terminó de conectar los cables de la segunda máquina y se dirigió a la** **tercera. Los cíclopes no lo vieron moverse a toda prisa entre los brazos robóticos,** **pero Piper sí. Su expresión pasó del terror a la incredulidad, y dejó escapar un** **grito ahogado.**

 **Ma Gasket se volvió hacia ella.**

Varios se tensaron. Si descubrían a Leo ahora...

 **—¿Qué pasa, muchacha? ¿Eres tan frágil que te he roto?**

 **Por suerte, Piper pensaba rápido. Así que apartó la vista de Leo y dijo:**

 **—Creo que son las costillas, señora. Si me he roto por dentro, tendré un sabor** **terrible.**

—Dudo que eso les importe mucho —dijo Apolo.

 **Ma Gasket se puso a rugir de la risa.**

 **—Muy buena. El último héroe que nos comimos… ¿Te acuerdas de él,** **Torque? Era hijo de Mercurio, ¿verdad?**

Durante unos segundos, la imagen de un hombre con el cabello castaño y vistiendo un uniforme de cartero de los setenta, se sobrepuso sobre Hermes antes de desaparecer. Todos entendieron que ese hombre debía de ser la contraparte romana del dios, Mercurio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Apolo.

—Sí —asintió Hermes—. Solo me he alterado un poco con eso último.

 **—Sí, Ma —dijo Torque—. Estaba muy rico. Un poco fibroso.**

 **—Intentó usar una treta parecida. Dijo que se estaba medicando. ¡Pero sabía** **muy bien!**

 **—Sabía a carne de cordero —recordó Torque—. Camiseta morada. Hablaba** **latín. Sí, tal vez un poco fibroso, pero sabía bien.**

 **Los dedos de Leo se quedaron paralizados en el cuadro de mantenimiento.** **Por lo visto, Piper pensó lo mismo que él, ya que preguntó:**

 **—¿Camiseta morada? ¿Latín?**

—Es decir que venía del Campamento Júpiter —señaló Frank.

—Eso parece —asintió Reyna—. Aunque imagino que debió ser atrapado hace años, ya que yo, que llevo cuatro años allí, no recuerdo nada sobre un hijo de Mercurio desaparecido.

 _Tampoco hace tanto de su desaparición, Reyna_ pensó Jason. Aunque era cierto que el chico había desaparecido antes de que la hija de Belona llegase al Campamento Júpiter.

 **—Estaba sabroso —dijo Ma Gasket afectuosamente—. ¡No somos tan tontos** **como la gente cree, muchacha! Los cíclopes del norte no nos tragamos esos** **estúpidos trucos y acertijos.**

—Tenían que ser cíclopes hiperbóreos —suspiró Poseidón. Aunque bien mirado, se encontraban en Detroit, así que no era nada raro que fuesen cíclopes hiperbóreos.

 **Leo se obligó a volver al trabajo, pero los pensamientos se agolpaban en su** **cabeza. Un chico que hablaba latín había sido atrapado allí… ¿con una camiseta** **morada como la de Jason?**

—Ellos no saben acerca del Campamento Júpiter, así que es normal que tengan preguntas —señaló Atenea.

 **No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero tenía que dejar** **las preguntas a Piper. Si quería tener una oportunidad de derrotar a esos** **monstruos, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Sump volviera con la salsa.**

 **Alzó la vista al bloque del motor colgado justo encima del campamento de los** **cíclopes.**

—Sigo diciendo que no me gusta dónde esta situado ese motor —dijo Hefesto.

 **Ojalá hubiera podido usarlo: habría sido un arma estupenda. Pero la** **grúa que lo sostenía estaba al otro lado de la cinta transportadora. No había forma** **de que Leo llegara allí sin que lo vieran y, además, se le estaba acabando el** **tiempo.**

 **La última parte de su plan era la más difícil. Sacó unos cables, un adaptador** **de radio y un destornillador más pequeño del cinturón y empezó a construir un** **mando a distancia universal. Por primera vez , dio las gracias en silencio a su** **padre —Hefesto— por el cinturón mágico. «Sácame de esta —suplicó—, y tal** **vez ya no me parezcas tan capullo».**

Hefesto no sabía como responder a eso. Y, desde luego, Apolo, Hermes y Ares no ayudaban mucho, ya que solamente se reían de él.

 **Piper siguió hablando en tono elogioso.**

 **—¡Oh, he oído hablar de los cíclopes del norte! —Leo se imaginó que era** **mentira,**

—Es mentira —confirmó Piper—. Ni siquiera sabía que existían cíclopes del norte.

 **pero sonaba convincente—. ¡No sabía que eran tan grandes y tan listos!**

 **—Los halagos tampoco te van a servir —dijo Ma Gasket, aunque parecía** **complacida—. Es verdad. Vas a ser el desayuno de los mejores cíclopes de la** **zona.**

 **—Pero ¿los cíclopes no son buenos? —preguntó Piper—. Creía que hacían** **armas para los dioses.**

—Esos son solo algunos —dijo Poseidón.

 **—Yo soy muy buena. Soy buena comiendo gente. Soy buena dando** **mamporros. Y, sí, soy buena construyendo cosas, pero no para los dioses.** **Nuestros primos, los cíclopes mayores, sí que lo hacen. Se creen muy superiores** **porque son unos cuantos miles de años mayores.**

 _Bueno, Tyson no_ pensó Percy.

 **Luego están nuestros primos del** **sur, que viven en islas cuidando ovejas.**

Percy y Annabeth se miraron de reojo, recordando la isla de Polifemo.

 **¡Imbéciles! ¡Pero nosotros, los cíclopes** **hiperbóreos, el clan del norte, somos los mejores! Fundamos _Motores Monocle_** **en esta vieja fábrica: ¡las mejores armas, las mejores armaduras, las mejores** **cuadrigas, los mejores todoterrenos de bajo consumo! Y sin embargo, nada.** **Tuvimos que cerrar. Despedimos a la mayoría de nuestra tribu. La guerra acabó** **muy pronto. Los titanes perdieron.**

—Así que eran ellos los que proporcionaban armas al ejército de Cronos —murmuró Quirón.

 **¡Malas noticias! Ya no hacían falta las armas** **de los cíclopes.**

 **—Oh, no —dijo Piper en tono compasivo—. Seguro que fabricaban armas** **increíbles.**

 **Torque sonrió.**

 **—¡El martillo de guerra chillón!**

—Esto... ¿qué?

 **Cogió un gran palo con una caja metálica que parecía un acordeón en la** **punta. Lo estampó contra el suelo y el cemento se agrietó, pero también se oyó** **un sonido como si alguien hubiera pisado el patito de goma más grande del** **mundo.**

—No sé si es la mayor genialidad o estupidez del mundo —murmuró Percy.

 **—Tremendo —dijo Piper.**

 **Torque parecía complacido.**

 **—No es tan bueno como el hacha explosiva,**

—Creo que prefiero el hacha —dijo Ares.

 **pero este se puede usar más de** **una vez.**

—Mira, eso que se lleva.

 **—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Piper—. Si pudieras soltarme las manos…**

—Con esa ahí, no creo que funcione —dijo Rachel.

 **Torque avanzó con entusiasmo, pero Ma Gasket dijo:**

 **—¡Estúpido! Te está engañando otra vez. ¡Basta de charla! Cárgate al chico** **primero antes de que se muera. Me gusta la carne fresca.**

 **«¡No! —Los dedos de Leo se movían a toda velocidad conectando los cables** **del mando a distancia—. ¡Solo unos minutos más!»**

—Pues más te vale convertir esos minutos en segundos —dijo Will.

 **—Espere —dijo Piper, tratando de llamar la atención del cíclope—. Oiga,** **¿puedo preguntarle…?**

 **Los cables echaron chispas en la mano de Leo.**

—Oh...

Varios dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Esperaban que los cíclopes no hubieran escuchado a Leo o estaba jodido.

 **Los cíclopes se quedaron** **paralizados y se volvieron en dirección a él.**

Bien, estaba jodido.

 **Entonces Torque cogió una** **camioneta y se la lanzó.**

 **Leo rodó por el suelo mientras la camioneta arrollaba las máquinas. Si hubiera** **sido medio segundo más lento, habría acabado hecho pedazos.**

 **Se levantó, y Ma Gasket lo vio.**

 **—¡Torque, pedazo de inútil, ve a por él! —chilló.**

 **Torque echó a correr hacia él. Leo accionó la palanca del mando a distancia.**

 **Torque estaba a quince metros. A seis metros.**

 **Entonces el primer brazo robótico se encendió con un zumbido.**

Miraron con interés el libro, pensando en lo que estaba planeando el hijo de Hefesto.

 **Una garra** **metálica amarilla de tres toneladas golpeó al cíclope en la espalda tan fuerte que** **el monstruo cayó de bruces.**

—¡Buena esa!

 **Antes de que Torque pudiera recuperarse, la mano** **robótica lo agarró por una pierna y lo levantó.**

 **—¡AHHHHHH!**

 **Torque salió volando en la penumbra. El techo estaba demasiado oscuro y** **demasiado alto para ver lo que había pasado exactamente, pero, a juzgar por el** **fuerte ruido metálico, Leo se figuró que el cíclope había chocado contra una de** **las vigas.**

—No creo que le haya sentado nada bien ese golpe —dijo Hermes.

 **Torque no bajó. En cambio, cayó polvo amarillo al suelo.**

—Definitivamente no le ha sentado nada bien —asintió Apolo.

 **Torque se había** **desintegrado.**

 **Ma Gasket se quedó mirando a Leo, conmocionada.**

Las mujeres de la sala que eran madres, tenían algo de simpatía por Ma Gasket. No se imaginaban como se sentirían si, de un momento a otro, alguien mataba a sus hijos enfrente de ellas.

 **—Mi hijo… Tú… Tú…**

 **En el momento justo, Sump apareció a la luz de la lumbre con un bote de** **salsa.**

 **—Ma, he traído la superpicante…**

 **No llegó a acabar la frase.**

—Literalmente ha aparecido para nada —dijo Magnus.

 **Leo giró la palanca del mando a distancia, y el** **segundo brazo robótico asestó un porrazo a Sump en el pecho. El bote de salsa** **estalló como una piñata, y Sump salió volando hacia atrás y se estrelló justo** **contra la base de la tercera máquina. Puede que Sump fuera inmune a los golpes** **de chasis, pero no a los brazos robóticos que podían ejercer más de cuatro mil** **kilos de fuerza. El tercer brazo de grúa lo estampó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza** **que estalló en forma de polvo como un saco de harina roto.**

—Y dos menos.

 **Dos cíclopes menos. Leo estaba empezando a sentirse como el Comandante** **Cinturón Portaherramientas cuando Ma Gasket le clavó la mirada. Agarró el** **brazo de la grúa que tenía más cerca y lo arrancó de su pedestal lanzando un** **rugido salvaje.**

Aunque fuese dura con ellos, las madres de la sala podían sentir como Ma Gasket quería a sus hijos...

 **—¡Te has cargado a mis chicos! ¡Solo yo puedo cargarme a mis chicos!**

... o puede que no y simplemente estaba cabreada porque le habían arrebatado una de sus fuentes de diversión.

 **Leo pulsó un botón, y los dos brazos que quedaban se pusieron en marcha. Ma** **Gasket cogió el primero y lo partió por la mitad. El segundo brazo la golpeó en la** **cabeza, pero eso solo pareció sacarla de quicio.**

—Se nota que ella es la más fuerte —dijo Belona.

 **Lo agarró por las abrazaderas, lo** **arrancó y lo blandió como si fuera un bate de béisbol. No le dio a Piper y a Jason** **por unos centímetros. A continuación, Ma Gasket lo soltó, haciéndolo girar hacia** **Leo. Él lanzó un grito y se apartó rodando mientras el brazo de la grúa arrasaba** **la máquina que tenía al lado.**

 **Empezó a darse cuenta de que una madre cíclope furiosa no era algo a lo que** **le convenía enfrentarse con un mando a distancia universal y un destornillador.**

—Creo que un cíclope en general no es algo a lo que enfrentarse —dijo Walt.

 **El** **futuro del Comandante Cinturón Portaherramientas no parecía muy prometedor.**

 **La señora cíclope se encontraba ahora a seis metros de distancia de él, junto** **a la lumbre. Tenía los puños cerrados y enseñaba los dientes. Estaba ridícula con** **su vestido de cota de malla y sus coletas grasientas, pero, considerando la mirada** **asesina de su enorme ojo rojo y el hecho de que medía más de tres metros y** **medio, a Leo no le hacía ninguna gracia.**

 **—¿Te queda algún truco más, semidiós? —preguntó Ma Gasket.**

 **Leo alzó la vista. Si le hubiera dado tiempo a preparar el bloque de motor** **colgado de la cadena… Si pudiera conseguir que Ma Gasket diera un paso** **adelante… La cadena… aquel eslabón… Leo no debería haber podido verlo,** **sobre todo desde tan abajo, pero sus sentidos le decían que el eslabón padecía** **fatiga del metal.**

—¿Qué?

Hefesto suspiró.

—Que el metal esta desgastado y es más fácil que se rompa —dijo con simpleza.

 **—¡Ya lo creo que me quedan trucos! —Leo levantó el mando a distancia—.** **¡Si das un paso más, te abrasaré con fuego!**

 **Ma Gasket se echó a reír.**

 **—Ah, ¿sí? Los cíclopes son inmunes al fuego, idiota. ¡Pero si quieres jugar** **con llamas, déjame echarte una mano!**

 **Cogió unas ascuas al rojo vivo con las manos y se las lanzó. Cayeron** **alrededor de sus pies.**

—Parece que no tiene mucha puntería —dijo Thalia.

—Aunque me hubiese dado no me hubiera hecho nada —dijo Leo.

 **—Has fallado —dijo él con incredulidad.**

 **Entonces Ma Gasket sonrió y cogió un tonel que había junto a la camioneta. A** **Leo le dio el tiempo justo a leer la palabra escrita en un costado —QUEROSENO** **—**

—Bueno, supongo que por eso no le importaba mucho fallar —dijo Nico.

 **antes de que Ma Gasket lo lanzara. El tonel se rompió en el suelo delante de él** **y derramó combustible por todas partes.**

Esperanza se estremeció. Sabía que su hijo era inmune al fuego, pero no era agradable leer como le prendían fuego vivo.

 **Las ascuas echaban chispas. Leo cerró los ojos, y Piper gritó:**

 **—¡No!**

 **Una tormenta de fuego estalló a su alrededor. Cuando Leo abrió los ojos,** **estaba bañado en llamas que se arremolinaban en el aire a seis metros de altura.**

 **Ma Gasket se puso a chillar de regocijo, pero Leo no sirvió de combustible** **para el fuego. El queroseno se consumió y se apagó hasta que solo quedaron** **pequeñas manchas de fuego en el suelo.**

 **Piper dejó escapar un grito ahogado.**

—No me esperaba verte salir ileso de algo como eso —dijo Piper.

 **—¿Leo?**

 **Ma Gasket se quedó pasmada.**

 **—¿Sigues vivo? —Entonces dio un paso adelante y se situó justo donde Leo** **quería—. ¿Qué eres?**

 **—El hijo de Hefesto —contestó Leo—. Y te he advertido de que te abrasaría** **con fuego.**

 **Señaló al aire con un dedo e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad. Nunca había** **intentado hacer algo tan concentrado e intenso, pero lanzó un rayo de llamas** **candentes a la cadena de la que colgaba el bloque de motor, apuntando al eslabón** **que parecía más débil.**

 **Las llamas se apagaron. No pasó nada. Ma Gasket se echó a reír.**

 **—Un intento de lo más impresionante, hijo de Hefesto. Hacía muchos siglos** **que no veía a un especialista en fuego. ¡Serás un sabroso aperitivo!**

 **Cuando el eslabón se calentó hasta superar su límite de tolerancia, la cadena** **se partió, y el bloque de motor se cayó, mortal y silencioso.**

—Me parece que se ha quedado sin aperitivo —dijo Lester.

 **—No lo creo —dijo Leo.**

 **A Ma Gasket ni siquiera le dio tiempo a levantar la vista.**

 **¡Pum!**

—Y... ¡tres de tres! —anunció Apolo.

 **Adiós al cíclope: solo quedó de ella un montón de polvo bajo un bloque** **de motor de cinco toneladas.**

 **—Pero ¿no eras inmune a los motores, eh?**

—No creo que muchos sean inmunes a los motores —dijo Nico.

 **—dijo Leo—. ¡Chúpate esa!**

 **Entonces cayó de rodillas; le zumbaba la cabeza.**

—Nunca habías usar tus poderes a ese nivel, así que es normal que te agotase mentalmente —dijo Hefesto.

 **Al cabo de unos minutos, se** **dio cuenta de que Piper lo estaba llamando.**

 **—¡Leo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes moverte?**

 **Se levantó tambaleándose. Nunca había intentado provocar un fuego tan** **intenso, y el esfuerzo le había dejado totalmente agotado.**

 **Tardó mucho rato en poder descolgar a Piper de las cadenas. Luego bajaron** **juntos a Jason, que seguía inconsciente. Piper consiguió echarle unas gotas de** **néctar en la boca, y Jason gimió. El verdugón de la cabeza empezó a encoger, y** **recuperó un poco el color.**

Jason suspiró. Agradecía profundamente a Leo por su ayuda. Pero se sentía mal por no haber podido ayudarle de ningún modo.

 **—Sí, tiene el cráneo duro —dijo Leo—. Se pondrá bien.**

 **—Gracias al cielo —dijo Piper suspirando. A continuación miró a Leo con** **algo que parecía miedo**

Piper le dio un puñetazo a Leo en el brazo.

—¿Qué miedo ni que ocho cuartos? Simplemente estaba flipándolo un poco. No todos los días ves a tu mejor amigo salir airoso de un fuego como ese, sino que encima él mismo provoca uno con el dedo.

 **—. ¿Cómo has… el fuego… siempre has…?**

 **Leo bajó la vista.**

 **—Siempre —contestó—. Soy un peligro. Lo siento, debería habéroslo dicho** **antes,**

Jason se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ocultarlo.

 **pero…**

 **—¿Que lo sientes? —Piper le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Cuando él alzó la** **vista, estaba sonriendo—. ¡Ha sido increíble, Valdez!**

Piper asintió.

 **Nos has salvado la vida.** **¿Por qué lo sientes?**

 **Leo parpadeó. Empezó a sonreír pero, al fijarse en algo que había junto al pie** **de Piper, la sensación de alivio se interrumpió.**

—Vale, ¿no podíais estar un poco en paz o qué? —suspiró Afrodita.

 **Un polvo amarillo —los restos de uno de los cíclopes, tal vez de Torque—** **estaba moviéndose a través del suelo como si un viento invisible lo estuviera** **juntando de nuevo.**

Zeus frunció el ceño.

—Imposible —dijo—. Acaban de morir. Debería pasar un tiempo hasta que se renazcan.

—Pues el libro no parece decir lo mismo —replicó Hades, quién tenía un semblante preocupado en el rostro.

 **—Están recomponiéndose —dijo Leo—. Mira.**

 **Piper se apartó del polvo.**

 **—No es posible. Annabeth me dijo que los monstruos se disipan cuando se** **mueren. Entonces vuelven al Tártaro y no pueden regresar durante mucho** **tiempo.**

—A menos que haya sucedido algo con las Puertas de la Muerte —murmuró Hades.

 **—Pues al polvo no se lo han dicho.**

—Debió de faltar a la reunión ese día —dijo Hermes.

 **Leo observó como se acumulaba en un montón y luego se esparcía muy** **despacio, formando una silueta con brazos y piernas.**

—Salid de allí cuanto antes —dijo Tristan.

—Esa era la idea, papá. No nos apetecía mucho quedarnos en compañía de unos cíclopes furiosos —respondió Piper.

 **—Oh, no —Piper palideció—. Bóreas dijo algo sobre esto: que la tierra** **albergaba más horrores. «Cuando los monstruos ya no permanezcan en el** **Tártaro y las almas ya no estén encerradas en el Hades». ¿Cuánto tiempo crees** **que tenemos?**

 **Leo pensó en la cara que se había formado antes en el suelo: la cara de la** **mujer durmiente, sin duda un horror de la tierra.**

 **—No lo sé —respondió—. Pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Esperanza.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo segundo capítulo con todos vosotros. He acabado el capítulo más rápido de lo que creía (algo que podréis notar con la nota del principio), pero bueno, quería tenerlo terminado antes de que acabase junio.**

 **Ahora bien, me gustaría comentaros algo. Cómo bien sabéis actualmente estoy haciendo cuatro historia de lectura (tres de ellas del mismo autor) y, aunque con _Conociendo el futuro_ no tengo ningún problema, con las otras tres si que lo tengo. En realidad no es un problema como tal, es solo que como los personajes que salen en las tres, a grandes rasgos, son los mismos, pues a veces me hago un poco de lío sobre quién esta en que sitio. **

**Así que he decidido que, en vez de centrarme en cuatro historias, me centraré en dos, dejando las otras dos aparcadas por el momento. Las dos que voy a continuar van a ser _Conociendo el futuro_ y _Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo,_ dejando, por ahora, a _El Campamento Mestizo lee_ y _Los libros sobre los héroes_ de lado (aunque antes de eso subiré un último capítulo en _El Campamento Mestizo lee_ para explicar justo esto).**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


End file.
